A cada desilusão, um novo saber
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Uma decisão poderá mudar a vida de Hinata para sempre, pois sua total obediência ao clã passa a ser a única maneira de trazer orgulho ao seu pai. O compromisso falará mais alto que a felicidade? .:. LongFic NejiHina .:. Completa! .:. Capítulos revisados!
1. A dedicação de Hinata

**Importante:** Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Ou vocês acham que eu deixaria nossos lindos shinobis com tantas roupas se fosse meu...? rs. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Sinopse: **_Naruto deixa Konoha para treinar com Jiraya. Hinata, determinada, passa a treinar mais do que nunca! Mas, seus esforços não são notados por seu pai. Uma decisão poderá mudar a vida de Hinata para sempre, pois sua total obediência ao clã passa a ser a única maneira de trazer orgulho ao seu pai. O compromisso falará mais alto que a felicidade?

_**Avisos: **_Drama, Romance, Comédia, Hentai. – Este é meu primeiro Fanfic e espero realmente que agrade a todos!

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

"_**A dedicação de Hinata"**_

_Capítulo 1_

Fazia um lindo dia em Konoha quando Naruto foi embora iniciar seu treinamento com Jiraya-sannin. Hinata o observou ao longe enquanto estabelecia como meta em sua vida treinar duro para se tornar tão forte e confiante como Naruto, com certeza, se tornaria. Era importante para ela vê-lo partir, ainda que não tivesse coragem o suficiente para se despedir como gostaria.

[**N/A: **Cena com base no Mangá]

Naquele dia, servia o chá ao seu pai e ao seu primo, Neji, que observando o quão introspectiva estava perguntou se ela não veria Naruto partir de Konoha.

- _Ah, t-tudo bem_. – Ela respondeu timidamente, fitando o chão.

Shino e Kiba aproximavam-se em tempo de ouvir a conversa e o Inuzuka, ao ouvir o comentário de Neji, completou com seu largo sorriso:

_- O quê! Você não soube! Hinata foi a primeira a ir ver o Naruto, mas ao reparar em suas malas ficou tão envergonhada que não foi capaz sequer de dizer "tchau"._

_- Kiba-kun! _– Hinata advertiu ao amigo, aflita e envergonhada, enquanto Neji mantinha as pérolas fixas sobre ela.

Naquela noite, antes de adormecer, Hinata refletiu que deveria esforçar-se ao máximo para garantir o desenvolvimento de sua força. Achava que o tempo passaria lentamente, tornando-se massacrante aguardar Naruto. Sabia que era bom ao loiro treinar com alguém como Jiraya e acreditava fielmente que ele conseguiria ser forte o suficiente para resgatar seu amigo Sasuke.

Suspirou cansada, pensando se não perdera o momento de declarar seu amor ao Uzumaki. Caso algo acontecesse enquanto ele estivesse fora, perderia totalmente a oportunidade de dizer o quanto o amava.

Vislumbrou o luar que adentrava a janela de seu quarto antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer em um sono profundo, sem saber que muitas coisas mudariam nos próximos anos.

**

* * *

**

Eram 5 horas da manhã quando a herdeira Hyuuga despertou. Às 5h15 estava pronta e saía a passos silenciosos de sua casa em direção ao lago, no qual treinaria sozinha.

O sol ainda não havia surgido e este seria o início da rotina que pretendia manter com disciplina. Treinaria sozinha e voltaria ao clã antes das 6h30, horário em que as pessoas começavam a circular na propriedade. Tomaria seu desjejum e treinaria com Neji, seu primo. Este treinamento fora estabelecido como obrigatoriedade por seu pai, Hiashi, porque em seus constantes treinamentos com o sobrinho pôde observar sua força, acreditando que a primogênita desenvolveria muitas habilidades caso mantivesse treinos diários com ele.

Hinata, no entanto, buscava não pensar nesta obrigação, pois ainda não conseguia encarar o olhar e a presença de Neji sem sentir insegurança. Após o Chunnin Shiken, percebera que Neji buscou se aproximar, mas ela não era capaz de manter um diálogo com ele por mais de 3 minutos. Não era capaz de encarar seus perolados frios e intensos.

Por este motivo, a Hyuuga buscou concentrar-se totalmente em seu treino solitário no lago. Usava sua tradicional roupa ninja e começava a suar sob o grosso casaco. Ao observar o sol nascendo, resolveu voltar ao clã antes que todos acordassem.

Seguiu sorrateiramente ao seu quarto e banhou o rosto para não trazer suspeitas. Sabia que não seria compreendida se dissesse estar treinando sozinha, no escuro da floresta de Konoha, fora dos domínios do clã Hyuuga. Mas a verdade é que adorava o lago. O luar a inspirava e seus movimentos eram mais ágeis, como se a água plácida colaborasse para a harmonia de seu corpo enquanto treinava. Penteou os cabelos curtos e negro-azulados, olhando-se no espelho insatisfeita com o leve rubor devido ao treino. Pensou que talvez o ideal fosse acordar mais cedo para retornar antes, a tempo de sua pele voltar ao tom habitual.

Hinata saiu de seu quarto em direção à cozinha, onde encontrou Hanabi, sua irmã, que se servia do chá sobre a mesa de maneira sonolenta. Cumprimentou-a com a voz suave, vendo-a menear a cabeça com um bocejo.

Comeu uma maça e tomou um pouco do chá servido, sentindo a ansiedade começar a se fazer presente no leve tremor de suas mãos. Ainda não havia terminado quando Neji chegou à cozinha cumprimentando ambas as primas com seu tom sério habitual.

Ela o mirou com certo nervosismo. Treinar com o gênio Hyuuga não seria fácil, porque as lembranças do Exame Chunnin invadiam sua mente e, embora não guardasse mágoas, ela conhecia a força daqueles punhos.

Inspirou o ar pesadamente, ciente de que a raiva de Neji era compreensível. Ela sabia o quanto a morte de seu tio Hizashi o havia abalado, mas não queria aproximar-se do primo neste momento. Ele era admirável e isso a fazia sentir-se insegura, pois reconhecia que o primo era muito mais capaz de assumir o clã do que ela, a herdeira legítima.

Buscou afastar seus pensamentos enquanto se dirigia à área de treinamento. Queria aquecer o corpo até a chegada de Neji, mas precisou conter a expressão surpresa quando o viu chegar imediatamente depois dela, sem permitir seu preparo prévio.

- _Hinata-sama, está pronta?_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, povo!**

O primeiro capítulo é apenas para mostrar um pouco a realidade de nossos personagens principais. =)

Como podem perceber, a história se inicia a partir da saída do Naruto da Vila, quando a Hinata inicia seus treinamentos com Neji.

**O que acharam do objetivo nobre da nossa querida Hinata? =)**

Em breve, os capítulos se tornarão maiores.

Comentem com sinceridade, ok?

Aceito

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


	2. Novo Chunnin Shiken?

**Importante:** Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

**"**_**Novo Chunnin Shiken?**__**"**_

_Capítulo 2_

- _Hinata-sama, está pronta?_

_- Hai, Neji-san. _– A jovem respondeu, fazendo com que o primo não se sentisse à vontade.

Desde o Chunnin Shiken, Hinata não mais o chamara de "nii-san". Era tratado, agora, com cordialidade, como se ela lhe devesse algo. Sabia, mais do que tudo, que fora errado a humilhação a que submeteu a prima. Ela era doce e meiga. De fato, era incrível pensar ser uma kunoichi. Neji passara a notar que a herdeira Hyuuga dava seu melhor em seus treinos para provar ao mundo sua capacidade. Naruto o fizera notar que ela também sofria e era constantemente renegada em suas virtudes. Era considerada pelo clã como uma fraca.

Neji achava que deveria tentar aproximar-se de Hinata e fazê-la confiar nele novamente, fazê-la perceber que jamais a machucaria como antes, que seu ódio pela família principal nunca mais cairia sobre ela. Mas não sabia como demonstrar isso. Não era seu forte expressar sentimentos, especialmente os mais nobres. Apenas sentia e refletia sobre suas emoções, nada mais. Ao observar Hinata cabisbaixa à sua frente, resolveu incentivá-la:

_- Hinata-sama, quero ajudá-la em seu treinamento. Sei que é uma kunoichi muito boa e capaz._

Talvez porque ela fitasse o chão tornou-se mais fácil dizer aquelas palavras. Mesmo que expressadas de maneira séria, carregavam algo que a Hyuuga não foi capaz de identificar inicialmente. Surpreendeu-se com as palavras do primo, levantando seus olhos e encontrando os dele. Sem dizer mais nada, Neji colocou-se em posição de luta e a prima imitou o gesto, disposta a fazer com que as palavras do primo estivessem corretas.

O treinamento teve início com belos movimentos de ambos. Neji ainda tinha grandes vantagens sobre Hinata, mas notava que ela estava com movimentos diferentes dos conhecidos como próprios do clã Hyuuga. Lembrou-se quando ela saíra para uma missão apressada e quase trombara com ele no corredor da mansão, desviando-se com um movimento harmonioso e ágil, o qual Hinata não apresentou dificuldade em realizar.

Agora, enquanto lutava, percebia que as mãos delicadas da prima pareciam utilizar o próprio ar para beneficiar o movimento. Estavam realmente mais ágeis e com uma concentração de chakra mais intensa. A posição das pernas femininas mantinham o equilíbrio do corpo sem a necessidade de fazê-lo ficar muito rígido, como se ela tivesse descoberto uma maneira de manter a posição de luta sem muito esforço, com um invejável equilíbrio. Apesar destas qualidades, Hinata ainda não alcançara a rapidez dos movimentos de Neji, tampouco sua força.

Todas estas observações consumiram a manhã e ambos resolveram cessar o treinamento para o almoço. Posteriormente, continuariam a treinar cada um com suas equipes.

Enquanto se distanciavam, Hinata estava absorta em seus pensamentos: "_Sei que Neji não lutou com tudo o que pode. Senti, na verdade, que me analisava. Talvez esteja realmente disposto a me ensinar_". O gênio Hyuuga observava cada movimento da prima, notando que ela refletia sobre o treino. Achou por bem esclarecer suas intenções:

_- Hinata-sama, hoje observei seus movimentos para trabalhar o que necessita desenvolver. _– A voz era grave. _ – Você lutou bem. _– Declarou, lendo nos orbes perolados da prima a surpresa pelo reconhecimento. – _Amanhã continuaremos._

A Hyuuga encarou o primo como se estivesse absorvendo cada palavra. Sabia que agora tinham uma relação de sensei e aprendiz, o que novamente o colocava acima dela em relação às suas capacidades. No entanto, não se importava com isso. Hinata nunca fora interessada em demonstrar a quaisquer pessoas suas habilidades; desejava demonstrar seu valor apenas àqueles que realmente prezava, dentre os quais se destacavam seu pai e Naruto.

Obviamente, queria impressionar Neji, mas não para humilhá-lo. Jamais relevou esta possibilidade! Apenas guardava em seu interior o desejo de ser tão admirada por ele quanto ela própria o admirava, desde o Chunnin Shiken.

- _Hai, Neji-san. _– Expressou com a voz suave. –_ A-Arigatou... _– Agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

Após o almoço, Hinata resolveu trocar sua blusa de treino que estava sob o casaco por outra. Pensava em se banhar somente depois de treinar com sua equipe. Dirigiu-se ao campo de treinamento, onde encontrou Kiba, acompanhado de Akamaru e Shino.

_- Yo, Hinata-chan! Que bom que chegou! _– Kiba recepcionou de maneira animada. – _Eu estava aguardando sua chegada para dar uma notícia a você e ao Shino! _– Ele os mirou com seus olhos ferinos. – _Soube que daqui a um mês teremos um novo Chunnin Shiken! Resolveram antecipar devido às catástrofes que impediram uma avaliação justa no último exame. _– Afirmou agitando os braços, o sorriso largo revelando seus caninos sobressalentes.

-_ Sé-sério, Kiba-kun? Só temos um mês para treinarmos? _– A Hyuuga questionou surpresa com a inesperada notícia.

_- Parece ser o suficiente. _– Shino interveio, atraindo a atenção. _– Estamos aptos, pois sabemos, agora, o que nos aguarda. _– Concluiu com seriedade.

_- Hina-chan, não se preocupe. _– A voz de Kiba era amigável. _– Você é perfeitamente capaz de passar agora! Estivemos treinando duro, lembra? Você aperfeiçoou suas técnicas e agora tem até uma defesa absoluta que você mesma desenvolveu! Diferente daquela que seu primo estúpido possui! _– A jovem corou com a afirmativa e sentiu as mãos grandes de Kiba pousarem sobre seus ombros. – _Vamos lá, melhore essa cara..._

Kiba procurava o olhar de Hinata, pois ela estava de cabeça baixa, escondendo-se sob a espessa franja. Seu treinamento com Neji a fez pensar que estava realmente melhor, mas não suficientemente boa. Se desta vez lutasse com seu primo novamente, sabia que não seria capaz, ainda, de o vencer.

Mas seus amigos, também, estavam certos! Hinata dera seu melhor após o último Exame Chunnin. Com a ajuda de seus companheiros de equipe, aperfeiçoou suas técnicas e se agora teria somente um mês, buscaria aperfeiçoar-se ainda mais! Esse era seu jeito ninja!

Levantou a cabeça fixando perolados decididos sobre Kiba e Shino. Ela inalou o ar profundamente, franzindo o delicado cenho. A voz de sinos declarou convicta:

_- Darei o meu melhor e passarei no Chunnin Shiken! _– Os punhos cerraram-se quando ela completou: - _Não voltarei atrás em minha palavra!_

_- É assim que se fala, Hina-chan! –_ O Inuzuka concordou feliz e Shino esboçou um sorriso satisfeito.

O Time 8 estava pronto.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, povo!**

E aqui estamos com a continuidade da história!

**O que acharam do treino de Neji e Hinata?**

(Certamente, o gênio Hyuuga tem olhos habilidosos! rs)

**E da determinação da Hyuuga?**

(Eu sempre imaginei que os shinobis que participaram daquele Exame Chunnin merecessem uma nova chance, rs)

**AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO AOS REVIEWS QUE RECEBI!**

**Hina Uchiha:** Também quero que a Hinata esqueça o baka do Naruto!, rsrs... Espero que continue acompanhando a Fic! Obrigada pelo review!

**Daji-Chan:** Uhuuuu! Fiquei super feliz em ter minha Fic "favoritada"! Muito obrigada! Espero que no decorrer dos capítulos continue sendo uma das suas favoritas!, rs...

...VOCÊS SABEM COMO SOU...

Aceito

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


	3. Acostumandose com a rotina

**Importante:** Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

"_**Acostumando-se com a Rotina!"**_

_Capítulo 3_

Naquele dia, Hinata recebera ajuda atenciosa de seus companheiros de equipe. Shino, em especial, lançava kunais e shurikens frequentes e de diversas direções sobre ela, que com certa dificuldade utilizava seu chakra para desviá-las. Estava indo bem e não se feriu. Mas não foi capaz de atacá-lo, conseguindo apenas se defender. Para o Aburame, este treino o possibilitava melhorar o uso de outros instrumentos ninjas, além de seus insetos. Kiba passara o dia com Akamaru, aperfeiçoando sua mira.

Quando o sol estava poente, a Hyuuga sentia-se muito cansada e frustrada. Despediu-se de seus companheiros certa de que precisava urgentemente treinar muito se desejasse passar no Exame Chunnin. Ao chegar em sua casa, não aguardou o jantar. Comeu algumas frutas e tomou chá, seguindo direto para o ambiente de treinos do clã. Treinou tanto que sentiu seu corpo muito pesado, deixando-se cair de joelhos no tatame com a respiração ofegante.

[*Alguns minutos antes...]

Ao chegar ao clã, Neji seguiu para o seu quarto e tomou um demorado banho antes do jantar. Na cozinha, percebeu que Hinata não estava presente, algo muito diferente de sua rotina, mas não questionou por reconhecer ser ousadia um Bouke solicitar informações sobre a vida pessoal de um Souke.

Hiashi, muito observador, notou o olhar interrogativo do jovem e informou com a voz indiferente:

- _Hinata está no dojo. _– Pausou bebericando seu chá. _– Disse que já havia se alimentado e voltou a treinar._

Neji assentiu silenciosamente, sem nada comentar, e o jantar continuou com a voz animada de Hanabi discursando sobre a missão que realizou com seus companheiros. O gênio Hyuuga, entretanto, estava com seus pensamentos voltados à prima: "_Acredito que Hinata deva estar sabendo sobre o Chunnin Shiken... talvez por isso esteja se esforçando tanto. Como será que ela está se saindo?_".

Ao terminar seu jantar, ele seguiu para a área de treinos do clã e avistou Hinata, ofegante, caindo sobre os joelhos. Observando-a sem que ela notasse, notou suas pequenas mãos trêmulas enquanto o corpo feminino se levanta com lentidão. Alguns passos cambaleantes foram dados e Neji se surpreendeu com a voz de sinos expressando com veemência:

_- Eu não vou desistir!_

Ela voltou a treinar arduamente, com seus movimentos um pouco mais lentos devido ao cansaço, e Neji sentiu algo incomodá-lo em seu interior. Percebia agora que Hinata sempre fora superior a ele, não em suas habilidades ninjas, mas em suas virtudes pessoais. Neste momento, vendo-a tão determinada, o gênio Hyuuga sentiu-se inferior diante dela, pois sabia que não suportaria ser desacreditado e humilhado como ela era constantemente. Hiashi sempre a destratava diante de todos e fazia questão de informar que Hinata não seria a herdeira que desejava para o clã. Era fraca por ser delicada; era submissa por dedicar-se inteiramente aos outros; era ingênua por sua inocência e sonhos. Era, na verdade, um anjo entre demônios.

Mas, agora, Neji via algo mais em Hinata. Algo que notara desde sua luta no Exame Chunnin. Via sua força de vontade e seu desejo em ser reconhecida. Compreendia, mais que tudo, a admiração e amor que ela nutria notavelmente por Naruto. Aquele loiro estúpido também era rejeitado, mas possuía uma auto-confiança inigualável que dependia única e exclusivamente de si mesmo. Hinata devia ver-se refletida nele, devia desejar ser como ele.

Um suspiro ruidoso escapou de seus lábios antes de Neji voltar ao seu quarto, silencioso para não atrapalhar os treinos da prima. Ele a ajudaria em seu desenvolvimento, porque notara – talvez tardiamente – que ela merecia.

Eram aproximadamente 23 horas quando Hinata terminou seu treino. Seu corpo chegara à exaustão. Sabia que durante a primeira semana estaria em fase de adaptação aos horários e às exigências de seus treinos, mas seu desejo em vencer esta etapa era maior que a dor de seus músculos e o pesar de suas pálpebras. Subiu até seu quarto e tomou um banho mais demorado que o habitual. A água que escorria sobre o corpo a fez relaxar por algum tempo, o suficiente para pensar sob o chuveiro:

"_Hoje sinto que realmente fiz algo útil: decidi ser importante. Não aos outros, mas a mim mesma. Quero muito passar neste Exame. Eu preciso provar que sou capaz! Aproveitarei meus treinos matinais para aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas pessoais com o uso da água; depois tentarei aprender tudo o que posso com Neji sobre a defesa absoluta e o Junken; com meus companheiros, tentarei colocar em prática minhas habilidades; e nos treinos noturnos, buscarei praticar o que Neji me ensinou durante o dia. Neji... ele me surpreendeu. Talvez quem esteja se afastando dele, agora, sou eu. Antes eu sofria muito com sua distância e frieza. Agora que ele tenta conversar, eu não sou capaz de encará-lo. Amanhã darei meu melhor para que nossa relação seja, ao menos, um pouco suportável a ele. Sinto que o atrapalho em tudo... E da maneira como estou agindo não contribuo para que isto mude_".

Após seu banho, a Hyuuga deitou-se e deixou-se embalar por um sono sem sonhos.

[*Enquanto isso...]

Eram 23 horas, aproximadamente, quando Neji ouviu os passos inconfundíveis de sua prima sobre o piso da mansão. Estava deitado em sua cama lendo alguns pergaminhos que Hiashi havia lhe entregue para estudar sobre as práticas ninjas do clã Hyuuga. Infelizmente, não conseguia se concentrar, pois se sentia perturbado com algumas lembranças de sua infância que insistiam em permanecer latentes em sua mente...

***Flash Back On***

- Hinata-sama, seu pai me pediu para não a deixar correr hoje, pois irá sujar seu quimono de aniversário._ – Dizia Neji, com seu costumeiro olhar sério, aos 8 anos._

- Ah, Nii-san, mas eu não gosto de festas!_ – A pequena Hyuuga respondeu com o olhar triste. – _As pessoas ficam... ficam... me olhando._ – Completou com as bochechas coradas, deixando o primo com a imensa vontade de arrancá-la dali e levá-la para longe, protegendo-a dos olhares das pessoas. _

_Desde a morte de seu pai, Neji passou a tentar cumprir sua promessa de proteger Hinata acima de tudo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Há muito tempo, porém, esta vontade de protegê-la deixava de ser somente uma promessa, tornando-se um desejo interno que o consumia cada vez que a via sentindo-se sozinha. _

_Para ele, sua prima era uma boneca de porcelana incapaz de se proteger das maldades que havia no mundo. Essa era sua função._

- Hinata-sama, tudo bem_. – Ele respondeu, aproximando-se um pouco mais para mirar os perolados. – _Não se preocupe com as pessoas olhando para você. Esta festa é sua! Elas olham para ver... para ver o..._ – Neji corava enquanto as palavras sumiam e Hinata o olhava curiosa._

- V-ver o que, Neji-nii-san?

- Para... ver-o-quanto-é-bonita!_ – Completou tão rapidamente que a Hyuuga não conseguiu ouvi-lo, mas sorriu ao ver o rosto rubro do primo. Sem saber ao certo o que ele dissera, aproximou-se de Neji e deu-lhe um beijinho em sua bochecha corada._

- Arigatou, Nii-san! Espero que você esteja comigo sempre nestes momentos difíceis!_ – A pequena herdeira não sabia a força de suas palavras, mas Neji sim. Sua experiência de vida e a dor que lhe causou a morte de seu pai quando tinha apenas 4 anos o fizeram desenvolver uma maturidade incomum a uma criança de sua idade._

- É onde estarei!_ – Respondeu convicto, inclinando-se em uma reverência. – _Essa é minha promessa, Hinata-sama!_ – A Hyuuga sorriu com aquelas palavras e abraçou o primo que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Sem reação, Neji apenas sentia seu coração descompassado, mesmo quando os braços alvos o soltaram e o corpo pequenino da prima corria depressa em direção à festa._

- Vem, Neji-nii-san!_ – Ela gritou um pouco distante._

***Flash Back Off***

Neji não sabia ao certo por que se lembrava destes eventos infantis, mas reconhecia que não devia ignorar seus pensamentos: "_Acho que ensinar Hinata colocou-me novamente no papel de seu protetor... Talvez por isso tenho estas lembranças_".

**Continua...**

* * *

**OLÁ, POVO!**

Eis mais um capítulo de "A cada desilusão, um novo saber".

Espero realmente que tenham gostado, porque – como podem perceber – a relação dos primos Hyuuga's está prestes a mudar! =)

Neji é um fofo... Eu o adoro quando criança! Lembro-me sempre de como ele ficou todo envergonhado quando viu pela primeira vez a lindinha Hinata, rs.

Aguardo a sinceridade de vocês ao responder:

**O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPÍTULO?**

E agradeço de coração ao review que recebi!

**Daji-chan**, valeu, flor! =)

...VOCÊS SABEM COMO SOU...

Aceito

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


	4. A história do Kaiten

**Importante:** Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

"_**A história do Kaiten"**_

Capítulo 4

O dia amanheceu sem nuvens e o sol pairava sobre o céu azul prometendo ser um dia muito quente. Hinata já havia retornado de seu treino solitário e preparava-se mentalmente para seu treinamento com Neji. Estava ansiosa, pois não sabia o que ocorreria. Não demorou e estava diante de seu primo, mirando-o com perolados receosos enquanto aguardava suas instruções.

_- Hinata-sama, após o treino de ontem acredito ser necessário melhorar seu Junken. _– A voz do primo era profissional. – _Começaremos com o posicionamento de suas mãos. Por favor, faça sua posição de luta._

A Hyuuga corou ao ouvir a solicitação na voz grave do primo. Ela reconheceu haver grande conhecimento em suas palavras e animou-se ao perceber que estaria realmente aprendendo. Obedeceu-o, colocando-se em posição de luta com as delicadas mãos levemente trêmulas devido ao intenso olhar que recebia. Ser analisada por um gênio não seria fácil, mas sua motivação era maior e necessitava aprender ao máximo, especialmente naquele mês.

_- Hum..._ – Neji aproximou-se da prima com o olhar analítico. – _Sua mão direita deve ficar um pouco mais baixa, para proteger o coração e seus pulmões._

- _H-Hai. _– Hinata abaixou sua mão lentamente, aguardando a aprovação do primo, e precisou conter a expressão surpresa ao senti-lo segurar seu braço distanciando-o um pouco de seu tronco.

_- Seu braço deve ficar um pouco distante do corpo, para que possa atacar o inimigo e rapidamente voltar a proteger seus órgãos vitais. – _O primo a orientava enquanto suas mãos ainda a tocavam. Ele notou o rubor na face alva de Hinata, deixando-a mais delicada, e não pôde deixar de observar que o sol reluzia sobre os cabelos negro-azulados de sua prima, deixando-os incrivelmente brilhantes. Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga expressavam insegurança, mas reluziam também certo brilho misterioso.

Neji sentiu-se incomodado por observar a herdeira desta forma. Era, no mínimo, indelicado de sua parte apreciar a beleza de sua prima que estava ali somente para aprender com ele.

A Hyuuga, por sua vez, olhava o primo atentamente. Percebera que ele ficou um pouco calado, mirando-a de forma diferente. Sentia-se angustiada com aquele silêncio, mas antes que tivesse qualquer iniciativa, a voz rouca pronunciou-se:

_- Agora podemos lutar. _– Ela sentiu o coração descompassado em resposta. – _Quero que me ataque e se defenda tentando manter esta posição. Pronta?_

Ela assentiu e ambos ativaram o Byakugan, sua linhagem sanguínea avançada. A luta se iniciou e Neji atacava a prima, que se mantinha defensiva. Ela sentia, novamente, a dificuldade em atacar. Os golpes de Neji eram muito rápidos e a cada investida o corpo feminino dava um passo para trás. Quando alcançava a parede e percebera que Neji vinha em sua direção, Hinata realizou um movimento inesperado: apoiou-se somente em uma perna e realizou um movimento de 360º com seu corpo enquanto se locomovia para o lado esquerdo do primo.

Ao terminar o movimento, mirou o tronco masculino e tentou atacá-lo com seu Junken. A expressão no rosto de Neji era surpresa; ele nunca vira um movimento como o de Hinata. Ao perceber que seria atacado sem possibilidade de defesa, protegeu-se com o Kaiten, sua defesa absoluta. A mão delicada não tocou o tronco de Neji, sendo impulsionada pelo Kaiten para trás com muita força, o suficiente para que o corpo esguio fosse lançado no ar. Antes de cair, entretanto, a Hyuuga realizou rodopios harmoniosos que a ajudaram a se equilibrar sobre o chão, escorregando um pouco, mantendo-se ainda de pé.

Neji estava surpreso e Hinata com os olhos arregalados. Nunca fizera estes movimentos em uma luta! Repentinamente, ela sentiu a dor que o Kaiten causara em seu corpo pela quantidade de chakra que a atingira e, com as mãos sobre o abdômen, exclamou um gemido abafado. Neji despertou de seu estado de perplexidade e questionou preocupado:

_- Hinata-sama, você está bem? _– Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a tentar conter a dor. – _Vamos parar, por enquanto e..._

- _Não. _– Ofegante, a voz suave interrompeu e os perolados encararam o primo. – _Con-continuemos com o treino. M-Mas, eu gostaria que... que..._

O gênio Hyuuga observava a dificuldade da prima em dar continuidade às suas palavras. Não era a dor que a impedia, mas algo mais. Ela parecia desconcertada.

_- De que você gostaria, Hinata-sama?_

_- E-Eu... _– Ela suspirou, controlando o nervosismo. – _Gostaria de aprender o Kaiten, Neji-nii-san._

Estas palavras despertaram em Neji profundos sentimentos. Eram exatamente três os motivos pelos quais agora se via coberto por um misto de emoções.

Primeiro, Hinata o chamara novamente de "nii-san". Era um grande alívio sentir-se próximo dela neste momento, pois isto representava que, talvez, ela realmente não tivesse ressentimentos devido ao "incidente" no Chunnin Shiken.

Segundo, ela pedira para aprender a técnica do Kaiten com _ele_, um membro da Bouke, a família secundária do clã Hyuuga. Essa técnica era transmitida somente entre os membros da Souke e a prima deveria tê-la aprendido com seu pai, Hiashi, tio de Neji e líder do clã. Afinal, seria ela a herdeira desta liderança e deveria ter sido devidamente treinada por Hiashi. Mas Neji sabia que Hinata não fora capaz de aprender esta técnica. Ele escutara seu tio chamá-la de incompetente e compará-la negativamente com sua irmã, Hanabi, que tinha uma significativa diferença de idade em relação a herdeira. Seu tio decidiu não mais treinar Hinata diretamente, pois investir nela seria algo inútil. Com este ato, ele declarou oficialmente seu desprezo pelas habilidades da primogênita, transmitindo a responsabilidade de treiná-la a Kurenai. Assim, Hinata seria treinada como qualquer outra kunoichi, sem as aprendizagens próprias do clã Hyuuga, o que era certamente uma desonra a todos.

O terceiro motivo para Neji surpreender-se com o pedido de Hinata era sua própria história, quando aprendeu o Kaiten...

***Flash Back On***

- Otoo-san, por que algumas vezes não posso ver Hinata-sama treinar?_ – Neji questionou seu pai, Hizashi, quando tinha 4 anos. Apesar de observar os treinos da herdeira, alguns eram considerados particulares da família primária._

- Neji, ela está aprendendo técnicas que não nos cabe conhecer. _– O tom de voz de Hizashi era triste e o pequeno percebeu o olhar vago do pai..._

_Aquele era um dia com poucas nuvens. Os pássaros voavam baixo e estavam agitados, como se anunciassem um grande fenômeno. Neji fitou o semblante sério de seu pai e compreendeu não ser o momento para lhe fazer perguntas. Queria questioná-lo sobre o motivo de não poder conhecer certas técnicas, mas preferiu calar-se para retomar o assunto em outro momento. Infelizmente, este momento jamais chegou. E nem outro qualquer. Esta seria sua última conversa com seu pai, antes de vê-lo novamente... sem vida. _

_Chorou muito, ignorando a vergonha em libertar suas lágrimas. Não compreendia o destino, tampouco a raiva que sentia dentro de si. O corpo forte de seu pai sobre o piso de madeira bem polido do clã deixavam-no semelhante a um objeto qualquer, esquecido pelas pessoas. A face séria era inexpressiva e estava coberta por um fino tecido. Neji sentiu que aquele não era seu pai, mas algo que o fazia lembrar-se dele. A alma, a alegria, a sabedoria e a seriedade de seu pai se foram... e o que restara era apenas aquilo, apenas um corpo._

_Poucos dias depois da morte de Hizashi, o pequeno Bouke passeava pelo bosque sob os domínios do clã, pensando sobre a saudade que sentia. Ouviu, de repente, um som distante. Não conseguiu definir exatamente o que poderia ser, mas sabia vir dentre as árvores de folhagens densas que não o deixavam enxergar o que ocorria. Resolveu ver a origem dos sons e enquanto se aproximava percebeu tratarem-se de expirações ofegantes, típicas de treinos. Ouviu passos que se movimentavam sobre galhos secos e suspiros cansados. Aos poucos, percebeu que os suspiros eram agudos, femininos. E ao alcançar a origem do som, admirou-se por encontrar Hinata._

- Um... dois... ah... três..._ – Ela arfava enquanto falava e fazia movimentos diferentes daqueles que Neji a observava fazer nos treinos que acompanhava. Resolveu aproximar-se e deixar ser visto pela prima, que pareceu assustar-se com sua presença._

- Hinata-sama, o que está fazendo? _– Questionou quebrando o breve momento de silêncio._

- E-Eu es-estava treinando, Neji-nii-san. _– A resposta fluiu contida enquanto os dedos indicadores tocavam levemente um no outro._

- Sim, eu percebi. _– O pequeno retorquiu um pouco irritado com a obviedade da resposta da prima. – _Por que neste lugar distante e isolado? – _Voltou a perguntar, interessado._

- Por-Porque tenho ver-vergonha de treinar com Otoo-san.

_Neji compreendera de imediato que Hinata estava com medo que ele a dedurasse. Afinal, a herdeira não poderia andar por aí sozinha, mesmo que fosse nos domínios do clã, era possível que algo lhe ocorresse. No entanto, ele não pretendia dedurá-la. Estava curioso demais para pensar nesta hipótese. Resolveu ser direto:_

- Hinata-sama, eu posso ver você treinar? Eu nunca vi estes movimentos.

_Os perolados fitaram surpresos a face do primo. Ela sabia que não podia deixar Neji conhecer aquelas técnicas, porque seu pai sempre fizera questão de salientar que devia aprender estes movimentos por serem o que a diferenciavam das "demais pessoas"... O líder Souke se referia à família secundária. Entretanto, a pequena Hyuuga nunca sentiu ser capaz de ajudar Neji. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe pedia algo; era a primeira vez que os olhos do primo a miravam cheio de expectativas, como se um "não" fosse capaz de abalá-lo profundamente. Tratava-se de um pedido irrecusável._

- H-Hai, Nii-san. _– Ela respondeu, satisfeita por ver o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do primo. _– Se quiser po-posso lhe explicar também.

_Ele assentiu contente, observando a prima com total atenção, convidativo às palavras de Hinata. _

- Otoo-san disse q-que você deve tentar soltar o chackra por todo o c-corpo. Aí você move as mãos e pernas ao mes-mesmo tempo em que faz o chakra acompanhar seus movi-vimentos. Entendeu?

_Hinata estava nervosa. Jamais lhe consideraram apta a oferecer explicações. Ela se sentia uma professora, tal como seu pai o era para ela durante os treinos. O primo refletia sobre cada palavra de Hinata. Antes de morrer, seu pai havia lhe ensinado muito sobre o chakra. Dizia que o controle do chakra era o mais importante para ser um bom shinobi. Agora, com as palavras da prima, achava incrível a possibilidade de soltar chakra por todo o corpo. _

- Hai. _– Respondeu após a explicação, mirando-a com perolados interessados._

_Ainda corada, a primogênita Hyuuga colocou-se na posição de início do Kaiten. Seu pai dizia que deveria primeiramente ficar nesta pose e concentrar seu chakra no corpo todo. Era uma exigência, obviamente, muito intensa para uma criança de sua idade, mas para Hiashi era o mínimo a ser esperado da herdeira do clã Hyuuga. _

_Infelizmente, a pequena não sentia sequer o chakra manifestar-se em seus membros inferiores. Era capaz apenas de fazê-lo fluir vagamente em suas mãos, pois também treinava para dominar a técnica do Junken, típico da luta de punho nobre. Neji observava a prima que cerrava os olhos com força, como se buscasse ordenar ao seu chakra que circulasse por todo o corpo e não obtivesse resposta alguma._

"Eu tenho que conseguir! Não posso decepcionar também ao Nii-san!" _– Ela pensou angustiada e uma cristalina lágrima que tentou segurar a todo custo rolou sobre sua face. Quando a pequena gotícula salgada alcançou o queixo, Hinata concluiu que não conseguiria. Sua vontade era sumir! Não queria abrir os olhos e encarar Neji._

- Hinata-sama... tudo bem. Essa técnica deve ser mesmo difícil. – _A voz do primo era indiferente. _– Vamos para a casa. Já está tarde.

_Aos poucos, Hinata abriu suas pálpebras revelando perolados frustrados, mas para sua surpresa Neji não a encarava. Estava de costas para ela, como se quisesse preservá-la de sua vergonha. A verdade é que isso doía mais! Tinha mais do que certeza, agora, que Neji também a achava fraca. Sem dizer nada, enxugou a lágrima que molhou sua face, mas outras persistiam em cair, e triste ela correu em direção à mansão._

_Neji ficou estático, observando-a se afastar. Detestava ver Hinata triste, mas ele não era a pessoa ideal para a consolar. Seu coração também estava quebrado e mesmo que sobre ele as pessoas tivessem muitas expectativas, fazendo questão de chamá-lo de gênio, sentia-se solitário. Ele ignorou aquele dia para não causar maior sofrimento à prima e sentiu que de certa maneira ela estava aliviada por manter o assunto em sigilo. Ambos tinham suas razões para ignorar os fatos._

_A explicação da prima, entretanto, fizera Neji começar a treinar o domínio de seu chakra, buscando concentrá-lo em todo o seu corpo. Lentamente sentia que exalava uma surpreendente energia por todos os poros e era capaz de fazê-lo na posição inicial do Kaiten. Mas ainda não conhecia a técnica inteira e precisava descobri-la de alguma forma._

_Quando tinha 6 anos, viu uma cena que lhe chamou a atenção. Estava no lugar errado e na hora errada para a família primária, no entanto, para ele era o lugar certo, na hora certa! Avistara seu tio demonstrando o Kaiten à pequena Hanabi, que completava 2 anos. Era incrível! Vira somente uma demonstração, saindo rapidamente do local para não ser notado. Passou a treinar distante do clã Hyuuga e poucas semanas mais tarde teria dominado por completo a defesa absoluta da família principal do clã. _

_Pensava orgulhoso em como seu pai reagiria se soubesse que agora aprendera uma técnica que lhe era proibida. O que diria? Lembrava-se de um dos últimos desejos manifestados por seu pai antes de vê-lo morto, poucos dias depois: _"Queria que você tivesse nascido na família principal, Neji".

_Ao pensar nessa frase, sorriu satisfeito, pois sentiu não haver distinções entre ele e um membro da Souke. Apenas burocracias. _

***Flash Back Off***

E, agora, Hinata estava à sua frente, pedindo-lhe para aprender o Kaiten. Ela mal sabia ela que suas explicações tiveram grande influência sobre a genialidade shinobi de Neji. Percebera que este era o momento de retribuir. Não seria capaz de agradecê-la com palavras, pois não saberia escolhê-las. O melhor que poderia fazer era ensiná-la o Kaiten como ela desejava.

_- Hinata-sama, vamos treinar o Kaiten._

A Hyuuga sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e carregado de esperanças. O primo não via um sorriso tão belo de Hinata há muito tempo, pois estavam um pouco distantes pelos anos em que sofreu por acreditar que a Souke era responsável pela morte de seu pai.

Sentiu certa euforia em seu interior por ser ele, naquele instante, o destinatário do sorriso de Hinata. Queria ser merecedor deste gesto, dedicando-se ao máximo para que ela aprendesse a defesa absoluta do clã Hyuuga.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, povo querido!**

Oh, God... e cá estou com mais um capítulo deste Fanfic!

Estou super curiosa com a repercussão deste capítulo! rs.

A lembrança de Neji é um pouco triste, mas imagino que a Hinata não tenha ficado totalmente indiferente à dor do primo quando ele perdeu seu pai, não é?

Mesmo que o Mangá/Anime não demonstrem, acho que ambos devem ter uma história juntos! =)

E vocês?

**O que acham?**

**Gostaram da proximidade entre os primos?**

**E da lembrança sobre como o gênio Hyuuga aprendeu uma das técnicas da família principal? **(eu sempre me questionei como deve ter sido! rs)

AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO, e muito humildemente, AOS REVIEWS QUE RECEBI!

**OBRIGADA A:**

**Taliane: **Uhuuuu! Sinto-me honrada em ter a Fic "favoritada", viu!, rs... Orbigada! Espero que no decorrer dos capítulos continue gostando!

**Nyo-mila: **Ebaaa! Favoritada como Fic e autora!, rs... (olhinhos brilhando!)! Obrigadaaa! Agradeço, também, o review!... Pois é! Procuro manter um ritmo de escrita da fic... pretendo deixá-la atualizada todos os dias se possível, rs. É que estou de férias e provavelmente não poderei postar com tanta freqüência. Sobre o pedido (Flash Back da Hinata!, rs...), procurarei inseri-lo assim que possível. Como pode ver neste capítulo temos + 1 lembrança de Neji... mas em conjunto com um pouco da história da Hinata. Pode deixar que não esquecerei, viu!, rs...

...VOCÊS SABEM COMO SOU...

Aceito

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


	5. Os sentimentos de Tenten

**Importante:** Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

"_**Os sentimentos de Tenten"**_

_Capítulo 5_

Hinata treinou muito durante aquele dia e, também, nos demais dias que se seguiram. Sentia-se cada vez mais confiante. Neji ensinara o Kaiten, com toda a paciência que nem ele próprio sabia possuir. Mas Hinata não conseguia, ainda, liberar chakra por todos os pontos de abertura de seu corpo. O treinamento, entretanto, melhorou muito sua habilidade de controle do chakra, possibilitando à Hyuuga realizar seus movimentos de esquiva em campo de batalha enquanto atacava ao inimigo.

O gênio Hyuuga e a herdeira estavam mais próximos, mas mantinham uma relação "profissional". Não conversavam sobre nada além das técnicas. Ainda assim, Hinata não gaguejava como antes diante do primo e sentia-se segura em seguir suas instruções durante o treino. Já utilizara até uma venda em seus olhos, para que fosse capaz de sentir os movimentos do inimigo sem o enxergar!

Com muita dedicação e esforço, foi capaz de aprender a analisar melhor os movimentos dos adversários, tornando-se possível atacá-los mais do que permanecer somente na defensiva.

Neste momento, Neji estava diante da prima, ensinando-lhe alguns posicionamentos que considerava úteis para o Junken. Ela o olhava atentamente e sentia vontade de ficar ali, com ele, todos os dias. Ouvindo-o, observando-o... Não sabia descrever o que passara a sentir por Neji, apenas compreendia sentir-se bem em sua presença. Ele transmitia segurança e Hinata sentia que poderia expressar-se tal como era quando estava junto dele, poderia ser ela mesma! Era incompreensível ter tamanha certeza de que ele não a condenaria. Apesar disso, ela nunca demonstrou estes sentimentos, pois os comparava à admiração infantil que sentia pelo primo, quando o considerava seu protetor e, por diversas vezes, seu herói.

Faltava apenas uma semana para o Chunnin Shiken e a ansiedade aumentava no interior da kunoichi de uma forma incômoda. Durante as noites tinha sonhos agitados e durante o dia concentrava-se muito em seus treinos, canalizando todos os seus pensamentos para o momento em que treinava, evitando pensar sobre a possibilidade de ser derrotada durante o novo Exame Chunnin. Muitos shinobis de outras Vilas chegavam a Konoha para inscrever-se e descansar da viagem a tempo de treinarem antes do Exame.

Após seu treinamento diário com o primo, Hinata almoçou e seguiu ao encontro do Time 8.

_- Yo, Hinata-chan! _– Kiba a recepcionou com ânimo de sempre. – _Eu estava comentando com o Shino que está na hora de mudarmos nossas estratégias de treino! Ter novos adversários para podermos nos desenvolver melhor nesta semana. – _Ele explicou enquanto o Aburame permanecia em silêncio e a Hyuuga soube que a ideia original não era sua. Diversas vezes, Kiba atuava como porta-voz das ideias de Shino, mas obviamente jamais admitiria.

_- Hai, Kiba-kun. _– Expressou, ansiosa pela continuidade. – _O que faremos?_

_- É Shino! O que faremos? _– O Inuzuka questionou franzindo o cenho e lançando um olhar interrogativo ao outro. Provavelmente sabia de Shino apenas a ideia, mas não como a desenvolver.

_- Assim como eu, vocês devem ter notado que há muitos shinobis de outras Vilas em Konoha. – _A voz grave anunciou e a mão masculina ajeitou os óculos escuros sobre a face. – _Andei observando aqueles que tive oportunidade e percebi que muitos deles possuem habilidades fortes. O ideal é nos prepararmos o máximo possível, treinando com pessoas de outras equipes_. – Kiba e Hinata mantiveram-se atentos às palavras do companheiro. – _Devemos propor às equipes de Konoha uma união de forças durante os treinos._

_- Se-Será que aceitarão? _– A Hyuuga questionou um pouco nervosa. Achou uma brilhante ideia, tal como geralmente achava quando se tratava de Shino. O companheiro era realmente inteligente.

_- Ah, Hinata-chan, é claro que aceitarão! Somos ótimos!_ – Kiba sorriu convencido. _– Não devemos perder tempo. Vamos encontrar uma equipe para apresentar nossa proposta!_

Virando-se de costas, o Inuzuka saiu caminhando em direção aos demais campos de treinamento com Akamaru ao seu lado e os companheiros apenas o seguiram.

**

* * *

**

_- Uma união? Nossa! Que coisa boa! _– Rock Lee expressou eufórico. – _Faremos todos sentirem o poder da juventude de Konoha! _– Animou-se com a ideia, extasiado em pensar que poderia mostrar a todos os shinobis que Konoha era uma Vila de camaradagem. – _Gai-sensei vai adorar! _

_- Aff, Lee. Calma! É só um treino amistoso. _– Tenten revirou os olhos com a atitude do companheiro de Time. Era incrível como Lee se animava com as notícias, especialmente se elas envolviam a oportunidade de mostrar sua força da juventude. Virou-se para os integrantes do Time 8, encarando Shino no centro, com Kiba e Hinata ao seu lado. – _Concordo que a ideia parece boa! Há muito tempo as equipes treinam com seus integrantes. Variar os adversários será bom para novas estratégias. O que você acha Neji?_

Os orbes âmbar fixaram-se sobre o moreno que estava calado até o momento, refletindo sobre a proposta. Seria uma boa oportunidade realmente.

O Hyuuga fitou Kiba: _"Ele tem técnicas fortes, capazes de causar danos sérios aos órgãos vitais. Interessante. Mas fala demais. Não suportaria treinar com ele_", pensou franzindo o cenho.

Observou Shino: _"Insetos. Seu estilo de luta é a média e longa distâncias. Diferente do meu. Poderia ser um bom desafio treinar com ele". _

Por fim, Neji encarou Hinata, que corada passou a fitar o chão: _"Hinata-sama... uma kunoichi que melhorou muito. Mas treino com ela todos os dias. Seria bom, talvez, observá-la lutando contra Lee ou Tenten. Vamos ver o que ela aprendeu"._

- _Aceito a proposta. _– A voz grave soou convicta. – _Aburame, quero treinar com você. _

- _O quê? Por que com ele? _– Kiba esbravejou, o dedo em riste na direção de Shino. – _Eu não sou o suficiente para o "gênio"? _– A voz era sardônica.

- _Kiba-kun! _– Hinata tentava acalmar o amigo. – _P-Por favor, pare. _– Os olhos ferinos encararam os perolados bondosos e Kiba cruzou os braços derrotado, mirando Neji com ódio silencioso, pois não gostou nem um pouco da maneira como ele escolheu seu adversário. Quem pensava que era para selecionar com quem queria lutar?

- _Como quiser. _– Shino respondeu a Neji, que estava impassível diante do olhar de Kiba. Ambos saíram em direção à floresta de Konoha.

- _Hinata-chan, posso treinar com você se quiser. _– A mestre em armas convidou, observando Neji se afastar com Shino. A herdeira Hyuuga a encarou com curiosidade. Sabia que Tenten era uma kunoichi forte e surpreendeu-se ao ser convidada por ela para treinar.

_- H-Hai. _– Aceitou, um sorriso doce nos lábios rosados. – _Arigatou, Tenten-san._

A Mitsashi dirigiu-se à floresta, onde era possível visualizar o treino de Neji e Shino, e Hinata a seguiu sem compreender por que estariam tão próximas de outra batalha.

Lee e Kiba ficaram no mesmo local, pois havia espaço suficiente para ambos.

Depois de breves preparações, Tenten e Hinata iniciaram o treino. O Byakugan foi ativado e Hinata desviou-se das kunais, shurikens e correntes que Tenten lançava agilmente. Conforme se esquivava, conseguia aproximar-se cada vez mais da kunoichi de coques, forçando-a a enfrentá-la com seu bastão em um taijutso. A luta, porém, estava empatada.

Hinata adquirira uma capacidade incrível de concentrar-se em suas atividades. Conseguia viver seus treinamentos compenetrada, entregando-se totalmente ao momento e visualizando somente seu adversário. Ao enfrentar Tenten, ela não concedeu atenção alguma ao que estava à sua volta, mas a adversároa não estava tão centrada nos movimentos da Hyuuga.

Os orbes âmbar observavam os perolados de Neji voltarem-se à Hinata em curtos momentos, enquanto treinava com Shino. Isso a incomodava. Ela sabia que Neji estava mais próximo de Hinata, pois fora informada por Lee, em uma conversa informal, que ele treinava com a morena todas as manhãs. Conhecia Neji há bastante tempo, o suficiente para perceber que ele mudara. Estava menos arrogante e frio, como se estivesse feliz.

Não era justo! Ela o amava! Aceitara sua distância pessoal, impassibilidade e até ouviu-o expressar seu sofrimento latente em relação à Souke, da qual Hinata fazia parte! E agora que ele descobrira ter sido vontade de seu próprio pai morrer para salvar seu tio, nada mais o impediria de se aproximar de Hinata... a doce, meiga e frágil _Hinata_!

Tenten esteve ao lado de Neji em todos os seus treinamentos, desde que se tornara sua parceira de Time. Esteve ao lado dele durante as missões, preocupou-se com seus ferimentos e tentou incessantemente fazê-lo percebê-la não somente como uma amiga! Era a ela que ele deveria conceder atenção.

Quando Neji voltou seus perolados interessados a Hinata pela quarta vez, Tenten não suportou e acabou se desconcentrando o suficiente para receber um forte golpe do Junken de Hinata. Seu corpo foi chocou-se em uma árvore próxima e a Hyuuga manteve-se estática por um breve momento, confusa com o fato de que Tenten havia baixado a guarda. Desativou seu doujutso e correu em direção à kunoichi, genuinamente preocupada.

_- Tenten-san! _– Quase gritou ao ver a mestre de armas arfar. _– Vo-Você está bem?_

Neji e Shino cessaram o treino e vieram em direção a Tenten, preocupados com o golpe. O gênio Hyuuga vira que a companheira de time não estava concentrada, impossibilitando-a de se defender adequadamente.

_- Estou bem, Hinata-chan. _– A Mitsashi tranquilizou. – _Só está doendo um pouco. _

_- Gomen, Tenten-san. E-eu... eu... não pr-pretendia machucar você. _– A Hyuuga estava muito nervosa com a situação. Sentia-se culpada por ferir Tenten.

- _Hinata... _– A voz de Shino chamou-a e a mão masculina tocou seu ombro sobre o grosso casaco. – _Acho que devemos deixar Tenten-chan descansar. – _Neji observou o notável alívio da prima com o pequeno gesto de Shino.

_- H-Hai, Shino-kun. _– A jovem concordou, afastando-se de cabeça baixa.

Neji percebia o nervosismo da prima e não pôde deixar de pensar que somente alguém como ela seria capaz de ficar tão preocupada por algo que não foi intencional. Um gemido de dor de Tenten o fez desviar seu olhar para encará-la.

_- Você está bem, Tenten? _– Questionou com perolados analíticos.

_- Hai, Neji. _– Levantando-se, Tenten fitava o chão. Era doloroso sequer imaginar a hipótese de Neji estar interessado em Hinata. Sentia vontade de chorar. Por dentro, gritava por um amor que não a correspondia.

_- Então, pode me dizer o motivo para ter baixado a guarda? _– A voz era inquisitiva.

Neji observava cada movimento da companheira de Time. Ela estava estranhamente abalada. Eram poucas as vezes que vira Tenten desta forma. Ela sempre fora forte, decidida e dinâmica, uma kunoichi habilidosa. Reconhecia, também, sua beleza – escondida sob a armadura de sua fortaleza. Tenten era vaidosa, mas preferia ser reconhecida por suas capacidades.

- _Eu... eu... me distraí! _– Confessou com falsa convicção. – _Estou muito cansada! Você sabe que estamos treinando muito durante esta semana e por isso não dormi bem... então... eu não estava atenta o suficiente. _– Justificou sem encará-lo. – Mas, parabéns, Neji! A Hinata-chan está realmente mais habilidosa. Seus treinos com ela fizeram efeito. – O sorriso sarcástico não era intencional e mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar seu desgosto, era tarde.

_- Hum. _– O Hyuuga limitou-se a expressar, deixando Tenten frustrada com sua indiferença.

- _Vou descansar e depois volto a treinar. _– Ela saíra depressa, sem querer responder outras perguntas.

Neji permaneceu no lugar onde estava, pensando em Tenten e sua reação. Não gostara de seu comentário, tampouco da forma com que falou de Hinata.

Mas, de uma coisa ela estava certa... Hinata realmente estava mais habilidosa.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_**Olá, pessoal!**_

_Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado!_

_Eu gosto da Tenten... __menos com o Neji__. U.Ú rs._

_Certamente, teremos algumas confusões amorosas a surgir! =) Afinal, uma mulher ferida é uma mulher letal! rs._

_**O que acharam deste capítulo?**_

_**AGRADEÇO AOS COMENTÁRIOS LINDOS QUE RECEBI!**_

_**Ciane: **__Liiiinda! Adoro seus comentários! Obrigada pelo carinho! Espero corresponder às suas expectativas e continuar sendo uma "revelação em NejiHina", rsrs! Eu adoooooro esse casal e minha próxima fic será em U.A. (Já estou bolando as idéias!... hehe). Um abraço carinhoso para vc!, rs... Bjs!_

_**Francine Hyuga: **__Ai que alegria encontrar uma xará!, rsrs... + coincidência ainda é vc gostar deste casal maravilhoso NejiHina!, rsrs... Adorei! Obrigada pelo review! E espero que a fic continue agradando!, rs..._

...VOCÊS SABEM COMO SOU...

Aceito

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


	6. Chunnin Shiken: Direto às Lutas!

**Importante:**Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

_**"Chunnin Shiken: Direto às Lutas!"**_

_Capítulo 6_

Ao sair da floresta, Hinata sentia-se muito entristecida. Sabia que Tenten havia baixado a guarda, mas não deixava de se sentir culpada. Shino que observava a amiga tentou tranquilizá-la:

- _Hinata, não fique tão preocupada. _– A voz grave a fez mirar os óculos escuros do companheiro. – _Tenten irá se recuperar em breve._

_- Hai, Shino-kun._ – Ela tentou sorrir. –_ Arigatou._

Kiba treinava com Lee quando avistou os companheiros de Time se distanciarem. Pedindo para seu adversário uma breve pausa, aproximou-se dos dois com passos largos:

- _Ei! Já vão parar? _– Ele questionou ofegante, não tardou em observar o semblante entristecido de Hinata. Havia algo errado. – _O que foi, Hina-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Os perolados fixaram-se em Shino com cumplicidade. Ela não queria tocar no assunto. Estava preocupada com a possibilidade de ter feito algo errado durante o treino; algo que talvez não tivesse agradado a Tenten. Refletindo sobre o treinamento, lembrava-se de como a Mitsashi a olhava e, muito embora tenha reconhecido somente neste momento, os orbes âmbar da kunoichi de coques brilhavam com o que parecia... mágoa? Hinata suspirou frustrada. Por que Tenten estaria magoada com ela?

- _Hina-chan...? _– Kiba expressou preocupado com o silêncio da amiga.

- _Hã?... _– Ela o mirou confusa. – _Ah! Kiba-kun, e-eu estou bem. Acho que... vo-vou voltar para casa. Amanhã treinamos novamente. Arigatou!_

A jovem Hyuuga abandonou os companheiros de Time com passos largos em direção ao clã, deixando Shino como alvo das perguntas constantes e preocupadas de Kiba.

_- Shino! _– O Inuzuka exclamou com o cenho franzido. –_ Quero saber tudo! Trate de falar!_

_- Há momentos em que devemos nos calar para evitar maiores transtornos._

_- Ah! Não me venha com essa! _– A voz frustrada se elevou e o Aburama voltou as costas ao amigo, caminhando calmamente com destino à área de treinamento do Time 8. – _Shino, volta aqui!_

- _Kiba-kun! E o nosso treinamento? _– Lee gritou, mas Kiba já estava distante demais.

**

* * *

**

Hinata estava nervosa demais para retornar ao clã e resolveu mudar seu destino em direção ao lago onde treinava todas as manhãs. Contemplou o entardecer com admiração. O sol estava colorindo o céu deixando-o com contrastes que garantiam uma bela paisagem. Sentia como se há muito tempo não observasse as belezas que a cercavam. Desde pequena sua mãe a ensinou a apreciar e cuidar da natureza, levando-a aos jardins da mansão e orientando como cuidar de cada flor, de acordo com suas necessidades específicas.

***Flash Back On***

- Hina, olhe esta flor. _– A voz suave da matriarca Hyuuga pediu e a pequena primogênita observou a mãe, sentada sob uma das árvores dos jardins do clã. Ela gostava de descansar sob a sombra quando o dia estava muito quente. _

_Uma das mãos femininas estava sobre o ventre de 7 meses, onde Hanabi se desenvolvia, enquanto a outra indicava uma margarida. _

- Esta, Okaasan? – _Hinata questionou e seu corpo miúdo de apenas dois anos agachou-se diante da margarida._

- Sim, querida. – _A mãe afirmou, sorrindo ao ver como os pequenos dedos de sua filha acariciavam as pétalas brancas da flor. – _Veja... ela está com as pétalas mais secas que as outras margaridas e está sob as folhagens desta árvore à sua frente, impedindo-a de receber a luz do sol. _– A pequena obedeceu, pousando os perolados sobre a grande árvore à sua frente. – _Regue-a, Hinata, ou ela morrerá.

_A criança se assustou com a possibilidade de que aquela pequena flor morresse. Não demorou para que estivesse segurando um pouco desajeitada o regador sobre a pequena margarida, banhando-a com a água cristalina. Sorriu feliz. Adorava estes momentos com sua mãe. Ela era tão sábia e dedicada a ajudar a todos que precisassem, mesmo a uma flor._

- Hinata, as pessoas são como essas flores. _– A pequena se aproximou da mãe, olhando-a com atenção. –_ Você precisa observar o que elas precisam para ajudá-las. Algumas precisam de mais água, outras de mais sol... Outras precisam apenas que você mantenha a dedicação e atenção que tem com elas para que permaneçam bem. Você entende, filha? _– O sorriso materno aqueceu o interior da filha._

- Hai, Okaasan! – _Hinata respondeu, mas uma pequena dúvida a incomodou. – _Mas e quando as pessoas não quiserem ser ajudadas? –_ Questionou com o olhar interrogativo, pensando em seu primo Neji._

- Todos precisam de ajuda, querida. Ninguém suporta e tampouco merece a solidão. _– A pequena assentiu e o delicado cenho franziu-se com determinação._

- Eu vou ajudar a todos, Okaasan! Ao mundo todo!

_Os delicados braços alvos abriram-se representando o mundo e a mãe daquela sonhadora criança sorriu contente. A pequena Hyuuga mal sabia que o mundo era bem maior do que o alcanço de seus braços._

***Flash Back Off***

Hinata sorriu ao recordar de sua mãe. Como sentia saudades dela! O sol estava se pondo e a escuridão começava a se fazer presente quando uma voz grave a surpreendeu:

_- Hinata-sama... _– Ela virou-se em direção à voz que a chamava e os perolados se encontraram com os de Neji.

_- Neji-nii-san... o-o que faz aqui? _– Questionou confusa pela presença do primo.

_- Fui ao clã e percebi que não estava. Sabia que não voltaria a treinar com seu Time hoje. Imaginei que estivesse aqui._

A voz de Neji era inexpressiva. Ele fitava a prima sem a intenção de perguntar nada sobre Tenten, esperando que ela própria explicasse sua versão sobre o que houve. A imagem do golpe que a companheira levara de Hinata ainda estava presente em sua mente. Ele temia que a mestre das armas a tivesse destratado ou comentado algo inconveniente.

_- Tenten-san está bem? _– A voz de sinos era preocupada e os perolados da prima brilhavam com a culpa. Neji percebeu que a Hyuuga não imaginava o motivo real para a distração de Tenten... motivo este que ele começava a discernir, sentindo-se incomodado pela possibilidade de ser alvo dos sentimentos amorosos da companheira de Time. Mas, este incômodo interior ainda não era classificado como positivo ou negativo pelo gênio Hyuuga. Apenas estava lá.

_- Hai, ela foi para casa descansar. _– Respondeu e seus perolados pousaram sobre a expressão tensa da prima. – _E você, Hinata-sama? Está bem?_

A herdeira anuiu, sentindo-se pouco à vontade com a conversa. Há muito tempo seus diálogos com Neji se limitavam à vida shinobi e neste momento, entretanto, o primo demonstrava claramente sua preocupação com seu bem-estar. Era algo novo, despertando um sentimento prazeroso e indefinível no coração de Hinata. O rosto alvo recebeu uma coloração rosada e, sentindo o calor sobre a face, a jovem tentou esconder sua reação mirando o chão.

Neji percebeu a timidez da prima diante de sua pergunta. Era um questionamento simples, mas pessoal. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo ali, parado, diante de Hinata perguntando se ela estava bem? Era, sem dúvida, um comportamento incomum em comparação ao relacionamento de sensei e aprendiz que vivia com sua prima. Mas, nesse momento, ele não se importava com as aparências. Desejava apenas fazer com que Hinata soubesse que ele estava presente quando precisasse.

Após o silêncio incômodo, a noite chegou e entendendo-se em um olhar, Hinata e Neji seguiram para o clã.

**

* * *

**

O céu estava nublado naquela manhã. O grande dia havia, finalmente, começado! A partir de seu despertar, Hinata teria 3 horas para ingressar na arena, onde se realizaria o Chunnin Shiken.

Ela sentia calafrios em pensar como a semana havia passado depressa após seu treino com Tenten. Tivera a oportunidade de vê-la dois dias depois, saindo de seu campo de treinamento, e tentou iniciar uma conversa inutilmente, pois recebera respostas monossilábicas e pouco receptivas. Resolveu, então, não a importunar e passou a treinar somente com Neji e seus companheiros de Time.

Arrumou-se de maneira demorada, sentindo certa angústia sobre o peito. Provavelmente, seria um dia difícil, especialmente depois que soube que o Exame Chunnin se realizaria diretamente com as batalhas, sem a necessidade de testes prévios. Era um regulamento novo e exclusivo para aquele ano, devido aos transtornos do Exame anterior, com o ataque a Konoha.

Nesta manhã não treinaria com Neji. Queria poupá-lo de sua responsabilidade de sensei pelo menos neste dia. Seu pai fazia questão de manter o treinamento também no dia do Exame, mas ela conseguiu convencê-lo a deixar o primo livre em virtude de sua preparação para o Chunnin Shiken.

Ao descer as escadas e adentrar na cozinha, Hinata se surpreendeu ao ver a figura masculina do primo, sentado com o olhar calmo. Fitou-o por um momento curiosamente e o cumprimentou com um breve "Ohayo". Sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de Neji, mas afastada o suficiente para não o incomodar.

_- Pensei que estaria se preparando para o Chunnin Shiken... _– A voz delicada tentou iniciar um diálogo e o silêncio do primo a deixou alarmada. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Meu pai o obrigou a treinar comigo hoje?_

Neji sentiu certo pesar ao ouvir as palavras de Hinata. Não gostava quando ela se referia ao seu tio, obrigações e a ele na mesma frase. Mas o tom de voz que a prima usara era de desgosto pela possível intervenção do líder Souke, como se ela quisesse deixá-lo livre de suas obrigações ao menos – e especialmente – neste dia.

- _Não, Hinata-sama. _– Ele negou, olhando-a com perolados intensos. – _Apenas resolvi aguardá-la para... _– A voz grave foi sumindo e Neji mirou a xícara entre suas mãos, visivelmente incomodado. Ele sentiu dificuldade em continuar a frase, porque geralmente as pessoas falavam para _ele _aquilo que agora sentia e desejava falar para Hinata.

_- Para que, Neji-nii-san? _– A voz da prima era um sussurro gentil, como se temesse que Neji desistisse de falar caso o pressionasse.

- _Para... desejar sorte! E dizer, bem... que eu... estarei torcendo por você hoje. _– Completou bufando um pouco irritado consigo mesmo. "_Ela vai me achar um baka!_", pensou um pouco arrependido por se sentir tão constrangido em dizer que torcia por alguém. Especialmente se este alguém era Hinata.

_- Nii-san... _– A Hyuuga expressou surpresa, encarando-o com docilidade. –_ Arigatou!_

Ela sorriu com gratidão e respeito. Os olhos levemente marejados, dando-lhes mais brilho. Neji a fitou aturdido pela reação emotiva da prima e se surpreendeu quando, motivada pela profunda alegria de se sentir reconhecida por alguém que admirava, os braços frágeis o abraçaram um pouco desajeitados, pois ambos estavam sentados ao lado um do outro.

O gesto de Hinata deixou-o assustado, pois não esperava o impacto de suas palavras. Mas, de imediato, uma profunda alegria por ser quem causara aquela reação feliz da prima o invadiu e seu coração bateu descompassado quando a voz melodiosa – próxima ao seu ouvido – sussurrou:

_- Eu também torço por você, Neji-nii-san!_

**

* * *

**

Todos os ninjas que realizaram a inscrição para o Chunnin Shiken estavam posicionados lado a lado. Konoha e outros habitantes de Vilas próximas completavam a arquibancada. A Hokage, Tsunade, estava sentada no centro da arquibancada, em um espaço reservado. A expectativa preenchia a atmosfera do ambiente. Era a primeira, e provavelmente a última, vez na história de Konoha que o Exame Chunnin se realizaria diretamente com as lutas. As regras eram as mesmas: não eram necessariamente os vencedores das batalhas que receberiam a graduação chunnin e sim aqueles que demonstrassem as habilidades necessárias, ainda que derrotados.

Os shinobis e as kunoichis da Vila da Folha estavam próximos uns dos outros, sem acordo prévio. Simplesmente, ao se posicionarem, ficaram sequencialmente: Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Chouji e Sakura. Os shinobis Gaara e Kankurou, bem como a kunoichi Temari, não se inscreveram, pois realizariam os exames na própria Vila da Areia, porque seu País havia implantado o processo de formação ninja de Konoha depois de se tornarem aliados. A partir de Sakura, estavam ninjas dos países da Névoa, Nuvem, Água e Pedra.

_- Sejam todos bem-vindos! Agradecemos por prestigiarem este evento. Agora, pontualmente, daremos início ao Chunnin Shiken da Vila Oculta da Folha! _– Sob aplausos, Tsunade voltou a sentar-se para observar a luta.

Hinata estava impaciente. Procurava por seu pai na arquibancada e não o avistara ainda. Será que ele não viria? Começava a se sentir desapontada. Notou que Neji a olhava e quando seus perolados se encontraram recebera dele um fraco, porém carinhoso, sorriso. Ela retribuiu, pois entendeu que esta era a maneira discreta do primo demonstrar estar ao seu lado, mesmo quando seu pai não estava.

A alguns metros da Hokage, a Hyuuga localizou seu pai e Hanabi sentados, observando a arena. Sentiu-se aliviada, pois achara de súbito que o pai se recusaria a presenciar a luta da própria filha. Mas era bom saber que poderia, ao menos neste dia, mostrar a ele que crescera! Que era agora uma boa kunoichi, como seu pai desejava!

_- Bem, vejo que todos estão aqui. _– Começou um homem com expressão indiferente. – _Sou Yamato e fui designado para ser o responsável pelo julgamento das lutas. Irei intervir caso ache necessário. _– Os ninjas o encaravam atentamente. – _A luta cessará com a desistência, inconsciência, incapacidade de lutar ou com a morte de um dos oponentes. Alguma dúvida? – _Ninguém expressou reação e o homem continuou: – _Então, por favor, observem neste painel. _– Indicou o aparelho sobre a parede da arena. – _Nele serão apresentados os nomes de seus adversários e a ordem sequencial das batalhas._

A jovem Hyuuga suspirou ao notar que lutaria por último e seu adversário seria um shinobi da Névoa. Já estava nervosa o suficiente para aguardar a todos antes que seu momento chegasse.

Neji a mirou descontente com a expressão nervosa da prima e seus olhos pousaram sobre o shinobi da Água com quem lutaria.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, pessoal!**

Agradeço de coração aos comentários! OBRIGADA! s2

Espero que este capítulo também os agrade!

Finalmente, o grande dia chegou para nossa Hinata! E como vocês acham que ela se sairá em sua luta?

**Façam suas apostas!**

Vocês devem ter observado que coloquei o Yamato como responsável pelo Exame Chunnin, porque o Gekkou Hayate (que vivia tossindo, rs) foi morto no Anime durante a invasão a Konoha... Tento seguir uma linha imaginária, porém possível. ^^

...Vocês sabem como sou...

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

**!Reviews!**


	7. A tristeza de Hinata

**Importante: **Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

.

**"A tristeza de Hinata..."**

_Capítulo 7_

.

Ao conferir seus nomes descritos no painel, os shinobis que participavam do Chunnin Shiken procuraram identificar seus adversários. De forma interessante, os shinobis de Konoha não lutariam entre si, o que seria uma grande chance para que todos se tornassem chunnins.

Hinata não precisou procurar muito. Sentiu suas mãos suarem frio quando seus olhos perolados e inseguros fitaram o shinobi com o qual lutaria. Um rapaz jovem, alto, de olhos e cabelos de tom marrom escuro e brilhante. Seu olhar era gélido, capaz de causar arrepios e trazer à tona todos os medos de uma pessoa. Vestia uma roupa preta, com detalhes cinzas claros. Carregava pequenas bolsas paralelas ao corpo, nas quais deveria guardar seus instrumentos de luta. Em suas costas, encontrava-se suspensa uma grande shuriken, que brilhava ameaçadora.

A jovem sentiu suas pernas trêmulas quando constatou que dentre todos os possíveis oponentes, o seu era o que possuía a postura mais arrogante e o sorriso mais sarcástico.

- _Hum... a herdeira Hyuuga. _– Seu futuro oponente expressou, mirando-a com frieza. – _Essa luta vai ser interessante. – _Completou desdenhoso, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

Hinata instantaneamente baixou seu olhar. Sentia-se insegura! Como o destino lhe fora injusto ao deixar que novamente enfrentasse um oponente provavelmente mais forte que ela!

- _Peço que os dois primeiros oponentes dêem um passo à frente, enquanto os demais aguardem no espaço que lhes é reservado na arquibancada._

Todos os shinobis seguiram para o pátio vago na arquibancada, deixando na arena Ino e outra kunoichi do País da Névoa.

Hinata estava, ainda, frustrada com o oponente que lhe fora destinado. Seu olhar era vago e distante, fazendo-a não perceber a aproximação de uma pessoa ao seu lado.

- _Hinata-chan, percebi que ficou triste quando viu o painel e sinto ser necessário dizer uma coisa: sei que quando __**ele**__ voltar à Vila a encontrará mais forte, pois acredita em você mais do que você é capaz de acreditar._

A Hyuuga sentiu o coração descompassado com a sinceridade e ao voltar os perolados à pessoa para agradecê-la, avistou-a se distanciando, como se nem a tivesse ajudado. Shino sempre fora bom em dizer as palavras certas nos momentos certos e Hinata sentiu-se subitamente tola.

Treinara muito preparando-se para esta luta para que no momento se intimidasse com um olhar! O que Naruto faria em seu lugar? Provavelmente não fugiria e ainda se sentiria honrado pelo oponente forte com quem lutaria! O que sua equipe estaria pensando de sua reação? Ajudando-a sempre, sem hesitação, para vê-la encolher-se de medo! E Neji? Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar no primo... Ele que fizera questão de dizer que torceria por ela! Dera seu melhor para que ela se desenvolvesse! E para quê? Para nada?

Devaneando em seus pensamentos, Hinata nem percebeu quando a luta de Chouji se encerrou. Era bom ver um shinobi de sua Vila tão alegre quanto via o Akimichi após vencer seu oponente. O próximo a lutar seria Neji e a jovem engoliu em seco quando o observou, altivo e sério ao lado de seu Time.

Hinata aproximou-se do primo e receosa tocou-lhe delicadamente o ombro, fazendo-o desviar sua atenção do colega Lee – que dizia milhões de dicas sobre como manter sua força da juventude durante a luta – para os seus olhos perolados.

- _Neji-nii-san... boa sorte. _– Balbuciou, sentindo-se constrangida com a iniciativa, e corou violentamente enquanto manteve seu olhar firme a Neji.

_- Obrigado, Hinata-sama_. – A voz de Neji soou firme. Tão firme quanto o olhar que destinava à arena enquanto aguardava ser chamado.

Ao admirar a concentração do primo, Hinata sentiu que devia fazer o mesmo. Concentrar-se para o seu momento. Naruto não estaria presente, mas seu pai e Hanabi estavam! E esperava que Neji estivesse bem o suficiente para vê-la também, pois não cansaria até fazê-los notar que ela podia ser algo mais do que um fracasso.

Após serem chamados, Neji e seu adversário encaravam-se na arena. Hinata observava atentamente cada gesto do primo.

"Ele é incrível! Sua postura não é arrogante, mas determinada. Seu olhar não é autoritário, mas penetrante e impassível. _Neji_... quando comecei a notá-lo assim? Tão... importante? Eu sempre o admirei expressivamente quando criança e em segredo quando sentia ódio pela Souke. Mas agora... agora... eu posso dizer que realmente o vejo!" – A jovem pensou, sentindo o interior aquecer com a admiração.

Ativando seu Byakugan, Neji aguardou a primeira investida de seu oponente. O shinobi do País da Água, Sayomu, era veloz e o gênio Hyuuga manteve-se na defensiva apenas para observar seu estilo de luta antes de iniciar o contra-ataque.

Notou ser um rapaz que, apesar de rápido, não era forte. Com alguns selos, Sayomu tentou envolver Neji em uma prisão de água, mas foi surpreendido com um Jyuunken de um bunshin, caindo no chão um pouco ofegante.

Neji estava disposto a acabar com a luta, utilizando-se do estilo do punho nobre, 64 mãos hakke. O oponente tentou desvencilhar-se, mas foi inútil. Em poucos segundos, seu corpo estava com seus pontos de chakra pressionados, impossibilitando-o de ficar em pé. O Hyuuga fora declarado vencedor e, posteriormente, sua luta seria julgada como a mais breve a ter sido realizada no Chunnin Shiken daquele ano.

Hinata estava impressionada. Quando Neji retornou ao pátio da arquibancada, todos vieram saudá-lo animados, mas ela não foi capaz de vencer a timidez para aproximar-se, limitando-se a observar o primo à distância. Sentiu seu rosto aquecer ao perceber que apesar de Neji agradecer os gestos dos amigos com a comum expressão séria, de maneira pouco carismática, seus olhos estavam voltados a ela.

A jovem tentou transmitir em seu olhar o orgulho que sentia de Neji naquele momento, pois sabia que não seria capaz de dizê-lo com palavras. Esperava, simplesmente, que entendesse. E ele entendeu. Mas não se aproximou da prima, pois sabia que isso despertaria ainda mais sua timidez. Hinata sentia-se realmente feliz pela vitória do primo! Mas sua alegria não durou muito.

Ao pousar os perolados sobre o outro lado da arquibancada, notou seu pai e Hanabi levantarem-se em direção à saída. A irmã estava perceptivelmente contrariada, o que deixava ainda mais claro tratar-se de uma decisão de Hiashi. Uma lágrima silenciosa escapou sorrateira, deslizando-se sobre a face alva da jovem. Era insuportavelmente triste pensar que seu pai não se importava com ela! Que foi à arena prestigiar Neji e não à própria filha! Sabia que Neji merecia ser prestigiado, mas... por que ela também não poderia ser acreditada?

Fungou, tentando controlar-se, e neste momento desejou que seu pai permanecesse na arquibancada mesmo que por pena! Mesmo que esperasse vê-la derrotada. Até isto seria perda de tempo para ele?

Todos observavam as demais lutas que seguiam, exceto duas pessoas que estavam imersas em seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Hinata refletia sobre a atitude de seu pai e Neji, que também notara a saída do líder Souke e a tristeza da prima, sentia-se parcialmente culpado pela situação. O patriarca Hyuuga viera somente para vê-lo, isso era fato. O que deixava Neji perturbado era sua atitude desumana diante da filha. Como ele teve a coragem de ferir Hinata desta forma cruel? Seu tio sabia que ela treinara muito, pois ele próprio dizia ser possível encontrá-la no dojo do clã enquanto todos jantavam calmamente! Ver Hinata daquela forma, triste, deixava Neji irritado, com a vontade quase incontrolável de exigir explicações ao líder do clã.

Após algumas lutas empatadas e vitórias que até então pertenciam à Konoha, chegara a vez de Hinata. Antes de descer à arena, a jovem enxugou suas lágrimas enquanto pensava:

"Serei forte! Devo isso a Neji e aos meus companheiros de Time que me concederam tempo e se dedicaram para que eu me tornasse uma kunoichi forte! Devo isso ao Naruto que lutou por mim no último Exame Chunnin e defendeu meus sentimentos! Darei meu melhor! Nem que isso não seja o suficiente...".

Estava distante naquele momento. Não ouvia as palavras calorosas de Kiba, Sakura, Ino... tampouco via Neji ou Shino. Estava só. Como em seus treinos matinais. Sentia sua face contrair-se em um olhar determinado ao franzir o delicado cenho. O gesto passou despercebido por seus amigos... exceto pelo primo.

Ao ouvir seu nome anunciado, Hinata seguiu para a arena. Posicionou-se em frente ao seu oponente. Os olhos gélidos encontravam-se agora com olhos determinados. Os orbes marrons e arrogantes, encontravam os orbes perolados e firmes.

- _Vocês sabem as regras... Comecem!_ – A voz de Yamato soou como prenúncio de um grande evento que todos presenciariam.

- _Então... Hyuuga. _– O rapaz começou, sorrindo com malícia. – _Dou-lhe a chance de desistir e o desafio de manter-se viva. Não me contento somente com a vitória. _– Hinata o encarou, sentindo a adrenalina envolvê-la. – _O que escolhe?_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Sayomu é de minha autoria, por isso é um Baka que perdeu XD

* * *

_Yooo, povo!_

Guardarei o melhor para depois... hehe. **A luta de Hinata!**

O que acharam do capítulo? *-*

Foi curto, apenas para mostrar que algumas pessoas simplesmente não mudam e são capazes de destruir nossos sonhos com gestos pequenos... Sim, **o Hiashi é um idiota ¬¬**

Obrigada por lerem!

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

**!Reviews!**


	8. O confronto que conduz ao início

**Importante: **Este foi meu primeiro Fanfic e, claro, minha escrita não era das melhores… ¬¬ Por este motivo, betei este capítulo, ok? Ou seja, foi escrito em 2008 e revisado em 2010 =)

* * *

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

.

"**O confronto que conduz ao início****"**

_Capítulo 8_

.

Diante das palavras de seu oponente, Hinata refletia sobre dois sentimentos que a envolviam no momento.

De um lado sentia o desejo em ser reconhecida e amada, especialmente por seu pai. Do outro, encontrava-se o profundo pesar em pensar que somente seria respeitada sujeitando-se a lástimas e humilhações. Este último sentimento fazia com que Hinata desejasse sumir! Queria não precisar, ao menos uma vez, dar seu melhor para que as pessoas a notassem.

Estava naquela arena por desejar trazer orgulho ao seu pai e a certeza ao seu clã de que seria uma boa líder! Mas... agora, parecia não fazer sentido pagar o preço de ser ameaçada e odiada por seu oponente que lhe deixava claro querer matá-la por um capricho de seu pai! Por um reconhecimento que não devia ser "comprado" por habilidades shinobis, mas concedido gratuitamente e de bom grado.

Sabia que não fazia por si mesma... _Novamente _colocava os interesses de seu pai sobre seus sonhos e sentimentos. Isso a massacrava! Entretanto, talvez, este fosse o problema... Lutar por seu pai, Naruto, Neji ou qualquer outra pessoa não era o suficiente. Tampouco para si mesma! Era necessário obter respeito sim, mas acima de tudo de si própria!

A Hyuuga sentiu uma pequena centelha de esperança aflorar em seu interior. Como se alcançasse definitivamente o cume da montanha mais alta e fosse capaz de enxergar a resposta a qual tanto procurava! Todo o tempo buscou lutar pelos _outros_, para dar-lhes aquilo que esperavam... E _**ela**_! O que ela própria esperava afinal? O que desejava?

_- Ei! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Hyuuga! – _A voz insistente de seu adversário despertou-a de suas reflexões íntimas.

Com uma convicção e segurança que desconhecia ser capaz de sentir, respondeu com a voz melodiosa e convicta:

_- Não há necessidade de fazer perguntas inúteis. _– Ativando seu doujutso, a jovem posicionou-se para a batalha.

_- Vejo que não irá desistir. _– O outro retorquiu, cruzando os braços em um gesto arrogante. – _É uma pena ter que matá-la... Provavelmente não sabe sequer com quem irá lutar. _– Hinata o encarou curiosa, mantendo-se atenta às palavras do adversário. –_Sou Susui Tayomi, um shinobi temido no País da Névoa, ainda que não possua um título ridículo como o de chunnin. _– Havia desprezo no timbre frio, como se o título fosse uma banalidade. – _Estou aqui por meras formalidades, mas não demorará muito e estarei de volta à minha Vila, vitorioso. _– Com um sorriso sarcástico, Susui suspirou. – _Vamos terminar logo com isso!_

Com uma velocidade incrível, Susui avançou em direção à Hinata que não teve tempo sequer de ver a origem do golpe forte que recebera em seu tronco, à altura do estômago. Seu corpo se chocou contra a parede da arena, fazendo-a rachar. A Hyuuga pôde sentir o sabor ferroso do sangue em sua boca, vindo direto de seu esôfago ferido.

"Ele é forte... e ágil..." – Constatou, cuspindo o líquido escarlate enquanto tentava se equilibrar em suas pernas trêmulas devido ao golpe. – "Não acredito que não perdi a consciência".

- _Você é fraca. _– O oponente a humilhava. – _Pensei que daria ao menos para me divertir..._

A jovem pôde ouvir os rumores vindos da arquibancada e a insegurança a invadiu com furor, fazendo-a encarar o chão arenoso, ofegante.

"Acho que errei ao decidir lutar... Eu deveria saber que não teria chances contra esse alguém como ele".

* * *

Quando o corpo feminino foi lançado contra a parede da arena, na arquibancada Kiba exclamava:

_- Hina-chan! _– A voz estrangulada com a preocupação. – _Ela não vai agüentar... Temos que interromper a luta!_

- _Kuso... _– O gênio Hyuuga expressou, sério. Os perolados adornados com as veias de chakra, revelando o Byakugan ativo.

_- O que foi, Neji? _– A Mitsashi questionou, mirando-o com apreensão. Conhecia bem sua expressão.

- _A quantidade de chakra desse shinobi é anormal! Hinata-sama... _– O nome da prima soou como um sussurro. Ele sabia que a herdeira estava realmente em perigo. Seria ela capaz de suportar aquela luta?

_- Não gosto do olhar dele... É frio! Acho que não pretende somente derrotá-la... – _Sakura concluía enquanto observava Hinata seguir cambaleando em direção ao centro da arena, onde seu adversário a esperava.

* * *

Na mente oprimida da Hyuuga, haviam as mesmas preocupações. A jovem sentiu os dolorosos danos que seu oponente era capaz de causar. Lembrou-se de suas palavras em resposta a Kiba quando o amigo lhe dera a notícia de que haveria um novo Chunnin Shiken:_ "Darei o meu melhor e passarei no Chunnin Shiken! Não voltarei atrás em minha palavra!"_

Inspirou o ar pesadamente ao lembrar-se deste momento. Os passos lentos a aproximavam de Susui enquanto a Hyuuga pensava:

"No último Exame Chunnin... eu perdi para o Neji. No entanto, lembro bem do que senti. Eu sempre desejei ser diferente de quem sou. Sempre pensei que pudesse mudar... e naquele Exame, mesmo derrotada, eu sei que fui capaz de mudar ao menos um pouco. Lutei com tudo o que eu tinha antes... E eu quero que esse sentimento volte! Eu quero me sentir capaz! Eu treinei duro: sofri com a ansiedade que me tirava o sono; acreditei ser capaz de passar nesse Exame; usufruí do tempo de meus amigos e de Neji; e prometi para mim mesma _mudar_! Hoje, nessa luta, eu vou até a morte dar o que tenho de melhor! Nem que seja meu próprio sangue, como ele quer!"

Os dentes trincaram quando com uma velocidade difícil de acompanhar, Hinata correu em direção a Susui. Seu Byakugan já estava ativo e a Hyuuga sentia em suas veias algo novo percorrer-lhe o corpo. Não era somente seu sangue impulsionado pela adrenalina. Era vontade, desejo, sonhos, esperanças... Tudo misturava-se e condensava-se em seu interior! Seu chakra estava carregado de emoção! Nada mais dependia dos outros... Apenas de _si mesma_! Seu corpo não se movia em prol da proteção de outrem. Movia-se por _ela_! Por sua própria vontade de vencer!

Susui não se movera. Aguardava a investida de Hinata com um olhar que a subestimava. Não identificou nos olhos perolados da morena a determinação que era capaz de combater com igual poder a frieza que ele transmitia.

Com os famosos punhos nobres, a jovem partiu para um taijutso que se tornou uma verdadeira arte aos observadores. Susui havia parado de brincar com as habilidades da kunoichi; não era possível desconcentrar-se ou poderia sofrer grandes conseqüências. A Hyuuga não lhe dava chances para atacar, mas também tinha dificuldades em acertá-lo.

A luta estava empatada e quando a mão fechada de Susui se encontrou com a palma aberta de Hinata, os chakras colidiram-se impulsionando os dois para direções opostas. O rapaz, com um salto, caiu de pé enquanto Hinata equilibrou-se rapidamente com seus movimentos leves após derrapar um pouco sobre o chão arenoso.

Ambos encaravam-se ofegantes, arquitetando mentalmente outras estratégias. Era perceptível que não poderiam enfrentar-se em combates de curta distância, pois eram igualmente bons para haver vencedores. Era necessário, antes, causar um dano grave ao outro ou levá-lo a baixar a guarda significativamente para alcançar a vitória.

A Hyuuga foi capaz de ler nos gestos de seu oponente o perigo que a rondava quando, com alguns selos, a voz grave expressou:

- _Ninpou hidden mist no jutso_ **[***Névoa oculta no jutso**]**.

Uma névoa densa começou a envolver a arena e em poucos segundos não era possível enxergar nada.

* * *

- _E agora? O que a Hina-chan irá fazer? _– Kiba parecia desesperado pela companheira. – _Ela lutou bem no taijutso, mas com essa técnica como ela será capaz de lutar?_

- _Acho que ela não tem chances... _– A voz de Tenten era pesarosa ao analisar as probabilidades. _– Seu Byakugan não será capaz de captar o chakra inimigo. Ela não deve enxergar nem a si mesma nesta névoa! Está ficando cada vez mais difícil..._

A kunoichi de coques não desejava que Hinata perdesse. Podia não gostar de sua proximidade com Neji, mas isso não a fazia odiá-la. Colocava-se no lugar de Hinata e lembrava-se de como se sentiu incapaz de derrotar Temari no último Exame Chunnin, quando lutou com todas as suas forças e não conseguiu causar-lhe sequer um arranhão! E agora, vendo a Hyuuga, imaginava como ela também se sentia...

_- Hinata-sama será capaz de vencer._

A voz de Neji era convicta, atraindo os olhares curiosos de todos. Como ele era capaz de acreditar tão fielmente em algo que era notável estar ficando cada vez mais complicado? Mas, era realmente difícil questionar Neji. Todos sabiam que o gênio falava apenas o necessário, quando necessário e sempre fundamentado em evidências, geralmente, inquestionáveis. Sua afirmação serviu apenas para aumentar a ansiedade e expectativas de todos em relação à luta que ocorria na arena.

* * *

A Hyuuga não era capaz de enxergar suas próprias mãos na névoa densa que envolveu seu corpo. Sua respiração, antes ofegante pelo taijutso, agora tornava-se mais difícil pela sensação de estar encurralada. O que faria?

"Acalme-se, Hinata" – Pensava na vã tentativa de reduzir sua ansiedade. Uma risada sádica e alta soou por toda a névoa e a jovem sentiu o medo invadi-la ao notar não ser possível distinguir a origem do som.

- _Agora acabarei com isso! _– O oponente exclamou alto próximo ao ouvido da Hyuuga, fazendo-a virar-se bruscamente para acertar somente o ar.

"Onde ele está?". Um som conhecido começou a soar baixinho, fazendo-a se concentrar... "Eu conheço esse som. O que é? Ah, não!" – Foram segundos suficientes para Hinata desfazer-se de seu casaco com uma rapidez impressionante, lançando-o o mais longe possível, para que ele explodisse. O adversário havia colocado tarjas explosivas em sua vestimenta!

A explosão causou murmúrios entre o público. Ninguém conseguia enxergar o que ocorria na arena. Será que Hinata teria se ferido? Poucos pensavam na possibilidade de que o ferido fosse Susui. No entanto, isso pouco importava para a Hyuuga que naquele momento divagava em outra lembrança...

**-Flash Back On [***Com base no Capítulo 5**]-**

- Nii-san... tem certeza? – _A voz feminina soou com insegurança._

- Claro, Hinata-sama. – _O Hyuuga respondeu pausadamente. _– Alguns dias com essa venda sobre os olhos e você será capaz de sentir os movimentos de qualquer inimigo. – _Neji tentava transmitir à prima o olhar mais acolhedor que podia. Era necessário que ela se sentisse o mais à vontade possível para que a técnica tivesse êxito._

- Tudo bem... – _A herdeira concordou, enfim, suspirando pesadamente com a situação._

_Ao amarrar a venda sobre os olhos, ela se sentiu terrivelmente desconfortável. Seu coração parecia explodir de tão rápido que se movimentava, pois perdera a noção do espaço. Mas, confiava em Neji. A cada dia que treinavam juntos, Hinata sentia que poderia devotar sua vida a ele, pois certamente seria zelada cuidadosamente._

- Hinata-sama, começarei a tentar acertá-la com alguns golpes. _– O primo instruiu com seriedade. – _Tente se defender sentindo meus movimentos. Seja sensível ao meu chakra.

- H-Hai, nii-san. – _A voz feminina soou incerta, mas ela não desistiria. Se Neji a havia vendado para o treinamento, acreditava ter boas razões. – _E-Estou pronta.

_Naquele dia, a herdeira não foi capaz de se defender sequer de um golpe! No término do treino estava exausta, com muitas dores e completamente frustrada. Queria chorar pela derrota, mas não o faria diante de Neji. Quando a venda foi retirada, ela reuniu coragem e fez uma pergunta que acreditava saber a resposta:_

- Neji-nii-san, q-quando vo-você treinou de-deste jeito pela primeira vez... você... bem... você... foi capaz de se defender? – _Ela encarou o chão, brincando com os dedos indicadores. Sentia-se estúpida por questionar algo tão óbvio, afinal, o primo era um gênio!_

_Os perolados observavam a prima. Neji sabia exatamente o que ela estaria pensando e isso o incomodava. Não queria ser exaltado como um deus, especialmente por ela. Queria ser considerado por Hinata como uma pessoa que também possui defeitos, sem o estúpido título de "gênio". Sua resposta seria sincera. A qualquer outro, provavelmente, sentiria uma grande vergonha em responder este questionamento..._

- Não fui capaz sequer de completar o treinamento. _– A prima o encarou confusa. – _Fiquei muito bravo, pois não defendi golpe algum. Você foi melhor do que eu, Hinata-sama. Treinou até o fim!

_A Hyuuga não sabia como descrever o efeito daquelas palavras. Neji não era quem pensava ser... Não era um gênio incapaz de errar. Ele era um homem falho. Era, enfim em algo, igual a ela._

_Durante os dias que se seguiram, Hinata aperfeiçoou-se e tornou-se capaz de sentir a presença e movimentos do adversário, mesmo com os olhos vendados. Mas isso lhe exigia grande concentração._

**-Flash Back Off-**

"Eu não estou derrotada! Ainda não!" – Ela concluiu e passou a concentrar sua mente sobre os pequenos estímulos da arena. Os sons das pessoas da arquibancada foram se distanciando... As risadas advindas da névoa e produzidas por Susui também sumiram. Seu Byakugan foi desativado e as pálpebras esconderam os bonitos perolados.

Hinata sentia-se no vazio silencioso de seu interior. E sem muito esforço, começou a sentir a presença de seu oponente. Um chakra intenso, facilmente reconhecível. Sua reação aos golpes que recebia foram ágeis o suficiente para se defender. Aos poucos, gradativamente, sentia como se não estivesse mais lutando em um Chunnin Shiken, mas em um de seus treinos, aos quais dedicava-se cada dia mais para superar a si mesma constantemente.

"Serei melhor do que ontem... Serei melhor do que agora!", repetia em sua mente como um mantra pessoal. Seu organismo parecia reagir às palavras ecoadas em seu interior. Seus golpes tornaram-se fortes, ágeis, intensos e repentinamente um grito abafado soou na névoa. Quando a jovem abriu seus olhos, a densa nuvem se dissipava, deixando-a descrente com o que acontecia... Não era possível! Ela o havia acertado com um Jyuunken! Susui caíra e ofegava, encarando-a surpreso e indignado. Uma tosse o fez cuspir sangue, deixando aos observadores assustados.

- _Co-como você foi capaz? Ninguém... – _A voz masculina passou de um tom surpreso para um grito raivoso:_ – Nunca!_

Levantando-se agilmente, o rapaz fez outros selos e uma névoa tão densa quanto a que acabara de se dissipar surgiu sobre a arena. Todos olhavam admirados e curiosos com o próximo ataque.

A Hyuuga estava atenta, reativando sua linhagem avançada. Da névoa, incontáveis shurikens surgiram com uma velocidade inimaginável em direção ao corpo feminino.

_- Ninguém pode escapar desta técnica! _– Susui exclamou vitorioso e a jovem sentiu seu corpo reagir com raiva por ser – novamente – subestimada.

- _EU NÃO SOU NINGUÉM! _ – Respondeu com um grito obstinado, colocando-se em uma posição conhecida e exclamando rapidamente as palavras que a fizeram contra-atacar com uma das técnicas mais promissoras de seu clã.

Suas pernas levemente cruzadas passam a girar rapidamente enquanto seus braços, posicionados caracteristicamente ao punho nobre dos Hyuuga's, passaram a movimentar-se tão velozmente quanto as shurikens. A cada arma ninja que tocava seu corpo, a jovem desviava-as diretamente a Susui.

Vítima de sua própria técnica, o oponente não foi capaz de esquivar-se das ameaçadoras shurikens. Com desespero, tentava lançar kunais para que não o alcançassem, mas muitas lhe acertaram o corpo e impossibilitado de continuar, ele desabou ao chão.

A névoa que estava sobre a arena dissipou-se lentamente e a Hyuuga cessou os movimentos harmoniosos e letais, pousando os perolados incrédulos sobre o corpo de Susui, trêmulo no solo da arena. Ela exigiu que suas pernas se movimentassem, aproximando-se a passos lentos do adversário. Tudo estava silencioso. Ninguém expressava sequer uma palavra com o choque pela recente batalha. Com muita dificuldade, o rapaz expressou:

- _Hyuuga Hinata... _– O corpo feminino fremiu com o timbre fraco. –_ Foi uma boa luta._

E dizendo isso, seu oponente desmaiou, sendo amparado pelos médicos que vieram apressados ao seu encontro.

O que antes era silêncio passou a ser gritos de êxtase! Aplausos e assovios altos! A Hyuuga desviou sua atenção ao público que delirava com sua atuação. Não era possível! Tudo aquilo se destinava a ela?

"Consegui... venci!" – Concluiu, genuinamente feliz consigo mesma. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, seu coração descompassado revelava a enorme felicidade! Sentiu o corpo amolecer com a exaustão, caindo sobre os joelhos em tempo de mirar Kiba correr em sua direção.

_- Hina-chan! _– A voz do amigo era entusiasmada. – _Hina-chan? _– A preocupação parecia tê-lo envolvido e a jovem já perdia a consciência. – _Ah, não! Shino, ela vai desmaiar!_

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Tayomi Susui é de minha autoria, por isso perdeu, hehe! XD

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

Ah, estou curiosa!

**O que acharam da luta da Hinata?**

**Digna da nossa protagonista que só deseja provar a todos o seu valor? =)**

Eu gosto muito da Hyuuga, porque ela é uma das personagens mais fortes e corajosas do Anime. Ela não hesita em dar sua vida pelos outros, mas pode ser igualmente determinada quando encontra em si mesma a fonte de seu desejo por mudar =D

Espero que tenham gostado!

**Agradeçoooo de coração aos que acompanham a história!**

Especialmente àqueles que comentaram...

**Taliane:** _Que dúvida se Hinata aceitaria o desafio de Susui!, rsrs... Pois é! Ela é forte, mas sentir que deve viver sendo a melhor para obter o mínimo de respeito do próprio pai é de desanimar qualquer um! Aff!... Até eu pensaria duas vezes, rs. Obrigada por comentar!_

**Prisca Kimura:** _Semmmm palavras para descrever o que senti quando li sua review! Uhuuu! XD... Concordo plenamente que Naruto é um Baka que não percebe a linda kunoichi que o ama! Aaahhh! Tbm adoro NejiHina e pretendo fazer com que a história dos dois seja inesquecível nesta fic, hehe! Sobre o Hiashi! Aff... Jyuunken nele! Baka total! Eu mesma enquanto escrevo fico com raiva quando imagino a cena! E a Tenten... sabemos que ela ama Neji, mas será que atrapalhará na aproximação deste com Hinata!... Hummm, rsrs... Espero que continue acompanhando para conferir!, rs._

**Pequena Pérola:** _Uhuuu! Amei sua review! Foi, com certeza, a mais diferente que recebi durante essa minha "curta carreira", rsrs... Respondendo: __**1.**__ Que boooom que está gostando da Fic! __**2.**__ Obrigada por elogiar a escrita!, rsrs... Manterei essa qualidade (Espero!, rs). __**3. **__O próximo capítulo sairá em breve! Espero que goste!, rs... __**4.**__ Obrigada por enviar review mesmo sem ter o hábito de escrever!, rs... Para mim, foi bem especial!, Mas saberei que está acompanhando mesmo que não envie comentários... XD Adoooorei a forma expressiva e sincera com que escreveu!_

**Nyo-Mila:** _Que bom que curtiu o Flash Back da Hinata! Na luta dela com Susui coloquei um outro... espero que tenha gostado!, pois me lembrei de vc! rs... Pois é! Seria terrível se Hinata perdesse novamente no Chunnin Shiken! Eu não agüentaria neeem escrever algo assim!, rs... No próximo capítulo teremos um pouco de NejiHina como pediu! XD_

_

* * *

_

_**Vocês sabem como Sou**_

_**.Flores ou Pedras.**_

_(sugestões, chineladas, pedradas, rs...)_

_**!Reviews!**_


	9. A gênese dos sentimentos

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**A gênese dos sentimentos"**

**Capítulo 9**

Seu corpo doía. Sentia como se algo estivesse sobre ele, impedindo-o de se movimentar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e com grande dificuldade sua visão tornou-se menos embaçada.

- Finalmente! Já era hora de acordar, Hina-chan!

A voz de Kiba soou estridente no recinto de paredes brancas.

- O-onde estou? – A voz de Hinata era baixa e rouca. Sua garganta seca dificultava a pronúncia das palavras.

- Está no hospital, Hina-chan. E eu acabo de ganhar a aposta que fiz com Shino! Disse que você acordaria bem no meu plantão... hehe – Kiba exclamava orgulhoso enquanto se aproximava do leito de Hinata para vê-la.

- Plantão?

- Hai! Você está dormindo há um dia e meio! Foi uma boa luta mesmo...

Hinata lembrou-se subitamente da luta que vencera no Chunnin Shiken e dos aplausos animados do público que se tornaram o último som que fora capaz de captar antes de tudo se tornar escuro.

- Kiba-kun... eu realmente venci aquela luta? – Mesmo que suas lembranças fossem nítidas, Hinata acreditava ser possível tratar-se de um sonho.

- Claro, Hinata-chan! Ah... e os resultados já saíram! Todos de Konoha que participaram do exame tornaram-se chunnins! Mas você surpreendeu a todos! Só Neji que pareceu saber que venceria... hehe.

Kiba não queria com estas palavras dizer à Hinata que não acreditava em seu potencial. Apenas fora sincero em relação à luta, pois o oponente de sua companheira de equipe era forte e poderia ser difícil a qualquer outro ninja que com ele lutasse obter a vitória.

Suas palavras não foram interpretadas com maus olhos por Hinata. Na verdade despertaram sua curiosidade. Acreditava que ninguém lhe dera crédito em sua luta com Susui, mas Kiba agora afirmava que Neji estivera certo de sua vitória. Era estranho, mas igualmente bom saber que ele realmente torceu por ela como havia expressado antes do Chunnin Shiken.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, desviando a atenção de Hinata e Kiba para olhar quem adentrava no recinto.

- Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Vejo que está bem melhor! – Era Sakura. Como uma boa kunoichi sob os treinamentos de Tsunade, estava responsável pelas pequenas rotinas do hospital de Konoha. Observar o estado dos pacientes que estavam em pré-alta era uma de suas atuais funções. Continuou:

– Hum... acho que já pode se vestir e voltar para casa, Hinata. Só precisava de um descanso. – Com um sorriso, Sakura retirou as roupas de Hinata que estavam guardadas em um armário na lateral do quarto e colocou-as sobre o leito, aos seus pés. Hinata observou que as vestimentas estavam limpas – Neji trouxe algumas roupas suas para quando tivesse alta. Pode se vestir. Está liberada! Ja ne, Hinata-chan!

Sakura saiu do quarto e Kiba, então, disse:

- Estarei esperando lá fora, Hina-chan. Vou te acompanhar para casa.

- Arigatou, Kiba-kun.

Ao retirar a camisola característica do hospital, Hinata colocou as roupas que Neji trouxera para ela. Era uma calça preta que há muito tempo não usava, pois lhe davam maior destaque às suas curvas, deixando-a desconfortável. A blusa era um pouco larga, mas não o suficiente para esconder seu busto e cintura aos olhos da sociedade. Apesar de Hinata sentir-se pouco à vontade com a roupa que vestia, estava realmente bonita!

Quando Hinata saiu de seu quarto, notou a expressão surpresa de Kiba. Os olhos do amigo percorreram todo o corpo de Hinata, deixando-a extremamente corada. Kiba se questionava como a amiga fora capaz de guardar tamanha graciosidade sob as vestimentas grossas que costumava usar.

- Vo-você está... hum... muito bem, Hina-chan.

Kiba era sensato o suficiente para saber que devia estar admirando demais o corpo da da kunoichi de olhos perolados. Tentava desviar sua atenção para outras coisas ao seu redor, mas era em vão. Hinata atraía seu olhar como um imã! Ela era linda! Sempre a achara bela, mas jamais a havia notado como uma mulher. Seu corpo em movimento enquanto andava ao seu lado em direção ao clã Hyuuga tinha uma feminilidade atraente e seus traços delicados iluminados pelo sol poente deixavam Hinata ainda mais bela. "O que estou pensando!? Ela é minha amiga!", convencia-se Kiba.

Hinata estava incomodada com o silêncio do amigo. O olhar que Kiba lhe lançava não era malicioso ou desrespeitoso, mas continha um brilho distinto do que costumava ter. Hinata tentava decifrá-lo... parecia ser... desejo? "Não. Não seria possível. Kiba é apenas um amigo", repreendia-se Hinata desvencilhando-se de sua sábia compreensão.

Em frente ao clã Hyuuga, Hinata encarou Kiba. Olhava-o nos olhos como se quisesse ter certeza do que vira. Sua convivência com o companheiro de equipe fora suficiente para sentir-se à vontade ao encará-lo. Kiba retribuía o olhar, mas de forma diferente. Estava tenso. Não queria que Hinata notasse os sentimentos novos que ela despertara. Tentava encarar os orbes perolados para transmitir neutralidade. Sua estratégia foi útil, pois Hinata concluíra que estava enganada.

- Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Por se preocupar e me acompanhar.

- Não precisa agradecer, Hinata-chan. Foi um... prazer.

A voz de Kiba soara triste, mas Hinata resolveu ignorar este fato. Suas preocupações passaram a ser outras... "Será que Otoo-san já sabe que venci a luta e também que me tornei chunnin?"

Com passos lentos, Hinata entrou na mansão Hyuuga. Estava tudo muito silencioso. O coração de Hinata parecia apertar dentro do peito... ninguém a esperava. Tampouco preocupou-se em saber quando estaria em casa. Continuava a ser uma inútil. Era tola em pensar que conquistaria o respeito de sua família ao vencer seu oponente no Chunnin Shiken! O que fizera para este tratamento gélido? Por que não poderia ser amada por aqueles que lhe eram importantes!? A sensação de ser negligenciada fora intensa o suficiente para que lágrimas lhe invadissem os olhos. Não era capaz de contê-las... nem queria. Precisava chorar! Gritar! Sua dor a tornou surda para os passos apressados de alguém que entrara na sala onde Hinata estava.

- Hinata-sama... o que... – Neji não concluiu a frase, surpreendido com a atitude da prima. Ao ouvir sua voz, Hinata correu em sua direção e o abraçou com desespero!

- Neji!...

Os soluços de Hinata lhe tomavam as palavras antes que pudesse pronunciá-las. Sua face estava escondida no peito forte do primo. Hinata não queria encará-lo... precisava apenas ser correspondida em seu abraço. Neji não entendera completamente o que ocorreu para que Hinata reagisse daquela maneira, mas decidiu abraçá-la fortemente, envolvendo seus braços em um gesto protetor. As lágrimas de Hinata que molhavam o casaco de Neji passaram a cessar. Sua respiração pesada acalmou-se. Estas reações do corpo de Hinata não passaram despercebidas por Neji. Notando que Hinata estava melhor, falou-lhe com a voz mais carinhosa possível:

- Hinata-sama... Fui ao hospital e não a encontrei. Fui informado que estaria em casa. Ao chegar, encontrei você assim... o que aconteceu?

Neji de fato fora informado no hospital que Hinata voltara para casa. Mas uma informação adicional lhe foi dada por Sakura... Hinata retornara ao clã acompanhada de Kiba. Questionava-se se Kiba fizera algo com sua prima. Em seu interior sentia uma raiva crescente ao pensar na hipótese de Kiba tê-la magoado! Com Hinata abraçada ao seu corpo como se ele fosse seu bem mais precioso, sentia que não poderia deixá-la nunca! E não queria! Assustava-se ao refletir sobre estes sentimentos, mas dava a si próprio a liberdade de os sentir. Era bom estar com Hinata... gostaria que ela soubesse ser importante para ele tanto quanto demonstrava, neste momento, ser ele importante para ela.

- Nii-san... eu pensei... pensei que ninguém se importaria... comigo. Em... me esperar em casa.

A voz de Hinata era tão baixa quanto um sussurro. Neji sentiu certa agonia interior com suas palavras. Hinata não sabia que após o Chunnin Shiken, ao chegar no clã, Neji fora aguardado por Hanabi que estava, ainda, acordada. Ele estivera no hospital ao lado de Hinata até aquele horário, quando decidiu tomar, ao menos, um banho rápido. Hanabi viera lhe perguntar se Hinata vencera e ao receber a resposta expressou imensa alegria! Hiashi soube por Hanabi que Hinata venceu o oponente mais forte do exame chunnin e adquiriu o título. Mas Hiashi apenas lhe respondeu friamente que estas notícias não lhe interessavam e exigiu que Hanabi se concentrasse nos treinos, impedindo-a de aguardar Hinata retornar ao clã.

Neji não contaria para Hinata o que ocorrera. Não queria magoá-la. Entretanto, não a enganaria. No momento, então, era possível apenas expressar que se importara com ela e com sua chegada. Podia expressar sua satisfação e alegria com a vitória da prima, concedendo-lhe a atenção merecida.

- Hinata-sama. Eu aguardei sua chegada para dizer-lhe que lutou muito bem! Você demonstrou ser forte e se esforçou muito para obter essa vitória. Parabéns.

Neji sentiu o corpo de Hinata estremecer entre seus braços. Hinata sentia uma felicidade invadir-lhe os pulmões como sendo o próprio ar que inspirava! Não sabia se os arrepios que sentia em todo o seu corpo eram causados apenas pelas palavras ou pelo hálito quente do primo ao seu ouvido quando as expressou. Estas sensações despertaram-na para seu atual estado. O que Neji estaria pensando a seu respeito? Ela o abraçara como se faz com a própria vida quando se tem a sensação de perdê-la assim que o avistou! Chorou em seu peito como uma criança em busca de consolo, molhando-o com suas lágrimas! Afastou-se lentamente e dando as costas ao primo, parou a poucos passos de distância. Respirou fundo e enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Virou-se lentamente para encarar Neji e lhe disse:

- Neji-nii-san. Gomen nasai. Não pretendia... não pensei que... Gomen por chorar assim.

Neji observou cada movimento da prima desde que ela se afastara. Somente agora fora capaz de ver como estava linda com a roupa que ele escolhera. Suas curvas eram harmoniosas e tão delicadas quanto os traços que lhe moldavam a face. Neji repreendia-se interiormente por ver Hinata com olhos tão... masculinos... em um momento que lhe era difícil. Quando Hinata o encarou, Neji percebeu quão frágil ela era... seu olhar buscava uma segurança que ele se sentia capaz, naquele instante, de lhe oferecer. Sua voz era suave, assim como o movimento de seus lábios rosados e tão bem definidos. Mas suas palavras eram tristes... Mesmo após acolher Hinata, era notável que ela ainda se sentia sozinha.

- Não há motivos para se desculpar. Estarei sempre presente quando precisar.

- Hai.

Para Neji fora uma declaração fiel de seus sentimentos. Para Hinata eram palavras reconfortantes, mas não suficientes para a tristeza que a assombrava. Afinal, Neji poderia tê-la acolhido por ser sua obrigação protegê-la... ou teria ele agido por outras razões?

"Obrigação ou não... jamais esquecerei de seu gesto, nii-san". E com este pensamento, Hinata seguiu para seu quarto. Sentia-se ainda muito cansada e o dia alcançava seu término...

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_**Yo!!**_

_**Mais um capítulo postado, hehe! **_

_**Nele, sentimentos são despertados! Kiba, Hinata e Neji... Wooow!**_

_**Conhecemos os sentimentos de Tenten... será este o início de um "quadrado amoroso" (HinataxNejixTenten & NejixHinataXKiba)? Rsrs...**_

_**Aguardo comentários!!... Onegaii!**_

_**Arigatou, por lerem!**_

_**Em especial:**_

_**Taliane: **__Opa! Bom saber que o capítulo anterior lhe surpreendeu! Espero que continue se surpreendendo!!, rsrs... Obrigada por comentar! Mesmo com uma frase simples, sinto-me beeeem animada em continuar!! XD_

_**Prisca Kimura: **__Uhuuu! (Acompanhando dancinha da vitória porque Hinata venceeeu!!), rsrs... Pois é! Até eu teria muuuuuitas lembranças se o Neji fosse meu sensei gostoso, quer dizer, dedicado!, rsrs... (Pensamentos pervertidos, afff!, rs). Nesse capítulo, respondi sua pergunta! Hinata e os demais já são chunnins! UAU! Só Naruto, fora da Vila, será genin... hehe. Kiba pode ser escandaloso... Masss é tão queridinho! Concordo PLENAMENTE com o que vc disse!... Kiba, Hinata e Shino formam um belo time! Kiba espontâneo, Shino centrado e Hinata doce... Aiai!, rs. Obrigada meeeesmo pelo carinho na review! Bjss!!_

_**Nyo-Mila: **__Que boooom que continua gostando da fic!! Obrigadaaaa!! Espero que continue animada em lê-la!, rs... Vc falou uma coisa que adorei! A Sakura aparece + no Anime que a Hinata e não é tãããão amada!, rs... Assim que der, COM CERTEZA, colocarei um Flash Back romântico!, rs... Pode deixar! XD... Seus pedidos, são uma ordem!, hehe!_

_**Bjooooos gratoooss!**_

_**FranHyuuga**_


	10. O retorno de Naruto

Essa é minha primeira fic

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**O retorno de Naruto"**

Capítulo 10

Tenten sentia seu coração apertar-se a cada dia que passava. Tinha esperanças que após o Chunnin Shiken os treinamentos de Neji e Hinata cessassem e tudo voltasse a ser como era... Neji frio e impassível, porém presente e ao lado dela. Entretanto, mesmo chunnins, Hinata e Neji encontravam-se diariamente durante as manhãs para treinar e isso, definitivamente, estava magoando a kunoichi de coques. Todas as noites, Tenten elaborava estratégias para aproximar-se de Neji de maneira mais íntima. Queria uma oportunidade para conquistá-lo, mostrar a ele que não era somente uma boa amiga, mas também uma pessoa desejável para o resto da vida. Quando conseguia colocar em prática alguns de seus planos, acabava frustrada, pois não era correspondida em suas expectativas.

Naquela manhã, ao acordar após mais uma noite de sonhos com o shinobi de cabelos compridos, Tenten havia decidido realizar sua última tentativa assim que tivesse a oportunidade. O que ela não esperava era que um fato importante teria grande influência sobre sua decisão.

--x--

- Vamos descansar, Hinata-sama.

Neji estava ofegante. Seus treinamentos com Hinata estavam cada vez mais intensos e isso o agradava, pois sentia-se participante do desenvolvimento da prima. Era algo que sabia ser impossível para ambos esquecerem, pois participavam mutuamente da vida um do outro de maneira importante e envolvente.

- Hai, nii-san. Hoje treinamos duro...

Hinata sorria enquanto acompanhava o primo até os degraus da mansão para se sentarem. Estava feliz com seu progresso, mas este não era o motivo global de seu sorriso. Boa parte de sua alegria era o fato de estar cada vez mais próxima de Neji.

Dois anos e meio se passaram após a conquista do título de chunnins. Os grupos recebiam missões mais desafiadoras e era necessário desenvolver mais as habilidades shinobis. Muitas coisas haviam mudado e entre elas estavam os sentimentos de Hinata e Neji.

Hinata não sabia ao certo quando começou a sentir algo diferente pelo primo... e não fazia questão de determinar um início. Sua única certeza era de que não conseguia ignorar suas pernas tremerem quando se aproximava de Neji, seu coração disparar ao pensar que o encontraria, tampouco a sensação de que sua pele continha uma carga elétrica imensa que transitava por todo seu corpo ao conversarem lado a lado como estavam, agora, neste momento. Mas, mesmo de posse destas observações, Hinata decidira jamais contar a Neji sobre estes sentimentos. Três motivos fundamentavam esta opção: o primeiro e principal deles centrava-se em uma figura importante de seu passado, alguém que aguardava retornar e devotava seus sonhos doces e, ainda, infantis – Uzumaki Naruto; o segundo motivo era seu pai, Hiashi, que poderia agir de maneira repreensiva sobre Neji utilizando-se, quem sabe, da ativação do selo amaldiçoado, o que seria imperdoável para Hinata... causar tamanha dor nesta pessoa que lhe era querida e que se tornara seu refúgio e fonte protetora; o terceiro e último motivo, tão importante quanto os demais, era a incerteza da correspondência destes sentimentos... afinal, Neji nunca demonstrou nada além de respeito e apoio. Hinata não suportaria ser rejeitada por Neji, tampouco levá-lo a se afastar dela... seria um preço alto demais a ser pago somente pela agradável sensação de expressar o que sentia. Por estes motivos, a cada dia em que seu corpo reagia à presença de Neji e seu coração a impelia para aproximar-se cada vez mais, Hinata convencia-se de que, na verdade, seus sentimentos eram fruto da saudade que sentia de Naruto. Podia, afinal, estar confundindo sua gratidão por Neji com algo mais intenso e impossível.

Neji estava certo de seus sentimentos. Não ignorava o que sentia, tampouco camuflava em seu interior com explicações incapazes de justificar suas emoções. Sabia estar apaixonado por Hinata e que seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca quando estava ao seu lado. Por ela, morreria sem hesitação. Não mais por ser sua obrigação protegê-la, mas acima de tudo por ser ela, agora, a pessoa que lhe inspirava viver. O perfume que Hinata naturalmente exalava tornara-se necessário ao olfato de Neji e quando partia em missões com sua equipe, precisando ficar dias afastado de sua prima, era como se um bem precioso e vital à sua existência lhe fosse arrancado. Ao lado de Hinata sentia-se capaz de realizar qualquer coisa! Sentia-se um homem e não o gênio adorado da família Hyuuga e reconhecido por sua Vila. Hinata trazia ao seu coração o desejo de ser bom e de acreditar ser possível viver em paz, pois onde havia somente trevas era, agora, iluminado por Hinata que lhe guiava apresentando-lhe um novo mundo. Mas, Neji guardava estes sentimentos dentro de si a sete chaves, pois não tinha nenhuma intenção de expressá-los. Jamais arriscaria a aproximação e confiança estabelecida entre ambos pelo capricho de não mais se sentir preso em seus próprios sentimentos. Especialmente por ter uma certeza em seu coração que o deixava amargurado... Hinata não o amava e aguardava silenciosamente por Naruto. Durante aqueles anos que se passaram, muitas coisas mudaram para Neji. Sua relação com Tenten também o deixava agoniado. Sabia que ela o amava, mas não se via como a pessoa certa para a companheira de equipe. Ela era especial e merecia total dedicação daquele com o qual se envolveria... e este alguém, obviamente, não seria ele. Muitas vezes se viu tentado a beijar os lábios da kunoichi de coques, pois apesar de não a amar, com certeza admirava-a e não era imune às suas investidas. Mas achava injusto corresponder aos sentimentos de Tenten de maneira diferente ao que ela esperava, pois a faria sofrer e se iludir ainda mais.

Esta era a sina destes dois primos... repelir-se quando o desejo era a atração. Neji não concedia à Hinata razão alguma para que ela desconfiasse de seus sentimentos, enquanto Hinata procurava confirmar ao seu próprio coração estar aguardando o Jinchuuriki.

- Nejiiiiii! – O grito de Lee atraiu a atenção de Neji e Hinata – Eu estava te procurando que nem um louco! A Tsunade-sama está nos chamando com urgência para uma missão! Ela disse para ir preparado para partir...

- Hai! Vou arrumar minhas coisas o mais rápido possível, Lee – Neji levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para Hinata que lhe sorriu. Retribuiu o sorriso como despedida e partiu para dentro da mansão.

--x--

(N/A: Pessoal, daqui para a frente é necessário que se tenha conhecimento da missão em que Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi partem para o resgate de Gaara, logo após o retorno de Naruto à Vila. Sim! Ele retornou e a missão para a qual Tsunade chamou a equipe de Gai é o reforço a ser concedido para a Equipe 7. Com base no Mangá, Cap. 253 – v. 28)

- Você está bem, Tsunade-sama? – Shizune perguntou à Quinta Hokage que estava notavelmente gripada.

- Sim, estou. A propósito, quanto à equipe de reforço que eu quero enviar à Areia... ela já está pronta? – Respondeu Tsunade, franzindo o cenho para demonstrar sua impaciência.

- Hmm... eles estão praticamente prontos.

Pouco tempo depois, a equipe de Gai-sensei estava pronta e apresentava-se na sala da Hokage.

- Tudo bem! Vamos chegar na Areia em um dia! – Dizia Gai enquanto esfregava o nariz por estar sob um ataque de alergia.

- Não, sensei! Vamos chegar em 12 horas! – Lee corrigia de maneira "sábia" seu mestre Gai.

- Não tem como levar menos de três dias – Neji comentava com Tenten.

- Dá pra vocês pararem de falar desse jeito!? – Tenten repreendia Gai e Lee. Estava irritada com o fato de a missão requisitada por Tsunade exigir tamanha concentração justamente no dia em que pretendia dar sua investida final sobre Neji.

- BELEZA! – Gai fazia sua pose de Nice Guy enquanto sorria. Esse era seu jeito de dizer que sua equipe estava pronta!

Enquanto partiam, Neji pensava sobre o retorno de Naruto. Ninguém de sua equipe sabia que o garoto-raposa estava de volta à Vila. Tampouco que partira imediatamente em uma missão tão perigosa como aquela... o resgate de Gaara, atual Kazekage do País da Areia, das mãos da Akatsuki. Se ele próprio não estava ciente da chegada de Naruto, provavelmente Hinata também não devia saber. Como será que ela reagiria? Com certeza ficaria alegre com a notícia... Ela havia se tornado uma jovem muito atraente. Seu novo visual, apesar de discreto, não era capaz de esconder as curvas de seu corpo que parecia uma escultura cuidadosamente lapidada para ser admirada somente pela pessoa a qual ela se entregaria... e, infelizmente, ele não seria esta pessoa.

Tenten observava o olhar distante de Neji. Conhecia-o bem para saber que ele estava preocupada e imaginava ser o retorno de Naruto que o estava incomodando. Era triste admitir que Neji pudesse estar apaixonado por Hinata. Tenten não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito, preocupado. Mas, esta poderia ser sua chance. Naruto estava de volta à Vila e com certeza Hinata concederia sua atenção e dedicação total a ele, esquecendo-se de Neji! Por mais que se sentisse um pouco culpada por seus pensamentos, Tenten era envolvida pela doce esperança de conquistar o shinobi de olhos perolados...

--x--

Após a partida de Neji, Hinata resolveu arrumar-se para treinar com sua equipe. Entrou na mansão onde encontrou Hanabi que seguia para seu quarto.

- Ohayo, nee-chan!

Hanabi lhe cumprimentava animadamente. Ela se tornara uma garota incrivelmente bonita e habilidosa. Era geniosa, mas amava Hinata. Hanabi sentia-se muito grata pelos cuidados que recebera da irmã mais velha durante toda sua infância. Jamais sentiu-se sozinha. Hinata era a única pessoa que se importava com seu bem-estar, pois seu pai procurava apenas desenvolver suas habilidades kunoichis sem a preocupação com seus sentimentos ou pensamentos. Era triste pensar que Hiashi investia em Hanabi o que deveria investir em Hinata... e agora, adolescente, Hanabi compreendia muito bem as intenções de seu pai. Provavelmente ele esperava fazer de Hanabi a herdeira do clã, enquanto Hinata seria excluída deste processo pelo que a tradição denomina de "inabilidade perigosa aos interesses do clã".

- Ohayo, Hanabi.

- Você sabe quem está de volta à Vila??

Hanabi sorria maliciosamente para Hinata. Acabara de retornar de seu treino com seu grupo e encontrou pelo caminho Konohamaru, que fez questão de gritar contente, para todos que pudessem ouvir, que o próximo Hokage havia retornado mais forte para Konoha!

O coração de Hinata pareceu parar por um momento. Não poderia ser ele! Será?

- Q-quem, Hanabi?

- N-A-R-U-T-O! Foi Konohamaru quem me contou! Ao que parece, o Uzumaki está mais forte e logo que retornou recebeu uma missão de Tsunade-sama e...

Hinata não ouvia mais nada. Se antes seu coração havia parado, agora não sentia sequer sua respiração. Era ele! Ele havia retornado! Como estaria? Como será que ele a veria? Esperou tanto por este momento... e agora que o vivia, parecia tudo um... erro? Com certeza Naruto não a notaria... E Neji? Será que ele sabia? "Kami-sama, o que farei quando ver Naruto? Como encararei Neji? Por que estou preocupada com Neji...?"

Confusão era a palavra que mais definia os sentimentos e pensamentos de Hinata naquele momento.

- Nee-chan... você está pálida! Está se sentindo bem?

- E-eu... eu... não sei – Foram as palavras que Hinata conseguiu pronunciar antes de cair desacordada.

--x--

(N/A: Com base no Cap. 262 do v. 29 – Mangá)

Ao encontrar Naruto, Neji não sabia definir o que sentiu. A única palavra que pronunciou foi "Naruto" e nada mais. O loiro estava com os olhos vermelhos e seus caninos sobressalentes. Sua aparência era forte e a postura determinada. O olhar firme era o mesmo de quando Neji o vira pela última vez. Ele estava irritantemente bonito, o que com certeza Hinata notaria. Mas, Neji também sentia enorme respeito e consideração pelo garoto-raposa. Ele era a pessoa que lhe mostrou ser possível mudar, assim como o fez com Hinata.

Tenten sorria por dentro ao imaginar a reação de Hinata quando ela reencontrasse Naruto, pois o loiro estava realmente atraente. Devia continuar o mesmo baka, mas com suas qualidades mais intensas... entre elas, com certeza, estava sua determinação e coragem. Estas qualidades também eram apreciadas por Tenten que, apesar de não sentir nada por Naruto, o achava incrivelmente habilidoso e amigo. Sabia que Naruto morreria para proteger qualquer pessoa que fosse de sua Vila e era uma honra estarem na mesma missão. Buscou centrar-se na missão, questionando Sakura sobre a senhora que os acompanhava. Era a conselheira de Suna, Chiyo.

--x--

Kiba estava passando no centro da Vila acompanhado de Akamaru, quando ouviu alguns comentários altos e animados.

- Então Naruto está de volta à Vila?

- Foi o que eu ouvi o Konohamaru comentar! Parece que ele já saiu em uma missão.

- Esse garoto promete! Mal chegou e partiu para proteger Konoha... hehe.

"Naruto está de volta!? Será que Hina-chan sabe?". Kiba sentiu um grande pesar ao ouvir os comentários daquelas pessoas. Desde que percebera Hinata de outra forma que não somente com o olhar de um amigo, foi atormentado por sonhos contínuos e pensamentos insistentes envolvendo a companheira de equipe. Seu coração palpitava rapidamente quando a via e estava cada vez mais convencido de seus sentimentos. Hinata era doce, gentil, amiga e linda! Ela com certeza era a pessoa com a qual Kiba desejava passar toda a sua vida. Sentia necessidade de tê-la ao seu lado... e quando, porventura, não a via lhe faltava o chão e seu dia ganhava uma conotação incrivelmente triste. Shino já havia percebido os sentimentos do amigo e tornou-se o confidente das emoções de Kiba. Ouvia-o atentamente e sempre acabava por lhe dizer que deveria se declarar. Mas Kiba sentia medo. Temia por perder Hinata... e agora perdê-la se tornou uma ameaça maior. Com o retorno de Naruto, provavelmente Hinata sequer lhe daria uma chance. Precisava agir! Lutar por seu amor!

- Akamaru! Mudança de planos! Vamos visitar a Hina-chan...

- Au!

**Continua...**

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

_**Yooo, pessoal!!**_

_Como será que essa história irá se desenrolar...?_

_Tenten e Kiba decidiram lutar por sua felicidade!_

_Neji está abalado com o reencontro inevitável entre Naruto e Hinata._

_Hinata está confusa e prestes a receber a visita de um Kiba apaixonado..._

_Hehe... espero que este capítulo tenha agradado!_

_Amanhã... postarei o próximo!_

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Obrigada por lerem e agradeço __especialmente__:_

_**Nyo-Mila:**__ Huahuahaua! Ri sozinha quando li sua review! Eu também gostaria de um Neji na bandeja e um Sasuke de sobremesa!!, Aaiai!! (Erooo!! .). O Hiashi morrer queimado seria interessante!, hehe! Bakaaa! Mas, em compensação, estou fazendo uma Hanabi companheira fiel da Hinatinha... rs. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Está na hora de Kiba falar tuuuuudo para a Hinata e Tenten declarar-se para o Neji!... Vamos ver no que dará!_

_**Prisca Kimura: **__Wooow! É verdade! Nossa Hinata está sendo muuuuito desejada nessa fic! Quero ver quando o Neji souber dessas intenções de Kiba, hehe! Ou talvez não saiba, afinal, estará muito ocupado com uma Tenten apaixonada, rsrs... Obrigada pelo cuidado em comentar! Espero que consiga expressar suas expectativas para este capítulo!, rs... Adoro receber suas reviews!! XD_

_**Taliane:**__ Que bom que curtiu a cena NejiHina! Ai... eu mesma abraçaria Neji e não largaria mais!!, rsrs... Espero que continue gostando!_

_**Nanybell: **__Nooossa! Fã!! Wooow! (olhinhos brilhando!) Obrigada!! Espero que a fic continue agradando e vc não se arrependa dessas palavras!, rs... Quando recebo algo assim fico muuuuito animada em fazer desta fic algo especial!, rsrs... Bjjs!_

_Próximo capítulo... amanhã!, rs..._

_Abraços,_

_FranHyuuga_


	11. O reencontro

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**O reencontro..."**

**Capítulo 11**

Hinata abria seus olhos com certa dificuldade. Sentia-se atordoada. Quando sua visão tornou-se focada, deparou-se com a face de Hanabi sobre si com o semblante preocupado.

- Você está bem, nee-chan?

- H-hai – A voz de Hinata soara baixa, como um sussurro. Notou que estava em seu quarto. Provavelmente, Hanabi lhe trouxera até ali.

- Ai! Que bom! Você me deu um susto! Aff... – Com as mãos sobre o peito, Hanabi expressava-se visivelmente aliviada.

- Arigatou, pela preocupação, Hanabi.

Com um fraco sorriso, Hinata procurava transmitir confiança à irmã mais nova. Não queria vê-la preocupada... Seus pensamentos foram cortados com a voz de uma das subordinadas da Bouke:

- Com licença, Hyuuga-sama – Dirigindo-se à Hinata, continuou – Um amigo da senhorita deseja vê-la. Apresentou-se como Inuzuka Kiba.

- Ah... hai! Arigatou – Com um aceno de cabeça concedeu a permissão à Bouke para retirar-se. Olhou para Hanabi que a repreendia com o olhar.

- Nem pense em sair desta cama. Você ainda está pálida e não foi muito fácil trazê-la até seu quarto! Vou pedir para seu amigo Inuzu-sei-lá-o-quê subir e vir vê-la aqui mesmo.

Com estas palavras, Hanabi retirou-se do quarto de Hinata sem dar-lhe qualquer chance de pronunciar-se. Pouco tempo depois, Kiba adentrava no recinto.

- Hina-chan! Sua irmã me disse que você não estava bem... O que houve?

Kiba viera direto até a cama de Hinata perguntando-lhe o que ocorrera. Sequer lembrou-se de sua curiosidade em ver o quarto da kunoichi quando Hanabi lhe informara que deveria ir até lá. Seu olhar era notavelmente preocupado, mas sua perspicácia em relacionar o estado da companheira de equipe com o retorno de Naruto manteve-se, apesar de seu questionamento. Tinha, ainda, a esperança de que Hinata não soubesse que o loiro estava de volta à Vila.

- E-eu... me senti fraca quando... quando Hanabi me disse, Kiba-kun, que Naruto-kun está de volta à Vila.

Hinata sentiu sua face queimar ao contar o que houve antes de sentir-se mal a Kiba. Sabia que estava corada e sentia-se pouco a vontade com esta reação. Assim estaria denunciando-se ainda mais em relação ao amor que nutria por Naruto. Amor, este, que tentou guardar dentro de si no período em que o loiro esteve distante da Vila. Mas, Kiba era uma pessoa em quem Hinata confiava. Desde que o conhecera sentiu grande facilidade em ser ela mesma diante do amigo. Ele era uma pessoa querida, apesar de muitas vezes ser inconveniente com seus comentários impensados. Admirava Kiba por sua lealdade e, também, por ser genuíno diante das pessoas. Com ele não havia necessidade de temer ser enganado por falsos elogios, pois Kiba seria sincero doesse a quem doesse. Para Hinata, Kiba seria sempre seu companheiro, a pessoa que procuraria quando se sentisse sozinha e desanimada. O Inuzuka conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber quando ela estava triste, amparando seu pesar com palavras amigas e reconfortantes. Era sua fonte suprema de alegria e segurança, pois Kiba sempre a protegera e se preocupara com seu bem-estar.

Para Kiba, as palavras de Hinata causaram o impacto esperado. Ficou desolado quando sua esperança de que ela ainda não soubesse do retorno de Naruto se esvaiu por entre seus dedos. Seu coração parecia ter sofrido um trauma causado por uma faca que lhe deixaria marcas em sua alma. Sabia que Hinata não corresponderia ao amor que sentia e seu estado atual lhe reafirmava tal teoria. Entretanto, sofrera muito e por tanto tempo... nestes dois anos não houve um dia sequer que não tivesse pensado ou sonhado com a kunoichi de olhos perolados. Desejava-a com tamanha intensidade que seu corpo parecia queimar internamente quando estava em sua presença. Tinha total certeza de que não seria capaz de agüentar por muito mais tempo conviver com a Hyuuga sem declarar seu amor para ela. Era um sentimento verdadeiro que poderia tanto causar-lhe alegria ou, ao menos, alívio ao expressá-lo quanto tornar-se um veneno cruel que o mataria por dentro caso permanecesse calado.

- Hina-chan... você ainda ama o Naruto?

Kiba foi direto. Precisava daquela resposta! Tentou não transmitir seu desespero enquanto questionava Hinata sobre seus sentimentos. Via-a baixar o olhar para suas próprias mãos que estavam sobre seu colo quando foi abordada de maneira tão assertiva e aguardava com toda a paciência que não tinha pelo que estava por vir...

- Kiba-kun...

Corando cada vez mais, Hinata não sabia se contava ao amigo sobre a confusão de seus sentimentos. Com certeza seria mal interpretada. Kiba poderia ser um ótimo confidente, mas Hinata não se sentia confortável com a situação. O olhar de Kiba denunciava uma certa apreensão... como se ele aguardasse receber um grande golpe. Decidiu ser sincera, mas não mencionaria seus sentimentos por Neji.

- E-eu não sei o que... o que responder. Estou confusa... Durante todo o tempo em que Naruto-kun esteve fora senti que mudei... Mas, minha reação física me surpreendeu. A-acho que... que... devo aguardar reencontrá-lo. O que devo fa-fazer, Kiba-kun?

"E você vai perguntar justamente para mim!?", pensou Kiba. Sua vontade era manipular Hinata em suas decisões em prol de seu amor! Dizer a ela que Naruto não a merecia e que deveria se relacionar com alguém que se preocupasse com ela desde o início, apoiando-a e protegendo-a... alguém como ele! Mas, seria injusto com Hinata. Seria injusto consigo mesmo... Esperava que a amiga descobrisse por si mesma seus sentimentos. Que se apaixonasse por ele sem pressões.

- Hina-chan... acho que deve descansar por enquanto. Sua irmã estava certa quando comentou ser necessário permanecer deitada. Vejo que está bastante transtornada.

Levantando-se, Kiba continuou:

- Amanhã será um novo dia e com certeza terá estas respostas por si própria. Quero que saiba que... estarei aqui quando precisar.

Depositando um beijo suave sobre a testa de Hinata, Kiba saiu do quarto. Hinata estava atônita com as palavras do amigo. Ele fora tão... tão... maduro. "Quando foi que Kiba se tornou esse homem?", pensou Hinata ajeitando-se na cama para tentar descansar um pouco. Afinal, precisava reconhecer que seu corpo clamava por relaxamento. A tensão havia causado um entorpecimento de seus músculos que não a deixariam tão cedo.

--x--

A missão havia se encerrado. As equipes de Gai e Kakashi retornavam cansadas e caladas. Todos estavam imersos em seus pensamentos. Kakashi era carregado por Gai, pois sofria, ainda, os danos do uso intenso de seu chakra. Naruto questionava-se como poderia ter deixado Deidara escapar! Fora dominado, mais uma vez, pelo desejo sanguinário da Kyuubi. Não suportava ver o semblante de Sakura daquele jeito... entristecido por mais uma oportunidade perdida em resgatar Sasuke. Apesar de reconhecer, também, em sua face um amadurecimento grandioso após sua batalha com Sasori e a morte de Chiyo.

Tenten observava Neji que, agora mais relaxado após a missão, começava a transparecer seu mau-humor. Estava irritado. E com certeza isso tinha relação com uma certa kunoichi de cabelos preto azulados. Tenten também estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Planejava aguardar o reencontro de Naruto e Hinata para declarar-se de maneira mais direta a Neji que, provavelmente, estaria disposto a esquecer sua prima, concedendo-lhe a chance necessária de provar ser capaz de fazê-lo a amar.

A partir deste dia, muitas coisas mudariam...

--x--

Sakura relatava à Tsunade o que Sasori lhe dissera antes de cair morto aos seus pés.

--Flash Back de Sakura On-- (N/A: Com base no Mangá v. 31, cap. 275)

_- Eu não serei capaz de me mover por muito tempo. Então antes, eu vou fazer algo inútil para você... uma... uma recompensa por me derrotar. – Sasori falava com dificuldade enquanto encarava Sakura – Você queria saber sobre o Orochimaru, certo? Vá para a ponte Tenchi, na Vila da Grama, ao meio-dia daqui a dez dias..._

_- O que você...!? – Sakura não estava acreditando na revelação de Sasori._

_- Eu tenho um espião entre os subordinados do Orochimaru... supostamente eu iria encontrar com ele lá. – Sasori concluiu suas últimas palavras antes de cair morto. _

--Flash Back de Sakura Off--

(N/A: Com base no Mangá v. 32, cap. 282)

- Você realmente acha que podemos confiar nesse guia? O que faremos se for uma armadilha? – Tsunade questionava Sakura sobre a veracidade das palavras de Sasori – Existe também a possibilidade... de ser uma isca de Orochimaru para nos trair... até uma emboscada da Akatsuki.

- Se isso for uma armadilha, nós só precisaremos lutar! – Sakura respondeu em tom firme à sua Shishou.

Após discutirem um pouco sobre a necessidade de internamento de Kakashi, tornando-o impossibilitado de sair em missão em tempo hábil para partir com Sakura, concluíram ser importante constituir um novo time para aquela ocasião. Naruto que ouviu a conversa partiu imediatamente em busca de shinobis disponíveis.

Enquanto caminhava pela Vila a procura de novos elementos ao grupo para encontrar o suposto espião de Sasori, Naruto foi surpreendido por uma voz que lhe chamou:

- Já faz um longo tempo... Naruto.

Ao encarar a pessoa que lhe dizia aquilo, Naruto não a reconheceu.

- Quem é você?

- Sou eu...

- Sim, mas quem é você?

- Mesmo fazendo um tempo, você deve recordar a face de seus amigos. Porque senão... será doloroso para a pessoa que estiver lhe chamando.

- Esse jeito irritante de falar! – Naruto apontava o indicador para a pessoa enquanto gritava – É você... Shino!

- Então finalmente você me reconheceu – Respondeu Shino com um tom aliviado.

- Ei! Cobrindo a cara desse jeito ninguém vai te reconhecer, idiota!

Naruto esbravejava contra Shino. Afinal, como poderia reconhecê-lo!? Ele estava mais alto e sua face mais coberta do que antes, pois usava, agora, o capuz de seu casaco.

Pouco tempo depois, Kiba chegou e foi reconhecido imediatamente por Naruto. Cumprimentaram-se animadamente, ao que Shino, aturdido, comentou:

- Percebi que você não teve problema nenhum em reconhecer o Kiba... Naruto. – A voz de Shino era notavelmente frustrada.

- Hum... ele é tão mau humorado... – Naruto afirmava com o rosto franzido.

- Ahhh!

Ouve-se um grito feminino.

--x--

Hinata caminhava lentamente em direção ao local onde encontraria Kiba, Shino e Kurenai para saírem em missão. Estava apreensiva, pois antes de sair do clã encontrou Neji que lhe deu um cumprimento seco e deixou-a sozinha no recinto. Sentiu que ele a evitava. Mas como o encontrou muito rapidamente, procurou pensar que talvez ele estivesse com pressa, afinal, retornara de uma missão perigosa. Após ver Neji, pensou com grande ansiedade que Naruto estaria de volta à Vila também. Seu estômago se contraía ao pensar em como seria seu reencontro. Imaginava vê-lo após seu retorno da missão a qual estava indo. Mas, ao se aproximar do local marcado para o encontro com sua equipe, ouviu a voz que tanto invadiu seus sonhos... a voz _dele_.

"Não pode ser... Não agora!", pensava Hinata. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e difícil. Seu coração parecia estar em seus ouvidos, pois suas batidas estavam tão intensas que lhe alcançavam internamente os tímpanos. Com as mãos sobre o peito, resolveu espiar para conferir de quem pertencia aquela voz.

- Hum... ele é tão mau humorado...

Era ele! Com tamanha surpresa, Hinata gritou.

- Ahhh!

Tentou esconder-se por detrás do muro em que se encontrava. "N...Naruto-kun...!? Ouvi dizer que ele voltou para o vilarejo, mas... o q... o que devo fazer? Ainda não estou preparada... ficamos sem nos ver por três anos... o que devo dizer... hmm... hmm...", Hinata pensava em desespero. Seu corpo estava mole. Precisava manter-se apoiada na parede às suas costas para não ir ao chão.

- O quê, é você Hinata!? O que você está fazendo escondida aí? – Naruto apareceu ao lado de Hinata e estava perigosamente próximo da kunoichi.

"Naruto-kun... tão próximo assim... Kami-sama! O que está havendo comigo!?". Sentindo sua face queimar devido a vergonha que sentia, Hinata só ouviu as próximas palavras de Naruto até seus sentidos não mais receberem estímulos...

- O que é isso!? Hinata, por que você está caindo desse jeito? Ei! – Naruto gritava vendo a garota cair desacordada em seus braços.

- Por que você sempre fraqueja quando vê o Naruto!?

Kiba esbravejava contra Hinata. Estava irritado pela reação da amiga. Ela continuava com as mesmas reações infantis de antes quando estava diante de Naruto! Não seria possível que o amor dela pelo loiro não tivesse se esvaído após tanto tempo! Esperava que ela não tivesse uma reação tão... intensa.

- Vejo que você também não teve problemas em reconhecer Hinata... Naruto – Comentava Shino ainda frustrado com o fato de não ter sido reconhecido.

--x--

Tenten estava em sua casa. Resolveu tomar um banho e arrumar-se para ir ao encontro de Neji. Pretendia falar com ele ainda naquele dia, pois sabia que sempre após as missões o shinobi de olhos perolados procurava descansar para dar continuidade aos seus treinos no dia posterior. Assim, esperava que ele estivesse em sua casa, disponível para conversarem.

"De hoje você não escapa, Neji", pensava Tenten enquanto olhava-se no espelho. "Provarei a você que seremos felizes juntos".

**Continua... **

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_**Yoooo, minna!!**_

_**Neste capítulo... vimos a reação e nossa Hinatinha e a tristeza de Kiba (Tadinho! Acho que terei que consolar esse shinobi desprotegido, indefeso...rsrs... Erooo!)**_

_**Temos, ainda, Tenten... Woow! **_

_**Como será que Neji reagirá com a visita da kunoichi de coques?**_

_**E Hinata? Como avaliará sua reação diante de Naruto?**_

_**Kiba desistirá?**_

_**Dêem suas dicas e falem suas expectativas, pois vou alterando a fic conforme recebo as reviews!, rs...**_

_**Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!**_

_**Em especial:**_

_**Nanybell: **__Aí está o reencontroooo! Naruto e Hinata... aff! Como será que a Hinatinha vai se sentir depois que acordar??, rs... Tbm estou louca para fazer com que a Hinata perceba ser o Neji a pessoa certa! Espero que goste do próximo capítulo. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para ser um dos melhores!, rs... Bjjs!_

_**Pequena Peróla: **__Quem dera EU ser a Hinata! Disputada por um Kiba lindo apaixonado e pelo Gênio Hyuuga, que tem olhos só para ela!! Aaaah! A vida é tão injusta!, rss... Sabe que vou pegar sua idéia do confronto entre Neji, Kiba e Naruto com Hinatinha indefesa entre eles... Wooow! Rsrs... Adorei a idéia! Bjjs!!_

_**Francine Hyuga: **__Nooossa!! Wooow! Adorei sua review! (vermelha quase explodindo de vergonhaaa!, rs). Obrigada! Que booom que está curtindo a fic! Não morre não!! Senão acabará não podendo ler a continuação!, rs... XD. Obrigada pelo carinho! Bjjs!!_

_**Prisca Kimura: **__O Naruto voltou... aff... Neji terá que usar sua genialidade para não perder a Hinata!!, rs... Senão... haverá só sofrimento... aiai. Concordo PLENAMENTE com sua frase sábia!!: "esse fogo da juventude é muito problemático", rsrs! Show! Aah... vou perguntar se a Tenten e a Hinata emprestam brevemente o Neji... MAS EU SEREI A PRIMEIRA A USAR!!, huahauha... Tadinho... se depender de nós duas o Neji será vendido embalado em mercados XD. No próximo capítulo teremos a Tenten fogosa encontrando-se com Neji... tenho certeza de que "vai dar o que falar", rs! Bjjs!_

_**Nyo-Mila: **__Pois é... a Tenten investindo no Neji é horrível!, rs... Mas aprecio quando ela leva um fora!, hehehe! Tbm acho o Kiba kawaii... Ele é tão fofo, tão lindo, tão amigo, tão... (Inner: Pare com isso! Ele não é o personagem principal da fic!)... Ainda farei uma fic dele, rs. Sabe que sobre NejiTen... eu tbm não curto. A fic tem que ser mega boooa! E existem poucas... Aah! Adoooorei o presente que enviou!! Sasuke de tanguinha! Uhuuu! Para retribuir... (entrego Gaara sem camisa com um laço vermelho)...rsrs... Booom proveito! Bjjs!_

_**Bjooooos gratoooss!**_

_**FranHyuuga**_


	12. Decisões!

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**Decisões!"**

Capítulo 12

Neji acabara de sair do banho e estava completamente vestido. Trajava uma calça de tecido leve de cor preta e uma camiseta branca. Pretendia descansar, pois a missão da qual retornara exigiu-lhe excessivo auto-controle. Os motivos eram dois: Hinata, que estava incessantemente presente em seus pensamentos e, também, a periculosidade da missão, afinal tratava-se do resgate do Kazekage. Ouviu batidas à porta de seu quarto, atraindo-lhe a atenção. Ao abrir a porta, uma criada da Bouke lhe disse:

- Neji-san, desculpe importuná-lo – A criada corou ao perceber o traje do moreno. Aquela vestimenta o deixava incrivelmente belo, realçando-lhe os músculos do tórax e braços enquanto garantiam-lhe o ar jovial – Uma pessoa deseja vê-lo. Diz ser sua companheira de equipe.

- Hm... Arigatou. Já vou descer – Fechou a porta quase na fronte da criada que não saíra do local com as palavras do shinobi... estava admirada.

"O que Tenten quer a uma hora dessas?", pensou. Começava a se irritar com a visita inesperada, pois sentia necessidade de descansar. Entretanto, este sentimento, de repente, foi substituído por uma súbita preocupação: "Ela não costuma vir até aqui. Deve ser algo urgente ou grave", com estes pensamentos, Neji rumou rapidamente em direção à sala principal da mansão, onde as visitas eram recebidas.

Desceu os degraus da escada agilmente. Ao chegar à sala, deparou-se com uma cena que o chocou: Tenten estava linda como jamais vira! Ela trajava um vestido leve de seda na tonalidade vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, revelando-se ondulados e moldando-lhe a face de maneira singela, porém sensual. Estava com seus olhos mais destacados devido à maquiagem e seus lábios estavam com um aspecto molhado, terrivelmente tentadores. Suas curvas eram acentuadas com o vestido, tornando Tenten uma mulher verdadeiramente desejável por qualquer homem. "Tenten está... linda!", pensou Neji. Aproximou-se da kunoichi enquanto buscava manter a compostura.

- Tenten... fiquei surpreso com sua... visita. O que deseja? – Perguntou Neji para quebrar o momento de silêncio que se instalara ente os dois.

Tenten estava apreensiva, mas aquele era seu momento de brilhar! Era sua última esperança na qual se abraçaria sem a intenção de largá-la! Observou a reação de Neji ao vê-la e sentiu-se desejada por aquele a quem queria se entregar... Talvez ele realmente a quisesse! Talvez apenas estivesse confuso com seus sentimentos em relação à Hinata, mas amava outra... ela! Resolveu aproximar-se mais do moreno de olhos perolados. Caminhou lentamente, deixando-o apreciar seus movimentos femininos e ficou apenas a alguns centímetros de Neji. Conseguia sentir o calor que provinha do corpo do moreno e ficou tentada a beijá-lo simplesmente, sem dizer sequer uma palavra. Mas ainda temia sua reação... precisava, antes, seduzi-lo.

- Eu vim até aqui, Neji, para dizer algumas palavras que... preciso... expressar a você.

Neji sentiu-se atraído por Tenten ao vê-la cada vez mais próxima dele. Seu corpo, por impulso, parecia recuar, mas manteve-se estático. Por algum motivo que não sabia descrever, queria saber aonde a bela kunoichi queria chegar. Agora, a centímetros de distância, Neji podia sentir o perfume adocicado que Tenten exalava... perfume este que o estava embriagando.

Tenten tocou os braços de Neji que estavam cruzados e de maneira delicada os descruzou. Segurando-os, ainda, levou-os até sua cintura e aproximou-se mais de Neji, colando seu corpo ao dele. Neji parecia não corresponder aos movimentos de Tenten, mas a kunouchi pôde sentir o corpo do moreno arrepiar-se discretamente quando ela lhe sussurrou no ouvido com a voz mais sensual que foi capaz de produzir:

- Eu te quero, Neji. Mais que tudo... quero você para mim.

Neji estava assustado, mas gostou da investida de Tenten. Procurou disfarçar as reações de seu corpo ao sentir a pele macia da kunoichi sobre a sua... a respiração dela ao seu ouvido quando lhe disse aquelas palavras. Não raciocinava... parecia que seu corpo não lhe obedecia quando abraçou fortemente a kunoichi colando seu corpo ainda mais ao dela. Não soube distinguir claramente quantos segundos ou minutos se passaram enquanto estavam abraçados.

--x--

Hinata mal começou a abrir suas pálpebras e a voz de Kiba soou alta ao seu lado:

- Hina-chan! Que bom que está acordando!

Hinata sentou-se com dificuldade e percebeu que estava sob uma árvore com Kiba ao seu lado.

- O-o que ac-aconteceu, Kiba-kun?

- Aff, você desmaiou quando viu o Naruto, Hina-chan. Como sempre fez!

Kiba respondeu a amiga em tom triste. Fitava o chão ao seu lado para não encarar os orbes perolados que estudavam seu semblante. Desta vez não esconderia seus sentimentos. Sofreu ao ver a reação de Hinata ao reencontrar-se com Naruto e percebeu que não agüentaria presenciar esta cena novamente... Desejava que ela, ao menos, soubesse ser amada por alguém que realmente se importa com seu bem-estar e felicidade!

- Ma-as... e a missão? Onde estão Shino-kun e Kurenai-sensei?

Hinata percebeu o tom triste da voz de Kiba, mas pensou estar relacionado com a possibilidade de cancelamento da missão em virtude de seu desmaio.

- Ah... a missão foi cancelada, Hina-chan. O pergaminho que buscaríamos foi entregue a outro shinobi e este o trará à Konoha. Não há mais necessidade de sairmos. Kurenai-sensei veio até nós apenas para avisar.

- Você está triste porque a missão foi cancelada, Kiba-kun?

Hinata olhava Kiba com preocupação. Observando melhor o amigo era capaz de perceber que sua postura como um todo parecia melancólica.

- Não, Hina-chan... estou triste porque... – "Vamos, Kiba! Você ensaiou... agora fale!", pensava aflito – ...porque ...não gostei de sua reação ao ver o Naruto!

Hinata se surpreendeu com a resposta de Kiba. Como assim? Por que sua reação o entristeceu? O olhar interrogativo de Hinata foi notado por Kiba que se apressou em continuar:

- Hinata-chan... Eu... amo você.

Direto como somente Kiba conseguia ser. Hinata sentiu seu coração parar! "Kami-sama... o Kiba me ama!?". A morena não conteve seu queixo que insistia em deixá-la boquiaberta. Encarava Kiba com um olhar incrédulo.

- Desde que ganhou no Chunnin Shiken eu... passei a percebê-la de outra forma. Nós sempre nos demos bem, jamais brigamos. É claro que sou muito expansivo... hehe. Mas é por isso que você me completa, Hina-chan! Você... é forte, bonita, inteligente... Eu... só sei que amo você! E se puder me dar uma chance, podemos ficar juntos e com certeza seremos felizes!

- Ki-kiba-kun...

A voz de Hinata era baixa e emocionada. Kiba se declarava com uma convicção em suas palavras que lhe deixava admirada. Ele era um rapaz muito bonito, ela reconhecia sua força e, acima de tudo, adorava sua companhia. Ao lado dele, com certeza, não teria tristezas.

Enquanto refletia em seu interior sobre seus sentimentos, Hinata notou que Kiba estava cada vez mais próximo. Seu corpo estava, agora, tocando a pele alva de Hinata. Kiba colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Hinata, puxando-a vagarosamente em direção à sua própria face. Esse gesto veio acompanhado do olhar intenso de Kiba sobre os olhos de Hinata. Os orbes castanhos do amigo brilhavam como Hinata nunca vira! Sua respiração passou a mesclar-se com a respiração de Kiba. Hinata notou que a outra mão do amigo lhe puxava a cintura, fazendo-a aproximar-se cada vez mais de seu corpo musculoso. Uma das mãos de Hinata pousou sobre o peito do companheiro de equipe e, involuntariamente, deslizou reconhecendo alguns músculos. Os lábios da Hyuuga roçavam de maneira cálida os lábios de Kiba. Era uma sensação prazerosa que lhes proporcionava desfrutar da respiração quente de cada um sobre o rosto do outro.

--x--

Neji sentia todo o calor do corpo de Tenten sobre si. Era bom estar abraçado com a kunoichi de coques que agora se revelava uma mulher incrivelmente tentadora. Mas, em sua mente a imagem de Hinata surgiu e rapidamente Neji afastou Tenten de si.

- Não! – Neji parecia repreender a si mesmo. Tenten assustou-se com a reação do shinobi.

- Não?

- Não... – Neji passara a ofegar – Eu não posso. Desculpe, Tenten, mas... meu amor pertence a outra pessoa.

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma bomba aos ouvidos de Tenten. Como ele poderia dizer aquilo!? E o que foi o abraço tão significativo que acabaram de dar um no outro!? Ela sentiu algo vindo dele! E o faria perceber isso também!

- Neji... eu sei que você gostou de estar comigo. Eu pude... sentir – Tenten buscou aproximar-se novamente, mas Neji a conteve segurando-lhe pelos ombros.

- Você é uma bela mulher Tenten e eu aprecio sua beleza – Neji encarou os orbes castanho-claros intensamente, como se buscasse exprimir suas palavras com autoridade – Mas, o que eu sinto por você é menos intenso do que meus sentimentos por outra pessoa.

Não foi possível conter suas lágrimas. Não queria chorar na frente daquele a quem amava! Tenten estava em confronto com o pior inimigo que poderia lutar... consigo mesma. Seu mundo de sonhos pareceu ruir sob seus pés. Desejava fugir daquele ambiente... sentia-se humilhada.

Neji conhecia a amiga muito bem. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, buscou confortá-la:

- Tenten... não é vergonhoso dizer o que sente. Eu... realmente gostaria de corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mas não é possível. Desejo que encontre uma pessoa que a ame como merece...

- Neji... eu... só quero você! Onegai, deixe-me fazê-lo me amar! Sei que podemos... viver felizes!

Tenten falava enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face que eram prontamente enxugadas pelas costas de suas próprias mãos. Não era momento para chorar! Não queria implorar por amor! Mas, antes fazê-lo do que perder Neji... perder alguém que não teve! Era cruel...

- Não irei atender ao seu pedido, Tenten, por um motivo simples: não é possível fazer com que amemos uma pessoa ou outra... o amor vem. Germina e nasce sem obrigatoriedade ou vontade.

A voz de Neji era calma... pacientemente rompia as últimas esperanças de Tenten. Suas palavras, entretanto, eram de conhecimento próprio. Buscou lutar inicialmente com seu próprio coração para não amar Hinata... uma luta inútil e um sofrimento certo. Seu amor não seria correspondido e era, ainda, proibido. Mas era amor... e não podia negar sua existência. Não era possível conceder chances à Tenten na espera de esquecer Hinata e passar a amar a kunoichi de coques. Seria... tolice.

Tenten suspirou pesadamente. Neji estava certo e ela era prudente suficientemente para reconhecer que, na verdade, ele a preservava. Mas, isso só pioraria as coisas! Amava-o mais por sua preocupação em não a magoar! Amava-o mais por ser tão correto... tão decente! Não poderia sair dali sem levar, sequer, parte dele consigo. Precisava senti-lo... como seria estar junto dele. Como seria tocá-lo... Neji podia amar outra, mas não era comprometido. Então...

- Neji... eu compreendo sua preocupação e agradeço. Sei que, apesar... de não ficarmos juntos... continuaremos a nos amar como amigos. Deste amor você não pode me privar! – Neji assentiu com um movimento de cabeça – Eu quero pedir somente uma coisa... Somente uma vez... quero beijá-lo!

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Isso não vai dar certo...", pensava o shinobi.

- Onegai, Neji! Uma única vez...

Tenten olhava-o de maneira desamparada, como se pedisse clemência da morte que lhe seria certa! Neji não gostava da idéia de beijar Tenten, pois isso com certeza causaria efeitos contrários... poderia iludi-la. Mas a maneira com que Tenten pedia concedia à proposta absurda uma conotação terrivelmente coerente. Como se fosse algo necessário para o despojamento daquele sentimento.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Neji aproximou-se de Tenten. Envolveu sua cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra segurou seu queixo. Se era para ser o único beijo, que fosse especial. Com os corpos novamente colados um no outro, Neji aproximou seu rosto ao de Tenten que fechou os olhos para sentir cada toque do shinobi... para desfrutar das reações que ele lhe causava. Seu coração palpitava rápido... sua respiração tornara-se pesada... podia sentir Neji aproximar-se mais e o toque dos lábios ocorreu. Os lábios dele estavam frios e os dela quente, uma combinação perfeita! Tenten entreabriu os lábios para dar passagem à língua quente de Neji que invadiu-lhe a boca como se estivesse rastreando algo... conhecendo cada canto. "Que beijo!", pensava Tenten. Estava extasiada! Era calmo, porém intenso. Neji pretendia transmitir à Tenten a certeza de que ela era alguém especial. Alguém que merecia muito. Em consideração a ela, beijou-a desta forma. Aos poucos, Neji foi encerrando o beijo. E quando afastou sua face viu que a kunoichi permanecia com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados... como se estivesse, ainda, sentindo o sabor do beijo. Vagarosamente, Tenten voltou ao seu estado "quase normal" e sorriu a Neji agradecendo-o silenciosamente. Palavras tornaram-se desnecessárias. Calada, saiu da mansão Hyuuga em direção à sua casa.

--x--

(Enquanto isso...)

Hinata sentia seu coração palpitar depressa quando, ainda próxima de Kiba, lembrou-se de Neji. A imagem do primo era nítida... de certa noite em que juntos observaram as estrelas após o jantar. Estavam calados e Neji concentrava-se em seus próprios pensamentos com o olhar voltado ao céu. Hinata o observava timidamente, vendo quão lindo estava sob a luz do luar. Surpreendida com a lembrança, Hinata empurrou de maneira delicada o peito de Kiba afastando-o de si.

- Ki-Kiba-kun... gomen... – Os olhos de Hinata estavam marejados. Não pretendia chorar, mas lhe doía ver o semblante de Kiba entristecido e desesperançado.

- Eu... compreendo Hina-chan.

Kiba olhou para o chão e afastou-se de Hinata, levantando-se. Estendeu sua mão à amiga convidando-a a se levantar. Hinata aceitou prontamente e logo se viu frente a frente com o amigo. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu pela face do shinobi e foi secada pela mão delicada da Hyuuga que, carinhosamente, lhe disse:

- Eu amo você Kiba... mas como um amigo que quero sempre comigo. Irei compreender se não se sentir bem ao meu lado... Eu... Eu desejo que você seja feliz! É uma das melhores pessoas que conheço... Sinto-me... honrada em ser amada por vo-você.

Hinata colocou suas mãos sobre o próprio coração e curvou-se timidamente diante de Kiba. Este lhe abraçou e foi correspondido. Era um abraço que transmitia carinho... A cabeça de Hinata estava sobre o peito de Kiba, tornando-se possível ouvir seu coração, que batia rapidamente, diminuir o ritmo aos poucos. Quando o coração de Kiba estava calmo, ainda abraçados, ele disse:

- Eu estarei sempre perto de você, Hina-chan. Também desejo que seja feliz! Mesmo que não seja ao meu lado... Como amigo, continuaremos iguais... Como homem, levarei este amor comigo...

Suspirou e beijou os cabelos da Hyuuga. Segurando os ombros de Hinata, afastou-a de si e sorriu-lhe sincero. Virou as costas e foi embora.

Hinata permanecia em conflito interno. Sentiu-se triste por não ser capaz de corresponder aos sentimentos de Kiba da maneira com que ele desejava. Mas, ao pensar na lembrança que tivera quando quase o beijou sentiu-se iluminada! Todos os sentimentos que estavam confusos, agora, organizavam-se. Com grande surpresa, Hinata percebeu que não amava Naruto! Não poderia amar alguém que não conhecia... Não convivia com o loiro... Não sabia quais temores, desejos, sonhos... ele tinha afora aqueles que divulgava publicamente! Ele com certeza era uma inspiração por sua força de vontade e determinação! Era aquilo que ela gostaria de ser! Mas... não se lembrou _dele_ quando Kiba se aproximava para a beijar... Lembrou-se _daquele_ que esteve ao seu lado... _daquele_ que acreditou nela mesmo quando duvidada durante o Chunnin Shiken... _daquele_ que era belo de qualquer maneira... que crescera com ela... que sorria somente para ela... que falava suavemente com ela para que não se assustasse! "Neji... é você quem eu amo!", Hinata concluiu feliz. Estava surpresa e incrivelmente feliz! Não pensou no medo de não ser correspondida, tampouco nas normas éticas de seu clã! Precisava vê-lo! Precisava de sua companhia!...

Assim, correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao clã! Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso! E ao adentrar na sala principal que ficava de frente com a entrada, deparou-se com uma cena que lhe chocou... Neji e Tenten se beijavam... Silenciosamente, para não os atrapalhar, Hinata foi para seu quarto.

**Continua...**

_**Yooo, povo!!**_

_Gostaram deste capítulo!?_

_Hummm... beijo entre Tenten e Neji!_

_Clima entre Kiba e Hinata!_

_A decobertaaa de Hinata!, Wooow!_

_E, também, sua decepção!..._

_E agora!?_

_Como Hinata irá reagir?_

_Esse beijo, com certeza, causará muuuuuitos danos!...rs._

_Aguardo seus comentáriosss!!_

_Obrigada por lerem!_

_**Agradeço especialmente:**_

_**Nyo-Mila:**__ Novamente vc me fez rir sozinha quando li sua review!! Adorei os casais favoritos que destacou!!, rsrsrs... "GaaMila, SasuMila, NejiMila"!!, Muuuuuito criativo!! XD. Adoooorei o presente tbm! Algemas, hummmm, rsrs...! Obrigada pelo elogio do "talento"! (envergonhada!, rs). Maaas, acho que Hollywood não me aceitará!, rs... Aff. Só se for para limpar banheiros!, huahaua. Que bom que curtiu o Gaara de presente! Aaah! Pedaço de mal caminhooo!, rs. Bjss!!_

_**Prisca Kimura: **__Vc acertou em cheio!, rs... A Hinata demorou e a Tenten aproveitou!! E como!!, rs... Mas, Neji não aceitou totalmente a proposta de Tenten... Apesar do beijo ter sido único, causará muitos transtornos a este casal que SE AMA mas não sabe da correspondência de seus sentimentos!... Aff...rs. Espero que continue acompanhando!, rs... Bjjs!_

_**Francine Hyuga:**__ Eu tbm tenho pena do Kiba! Especialmente neste novo capítulo! Mas ele terá bastante participação na fic... E esse amor não irá simplesmente desaparecer., Aaahh... Maldade a sua achar que a Tenten merece sofrer! Ela merece só... ficar sozinha, huahauua! Infelizmente, depois deste capítulo, demorará um pouco para Neji e Hinata ficarem juntos... X( Isso porque Neji não viu a Hinata e esta não acha que foi simplesmente um beijo!, rs... Pois é! Se amam, mas não sabem! Aff... Que tragédia! Acho que sou muito má!, rs... Espero que continue curtindo a fic... E não se desaponte! Bjjsss!!_

_**Maria Lua: **__Que bom que está curtindooo!!, rs... Espero que a fic continue agradandoooo! Também adoro NejiHina! Bjjs!!_

_Próximo capítulo... teremos as conseqüências deste beijo!_

_Abraços,_

_FranHyuuga_


	13. Equívocos que geram distância

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**Equívocos que geram distância"**

Capítulo 13

Hinata deixou-se cair sobre a cama. Não tinha forças sequer para secar suas lágrimas. Como foi tola! Jamais deveria ter acreditado na possibilidade de ser correspondida por Neji! Ele não a amava e isso estava, agora, muito claro para a Hyuuga. Sentia-se infeliz e sozinha... Uma grande agonia tomava conta de seu interior, como se fosse esmagar seus sonhos e matar suas expectativas. Neji era inalcançável e somente neste momento tortuoso Hinata fora capaz de refletir sobre as reais possibilidades de ter um relacionamento amoroso com o primo. Primeiro havia seu comprometimento com Tenten... provavelmente ambos deviam manter contatos mais íntimos quando sozinhos. Outro impedimento originava-se das normas do clã... Souke e Bouke jamais poderiam realizar unificações por meio de matrimônios. Tinha, ainda, seu pai que não aceitaria outros sentimentos entre Hinata e Neji além do amor fraterno comum entre os familiares, afinal, eram primos.

Entre soluços e lágrimas amargas, Hinata pensava: "Aconteceu como deveria acontecer... sei agora que tive sorte! Se encontrasse Neji sozinho apenas sofreria ao expressar meus sentimentos! Ele me rejeitaria, pois além de não me amar e ser comprometido, não poderíamos ficar juntos...". O melhor que Hinata deveria fazer era esquecê-lo. "Não te amarei mais, nii-san. Pelo menos meus gestos não! Irei me distanciar para te esquecer...", concluiu Hinata enquanto fechava seus olhos e adormecia pelo cansaço em derramar tantas lágrimas.

--x--

Neji permaneceu no mesmo lugar em que Tenten o deixara quando partiu. Refletia sobre sua conduta e sentiu-se orgulhoso em reconhecer publicamente estar apaixonado por outra pessoa. Hinata lhe dominou por completo, pois mesmo diante da beleza e investidas de Tenten não foi capaz de iniciar um envolvimento amoroso com outra pessoa. "E definitivamente, não era qualquer pessoa... Tenten é linda, inteligente, uma excelente kunoichi e uma companhia agradável... E mesmo assim, você é maior e melhor, Hinata-sama", pensava Neji sobre seus sentimentos. Continuou:

"O que você fez comigo? Enfeitiçou-me, por acaso, com a doçura de seus gestos e com a delicadeza de suas palavras? Com a beleza de seu corpo e com o brilho de seus olhos? Eu não sei... tenho somente a certeza de que jamais saberei, pois não me ama. Seu coração pertence ao Naruto. Não teria, sequer, chances diante da intensidade de seus sentimentos por ele, pois o aguardou tanto tempo com a esperança de ser correspondida... e agora, sei, que ao vê-lo ficará ainda mais envolvida".

A partir desta conclusão, Neji decidiu não interferir na felicidade de Hinata. Não lutaria por seu amor, pois isto serviria somente como um obstáculo para a Hyuuga. Acabaria por fazê-la sofrer ao expressar seus sentimentos, uma vez que Hinata provavelmente se entristeceria ao rejeitá-lo. Por outro lado, Neji não suportaria ficar ao lado de Hinata guardando para si o amor que sentia! Seus sonhos e pensamentos envolviam continuamente a bela kunoichi de olhos perolados... Sua concentração e reações físicas ficavam alteradas na presença de Hinata... Seria insustentável manter-se impassível por muito mais tempo... Então, o mais sensato a ser feito era: "Devo me distanciar de Hinata".

Um amor capaz de mover fronteiras estava, neste momento, fadado ao esquecimento.

--x--

Tenten saíra da mansão Hyuuga sentindo-se satisfeita e contrariada. Perdera qualquer chance de conquistar Neji a partir do momento em que o mesmo declarou amar outra pessoa. No entanto, ganhara a certeza de que não deveria se entristecer, pois encontraria, ainda, a pessoa certa para si... A pessoa que lhe amaria e corresponderia aos seus sentimentos. Ao beijar Neji percebeu ser alguém que merece ser amada! Fora um beijo cheio de significados que de maneira misteriosa conduziu Tenten a compreensões que não seria capaz de alcançar sozinha. Era um beijo típico da personalidade de Neji. Amava-o! Mas, a partir daquele beijo, percebera que ele era o homem certo para ela _naquele momento_... Foi o homem certo para fazê-la constatar que poderia encontrar alguém que lhe pertenceria para toda a vida! Neji seria aquele que a fez sentir-se capaz... aquele que a tornou verdadeiramente Tenten. E seria grata por aquele feito! Amaria-o enquanto vivesse por este presente... Mas não mais necessitava tê-lo... Era como se obtivesse o suficiente.

--x--

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata realizou seus treinos matinais como de costume, mas não foi capaz de se concentrar adequadamente. Não conseguiu dormir durante a noite, pois a imagem de Neji insistentemente se fazia presente em sua mente. Teve lembranças freqüentes envolvendo o primo. Lembrou-se de quando o viu pela primeira vez quando tinha três anos de idade... os olhares que trocaram tornavam-nos cúmplices de um sentimento em comum: o desejo de aproximarem-se e conhecerem-se. Hinata adentrou a noite pensando em como era interessante que este sentimento retornasse em sua juventude de forma mais impetuosa. "Você ainda me encanta, Neji-nii-san, mas não irei atrapalhar seu amor por Tenten" e, novamente, chorara silenciosamente em seu quarto escuro. Fora a pior noite de sua vida desde a morte de sua mãe.

Resolveu retornar ao clã e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Neji também acordado, na cozinha. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada e buscou controlá-la por meio de um suspiro lento. Com novo fôlego, cumprimentou-o:

- Ohayo, Neji...san – Chamar seu primo de "Neji-san" era doloroso para Hinata, mas era necessário para que sua intenção de afastá-lo tivesse êxito.

Neji surpreendeu-se com a formalidade de Hinata. Não pretendia sequer olhar a prima, mas ao ouvir este cumprimento, involuntariamente, a encarou. Notou que ela fitava o chão como o fazia quando não confiava nele... "O que está acontecendo? Por que Hinata-sama está agindo desta forma?", pensou confuso.

- Ohayo, Hinata-sama – Sua voz soou mais áspera do que pretendia. Neji começou a sentir-se incomodado com as atitudes da prima... Sabia que ela o estava evitando e só pensava em uma justificativa: Uzumaki Naruto.

O silêncio invadiu o ambiente. Nenhum dos dois ousava quebrá-lo. Ambos concentravam-se em conter seus impulsos interiores que lhes incitava em conversar um com o outro, aproximar-se mais...

- Ah! Vocês estão aqui! – Gritou Hanabi – Nee-chan... Otoo-san permitiu que você treine comigo daqui por diante. Neji terá outros afazeres – Hanabi sorria satisfeita com a notícia, pois receberia a atenção de Hinata.

Hinata e Neji sentiram-se subitamente aliviados. Ambos estavam tensos com a possibilidade de continuarem os treinamentos, pois ficariam perigosamente próximos. Entretanto, conjuntamente com o alívio, sentiram-se também entristecidos, pois seus planos pessoais estavam se concretizando cada vez mais e isto significava que a distância que insistiam em estabelecer entre ambos estava tornando-se maior... Maior do que desejavam e tão grande quanto pretendiam.

A partir daquele dia, encontros entre Neji e Hinata tornaram-se raros. Todas as vezes que Hinata via Neji, evitava-o e este fazia o mesmo com Hinata.

Para a Hyuuga, tornara-se uma tortura todas as vezes em que via Neji sair com sua equipe para treinar. "Ele verá Tenten... e provavelmente a envolverá em seus braços, tal como o vi fazer... Eu ainda vou te esquecer, nii-san!", pensava de maneira agoniada.

O gênio Hyuuga sentia-se afundar em suas próprias angústias todas as vezes em que repousava em sua cama. Seus últimos pensamentos envolviam Hinata... imaginava-a com Naruto e amargamente pensava: "Queria que fosse eu a pessoa que lhe faz sorrir e sentir-se apaixonada, Hinata-sama".

O relacionamento entre Neji e Tenten permanecera o mesmo... uma amizade respeitosa. A kunoichi de coques jamais tocara no assunto "beijo" com Neji e parecia livre em seus próprios sentimentos... o que de fato ocorrera.

Equivocados, Neji e Hinata distanciavam-se cada vez mais, fugindo de um sentimento capaz de salvá-los de seus sofrimentos pessoais.

--x--

(3 meses depois)

Hiashi estava em seu escritório quando foi interrompido por um Hyuuga da Souke:

- Com licença, Hiashi-sama. Venho informá-lo que a reunião do Conselho poderá ocorrer ainda esta noite.

- Hai. E quanto aquilo? – A voz de Hiashi era autoritária e fria.

- Nossos melhores shinobis da Souke foram recrutados. Durante a reunião do Conselho teremos alguns de seus representantes.

- Isso é bom. É melhor agirmos o quanto antes. Pode ir.

- Hai! – O Hyuuga desapareceu do campo de visão de Hiashi de maneira rápida, deixando-o sozinho.

- Parece que uma guerra irá começar – Sussurrou Hiashi para si mesmo.

Aquela seria uma noite de decisões que envolveriam as vidas de muitas pessoas.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_**Yoo!**_

_**Mais um capítulo postado!**_

_**E aí?? O que acharam??**_

_Antes que eu leve pedradas, rs... Bem, esse capítulo é importante à fic! E não podíamos esperar outra coisa, afinal... Neji não viu a prima quando beijava Tenten, pois estava muito ocupado...hehe... o.O... Neji safado!_

_Maaas, calma! O próximo capítulo virá em breve!!_

_**Aguardo seus comentáriosss!!**_

_Obrigada por lerem!_

_**Agradeço **__**especialmente**__**:**_

_**Nyo-Mila:**__ Shoooooow!! As adaptações da fic ficaram maravilhosas!!, rs. Sua participação ficou excelente!, huahuahua! Sua pose Nice Guy foi infalível para roubar o __**meu**__ (hehe) Kiba! Mesmo fora do roteiro ele foi com vc!!, rs... Aaah! Isso não é justo! ò.Ó... Por que não pensei nisso antes!! X( A Hina brigando com Tenten pelo BOFE foi demais!!, huahua! O Neji dando um tapa na Tenten...rss... Acho que vou renunciar meu "cargo" de autora desta fic e passá-la a vc!!, rs. O que acha!? Com certeza seria menos dramática, hehe! XD. Como sempre... adoro seus reviews! Bjjsss!!_

_**Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii: **__Yooo! Que bom que está curtindo a fic!! XD Pena que não viu antes os capítulos... assim recebia mais reviews suas!, rs... Obrigada pelo carinho! E pelos elogios sobre eu ter utilizado as partes reais do Anime... é que gosto de histórias improváveis, porém possíveis!, rsrs... Aaah! Vou procurar o Kishimoto-sama!!, huahua! Mas não garanto que ele vai me entender... pq não sei japonês, rsrs!! Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjjs!!_

_**Prisca Kimura: **__Acho que vou contratar vc para ser vidente, rsrs... __**ò.Õ**__...! Nossa Hinatinha chorou muuuuito!, rs... Acho eu!, rs... Pois é!! Agoooora, ambos estão A-F-A-S-T-A-D-O-S! Aaaah! Doeu meu coração escrever esse capítulo! E vc!! Está acertando tuuuudo!, rs... Agora, se a Tenten vai desistir... eu mesma não sei! Afinal... depois de um beijo o que garante que outro não virá!?, rs. Que bom que gostou da descrição do beijo!! Hehe! Será que ficou à altura de um beijo de Neji!! Oooh! Bem que eu queria provar para ver se sim!, rs. Aaaah! Adoooorei sua proposta! Segunda, terça e quarta está garantido o Neji PARA MIM!!, rsrs... Eu deixo quinta, sexta e sábado para vc... Maaaas, domingo podemos alternar também! Acho que o Neji agüenta o tranco!!, rsrs... (eis a comunicação entre duas pervertidas!, rsrs...). Sobre LeeTen!!... Vou pensar com muuuuito carinho sobre isso!, rsrs... Não esquecerei!, rsrs... Continue acompanhando, pois adooooro falar com vc! Bjjjss!!_

_**Francine Hyuga:**__ Fraaaan-chan! Não chora não!! A Hinata viu sim o beijo, mas pelo menos os dois se amam!! Eeee!! XD. Apoio completamente sua teoria: O Neji é muita areia para o caminhãozinho da Tenten!! Só a Hinata é capaz de "suportar" esse peso!! E que peso boooom!!, rsrs... Espero que continue curtindo os capítulos!!, rs... É muito bom continuar a receber seus comentários!! Bjjs!!_

_**Maria Lua: **__Pois ééé! Ai que pena do Kiba!! Eu tbm tive dó de fazer aquele capítulo!, rs... Tive que ficar repetindo para mim mesma "Esta é uma fic NejiHina... Essa é uma fic NejiHina", rs... Senão acabava fazendo um casal KibaHina mesmo! De tão lindo que é o sentimento dele por ela! Maaas, não esqueci dos fãs NejiHina e também da minha intenção inicial, rsrs... Com "muuuuito" esforço, mantive-me firme!, hehe. Espero que esse capítulo tbm tenha agradado! Abraçosss!!_

_**Taliane: **__Concordo PLENAMENTE com você! No coração... não mandamos!, rs... É isso que torna o amor tão... imprevisível. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que este também tenha agradado!...rs. Abraçosss!!_

_Aguardo + comentários de vcs, pessoal!!_

_Adooooro recebê-los!_

_Bjooos!!_

_FranHyuuga_


	14. A decisão de Hiashi

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**A decisão de Hiashi"**

Capítulo 14

O Conselho estava reunido na sala de reuniões do clã Hyuuga. Hiashi estava preocupado, mas sua expressão era de impassibilidade. Não se lembrava de enfrentar um assunto tão delicado à proteção do clã desde a morte de seu irmão, Hizashi. Assunto este que, ao seu ver, era questão de tempo até tornar-se pauta para uma reunião tão séria quanto a que estava para ser realizada.

O fato era que a família primária (Souke) estava preocupada com a possibilidade de haver uma revolução originária da Bouke, família secundária do clã Hyuuga. Há exatos dois anos, Hiashi percebera que os representantes da Bouke estavam realizando reuniões sigilosas, nas quais, segundo investigadores da Souke, representantes da guarda da Bouke estavam presentes. Hiashi tinha, portanto, motivos suficientes para crer que a família secundária do clã Hyuuga estava planejando estratégias de ataque à família primária. A única coisa que poderia impedi-los é a ativação do selo amaldiçoado, no entanto, havia duas razões para não realizar esta ativação: a primeira refere-se ao fato de que uma pessoa da Souke pode ativar o selo somente de uma pessoa da Bouke, necessitando de 30 segundos para o processo. A Bouke, entretanto, tem mais membros que a Souke, ou seja, enquanto alguns estariam fora de combate haveria shinobis suficientes para que a Bouke dominasse a Souke enquanto esta estivesse ativando o selo. Outra razão é o fato de que o selo causa sérios danos ao membro da Bouke quando ativado, incluindo a morte. Seria um massacre e o clã, como um todo, enfraqueceria.

- Vamos dar início à reunião. Não podemos perder tempo – Hiashi realizava a introdução.

- Hai – Todos os membros do Conselho e representantes dos shinobis da família primária da Souke responderam em uníssono.

- Peço que Seikon apresente os últimos registros da investigação que liderou – solicitou Hiashi.

Seikon era um jovem com corpo musculoso e olhar penetrante. Era reconhecido por sua genialidade intelectiva, pois possuía uma perspicácia invejável. Diante de poucos elementos era capaz de compreender o que ocorrera. Tinha 19 anos, órfão desde os 7 e criado por Joi, o Conselheiro mais velho do clã, extremamente respeitado. Além destas qualidades, Seikon era muito forte e ágil, tornando-se reconhecido por muitos como o melhor shinobi da Souke, equiparando-se com Hiashi.

- Hai – Seikon levantou-se e continuou – Eu e minha equipe obtivemos informações preocupantes. Conseguimos instalar uma escuta durante a reunião da família secundária e confirmamos nossas suspeitas iniciais. A Bouke planeja atacar a Souke daqui a um mês, iniciando por Hiashi-sama. Acreditam que ao iliminar o líder da Souke, Hinata-sama, herdeira da liderança, será facilmente manipulada a renunciar o cargo ou concedê-lo a um membro da Bouke.

- Hm... por este problema eu não esperava. Hinata...

Hiashi pensava nos dados que Seikon apresentou e a preocupação com a liderança de Hinata novamente lhe era incômoda. A filha primogênita era demasiadamente frágill e fraca. Na perspectiva de Hiashi, uma vergonha ao clã como futura líder. Pretendia permanecer ao lado de Hinata quando a mesma assumisse o clã, sem dar-lhe a possibilidade de tomar decisões, mantendo-se no controle. Não acreditava no potencial da filha. Mas, agora, Seikon lhe deixava claro haver a possibilidade de não estar ao lado de Hinata para cumprir sua intenção. Se a Bouke conseguisse matá-lo, Hinata estaria sozinha e com certeza cederia às manipulações da família secundária, afinal, jamais seria capaz de negar pedidos, especialmente sob ameaças.

- Hiashi-sama, talvez deva pensar em desposar sua filha antes deste período.

Hiashi observou atentamente a pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra. Era Tojon, um senhor que com certeza tinha a esperança de fazer com que seu jovem filho, Iile, fosse o escolhido como futuro esposo de Hinata. Um mal estar estomacal tomou conta de Hiashi só de pensar na possibilidade de Hinata casar-se com Iile... seriam dois fracassados unidos. O jovem era um shinobi preguiçoso que não tinha vontade alguma em treinar... Realizava somente o necessário e foi o último a se formar dentre os ninjas de sua idade. Entretanto, a idéia era boa! Afinal... garantir um furuto seguro ao clã era sua principal função.

- Desposar Hinata... Acho uma idéia prudente. E penso somente em uma pessoa capaz de fazê-lo. Uma pessoa que poderia assumir o clã de forma imponente e séria... Seikon.

Seikon encarou Hiashi longamente. Manteve-se impassível mesmo que estivesse surpreso. Seria uma grande responsabilidade, mas com certeza era uma posição de sucesso no clã. E Hinata era uma bela mulher... Não conhecia muito sobre ela. Apenas sabia tratar-se de uma kunoichi de nível chunnin que se esforçava muito em seus treinos, mas que se mantinha com poder mediano. Notou ser delicada nas poucas vezes em que a vira. Seria, com certeza, uma ótima esposa. E ele... um bom líder.

- Sinto-me honrado em ser cogitado como pretendente, Hiashi-sama. Tenho prazer em aceitar caso seja este seu desejo – Seikon curvou-se diante do líder.

- Esse é meu desejo. Se alguém tiver objeções... – Hiashi observou cada pessoa presente. Com o silêncio como resposta, continuou – Ótimo! Falaremos agora de nossas estratégias de defesa...

--x--

(No dia seguinte)

Hinata despertou mais cedo do que o habitual. Eram 4 horas da manhã quando resolveu sair para treinar, pois não tinha sono algum e estava bem disposta. Vestiu-se e cuidadosamente saiu dos domínios do clã em direção ao lago no qual treinava.

Iniciou com os movimentos do Junken e, quando sentiu estar bem aquecida, passou a treinar sua defesa absoluta. Ouviu, de repente, alguns passos advindos da mata densa de Konoha que cercava o lago. Manteve-se atenta e em posição de luta quando uma voz lhe disse:

- Não queria assustá-la...

- Ah! Neji-san!... O-o que faz aqui?

Saindo das sombras das árvores, Neji aproximou-se de Hinata sendo iluminado pela luz da lua.

- Era o que eu pretendia lhe perguntar quando a vi saindo da mansão, Hinata-sama – A voz de Neji era fria... tal como estava sendo nos últimos três meses, quando ambos se afastaram um do outro.

- E-eu... estava... – Hinata olhava para os próprios dedos indicadores enquanto os tocava. Estava envergonhada e temia que Neji contasse ao seu pai sobre sua ida ao lago.

- Treinando – Neji completou – Eu percebi. Mas, por que saiu do clã para treinar, Hinata-sama? – Neji falou em tom áspero. Estava impaciente.

- Hm... E-eu... me sinto be-bem aqui, Neji-san. Gosto de treinar... no lago... com a luz do l-luar.

- Você fala como se fosse habitual. Posso afirmar que não é a primeira vez que sai de madrugada para treinar aqui. Ou é, Hinata-sama?

Neji estava sendo autoritário. Não se sentia bem em falar com a prima desta forma, mas estava realmente irritado. Evitava-a e quase não se falavam... E nas raras oportunidades inevitáveis, Hinata deixava claro que a relação de confiança antes estabelecida entre ambos morrera, afinal, voltou a chamá-lo de "Neji-san" e gaguejava. Era inegável que Hinata sentia-se desconfortável na presença de Neji e isso era doloroso e insuportável! Tratar Hinata com frieza e de forma grosseira tornara-se a melhor estratégia para fazê-la sair de sua presença deixando-o sozinho e reduzindo o sofrimento de tê-la tão próxima de si... e tão distante!

- N-não, Neji-san. E-eu... venho aqui há tempos... d-desde o Chu-Chunnin Shiken.

Hinata encarava o chão como se fosse a paisagem mais bela que já vira. Estava absorta em seus próprios pensamentos:

"Por que ele precisa ser tão rude? Como pode me tratar assim depois de tantos momentos bons que passamos juntos? Acho que foram bons somente para mim... Será que... que ele contará para Otoo-san que treino durante as madrugadas no lago!? Por que não menti!? Poderia ter mentido... mas, não sei fazê-lo sequer com um desconhecido, o que dirá com Neji!".

- Hinata-sama... não contarei ao meu tio. Mas, passarei a lhe acompanhar durante seus treinos.

"Kuso! O que estou dizendo!?", repreendia-se Neji. "Eu preciso me afastar e não..." – Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela voz suave de Hinata.

- Neji-san... n-não precisa se preocupar. A-acho melhor... então... parar com estes treinos...

"Ele deve estar muito bravo. É seu dever me proteger... e se acontecer qualquer coisa comigo as conseqüências cairão sobre ele. Acho melhor parar meus treinos", Hinata justificava-se para si mesma.

- Não, Hinata-sama. Acho que deve manter seus treinos, pois são importantes para suas habilidades. Apenas virei acompanhá-la.

"Agora que o estrago está feito... vou continuar firme em minha palavra. E vejo que ela realmente gosta deste lugar", pensava Neji.

Hinata observou ser inútil tentar convencer Neji. Então, timidamente, falou:

- Hai, Neji-san! Eu... a-aceito... sua companhia.

Naquele momento Hinata esqueceu da distância que lutou tanto para estabelecer entre ela e o primo, dando a Neji um sorriso lindo. Esse gesto foi o suficiente para aquecer o coração do shinobi de olhos perolados que precisou olhar para o lado para esconder a face levemente rubra pelo sorriso que recebera. "Quero fazê-la sorrir sempre, Hinata-sama!", pensava de forma apaixonada... um amor contido que estava, agora, prestes a explodir.

Após esta conversa, Neji e Hinata voltaram em silêncio ao clã. Embora nada falassem, seus sentimentos não eram de incômodo e sim de alegria em poderem desfrutar novamente da presença um do outro. A razão lhes dizia para se afastarem, mas em seus corações o amor que sentiam se fortalecia e tornava-se mais forte que qualquer raciocínio lógico. Cuidadosamente, ambos foram para seus quartos, mas nenhum conseguiu dormir, pois sonhavam acordados.

--x--

(No mesmo dia...)

Hinata fazia seu desjejum para treinar, posteriormente, com Hanabi. A irmã caçula estava cada vez mais forte e tinha grandes chances de vencer no próximo exame chunnin. Hiashi apareceu na cozinha e notando Hinata sozinha, disse-lhe com seu habitual tom de voz frio:

- Hinata, aguardo você em meu escritório. Apresse-se, pois não tenho tempo.

Dando-lhe as costas, deixou Hinata apreensiva e nervosa. Seu corpo começou a tremer involuntariamente. Sempre sentia muito medo de seu pai... era impossível negar que Hiashi sabia deixá-la instável. Bastava um olhar. Levantou-se e mal conseguiu segurar sua xícara para deixá-la sobre a pia. Colocando-a novamente sobre a mesa, cerrou os olhos de forma intensa e disse em voz alta para si mesma:

- Calma, Hinata! Calma... Tudo ficará bem!

- Hinata-sama? – Neji adentrou na cozinha a tempo de ver o estado de Hinata e ouvi-la. Ficou muito preocupado.

Hinata abriu os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir Neji. Assustou-se. Mas o olhar do primo era diferente da atual frieza... era um olhar de cuidado?

- Neji...san – O "san" tornou-se um sussurro... Como se Hinata tivesse pensado em chamá-lo de "nii-san" novamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Novamente o tom frio. Neji recuperou a compostura de sua farsa. Não podia deixá-la perceber seus sentimentos.

- Não, Neji-san. E-estou bem... C-com licença – "Já estou vendo coisas onde não devo. Neji não me ama...", Hinata pensou tristemente.

Ao sair em direção ao escritório de seu pai, Neji mantinha-se preocupado: "O que pode ter deixado Hinata-sama tão nervosa?".

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_Yooo, povo!_

_Antes tarde do que mais tarde!!, rs..._

_Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado!_

_Aguardo comentários, pessoal!  
Sugestões, reclamações, elogios, críticas!!...  
Tuuuuudo o que puderem escrever!, rs..._

_**Peeeergunta:**__ Será que Neji está envolvido nos planos da Bouke!?  
_

_P.S. Seikon, Iile, Tojon e Joi são personagens de minha autoria! (É uma pena, pois do jeito que Seikon é bonito na minha imaginação com certeza faria sucesso no anime, hehe!)_

**Obrigada** aos que acompanham a fic!!

**Especialmente:**

**Daji-Chan: **_Nossa! Eu realmente não esperava encontrar alguém tão atenciosa quanto vc ao enviar reviews! Fiquei booooba quando li todos os seus comentários, pois fez questão de expressar suas opiniões acerca de cada capítulo!! Amei! Obrigada pela consideração! Pois é... A Hinata está se superando, mas a vida dela é um pouco triste... o Hiashi é um baka! Devia ter apreciado o desenvolvimento da filha! Mas, isso foi bom para que ela compreendesse ser necessário esforçar-se por si própria! XD_

_Sobre a Tenten... rsrs... ela já causou danos ao relacionamento de Neji e Hinata mesmo que este nem tenha iniciado AINDA, rsrs... Mas, muitas coisas vão rolar... E espero contar com a sua companhia no decorrer da fic!, rs... Obrigada meeeesmo!! Bjjs!_

**Hyuga Francine: **_Não fica deprê não!! Quero te ver feliz!! E sorrindo muito!, rs... Essa história está beeem dramática mesmo, mas espero que continue gostando! A Hinata é forte, porque se fosse eu já tinha comprado, pelo menos, uma corda!!, rsrs... Para me matar no momento oportuno!, Afff...rs... (exageradaaaa! XD) Sobre a separação dos dois... será por um tempinho ainda, mas... outras coisas ocorrerão tbm... Agora que vcs viram como está a situação atual do clã Hyuuga... bem, já á possível perceber que o clima vai esquentar!, rs... Bjjs!!_

**Taliane: **_Poooois é!! Agora vc sabe!! A que guerra o Hiashi se referia!! Aaaah! E aí!? Qual sua opinião!? Neji está envolvido nos planos da Bouke!? O.o... Bjjs!!_

**Nyo-mila: **_Adorável como sempre!!, rs... Vi que vai dar o fora no Kiba!!, rs... Tadinho! Levar outro pé na bunda é f!! Reeeeespondendo sua pergunta... Não!, rsrs... a fic não está em sua reta final...hehe. Muito ainda está por vir!... E depois deste capítulo... aguardo suas opiniões para ver o que farei no desenvolver da trama, hehe! Aaah! Com o tempo de levei para postar o novo capítulo espero que não tenha arrancado as roupas do pobrezinho e indefeso do Neji!! Seria muiiiita cara de pau de sua parte ter feito isso SEM ME CHAMAR PARA VER!!... XD Bjss!!_

**Maria Lua: **_Pois é! Até eu sofri ao escrever sobre a separação dos dois... X( Triste mesmo. Agoooora vc sabe qual é a guerra que Hiashi se referia!!, rs... E espero sua opinião tbm!!... O Neji está envolvido nos planos da Bouke!! O.O ...!! Seráááá!?, rs... Muitos podem ser os motivos, rsrs... Bjjss!!_

**Priska Kimura: **_Seu momento Lee foi 10000+!!, rsrs... Acho que a fic está muito dramática para ter incitado esse seu lado do fogo da juventude de nosso querido shinobi de cabelos tigelinha!, rs... Esse mal entendido foi terrível! Aff... se eu fosse a Hinata corria atrás do Neji e agarrava ele!!, hehe... as coisas seriam tão fáceis! Agoooora... vc sabe sobre a guerra que Hiashi mencionou... até o Neji pode estar envolvido... E aí!? Qual sua opinião!?...hauhauhua (risada maligna XD)... A Hinata já desmaiou incontáveis vezes nessa fic e vc queria que ela ficasse mais um tempo desmaiada!! O.õ! Assim ela nem apareceria!!, hehehe! Aaaah! Amei, amei, amei sua declaração: "_Vidente? Qd eu acertar os números da Mega eu aceito o contrato, aliás serei milionária, pq eu iria qr trabalhar mais? huahuahuha_"... shoooow!! Mas te dou um bom motivo para aceitar o contrato!!, rs... Poderia ler as mãos másculas do Neji!, huahauhua! Tê-lo como cliente não seria nada mal!! (pervoooo on de novo!, rs). Peeeena que amanhã, ainda, o Neji é seu!, Afff...!!, rs... Aproveite! ... Obrigada pela review!!, Bjjsss!!_


	15. Revelações: o clã que causa dor!

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

"**Revelações: o clã que causa dor!"**

Capítulo 15

A porta do escritório de Hiashi estava aberta. Hinata pediu licença e adentrou no recinto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sente-se, Hinata – Hiashi solicitou indicando a cadeira diante da mesa.

- H-hai. Arigatou – Sentando-se, Hinata pôs-se a observar as próprias mãos que suavam frio acima do colo.

Hiashi observava a filha. "Será o melhor a fazer. Ela é tão fraca que jamais sobreviveria sozinha com a responsabilidade de liderar o clã", pensava.

- O que tenho a lhe dizer é simples, Hinata. Pretendo casá-la com Seikon.

Hinata sentiu a boca seca. Estava completamente assustada. Olhou para o pai com incredulidade... ele não podia estar falando sério! Mas, seu pai nunca brincava e o olhar firme que ele lhe lançava era o suficiente para saber que seu destino fora traçado.

- O-Otoo-san... – Sua voz soava como um sussurro. Já não bastava não ser amada por aquele que conquistou seu coração e agora casaria com Seikon? Um Hyuuga que mal via ou conhecia!? – E-eu... não...

- Hinata! É o mínimo que você pode fazer por esse clã já que não seria capaz de ser a boa líder ou outra coisa de valor por ele – Suspirou e encarando a filha que estava com os lábios trêmulos na tentativa de controlar-se para não chorar, continuou – Espero que entenda ser este o único orgulho que você me dará em vida.

"Em vida? O que ele quer dizer?", Hinata pensava confusa. Não precisou questionar, tampouco teria esta audácia... seu pai resolveu explicar-lhe.

- A Bouke irá atacar a Souke, Hinata. Desposar você é a única maneira de garantir um futuro seguro ao clã. Seikon é um excelente shinobi. O suficiente para protegê-la diante do... Neji.

- N-Neji-san? M-mas ele es-está envolvido?

- Todos são suspeitos, Hinata. Seu casamento será daqui a 3 semanas.

- Tr-Três sema...

- Sim, Hinata! – Hiashi estava irritado com a sensibilidade e gagueira de Hinata. Como ela podia ser tão fraca!? – Seikon virá esta noite para jantar e conversar com você. Será bom que se conheçam melhor. Agora, saia. Tenho muito trabalho.

Hinata estava atônita com as palavras do pai. Sua frieza e o fato de não se importar em fazê-la se casar com alguém que não amava era algo frustrante que a massacrava interiormente. Deixou a sala do pai com seu rosto molhado inteiramente pelas lágrimas silenciosas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos. Ao fechar a porta, deu alguns passos inseguros pelo corredor e cambaleante deixou-se encostar na parede, pois não suportava sequer andar. Deslizou até o chão e sentou-se com as pernas encolhidas... estava fadada à infelicidade. A vida jamais lhe deixaria decidir por si mesma! Pensava em sua mãe e em como ela era serena... desde que morrera aquela casa não tinha mais o mesmo brilho e seu pai já não era o mesmo. Pensou em Neji... como o amava! Ele era a pessoa que mais lhe transmitia segurança e, agora, tornara-se uma ameaça temida! Será mesmo que ele estava envolvido com os planos da Bouke? Seu ódio pela família principal mantinha-se em seu coração? Hinata não teria estas respostas... as dúvidas eram o suficiente para que seu pai tomasse a decisão que tomou. A Hyuuga decidiu levantar-se e ir para seu quarto. Não queria sair... não queria conversar... não queria viver! Com muita dificuldade, levantou-se apoiando-se na parede, mas não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu. Sua queda não alcançou o chão, pois seu corpo foi envolvido por duas mãos fortes.

- Hinata-sama... o q...

Antes que pudesse completar sua frase, Hinata virou-se e abraçou Neji. Não importava se ele quisesse matar seu pai... não importava que ela fosse se casar com outra pessoa... não importava se o amor de Neji não pertencesse a ela e sim à Tenten... Queria apenas sentir-se segura! Ter o primo perto de si.

- Nii-san, m-me tira da-daqui! – Hinata afundava o rosto no peito forte de Neji. Sua voz estava abafada devido ao choro e passara a soluçar baixo. Estava mole e mal agüentava permanecer de pé...

Neji estava muito surpreso e temeroso. Toda a barreira que criara para afastar-se de Hinata desabou a partir do momento em que, em sua fragilidade, ela o abraçara chamando-o por "nii-san". Sentiu-se clamado! Era nele que Hinata se abraçava como se fosse sua fonte de vitalidade e paz! Era em seu peito que ela chorava e pedia, silenciosamente, para que ficasse ao seu lado... Essa era a _sua_ Hinata! Aquela a quem amava e que não podia negar-lhe amor! Neji sentiu uma necessidade de protegê-la como nunca sentira antes. Pegou-a delicadamente no colo e sentiu o calor do corpo da prima sobre si... O perfume de rosas que ela exalava... "Rosas, tão delicadas e lindas quanto Hinata", pensava. Hinata afundou o rosto no pescoço de Neji fazendo-o sentir um arrepio crescente em sua espinha. Não era o momento de ter tais reações, mas era algo incontrolável e incrivelmente bom.

Levou Hinata até o quarto dela e depositou-a em sua cama. Hinata se encolheu em posição fetal e colocou as mãos sobre a face, pois ainda não conseguia conter suas lágrimas. Neji sentou-se ao lado da prima e observou seu sofrimento. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal e uma raiva crescente começou a tomar conta de seu ser, queimando-lhe por dentro. "Hiashi-sama... o que você fez com Hinata?", quesionava-se. Muitas hipóteses surgiam-lhe à mente, mas nenhuma lhe parecia plausível para tamanho sofrimento de Hinata. Resolveu acalmá-la para que ela lhe contasse o que ocorrera.

- Hinata-sama... – Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da prima – Acalme-se. Estou aqui com você. Irei ajudá-la.

Hinata sentiu-se confortável com as palavras de Neji que lhe foram ditas com tanto carinho e cuidado. Tirando as mãos de sua face, tentou enxugar as lágrimas que começaram a cessar. Então, sentou-se na cama e encarou os olhos de Neji de forma que jamais fizera antes... Tentava decifrá-lo... Procurava qualquer vestígio de maldade, mágoa ou outro sentimento que justificasse uma participação nos planos da Bouke. Nada encontrou que o pudesse incriminar.

Começou, então, a percorrer toda a face de Neji com seus olhos, ainda, marejados... Admirava sua beleza. Fazia tempo que não o olhava diretamente e, agora, lamentava não o ter feito o máximo que podia! Foi tremendamente tola em afastar-se de Neji... em guardar seus sentimentos... Este seria o último dia em que poderia se declarar abertamente, pois naquela noite tornar-se-ia noiva e oficialmente comprometida com Seikon.

Neji manteve o olhar fixo nos olhos perolados de sua prima. A forma com que ela o encarava mexia com seu interior de forma indescritível. Como um simples olhar era capaz de deixá-lo daquela maneira? Estava tentado a tomar os lábios de Hinata e provar-lhe o sabor! Abraçar seu corpo delicado e transmitir-lhe toda a segurança necessária para poder vê-la sorrir! Tê-la por completo... entregue a ele! Despertou de seus desejos ao ouvir a melodiosa voz de Hinata perguntar-lhe:

- Nii-san... v-você ainda tem... ó-ódio da Souke?

Hinata concentrou toda a sua razão para fazer esta pergunta ao primo, pois sentia não poder conter sua vontade de aproximar-se mais e declarar seu amor a ele! O que a impedia era a dúvida... Não somente a dúvida da correspondência de seus sentimentos, mas a dúvida em relação ao envolvimento de Neji nos planos da Bouke. Precisava, antes, saber se Neji era realmente a pessoa que demonstrava ser... Afinal, a vida de seu pai estava em perigo! Seu pai, apesar de arrogante e gélido, era ainda aquele que cuidou dela... que amou sua mãe tanto quanto Hinata. A Hyuuga acreditava que o pai sentia-se culpado pela morte de sua mãe... Todos sabiam que sua morte ocorrera durante o nascimento de Hanabi... No entanto, poucos tinham conhecimento da briga entre o casal que conduziu ao início de um trabalho de parto antecipado.

Neji estava surpreso com a pergunta... Talvez Hinata achasse que ele a odiava. Seria este o motivo para retornar à mágoa que tinha da família principal em seu passado? Respondeu-lhe:

- Não, Hinata-sama. Ao descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de meu pai... não tive ódio ou mágoa da Souke. Reconheço o meu lugar enquanto seu protetor e considero sua família a minha.

As palavras de Neji causaram duplo impacto no coração de Hinata. Eram palavras notavelmente sinceras, tornando-se quase impossível crer que Neji estivesse envolvido nos planos da Bouke em relação a Souke. Isso era um alívio... Mas, a forma com que ele expressou considerar a Souke também sua família tornava Hinata como uma "irmã" de Neji... alguém a quem protegia por ter um vínculo sanguíneo justificado. Ela esperava ser mais! Esperava que ele a protegesse por amor! Sem pudor, questionou-o:

- Vo-você me protege... por e-eu ser da Souke, nii-san?

Neji não estava gostando do rumo da conversa... Essa pergunta lhe soava indiscreta! Não seria capaz de enganar Hinata dizendo-lhe que a protegia somente por ser sua obrigação... mas também não lhe era possível declarar seus sentimentos, pois certamente seria rejeitado pela prima que amava Naruto. Alguma resposta, entretanto, era necessária! Decidiu-se pela pior e menos comprometedora...

- Hinata-sama, eu a respeito como o faço com qualquer pessoa da Souke. É minha obrigação protegê-la de qualquer perigo e manterei minha função com eficácia.

A frase de Neji trouxe uma profunda dor no coração da Hyuuga. Suas últimas esperanças se esvaeceram. Era tola! O sentimento de mágoa tomou conta de seu coração de maneira súbita que não notou quando contraiu o cenho e firmou o olhar sobre os orbes perolados de Neji. Disse-lhe no tom mais formal possível, como se quisesse afastá-lo de si rapidamente para poder chorar sua dor e esquecê-lo:

- Neji-san, agradeço por manter sua obrigação. Talvez ela se torne desnecessária quando eu me casar com Seikon daqui a três semanas.

- Nani?

A voz de Neji soou alto. Estava atônito! Ouvira certo? Hinata estava de casamento marcado? Procurou com certo desespero indícios de dúvida na expressão da prima, mas não os encontrou. Seu mundo fora tomado pela agonia da certeza de que perdera o amor da prima para sempre! O chão sumiu sob seus pés e um peso lhe sobrecarregou os ombros... o peso da perda!

- É isso mesmo, Neji-san. Meu pai me chamou em sua sala para informar que... – Hinata não era tão forte, manteve seu olhar firme, mas as lágrimas começaram a molhar novamente sua face angelical – irei me casar com Seikon. Agora, por favor, deixe-me só – A última frase soara como súplica.

Neji estava atordoado e sentia uma incômoda tontura. Levantou-se e silencioso saiu do quarto de Hinata. Foi capaz de ouvir seus soluços baixos retornarem com a mesma freqüência de quando a tomou em seus braços. Perdera! Perdera não somente a prima, como também a oportunidade de dizer-lhe o quanto a amava! Perdera seus sonhos e expectativas que tanto buscava destruir diante de Hinata, mas nutria em seus momentos solitários. Estava desolado... Isso não podia acontecer! Não aceitaria! Hinata poderia não ser dele, mas também não merecia casar-se com alguém que não a amava! E pior... que ela não o amasse! Hinata merecia mais... Merecia o cuidado, dedicação, carinho, daquele que ficasse ao seu lado e não convencionalidades! Estava certo de uma coisa: falaria com Hiashi. Partiu em passos que, antes vacilantes, transmitiam a segurança típica de Neji Hyuuga. Ao alcançar o escritório de Hiashi, preparou-se para bater na porta quando ouviu o líder exclamar exaltado:

- Isso não é bom! A Bouke está agindo rápido!

Neji ficou estático. Primeiro, era extremamente intrigante Hiashi exaltar-se... Segundo, o que Hiashi quisera dizer com "A Bouke está agindo rápido"?... Decidiu sair dali apressadamente, pois o líder poderia ter sentido sua presença. Precisava compreender os fatos... O que estava ocorrendo? A voz preocupada de Hiashi era um alerta a algum perigo eminente, mas por que a Bouke estaria envolvida? E o casamento de Hinata? Neste contexto, poderia não ser apenas uma formalidade e convencionalidade... especialmente porque a prima era muito jovem, com apenas 16 primaveras. Poderia ser uma estratégia! Mas para quê? Sabia quem poderia responder e resolveria estas questões imediatamente.

--x--

Seikon encontrava-se novamente no local e horário combinados. Uma sala simples nos domínios do clã. Aguardava pacientemente o líder da Bouke apresentar-se para transmitir as informações úteis às estratégias de ataque e domínio da família primária. Sim... era perigoso o papel que desempenhava como informante, mas começava a colher os frutos dos bons resultados de sua dupla face.

Assim que iniciou o trabalho investigativo, constatou tratar-se de um posicionamento interessante para obter poder dentro do clã. Seus planos iniciais eram: ajudar a família secundária a assassinar Hiashi e agir de maneira acolhedora à dor de Hinata que, fragilizada, aceitaria de maneira resignada seu "auxílio" na liderança do clã. Seikon a manipularia para que ela realizasse decisões convenientes à Bouke que manteria em sigilo seu envolvimento na morte de Hiashi e o apoiaria para que, posteriormente, tomasse posse total da liderança obrigando Hinata a renunciar. Em sua perspectiva, as exigências da Bouke eram simples e lhe garantiriam um poder inigualável dentro do clã. O que Seikon não esperava era que seus planos recebessem um "apoio" extra: casar-se com Hinata! Não havia melhor meio de unir o útil ao agradável.

- Ohayo, Seikon-san – Cumprimentou Hitoshi, líder da Bouke, adentrando na sala.

- Ohayo, Hitoshi-sama – Seikon curvou-se polidamente e continuou, pois tinha pouco tempo e poderia levantar suspeitas caso tardasse a retornar ao seu posto – Tenho ótimas notícias. Ontem, durante a reunião do Conselho da Souke, Hiashi-sama oficializou minha união com Hinata-sama dentro de três semanas.

- Hm... Isso é bom! Poderemos atacá-los assim que seu casamento se realizar. Anteciparemos nossa investida!

Seikon sorriu satisfeito. A Souke estaria despreparada e isso poderia ser de grande ajuda para o processo.

- Você não pode entrar aí!

Gritou um dos shinobis da Bouke no lado de fora da sala. Imediatamente a porta foi aberta de forma violenta e Neji adentrou no recinto, deparando-se com Hitoshi e Seikon. Encarou-os de maneira intensa e falou em tom de ameaça:

- Exijo explicações. O que a Bouke pretende?

- Você não está em posição de exigir nada, Neji-san. Para um _gênio _– Hitoshi expressou "gênio" em tom de deboche – vejo que demorou para compreender a guerra que está prestes a se iniciar.

Neji não precisou refletir muito. Compreendeu que a Bouke estava de fato preparando-se para atacar a Souke.

- O que querem obter com o ataque à Souke?

- E espera que lhe falemos!? – Seikon respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

- Agora vejo como seus métodos são interessantes, Seikon-san. Informante... típico de sua capacidade shinobi.

Neji falou sarcástico encarando Seikon com intensidade e mantendo-se impassível. Compreendeu rapidamente as intenções de Seikon em casar-se com Hinata. Mas, ainda, não entendia o que a Bouke intencionava. Poder sobre o clã, simplesmente, não era, afinal, Hitoshi não se envolveria com Seikon se pretendesse assumir a liderança do clã.

- Não admito que fale comigo desta maneira, Neji-san! – Seikon encarava Neji de forma desafiadora.

- Não teremos como deixá-lo sair sem explicações, Seikon – Pronunciou-se Hitoshi.

O líder da Bouke sabia que Neji seria um problema para seus planos e tinha a intenção de matá-lo no dia do ataque envenenando-o por meio de sua comida. Mas, agora que o gênio Hyuuga descobrira, ponderava sobre suas possibilidades de vencer Neji em combate. Decidiu-se que deveria contar-lhe suas intenções, pois Neji certamente não o deixaria impune caso lhe negasse. Continuou:

- Pois bem, é seu direito saber o que está havendo para refletir o lado que defenderá...

- Não deve dizer nada a ele, Hitoshi-sama! – Esbravejava Seikon.

- Pretendemos matar Hiashi para obter nossa liberdade do selo e acabar com a divisão entre Souke e Bouke – Completou Hitoshi ignorando a fúria de Seikon.

- É só isso!? Eu também sou da Bouke e possuo o selo! Como podem matar os membros da Souke por este motivo!?

Neji estava com muito ódio daquelas palavras. Soavam como uma justificativa infundada! Estas coisas poderiam ser solucionadas de outra maneira... Hinata corria perigo por um capricho! Afinal, o que de fato mudaria!? Continuariam todos presos em seus sentimentos rancorosos... Manteriam-se em seus cativeiros interiores! Neji sabia muito bem disso... planejou matar a todos da Souke quando criança... E quando quase matou Hinata no exame chunnin não sentiu nada além de maior dor!

- Só isso!? Como ousa zombar de nossa prisão? Somos impedidos de amar e conviver com pessoas dentro de nosso próprio clã por sermos considerados inferiores! Você não entende estes sentimentos por ser o gênio! Por ser aceito! – Hitoshi falava cada palavra com pesar e frieza.

- Eu conheço o que sente – Neji pensava em Hinata – Mas não aceito sua decisão. Irei falar com Hiashi-sama.

Ao virar-se em direção à porta, Seikon impediu a passagem de Neji.

- Não irá a lugar algum. Não deixarei que impeça meus planos.

Seikon socou Neji com um Jyuuken, mas foi surpreendido pois era um kawamiri. Neji era muito rápido, mas Seikon demonstrou-se um excelente oponente. Ambos travaram uma batalha ainda na sala, fazendo com que uma das paredes ruísse e fosse ao chão. Seikon ofegava enquanto lutava em taijutso com Neji. A velocidade dos golpes era inacreditável e quase não era possível acompanhá-los apenas observando-os. A diferença entre Neji e Seikon era que o primeiro não demonstrava cansaço algum, enquanto o segundo tinha dificuldade em manter-se no ritmo em que estava.

Seikon afastou-se de Neji, pois notou que poderia perder. Ofegante, ameaçou:

- Você não sairá vivo desta batalha, Neji! Nossos planos ocorrerão como esperamos! Depois que Hiashi jazir morto... me casarei com Hinata e dominarei o clã! – Seikon expressava um olhar malicioso. Parecia regozijar-se com seus pensamentos perversos.

Neji estava com seu sangue fervendo! Como ele ousava falar de Hinata como um mero detalhe de seu plano!? Um plano que não seria concretizado! Jamais! Pois ele a protegeria! Protegeria, também, seu clã! Neji estava determinado em terminar a luta de forma rápida. Correu em uma velocidade incrível em direção a Seikon que, desesperado, tentou fazer os gestos necessários para a ativação do selo amaldiçoado. Mas não houve tempo! Neji não precisou de muitos golpes para ter espaço suficiente e aplicar o Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou sobre o corpo de Seikon, fechando sua circulação de chakra após pressionar seus tanketsus com 128 ataques. Esse era o golpe máximo do punho nobre Hyuuga, dominado por poucos e aclamado por todos. Seikon caiu inerte no chão, ensangüentado e inconsciente.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI!? – Hiashi esbravejou incrédulo. Presenciou a cena em que Neji atacara Seikon sem hesitação ou remorso. Apenas com uma ira incontrolável.

O gênio Hyuuga suspirou e encarou Hiashi com a habitual impassibilidade, no entanto sua voz soou com um arrojo jamais visto:

- Hiashi-sama, preciso lhe falar.

Hiashi considerou a urgência do pedido e solicitou que levassem Seikon de forma imediata ao Hospital de Konoha. Olhou friamente Neji e disse-lhe:

- Irei ouvi-lo. Mas se não houver uma boa explicação para esta barbárie não hesitarei em fazê-lo arcar com as conseqüências.

Neji assentiu. As conseqüências para um ataque ao membro de seu próprio clã, especialmente de um Bouke em relação a um Souke, era a morte. Desta conversa poderia não sair vivo, caso Hiashi não aceitasse sua justificativa. Adentraram na sala de reuniões do clã e sentaram-se frente a frente. A fleuma os caracterizava... Olhares impassíveis e resolutos. Hiashi iniciou o diálogo:

- Estou ouvindo.

- Hai. Soube há pouco dos planos da Bouke, Hiashi-sama. Fui à sala de Hitoshi exigir-lhe explicações. Encontrei Seikon que atuava como informante.

Hiashi estava surpreso com a revelação. Jamais duvidou das intenções de Seikon, mas as palavras de Neji eram expressas de maneira tão estável e verdadeira, que Hiashi reconsiderou todos os momentos envolvendo o shinobi que agora era hospitalizado. Fazia total sentido!

- Hitoshi apresentou-me suas intenções e achei-as possíveis de serem atendidas de forma diferente. Uma batalha apenas traria morte e dor. Não pode ser considerada realmente uma alternativa dentro do próprio clã. Dispus-me a falar com o senhor, mas Seikon resolveu impedir-me.

Hiashi compreendeu as razões do sobrinho e o que mais lhe intrigou foi a maneira serena com que ele lhe falava. Era um verdadeiro líder!

- Quais são as intenções da Bouke?

- Unificar o clã. O selo amaldiçoado impede a liberdade de escolha das pessoas... Trata-se de algo que não possibilita a convivência harmoniosa, uma vez que a aproximação de um Bouke a um Souke é considerada formal ou pretenciosa.

Hiashi assentiu. As palavras de Neji lhe remeteram a lembranças de sua infância...

--Flash Bask On--

_- Isso é errado, Otoo-san!_

_  
__Hiashi advertia seu pai com a sabedoria de seus 5 anos._

_  
- Hiashi! Eu já lhe disse que seu irmão não é como você! Ele é inferior!_

_  
- Não! Eu não acredito nisso! – Hiashi chorava enquanto encarava o pai e cerrava os punhos com força – ESSE CLÃ SÓ TRAZ ANGÚSTIA E DOR!_

_  
Hiashi pronunciou estas palavras no volume mais alto que conseguiu pronunciar e pôs-se a correr o mais rápido que foi capaz. Queria distanciar-se da vida triste que levava... Queria esquecer que seu pai havia estabelecido como regra não mais poder encontrar-se com o irmão! Era injusto! Eles possuíam mais que vínculo sanguíneo... possuíam a cumplicidade e o amor que os unia!_

_  
- Hiashi-sama..._

_  
Uma voz tímida soou aos ouvidos de Hiashi. Era a voz dele...seu irmão querido. Sem levantar seu rosto choroso, disse-lhe apenas:_

_  
- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim! Você é meu irmão, Hizashi! – Levantou o rosto e o fitou – IRMÃO!_

_  
E, levantando-se, abraçou Hizashi ouvindo-o dizer em seu ouvido:_

_  
- Eu sei... mas deve abrir mão de sua felicidade para arcar com as responsabilidades do clã. Eu sempre serei seu irmão, Hiashi-sa..._

_  
- Essa divisão, para mim, é o que impede nossa liberdade – Disse Hiashi, cortando o irmão._

_  
- Concordo... quem sabe um dia você mude isso! – Hiashi sorriu... Talvez houvesse uma esperança._

_  
_--Flash Bask Off--

- Hm... Acho que devo remediar esse mal, Neji.

Hiashi levantou-se. Neji o observava atentamente.

- Irei unificar o clã com um símbolo do qual ninguém poderá esquecer.

Neji levantou-se e aguardou as próximas palavras de Hiashi.

- Você sempre teve o verdadeiro sangue Hyuuga, Neji. O clã sempre foi tão forte quanto seu pai. Para mim... ele não era somente um Bouke. Era a melhor pessoa que pude conhecer em vida. Meu melhor amigo.

Neji estava surpreso com a declaração de Hiashi.

- E não estarei aqui para sempre... Não liderarei o clã eternamente. Hinata logo será a herdeira e precisa de alguém que a acompanhe em suas decisões... Neji – Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do sobrinho – você desposará Hinata.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_Yooo, povo!_

_Agradeço por lerem a fic!!_

_Neste capítulo vimos como o Seikon é baka! E tivemos uma das maiores reviravoltas da trama!! O capítulo começa com a notícia do casamento entre Seikon e Hinata, finalizando com a decisão de unificação da Bouke e Souke por meio do casamento entre Neji e Hinata!, rsrs... XD_

_Maaaas,_

_Não podemos esquecer, que:_

_**Neji e Hinata se amam, entretanto, não sabem que são correspondidos...**_

_**Esse é o PIOR momento para ambos!**_

_Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado!_

_Foi difícil elaborá-lo, pois os comentários me deixaram tentada a fazer várias versões!, rsrs... Muito obrigada pelo carinho!! XD_

_Aguardo novos comentários, pessoal!_

_**Meu "Obrigada" especialmente para:**_

**Prisca Kimura: **_Aaah! Agora entendi...rsrs... Pois é! Hinata poderia ter ficado desmaiada um pouco mais para não ver Neji beijando Tenten, rs... Mas, a vida de Hinata é triste (ou a autora da fic, hehe) XD_

_Adorei sua teoria de Neji estar envolvido nos planos da Bouke!, pensei em usá-la e dedicar o capítulo a vc!, rsrs... mas decidi manter o roteiro, pois, honestamente, não saberia "onde enfiar o Seikon", hauhahua! Por favor, não responda!!, rsrs... Achei engraçado, tbm, a idéia de fazer o gênio Hyuuga ficar "meio que cego", rsrsrs! Muito criativo! XD_

_Aaah... o Seikon é sim bonitão e gostoso, para mim!, maaaas concordo PLENAMENTE com vc! Não barra o __nosso__ Neji!, hehe._

_Amei, amei, amei! Sua interpretação de vidente com Neji!, rsrs... Vc deveria escrever fics do estilo "Cupidos from hell", huahuaa! Já leu?? É uma fic que dei muuuuita risada!, rsrs... Tal como rio quando leio suas reviews!, rsrs..._

_Aah, hoje é domingo... hehe! É a minha ou a sua vez?? __**´O.o**__...rsrs._

_Bjjss carinhosos para vc!!_

**Nyo-mila: **_Ameeeei sua narrativa NejiMila!!, rsrs... Com a presença da chifruda, quer dizer, vítima... Hinata!!, Uooou!!, rsrs... Ficou 10! XD_

_Quase cai da cadeira com sua candidatura a ficar com o Seikon!!, hhuahaua!! Maaaas, ainda o quer sabendo ser um safado!! total!! Aaaah! (grita!!) Fiquei com raiva dele enquanto escrevia esta capítulo!, rsrs... Mas achei legal, porque vc captou a essência do capítulo anterior, hehe..._

_--Flash Back de Mila On--_

"_Respodendo a sua pergunta  
acho que o Neji não esta envolvido  
Ele não conseguiria fazer tal ato com a Hinata  
pq tbm ele tem o selo e o Hiashi poderia fazer o bagulho la e matar ele  
Sei não mais esse Seikon tah um tanto suspeito... pensando" _

--Flash Back de Mila Off-- XD

_Perfect!! Maaas, não era culpa do mordomo!! Coitado!!, rsrs... E vou pensar no seu caso!!, rs... _

_Mila: Que caso? Iiih, pegou mal! _

_Fran: O caso de vc entrar na fic!... Mente indecente... XD_

_Mila: Aaah! Pensa bem então... minha participação seria assim... brilhante! XD_

_Fran: ..._

_Huahauhaua!!_

_Ei! E vê se não esquece de me chamar dessa vez caso deixe o Gaara da forma como ele veio ao mundo, hehe... (olhinhos brilhando!!, rs...)_

_Obrigadaaa mesmo pelos elogios! Espero que a fic continue agradando para vc não enviar algo do tipo "me arrependi... X(", rsrs..._

_Bjsss!!_

**Taliane: **_Adorei seu comentário! Pensei em basear este cap. nele, mas... não saberia o que fazer com o Seikon e não gostaria de ver a Hinata casada com ele!!, Aff...rsrs... Só se fosse para ela fugir com o Neji ainda vestida de noiva depois de abandonar o Seikon no altar, huahauhaua!! XD Obrigada por comentar!! Bjjss!!_

**Hyuuga Francine: **_Oooi!! Como sempre, é bom "te ver aqui"!!, rsrs... Adorei o cacofonia: "Sei... Sei... Sei lá o quê" em relação ao Seikon!, rsrs... Bem criativa! Pois é! Hiashi é um baka! Mas acho que acertou desta vez neste capítulo, né (pisca)??, rs... Obrigada por sempre comentar!! Sentirei falta caso deixe de enviar suas reviews, pois são muito bem-vindas! Bjjss carinhosos!! _


	16. Os planos de Hinata!

Olá, pessoal

**..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_By FranHyuuga_

"**Os planos de Hinata!"**

Capítulo 16

Neji ficou estático ao ouvir as palavras de Hiashi. "... você desposará Hinata", era a frase que em sua mente se repetia continuamente. Não percebeu quando ficou com o olhar fixo na face de seu tio... Seus olhos secaram devido ao tempo em que os deixou abertos. "Há muito deixei de crer em destino... Será que estive errado? Hinata-sama será minha... esposa?", pensava.

- Neji! – Hiashi buscou despertar o sobrinho de seus devaneios. Notou o quão surpreso ele havia ficado. Essa era a terceira vez que o chamava!

- H-hai, Hiashi-sama – O shinobi de olhos perolados recuperou a compostura – Devo questioná-lo se está certo de sua decisão.

- Nunca estive tão certo em algo, Neji. Tomarei as devidas providências para as alterações necessárias nas tradições do clã. Conversarei com Hitoshi imediatamente. Durante o jantar, daremos a notícia à Hinata. Tenho certeza de que ela será uma boa esposa, Neji. Para isso ela foi bem criada.

Neji jamais gostou da maneira com que seu tio tratava Hinata. Ele não reconhecia as habilidades e competências da Hyuuga que, apesar de sua aparência delicada, tornavam-na uma excelente kunoichi. Para Neji, Hinata seria uma excelente esposa, mas não pela educação que recebera e sim por ser simplesmente ela...

Hiashi saiu da sala silencioso, deixando Neji absorto em seus próprios dilemas interiores...

"Não haveria pessoa melhor para ser minha esposa! Hinata-sama... em sua timidez esconde a beleza que encanta pela delicadeza com que demonstra sua força! Temo por sua reação... A decisão de Hiashi-sama me torna completo, mas condena Hinata a viver com alguém que não ama. Queria, nestes momentos, ser o alvo de seus sentimentos nobres, mas sei não obter nada além de seu respeito. Se preciso for, não irei tocá-la... Jamais lhe forçaria a nada".

--x--

A noite chegara rápido. Hinata isolou-se no casulo de seu quarto. Quando saísse de seu ambiente seguro, seria uma borboleta... fadada a ser mantida presa, mas madura para aceitar seu destino com resignação. Seu casulo sofreria o dano irreparável de um crescimento incitado pelos eventos exteriores. Sabia, assim, que após aquele jantar, sua vida e seus sentimentos não seriam mais os mesmos... Durante a tarde, após a lamentável conversa com Neji, concentrou-se em enterrar seus sonhos. Não seriam úteis para a etapa que agora viveria. A etapa de uma nova vida... Uma vida em que o amor não teria lugar e o bem do clã prevaleceria sempre.

Arrumou-se sem emoção. Precisava estar bonita, mesmo que interiormente estivesse definhando. Prendeu seus cabelos, agora compridos, em um coque frouxo, deixando algumas mechas lhe moldarem a face, dando-lhe um ar angelical. Com uma leve maquiagem e trajando um quimono azul claro, Hinata estava linda! Qualquer um que não a conhecesse julgaria tratar-se de uma jovem apaixonada, produzida especialmente para aquele a quem amava. Mas, àqueles que lhe conhecessem, compreenderiam que seus olhos perderam o brilho e suas expressões a vitalidade. Estava vazia...

Caminhou com passos lentos quando a chamaram para o jantar. Ao chegar à sala na qual sua família realizava refeições, Hinata percebeu que Seikon estava ausente. Cumprimentou com uma reverência seu pai, Hanabi e Neji que a aguardavam já assentados em seus devidos lugares. Sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado direito de seu pai e não o questionou sobre Seikon, pois sabia que esta postura poderia ser considerada atrevida. Ao lado esquerdo de seu pai estava Hanabi e ao lado desta, Neji.

Neji observava atentamente as expressões de Hinata e estava apreensivo com a sua postura vaga... parecia presa em si mesma, como se ali estivesse apenas sua presença física e nada mais. Notou que apesar de linda em seu quimono azul claro, os olhos destacados pela leve maquiagem estavam opacos e frios. Aquela não era _sua_ Hinata... Era um corpo sem vida com movimentos robotizados.

- Seikon não virá esta noite.

Hinata pela primeira vez encarou o pai. Sentiu em seu interior um pequeno alívio acompanhado de uma agonia crescente enquanto aguardava as próximas palavras do líder. Provavelmente ele diria que Seikon viria no dia seguinte... Ou outro dia qualquer... Mas com certeza não retiraria o fardo de casar-se com alguém que não amasse.

- Neji descobriu que Seikon era um informante traidor da Souke. De qualquer forma, seu casamento será realizado, mas com uma pessoa que considero de boa índole e que cuidará de você com o zelo necessário devido a sua... fragilidade.

As palavras de Hiashi alcançavam os ouvidos da Hyuuga como agulhas afiadas! Perfuravam-lhe o cérebro que trabalhava arduamente para processar as informações de seu pai. Agora, outro seria seu esposo!? Outro que seu pai considerasse apto a liderar o clã sob o nome dela!? Outro que também a achava fraca!? Quem seria esta pessoa que se tornou melhor partido aos olhos pretenciosos de seu pai?

- Hinata, você se casará com Neji.

Hinata sentiu um aperto crescente em seu peito... Levantou-se deixando a cadeira cair ao chão... Segurava o quimono na altura de seu coração com força. Jurava que seu ritmo cardíaco ficara nulo... "Que sensação... horrível... acho que... estou... morrendo", pensou em desespero. Não conseguia respirar. Olhou para Neji que estava com os orbes perolados mais visíveis em expressão de espanto às reações da prima. Hinata tentou proferir algumas palavras, mas seus lábios apenas abriam e fechavam sem produzir som algum! Sentiu uma dor aguda quando o ar voltou aos seus pulmões, falando em tom muito fraco e de maneira falha: "Ne-Neji...". Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e Hinata caiu ao chão em um baque surdo, desacordada.

--x--

- Neji-san, vamos dormir. A Nee-chan não acordará tão cedo... – Falava Hanabi ao lado do gênio Hyuuga no quarto de Hinata. Seus olhos vermelhos e os contínuos bocejos declaravam seu cansaço em aguardar o despertar da irmã.

- Hai, Hanabi-sama. Você tem razão – Neji levantou-se e olhou mais uma vez para Hinata. Pretendia conversar com ela na manhã seguinte. Saiu do quarto da prima em direção ao seu próprio.

Hanabi permaneceu no quarto de Hinata. Aproximou-se da irmã mais velha e acariciou sua face enquanto lhe dizia:

- Tudo bem, Nee-chan. O Neji-san vai cuidar de você e não precisará mais chorar...

Hanabi simplesmente odiava ver Hinata triste. Sua delicada irmã merecia ser feliz! E ninguém poderia dizer-lhe o contrário! Achava que agora, pela primeira vez, podia orgulhar-se de uma decisão de seu pai... Ao menos colocou ao lado de Hinata uma pessoa que a protegeria a qualquer custo. Com um singelo beijo sobre a testa de Hinata, Hanabi seguiu em direção ao seu quarto.

--x--

Lentamente Hinata despertou. Os primeiros raios solares começaram a colorir o céu em vários tons, como prenúncio de mudanças. Aos poucos, Hinata recordou o que ocorrera na noite anterior... "Kami-sama! Eu... Neji... nós... casamento...". Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, mas reconhecia que a decisão de seu pai fora real! Corou em pensar que casaria com Neji... a pessoa que tanto amava! "Mas e Tenten!? Ele deve estar me odiando! Otoo-san deve estar obrigando-o a casar-se comigo!", pensava Hinata com pesar. Seus pensamentos estavam demasiadamente acelerados e seus sentimentos tornaram-se um misto de felicidade e tristeza, alegria e agonia...

Não estava agüentando permanecer deitada sobre sua cama. Levantou-se e notou que ainda trajava o quimono azul claro da noite anterior. Com grande agilidade, trocou suas vestimentas e realizou sua higiene pessoal. Saiu com passos silenciosos da mansão e alcançou a rua em pouco tempo. Não sabia exatamente para onde ir... Precisava, apenas, pensar sobre tudo o que ocorrera... Sua preocupação centrava-se em como encarar Neji. Um sentimento angustiante envolvia a kunoichi enquanto pensava de maneira culpada: "Eu sinto muito, Neji... Não pretendia ser, mais uma vez, um peso para você".

Algumas lágrimas molharam sua face delicada... Sentou-se sob uma árvore encolhendo-se o máximo que pôde, como se isto fosse capaz de fazê-la desaparecer aos olhares dos outros.

Em seu momento introspectivo, Hinata sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Assustou-se, mas sentiu-se bem quando seus olhos encontraram uma expressão amiga que a encarava com serenidade.

- Hina-chan... por que chora?

Kiba sentou-se ao lado de Hinata. Notou a tristeza da amiga e sentiu-se incomodado.

- Ki-Kiba-kun... eu... Otoo-san... o clã... Neji... – As palavras de Hinata demonstravam o quão desorganizado estava seu coração.

- Calma, Hina-chan... Estou aqui – Passou um dos braços sobre o ombro da amiga aconchegando-a para perto de si – Respire um pouco e conte o que houve.

Hinata não hesitou em contar tudo o que ocorrera a Kiba. Precisava desabafar e enquanto falava sentia o peso que lhe invadia anteriormente esvair-se consideravelmente... O que não sabia é que esse peso era transferido ao coração de Kiba.

- Nani!? Você e Neji vão se casar!? – O amigo gritava enquanto movimentava os braços aleatoriamente, expressando seu contra-senso.

- H-hai, Kiba-kun... – Hinata não gostava de ver Kiba daquele jeito. Isso a entristecia. Obviamente, não contou sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Neji... Isso seria um segredo que pretendia carregar consigo mesma. Especialmente depois que o primo declarou abertamente que a protegia por ser uma Souke, sem envolver-se sentimentalmente. Tinha a certeza de que jamais seria correspondida!

Notando que a conversa tornou-se consideravelmente desagradável, Hinata levantou-se e agradeceu a atenção do amigo. Precisava falar com outra pessoa e decidiu encontrá-la. Ela, sim, a ajudaria sem julgar seus sentimentos... Para esta pessoa, Hinata poderia ser ela mesma... Kiba era um excelente amigo, mas seus sentimentos pela kunoichi de olhos perolados o impediam de ajudá-la naquele momento.

Antes de sair, entretanto, Kiba segurou o pulso de Hinata, virando-a para a encarar. Disse-lhe de maneira séria:

- Hina-chan, gomen. Sei que está em um momento difícil e piorei as coisas. Só achei injusto ser obrigada a casar com alguém que não ama... Sei que gosta do Naruto.

- Kiba-kun... não gosto do Naruto-kun.

- Não? Por que...? Quando? Foi quando ele começou a se envolver com a Sakura?

- N-Naruto-kun está com a Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Hinata com surpresa. Não sabia que ambos estavam juntos. Conhecia os sentimentos do loiro em relação à Sakura, mas não esperava que um dia ele fosse correspondido.

- Kuso! Pensei que soubesse!

- T-Tudo bem, Kiba-kun – Hinata deu um sorriso sincero – Eu não gosto mais dele.

"Hinata não corou... Não desmaiou... Acho que é verdade. Parece que não está mais gostando do Naruto-baka!", pensava Kiba aliviado. Não por si próprio, mas por não ter causado maior dor ao coração da Hyuuga.

- Agora, preciso ir. Arigatou, Kiba-kun! Ja ne! – E saiu apressada rumo a um dos únicos locais que encontrava profunda paz e sentia-se segura... Perto de uma pessoa que lhe era querida!

--x--

Neji estava impaciente. Aguardava Hinata na cozinha e ela tardava a descer. Ao constatar que passara muito tempo, resolveu chamá-la. Bateu na porta do quarto da Hyuuga e não obteve resposta. Resolveu entrar para ver se estava tudo bem e não a encontrou no quarto. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente! Deveria ter conferido antes! E se acontecesse algo com Hinata!? Não se perdoaria...

Saiu apressado à procura da prima, mas não a encontrava em lugar algum. Andou pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha, foi aos campos de treinamento e ao lago que Hinata gostava... Nada! Estava cada vez mais frustrado! Onde Hinata estaria?

- Neji! – Uma voz feminina e reconhecida pelo gênio Hyuuga o fez parar.

- Tenten... O que quer? – A voz de Neji era urgente.

- O que houve? Está preocupado...

- Hm... Você viu Hinata-sama hoje?

- Eu a vi há algum tempo com Kiba-kun. Estava sob uma cerejeira para aquele lado – Indicou a kunoichi de coques.

Neji estava pronto para sair, quando outra pessoa o chamou.

- Ohayo, meu grande rival! – Lee sorria para Neji enquanto abraçava Tenten por trás.

Neji olhou a cena com certa incredulidade... Tenten e Lee juntos?

- He... Nós estamos juntos, Neji... – Tenten, corada, confirmava – Desde que Sakura e Naruto começaram a namorar.

Surpresa! Essa era a melhor definição para o sentimento de Neji. Sua face permanecia impassível, mas seu coração estava preocupado. Será que Hinata sabia sobre Naruto? Como teria reagido?

- É! Tenten sempre me atraiu com sua beleza!... E quando... linda... juventude... sorriso...

Neji não ouvia mais nada! Lee narrava de maneira entusiasmada sua história amorosa com Tenten enquanto na mente de Neji uma frase ecoava como um mantra insistente: "Sakura e Naruto começaram a namorar". Hinata poderia estar em qualquer lugar, triste, sozinha... desolada! Isso servia somente como agravante à situação! Deixou os amigos falando sozinhos enquanto corria na direção anteriormente indicada por Tenten. Não encontrou Hinata como esperava, mas avistou Kiba. Abordou-o de maneira direta:

- Kiba-kun, onde está Hinata-sama?

- Ah! Neji! Que bom encontrar você. Precisamos conversar.

- Onde está Hinata-sama? – Neji repetiu ignorando o pedido de Kiba.

- Soube que vocês irão se casar.

Neji analisou Kiba atentamente... A conversa passou a lhe interessar.

- Como ela está, Kiba?

- Tsc... abalada. Ela me disse que você e Tenten estão juntos e sentiu-se mal em ser a causa da separação de vocês e...

- Nani? – Neji cortou Kiba e continuou –Tenten e eu? Nunca tivemos nada! – Neji estava confuso. Falava em tom convicto que nunca se envolvera com Tenten, mas Kiba o olhava incrédulo.

- Bah, Neji. Hina-chan me contou que te viu beijando sua companheira de equipe. Aff...

Então este era o problema! Ela o viu!? _Naquele beijo_, que ocorrera somente _uma vez_, com significados muito distintos daqueles comumente envolvidos ao beijar alguém... Como a encararia? Como explicaria? "Concentre-se, Neji, em obter informações!", convencia-se mentalmente para manter a compostura necessária e retornar às suas buscas. Resolveu questionar Kiba sobre algo que lhe incomodava:

- Hinata-sama sabe sobre Naruto e Sakura?

- Hm... soube agora enquanto falava comigo. Mas, ela não gosta mais daquele baka!

Outra surpresa! Como assim? Neji questionara Kiba para saber se Hinata estaria sofrendo solitariamente com a notícia... Tinha a esperança de que ela ainda não soubesse... E agora lhe era revelado que a prima não amava o garoto-raposa!? "Esse dia está cada vez mais esquisito", pensava desnorteado.

- Não gosta? – Resolveu manter a conversa. Precisava conferir a veracidade das palavras de Kiba.

- É isso... Contei a ela e Hinata simplesmente não corou... não desmaiou... Nada! E disse com todas as letras que não gosta do Naruto-baka.

Kiba sorria satisfeito em ser informante do gênio Hyuuga, aquele que um dia não o aceitara sequer para treinarem juntos e agora o procurava como fonte suprema de informações confiáveis. Na função "importante" que desempenhava, esqueceu-se tratar-se do noivo de Hinata... a pessoa que amava.

Neji estava apreensivo com todas as declarações que ouvira... Especialmente de Kiba... Tentava reorganizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos: "Então, Hinata-sama não ama Naruto e acredita que tenho um envolvimento com Tenten. Temos um ponto positivo e outro negativo... Este último pode ser solucionado em uma simples conversa! Preciso encontrá-la!". Com esta conclusão, Neji pediu a ajuda de Kiba:

- Kiba-kun... preciso encontrar Hinata-sama. Há alguns equívocos que podem estar fazendo-a sofrer. Poderia me ajudar?

"Hinata não ama Naruto e agora o _gênio_ pede a _minha_ ajuda? Acho que não devia ter saído da cama hoje...", pensava Kiba. Sem hesitação e sabendo da urgência do pedido, assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e partiu em busca de Hinata na direção oposta que Neji seguira.

--x--

Todos em Konoha têm pessoas queridas que procuram quando estão tristes e solitários... Hinata não era diferente. Havia alguém que ouvia sua dor e lhe respondia em um acolhimento mudo. Sua mãe.

Hinata estava diante do túmulo de sua mãe. Suas lágrimas ainda molhavam seu rosto, enquanto em uma declaração sincera falava:

"Okaa-san, sinto sua falta. Penso em você todos os dias... em sua alegria e bondade. Estou sofrendo tanto! Amo quem não me ama! E sou uma vergonha ao Otoo-san! Ao clã! Okaa-san... queria que estivesse aqui! Abraçar você somente uma vez... para não me sentir tão sozinha... Hoje, soube que Naruto-kun está namorando a Sakura-chan. Não senti nada além de alegria pelos dois. Não o amo mais, Okaa-san... Amo outro! Outro que me pertencerá para o resto de nossas vidas, mas que jamais o terei realmente... Neji! Como posso me casar com ele, Okaa-san? Sabendo que por minha causa terá que deixar Tenten para viver ao meu lado... Sou um peso! Um peso que ele terá que carregar para sempre! Ele não merece isso... Okaa-san... Por isso, tomei uma decisão! Otoo-san quer que eu me case com Neji por ser ele o melhor para liderar o clã. Eu concordo! Acho-o ótimo! Perfeito! Não só para isso... mas em tudo! Vou cumprir minha função. Irei me casar... mas não obrigarei Neji a viver comigo. Vou fugir, Okaa-san! Na noite de núpcias! Fugirei para longe... onde ninguém possa me encontrar... E Neji permanecerá livre e no posto que lhe é de direito... Carregarei esse amor comigo, para o meu túmulo".

Chorando, Hinata ajoelhou-se, abraçada à lápide de sua mãe, sem notar que era observada.

**Continua...**

..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..

Olá, pessoal!!

Agradeço infinitamente a paciência de vocês em aguardar outro capítulo!, rs... (Cara de pau a minha!!, rs)

Neste capítulo... constatamos quão ruim é a autora em deixar mais uma vez esse casal afastar-se!! Aff... imperdoável, rs!

Mas enfim... **QUEM SERÁ ESSA PESSOA QUE OBSERVAVA HINATA?? o.O**

..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..

**Obrigada aos que acompanham a fic!! Especialmente:**

**Taliane**: Obrigada por sempre comentar!! Espero que esse capítulo a tenha agradado! XD

**Prisca Kimura**: Acho que você nem deve lembrar o que escreveu, hehe! Mas você achou o capítulo anterior O MELHOR até agora!!, rsrs... O que me deixou muito feliz!! XD

Espero que este capítulo também tenha sido à altura de seu agrado, hehe! A Hinata sofreu com a notícia do casamento com Seikon, mas concordo plenamente com sua afirmativa:

"coitada, ela tah sofrendo até agora por causa da notícia...mas ser segurada por aquelas mãos fortes... ui, abana, abana XD"

Hauhauaa!! Eu também queeeeero um Neji para mim!! Será que anúncio no jornal é o suficiente?? o.O rsrs...

Aaah, quase caí da cadeira para rir do comentário:

"'Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou' ( ô nomezinho de golpe, bem q o Kishimoto-san poderia facilitar a nossa vida com nomes mais simples...¬¬)"

Huahuaha!! Isso é um p...a xingamento!!, rsrs... Se eu soubesse pronunciar até me arriscaria usar em um momento de raiva!! XD Só para ver a reação do outro!! o.O

Casamentoooo à vista!! Rsrs... E confusões intermináveis também, afff... Não é a toa que a fic tem esse título!, hehe.

Aaah, leu a fic "Cupidos from hell"?? rsrs... Não esquece, viu?? Nem que seja para me xingar por tê-la indicado, hehe!

E estou esperando a atualização da sua fic!! Quero saber como ficarão as coisas com o Kakashi... Wooow!! Sem querer dar pitacos, mas adoooro hentai com esse sensei!!, hihihi... E aumeeeeeeeeente os capítulos o quanto for necessário, pois quero leeeer bastante!!, rs...

Enfim, obrigada por sempre comentar fiel e assiduamente! Adoro ver seus coments!!, rs.

**MariaLua**: Obrigada por se importar em comentar!! E por continuar acompanhando!!, rs... Agora com a demora que este capítulo levou para sair espero que não tenha se desanimado em acompanhar!!, rs. Bjjs!!

**Nyo-Mila**: O que falar para você??, rs... Eu simplesmente fico lisonjeada com sua presença na lista de reviews!!, rs... Adooooro sua maneira carinhosa e cuidadosa de responder aos capítulos! Nossa, espero realmente merecer cada palavra!

Aaah!... bem, eu tbm amei machucar o Seikon!!, huahuahua!! Traidor desgraç...!! rsrs... Se não fosse meu personagem, com certeza mandaria uma carta para o Kishimoto fazer o trabalho sujo, hihihi!

Fiquei tãããão feliz por você achar o Seikon liiindo! Senti uma vontade de fazer um curso intensivo de desenho só para transformá-lo em um pouco de realidade, rs! Maaas, com meu desenho de palito, com certeza não lhe agradaria, huahauhua!

Pooois é!! Como sou má de não ter feito Neji se declarar para a Hinata!! E pior ainda com esse capítulo!, rsrs... Mas não é a toa que a fic tem esse título, huahauhua! Espero que ainda assim você não desanime em continuar acompanhando a trama!

Agora tenho que tomar conta da papelada para recontratar o mordomo e inseri-lo na fic na hora de colocar a culpa toda em alguém, rsrs...

Obrigada de novo por sempre comentar!! É uma penaaa que não poderá mais acompanhar a fic com freqüência, sniff... x( maaas, me alegro em saber que poderei contar com sua leitura mesmo que feita quando puder...rs! Bjjjsss!!

**Perséfone**: Adooooorei te conhecer no MSN!! Rsrs... Vc é 10000+! Além disso, saí no lucro com um moooonte de emoticon, hihihi! Enfim, obrigada por sua review!! Espero que não tenha precisado virar emo, rsrs... Demorou, mas o capítulo saiu!, rs. É uma honra ter alguém como você acompanhando a fic! XD Adorei enviar para vc o capítulo por MSN, rs... agora aprendi e vi o que aconteceu no FF!! Desta vez, poderei postar sem problemas, hihihi. Aaah, acrescentei uma parte neste capítulo na cena do quarto de Hinata... com Hanabi! Acho que faltou uma explicaçãozinha, rs. Enfim, até , flor! Bjss!!

**HyuugaFrancine**: Você foi 10 em sua observação infalível!! Ai que honra ser sua xará!!, huahua!! Seikon baka era um traidor!!, aff...rsrs... O Neji é um cara de caráter! Não poderia fazê-lo mal suficientemente para estar envolvido nos planos da Bouke... se bem que isso ia dar o que falar, rs! Sobre a declaração, rsrs... agora você vai querer me matar com esse capítulo, né? Mas, enfim, acho que em uma coisa acertei!! No título da fic!, hihihi... Adoro receber suas reviews!! Espero que continue acompanhando e animada para mandá-las!! Aaah, respondendo: kawamiri é quando o ninja faz um jutso de substituição... ao levar o golpe ele substitui o corpo por um tronco ou outro objeto... Se não tiver sido suficiente essa pobre explicação, rs... pede que eu explico + com prazer!! Bjjjsss, flor!!

Aguardo comentáriossss!!

**Cliquem GO!, rs...**

Bjjs!


	17. Afastate, porque te quero!

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_By FranHyuuga_

**-**

"**Afasta-te, porque te quero!"**

Capítulo 17

-

Neji sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida... Encontrou Hinata diante do túmulo de sua mãe e ouviu sua declaração de amor e sofrimento. A frustração de ter sido um completo covarde lhe irrompeu o peito deixando-o com a sensação de ter uma dor latente a cada vez que seu coração, descompassadamente, continuava a bater garantindo-lhe ainda viver. Jamais imaginou ser correspondido por Hinata! Tampouco que seu beijo com Tenten tivesse tamanhas conseqüências! Precisava falar com a prima... contar-lhe que não precisava chorar... que ele estava ali, pronto para protegê-la e partilhar sua vida inteira em sua companhia! Mas... o pranto de Hinata lhe pesava a consciência. Ela chorava todas as lágrimas contidas por um amor que acreditava não ter, pela rejeição de seu clã que lhe pesava os ombros, pela saudade de sua amada mãe... Não era o momento. Não lhe era de direito expor à Hinata que a observou em sua dor. Aguardaria mais um pouco... Agüentaria mais um pouco. Ainda, precisava pensar! Pensar em como diria à Hinata que o beijo entre ele e Tenten fora único e simbólico... Com certeza, ela não o entenderia! Era capaz de ignorá-lo e isso seria insuportável. Silencioso, Neji retornou ao clã.

--x--

Passaram-se minutos que somavam horas... Perdera a noção do tempo. Estava abraçada à lápide em memória de sua mãe em uma posição desconfortável. Seu corpo estava dormente. As lágrimas secaram sobre sua face, deixando-a com um leve brilho. Lágrimas de dor... As últimas que pretendia derramar. Levantou-se apoiando-se sobre a lápide, como se fosse a mão amiga de sua mãe a lhe ajudar. Olhou o epitáfio que fora escrito quando sua mãe faleceu:

_Não é possível ver o sol quando escondido por entre as nuvens, mas ele torna a brilhar depois que o vento passa e limpa o céu._

Hinata sorriu. Aquela era uma frase que ouvira certa vez sua mãe comentar... Não lembrava exatamente o que ela disse... Mas compreendia que naquele momento de sua vida não lhe era possível ver o sol. Aguardaria o forte vento que o tornaria visível novamente... Sentia-o próximo. "Arigatou, Okaa-san", pensou antes de seguir cabisbaixa para o clã.

--x--

Neji estava deitado em sua cama. Com os olhos fechados, procurava organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Sua única certeza era de que precisava declarar à Hinata seus sentimentos e não a deixar cumprir sua intenção de fuga. Amavam-se e o destino os fazia permanecerem juntos! O que mais poderia desejar? Aguardava a prima com ansiedade. Falar-lhe-ia tudo o que guardara dentro de si! Sua estratégia seria amar Hinata... fazê-la sentir-se bem ao seu lado e romper as barreiras que os mantinha, ainda, separados.

Ouviu passos. Eram os dela. A leveza dos toques de seus pés sobre o assoalho era inconfundível. Levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto da prima. A porta estava fechada. Bateu com suavidade e aguardou. Nada. Bateu novamente... Nada. Apenas silêncio. Abriu a porta com cuidado e avistou Hinata deitada sobre a cama com os olhos fechados. Parecia dormir. Aproximou-se... A expressão da prima era serena, diferentemente da que vira no cemitério. Respirava calmamente e seu semblante continha paz... Neji queria tocá-la. Sentir sua pele sedosa. Olhando-a daquela forma, indefesa e frágil, sentia vontade de protegê-la, de conceder o cuidado necessário para que nada a atingisse e causasse seu sofrimento. Era terrível ver um anjo chorar! Se havia uma pessoa que não merecia ser destratada, era Hinata. Sempre pacífica e tímida... escondida em seus próprios sentimentos. Nunca desrespeitou alguém... Nunca negou ajuda... Nunca exigiu ser reconhecida. Lutava para que o retorno de suas ações ocorresse com gratuidade e graça. Jamais com atitudes pretensiosas.

Neji tocou a face da prima com excessivo zelo... Não a acordaria. Queria somente senti-la e transmitir seu amor naquele toque simples. Hinata não despertou. Mantinha-se adormecida. O Hyuuga pensava: "Quando acordar conversaremos, Hinata-sama... Teremos um ao outro, sempre". Levantou-se e com o mesmo cuidado, retirou-se do quarto da prima.

--x--

Hinata despertou de seu sono. Lembrou-se que ao chegar no clã sentia-se profundamente cansada, como se todas as suas energias lhe tivessem esvaído juntamente com as palavras que proferiu diante do túmulo de sua mãe. Palavras que não retornariam... que foram ditas para que o vento as entregasse à sua querida mãe onde quer que ela estivesse. Levantou-se e notou ter anoitecido. Dormira por longas horas, concluiu. Despiu-se e tomou um longo banho. A água lavava não somente seu corpo, mas também sua alma. Preparava-se para desapegar-se de tudo. Sua decisão incluía não somente livrar-se da dor, mas também de pessoas e lembranças que lhe eram queridas. Abriria mão de sua própria vida. Confiava que valeria o alto preço que estava prestes a pagar... seu pai finalmente ver-se-ia livre de sua inútil filha. Neji estaria na posição de líder do clã Hyuuga, exercendo as funções para as quais tornou-se o mais apto a realizar. Sua equipe lhe faria muita falta, mas permaneceria com missões na Vila. Hanabi receberia total dedicação do pai, pois este não teria que se preocupar com a liderança do clã. Constatava, a cada pensamento, tratar-se realmente da decisão correta.

Ao refletir sobre si mesma, Hinata considerou a Vila da Grama como o melhor local para viver. Eram 27 dias de viagem até esta Vila, o que lhe garantia tempo para acostumar-se com a idéia de viver solitariamente. Mudaria seu nome e não levaria seu haitate. Escreveria uma carta ao seu pai para que ele não considerasse Neji como responsável por sua fuga e anunciasse à Hokage que não retornaria.

Após sair do banho e vestir um quimono branco casual, resolveu descer até a cozinha para se alimentar. Estava faminta. As luzes estavam apagadas revelando que todos estavam dormindo. Sorrateiramente, acendeu as luzes da cozinha e colocou a água para ferver, pois pretendia tomar um chá. Observava a água borbulhante calmamente, deixando seus pensamentos tornarem-se vagos.

--x--

Neji não conseguia dormir. Sua mente o atormentava com pensamentos que insistentemente lhe exigiam agir. Decidiu-se que era urgente a necessidade de esclarecer à Hinata sobre seu envolvimento (ou falta de) com Tenten. Posteriormente, declararia seus sentimentos e ambos poderiam passar a expressá-los mais abertamente. Durante o jantar, aguardava ansiosamente a presença de Hinata, mas a prima estava ainda adormecida. Agora, remexia-se incansavelmente sobre a cama na tentativa frustrada de embalar no sono, mas era inutilmente irritante permanecer nesta guerra consigo mesmo. Ouviu passos. Reconheceu-os, obviamente. Eram dela. Estava acordada. Levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu uma camiseta, pois estava somente com uma calça preta de tecido leve. Silenciosamente, foi até a cozinha, onde avistou a luz que daquele ambiente provinha. Adentrou no recinto e observou Hinata diante do fogão olhando atentamente a água quente borbulhar.

- Hinata-sama, pensei que estivesse dormindo – Aproximou-se da prima.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo endurecer inteiramente. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ouvir Neji... seu timbre de voz grave e frio. Suspirou. Não sabia como reagir. Não se preparou para aquele encontro repentino durante a noite. Imaginou que o veria no dia seguinte. Sem virar-se para o primo, perguntou em um fio de voz:

- Neji-san, gostaria de tomar chá?

- Hai. Se não a incomodar.

Neji admirava a prima. O quimono que ela trajava lhe destacava as curvas e o cheiro de rosas que exalava estava mais forte. Observou Hinata dissolver o chá em duas xícaras, entregando-lhe uma sem encarar seus orbes. Estava notavelmente incomodada.

- Você está bem, Hinata-sama?

Hinata sentou-se diante de Neji e assentiu com um aceno leve de cabeça. Olhava suas próprias mãos apertando-as de encontro à xícara que segurava na tentativa de controlar seu tremor. Estava com medo. Não sabia exatamente o que temia, mas esse era seu sentimento.

- Eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa... – Começou Neji – Eu não...

- Hina-nee-chan! – Hanabi entrou na cozinha animada em ver a irmã acordada – Já acordou! – Correu em direção à Hinata abraçando-a com vontade.

Hinata retribuiu o abraço com um suspiro aliviado. A irmã havia lhe salvado de ouvir palavras que provavelmente iriam feri-la... Achava que Neji lhe diria não estar contente com o casamento e que não lhe seria possível amá-la. Levantou-se e olhou para Hanabi. Afagando os cabelos negros da caçula, disse-lhe com mansidão:

- Hanabi, você deveria estar dormindo – Sorriu.

- Eu sei, nee-chan! Mas eu não consegui dormir e resolvi beber um copo da água – A caçula respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

Hinata alcançou um copo e serviu Hanabi. Evitou olhar Neji novamente, mas sentia ser observada. Depois que a caçula deu-se por satisfeita, Hinata disse encarando os próprios pés:

- Neji-san, está tarde. Acompanharei Hanabi e amanhã conversaremos – Saiu apressadamente seguida pela caçula saltitante.

- Ja ne, nii-san! – Hanabi despediu-se recebendo como resposta um mero grunhido desapontado.

--x--

O sol coloria o céu, mas Hinata, desta vez, não o achou belo. "Menos um dia", pensou. Iniciara a contagem regressiva de sua partida. Aquela manhã lhe seria diferente. Decidiu que solicitaria ao seu pai o adiantamento de seu casamento. "Duas semanas ou menos", refletia. Era necessário para reduzir seu martírio pessoal. Arrumou-se e rumou diretamente para o escritório de seu pai. A esta hora ele já teria iniciado sua rotina. Bateu na porta e adentrou no recinto assim que ouviu a permissão de seu pai.

- Ohayo, Otoo-san – Curvou-se respeitosamente.

- O que quer? – Respondeu seco sem retribuir o cumprimento. Hinata sentiu um incômodo em seu estômago... Era a terrível ansiedade que a consumia todas as vezes que falava com seu pai.

- Peço que meu casamento seja adiantado – Falou surpreendendo-se consigo mesma por não gaguejar. Parecia que a tímida Hinata estava morrendo aos poucos, juntamente com seus sonhos.

- Hm... por que? – Hiashi olhou pela primeira vez a filha. Ela sustentou seu olhar, fitando-o também. Estava curioso por estas mudanças. Hinata estaria crescendo, enfim? Apesar de reconhecer o esforço evidente de Hinata em manter seus olhos fixos nos seus, Hiashi sorriu interiormente com este feito. Mas, obviamente, não o demonstraria. Jamais. Sentimentos eram a maior fraqueza de um shinobi.

- Porque acredito ser importante ao clã. As alterações nas tradições devem começar o mais breve possível.

Essa foi a desculpa que Hinata elaborou durante a noite. Era-lhe difícil mentir. Quase não reconhecia a si mesma com aquelas palavras falsas. Definitivamente não era de seu caráter enganar alguém, especialmente ao seu próprio pai. Entretanto, a situação lhe exigia medidas drásticas. Exigia-lhe mais do que sua simples sinceridade. Era necessário dar-se inteiramente para que seus planos fossem concretizados.

- Vejo que está raciocinando melhor, Hinata. Fico satisfeito com isso. Pois bem, seu casamento se realizará em 9 dias. É o tempo necessário para os preparativos. Neste período lhe entregarei algumas tarefas para que inicie os estudos necessários à liderança do clã. Sua posse será no seu 18° aniversário, mas poderá acompanhar as reuniões decisivas até este momento.

Hinata sentiu-se bem com as palavras do pai. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe instruía de maneira calma. Em geral, falava-lhe em tom irritado, diferentemente do tom utilizado naquele momento.

Com uma reverência polida, Hinata agradeceu ao pai e retirou-se de sua sala. Por um breve momento desejou que as coisas não estivessem se desenvolvendo conforme planejara... Acreditou, mesmo que em um lapso pequeno de tempo, ser capaz de liderar o clã... seu clã. Mas, agora era demasiadamente tarde. Precisava continuar.

--x--

Neji estava impaciente. Aguardava Hinata para esclarecer os fatos. "Onde ela está?", questionava-se. Estava apoiado no portão de entrada do clã Hyuuga, aguardando a prima sair ao encontro de Kiba e Shino. Não tardou e avistou a silhueta inconfundível de Hinata em direção à saída do clã. A prima caminhava distraidamente observando de forma graciosa as nuvens brancas que cobriam o céu. Ao olhar para frente, entretanto, os orbes perolados encontraram-se com os de Neji... O tempo havia parado para o casal Hyuuga. Naquele olhar havia amor e sofrimento. Era intenso!

Hinata notou que havia parado e passou a caminhar novamente com passos lentos. Seu olhar, ainda fixo sobre os olhos perolados de Neji, a cada passo ganhava novos significados... Hinata preparava-se silenciosamente: "Não me envolverei" (primeiro passo), "Não chorarei" (segundo passo), "Não o ouvirei" (terceiro passo), "Não serei fraca" (quarto passo)... Seus pensamentos tornaram-se uma oração para que suportasse a situação por nove dias... "nove longos dias", reconsiderava.

Ao alcançar o primo, parou diante dele.

- Ohayo, Hinata-sama – Iniciou Neji para quebrar o silêncio que prevalecera por um breve momento.

- Ohayo, Neji-san – Hinata respondeu em um tom de voz quase inaudível e voltou a andar com passos apressados. Sentiu, entretanto, seu pulso ser fortemente agarrado e virou-se encarando Neji enquanto este lhe dizia:

- Poderíamos conversar? – "Não posso deixá-la ir", pensava.

Hinata estava pronta para dizer-lhe "não", com a desculpa de ir treinar com seu time, mas ponderou, pois Neji provavelmente se ofereceria para acompanhá-la até o campo de treinamento.

- Er... é... eu acho...

- Neji-san! – um dos empregados da Bouke os interrompeu – Desculpe incomodar – curvou-se em respeito à Hinata-sama – mas Hiashi-sama deseja falar-lhe.

- Mais tarde conversamos, Neji-san! Ja ne! – Hinata partiu em disparada antes que Neji pudesse hesitar.

Suspirou pesadamente um pouco irritado pela interrupção e recuperou sua compostura.

- Irei imediatamente. Arigatou.

--x--

Tenten sentia as lágrimas quentes molharem sua face. Não era a primeira vez que chorava por Neji, especialmente desde o dia em que se beijaram. Compreendia não ser amada pelo shinobi de olhos perolados e sua intenção era esquecê-lo. Entretanto, sentia-se suja por seus últimos feitos...

--Flash Back On--

_- Lee, por que está chorando? – A kunoichi de coques questionava preocupada._

_- Tenten... eu vi! – Entre soluços, o amigo falava com a voz notavelmente transtornada._

_Tenten sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Sentia vontade de consolá-lo, mesmo que desconhecesse a razão para seu pranto. Era uma manhã comum, na qual treinaria novamente somente com Lee uma vez que Neji estava ocupado com os interesses de seu clã._

_- Vi a Sakura-san... beijando o Naruto-kun!_

_Com estas palavras, o choro de Lee tornou-se ainda mais alto. Tenten surpreendeu-se com a nova descoberta... Sakura e Naruto juntos? Seu desejo, ainda latente, de que Hinata se aproximasse do loiro pareceu desvanecer. Não procuraria Neji, obviamente... Sentia que a história dos dois havia acabado, ainda que não tivesse um início realmente. Mas, de alguma forma, mantinha seu amor pelo Hyuuga. Guardar-se-ia até o momento em que ele a procurasse. E ela sabia, ainda que não racionalmente, que esse momento chegaria! O sofrimento de Lee passou, assim, a ser o seu também. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro do amigo e disse suave:_

_- Lee, não fique triste. Você irá encontrar alguém especial para você._

_Desconheceu-se repentinamente... Aquelas palavras ditas para consolar a "besta verde de Konoha" pareceram voltar para si. Tenten sentiu-se imensamente tola e não reconheceu o motivo... Resolveu ignorar suas emoções ainda confusas e afagou o cabelo tigelinha do companheiro de equipe._

_Lee se emocionou com o carinho de Tenten e passou a encarar seus olhos âmbar... Identificaram um no outro o sofrimento que os trancafiava._

_- Tenten... sei que ama Neji, mas se importaria em sair comigo esta noite?_

_A voz de Lee era chorosa. Não se tratava de um encontro, tampouco de um convite indecente. Eram apenas amigos, não? Tenten há muito não saía com ninguém e suas noites tornaram-se turbulentas por ver-se imersa em seus pensamentos que lhe traziam a lembrança daquele beijo... dos lábios de Neji. Sem hesitar, a kunoichi de coques sorriu enquanto aceitava o convite._

_Naquela noite, ambos declararam-se fracassados e encontraram consolo nos braços um do outro. Amavam-se, sim, mas como verdadeiros amigos! Jamais imaginaram-se juntos. Lee fora um perfeito cavalheiro, concedendo à Tenten a atenção e dedicação que sempre desejou receber... mas, não dele. Foi agradavelmente errado. Ambos se usaram e, pior, gostaram. O que os unia era a sinceridade... amenizava a culpa de beijarem-se amando outrem. _

_Após o primeiro beijo, outros vieram. Lee passou a desejar Tenten... deixou-se envolver por outro sentimento. Mas a kunoichi de coques não foi capaz de fazer o mesmo... Os lábios de Lee não continham o mesmo sabor que os de Neji... E seu toque, apesar de sentir seu corpo reagir de modo diferente, não lhe extasiavam como as mãos do shinobi de olhos perolados foram capazes. Para Lee, passou a ser mais que um consolo... a relação dos dois tornou-se importante. Para Tenten, era uma amizade colorida, pois sentia por Lee o mesmo que sempre sentiu... profundo respeito._

_Quando encontrou Neji com olhar preocupado no dia anterior, aproximou-se para ajudá-lo. Desde o dia em que se beijaram não tiveram outras oportunidades para ficarem a sós. Tenten queria ousar tocá-lo, para ver sua reação, mas os olhos de Neji estavam apreensivos cortando-lhe qualquer ação. Neji não a notou como gostaria. Não a olhou como desejou. E pior... perguntou por Hinata. No final... era sempre a prima querida e delicada que a atrapalhava. _

_Ao ser surpreendida por Lee que lhe abraçou, sentiu seu coração disparar, pois não pretendia tornar esta relação pública. Mas, Neji expressou surpresa ao ver-lhe com Lee! Subitamente, sentiu grande esperança e resolveu fazer-lhe ciúme... dizendo-lhe que estavam juntos desde que Naruto e Sakura começaram a namorar._

_Seu coração doeu quando Neji tornou-se novamente inexpressivo. Não demonstrou ciúme, tampouco contrariedade. Apenas ficou estático e partiu na direção que Tenten indicara onde vira, anteriormente, Hinata. _

--Flash Back Off--

As lembranças machucavam Tenten. Fora estúpida! Como poderia pensar que Neji a amaria? Como poderia pensar que um dia o teria novamente...? Mesmo que fosse somente mais um beijo!

Ouviu batidas na porta de sua casa. Buscou secar suas lágrimas para recompor-se antes de receber a pessoa que lhe visitava. Abriu a porta:

- Yo, Tenten querida – Lee sorria radiante ao ver a "namorada". Notou repentinamente seu sofrimento – O que houve? Por que chora?

Não era possível esconder sua fragilidade. Constatou que seus olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados. Lee adentrou no recinto e Tenten observou que ele lhe trouxera flores.

- São para mim? – Ignorando a preocupação de Lee, indicou o belo buquê de orquídeas.

- Ah... são. Eu sei que são suas preferidas – Estendendo o buquê à kunoichi de coques, sorriu doce.

Tenten não soube explicar... Mas sentiu que deveria esquecer Neji. "Irei merecer você, Lee", retribuiu o sorriso enquanto sentia o perfume das orquídeas.

--x--

Neji adentrou no escritório de Hiashi. Curvou-se respeitosamente e o cumprimentou. Hiashi levantou-se de seu assento e caminhou em direção ao sobrinho. Encarando-o firmemente, disse-lhe:

- Neji, a pedido de Hinata adiantarei o casamento de vocês – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Hinata fez este pedido?", pensou. Hiashi continuou:

- Será realizado daqui a nove dias. Enquanto isso, leia este pergaminho que contém informações importantes antes de seu casamento – Entregou-lhe o referido pergaminho.

Neji compreendeu a intenção de Hinata em solicitar o adiantamento do casamento. Pretendia, provavelmente, partir o quanto antes. Estava muito claro, agora, que ela o evitaria ao máximo.

- Preciso, antes, alertá-lo. Os dados neste pergaminho são extremamente sigilosos e são para sua própria proteção. Acredito que os membros do Conselho não ficarão contentes com minha intenção de unir Souke e Bouke. Destruirei anos de tradição.

O líder caminhou em direção à janela e olhou o sol poente. Ainda de costas a Neji, declarou:

- Quero que fique atento a qualquer possibilidade de ataque. Tanto a você quanto a... Hinata.

- Hinata-sama? – Perguntou em tom incrédulo. Seria possível que o Conselho a ferisse? Ou matasse?

Hiashi voltou seu olhar severo a Neji.

- Ordeno que a proteja, Neji.

- Hai, Hiashi-sama. Com a minha vida – Falou convicto com uma reverência.

- Está dispensado.

Neji saiu do escritório de Hiashi preocupado. Estava tão absorto em sua necessidade de declarar seus sentimentos a Hinata que não considerou a possibilidade de o Conselho reagir negativamente à proposta de união entre Souke e Bouke.

"Preciso protegê-la acima de tudo. Não posso deixar que meus sentimentos atrapalhem...", refletia penosamente. Olhou o pergaminho que Hiashi lhe entregara e seguiu para seu quarto onde o leria com privacidade. As informações nele contidas lhe foram claramente designadas como sigilosas e, portanto, perigosas.

--x--

Hiashi estava apreensivo. Mantinha sua expressão fria habitual, mas seu interior estava agitado.

"Esta noite comunicarei ao Conselho minha decisão de união entre Souke e Bouke. Temo que o pior esteja por vir...", pensava enquanto observava o tiquetaquear do relógio sobre a mesa de seu escritório. "Minha única esperança encontra-se naquele pergaminho...".

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Yooo, povo!

Demorou, mas chegou!

Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado!! XD

Pergunta da vez: **Qual será o conteúdo deste pergaminho?? o.O**

Dedico este capítulo a todos que acompanham a fic!

INFORMO: POSTAREI, AGORA, **DOIS CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA**!! SE TIVEREM **PITACOS** A OFERECER, PODEM ENVIAR! CONSTRUO A HISTÓRIA COM BASE NAS **EXPECTATIVAS** DE VOCÊS!! XD

**Agradeço**, imensamente, aos leitores!! **Especialmente**:

**Taliane**: Obrigada pelo carinho em sempre enviar seus comentários!! Pois é! A reação de Hinata à notícia de seu casamento com Neji foi um tanto dramática, rs. Mas concordo que eu também agiria de tal maneira... afinal, quem um dia imaginaria que Hinata estaria predestinada a casar-se com a pessoa que ama!? Em meio a tantas desgraças na vida da Hyuuga, com certeza, ela não esperaria por tal ação do destino! Vc vai querer me matar com esse capítulo agora, né?, rs... Neji não conseguiu, AINDA, declarar-se para Hinata! E agora... Hiashi lhe coloca como pulga atrás da orelha o risco de vida que Hinata corre... Mas, pergunto: O que será que este pergaminho contém? O.o

**Maria Lua: **Flor! Sempre é bom vê-la comentar!! Agora teremos casamento com menos tempo!! 9 dias!, Uooou! O clã Hyuuga é mesmo preparado para realizar uma cerimônia formal com tão pouco tempo de preparação, hihihi... Mas, muitas coisas acontecerão! E esse Fic é como novela... os dias rendem capíííííiítulos!, rs. Aguardo seu comentário, viu!? Bjs!

**Hyuuga Francine: **Adoro ver vc sempre comentando! É muito legal saber que está curtindo os capítulos!! Eba! Aaah, esperou certo! Neji foi o observador anônimo!, hihihi. E continuei malvada, rs. Hinata só sofre em meu fic, rsrs... Mas farei toooodo esse sofrimento ser recompensado!! E espero poder contar com vc sempre na ativa acompanhando! Depois deste capítulo... vc vai querer me apedrejar, rsrs... Nunca dá certo o momento "X" da declaração! Quando esses dois ficarem finalmente juntos, as coisas vão pegar fogo! Bjjs, flor!

**Hyuuga-Lizee: **Uhuuuuuu!! (pulando de alegria!) Fic favoritada e essa autora-baka também!! XD

Espero que não se arrependa, hihihi... Bjjs!

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Tata: **Ebaaaa!! (dancinha da vitória!) Fic favoritada!! Espero poder contar com seu acompanhamento como leitora!! Bjjs!

Tenho poucos reviews ativos, mas espero que muitos leitores!

Se tiverem um tempinho... onegai, cliquem "**GO**"!

Bjjs!


	18. Se Conselho fosse bom

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_By FranHyuuga_

-

"**Se conselho fosse bom..."**

Capítulo 18

-

A noite chegou rapidamente. Já estava no horário previsto para o início da reunião do Conselho. Hashi suspirou pesadamente e seguiu para a sala de reuniões do clã. Seria uma longa noite.

Ao adentrar no recinto, notou que todos os conselheiros estavam presentes. Cumprimentou-os secamente e sentou-se na cadeira localizada na extremidade da mesa. O silêncio era sepulcral. Ninguém ousava quebrá-lo. Hiashi, neste contexto, pronunciou-se:

- Exigi a realização desta reunião para fazer-lhes um comunicado. Mas antes, aguardarei a chegada de outra pessoa.

- Que pessoa? – Questionou um dos conselheiros em tom impaciente.

- Hiashi-sama, ele chegou – Um dos shinobis da Bouke responsáveis pela proteção da entrada da sala informou.

- Hai. Permita que entre.

Os olhares curiosos em direção à porta de entrada da sala de reuniões tornaram-se rancorosos ao depararem-se com Hitoshi, o líder da Bouke.

- Mas o q...!?

- Não ouse questionar a presença de Hitoshi nesta sala!

Cortou Hiashi de maneira severa a pergunta que um dos conselheiros lhe faria. Direcionando-se a Hitoshi, disse-lhe:

- Hitoshi, pode sentar-se – Enquanto Hitoshi seguia para uma das cadeiras vagas, Hiashi continuou – O líder da Bouke está presente nesta reunião, porque meu comunicado lhe diz respeito – Fez uma pausa – Pretendo unir a Bouke e a Souke por meio do matrimônio entre Hinata, a herdeira, e Neji, o gênio Hyuuga e membro da família ramificada.

Se antes o silêncio era sepulcral, após o comunicado de Hiashi tornou-se possível ouvir as respirações de cada conselheiro presente naquela sala. Cada um lutava interiormente para processar a informação de maneira adequada. "Hiashi ficou louco?", "Ouvi direito?", "Precisamos chamar um médico"... pensavam.

- Isso é inaceitável! – Um dos conselheiros expressou de maneira raivosa.

- Não podemos sequer pensar nesta hipótese! Tudo o que construímos será um fracasso! – Outro esbravejava enquanto olhava para todos os conselheiros presentes em busca de apoio.

- Hiashi-sama, não podemos concordar com esta loucura e...

- Basta! – Hiashi bateu fortemente com sua mão sobre a mesa para que todos se calassem – Essas tradições de nosso clã impedem que vivamos bem uns com os outros. Há pessoas da Souke que mantêm relações de amizade e romance com membros da Bouke de maneira sigilosa. Correm o risco de serem punidos por sentimentos nobres!

- A Bouke estava planejando nos atacar! Você esqueceu, Hiashi-sama!? – Gritou um dos conselheiros – Não é possível que o líder do clã tenha se tornado tão imprudente!

- Deixe-me explicar as intenções da Bouke – Hitoshi pronunciou-se pela primeira vez – Pretendíamos obrigar a Souke a liberar o selo amaldiçoado. Os membros da família secundária têm sofrido intensamente por serem tratados como meros empregados. Não recebem respeito e não são reconhecidos por seus feitos. Neji, sem dúvida, dominou todas as habilidades Hyuuga. Com certeza, é a melhor pessoa para estar ao lado da futura líder do clã.

- Garantiremos um futuro seguro ao clã e permitiremos que sentimentos nobres fortaleçam nossas ações – Concluiu Hiashi.

Novamente silêncio. Os conselheiros compreenderam que não havia argumentação diante das afirmativas de Hiashi e Hitoshi. De fato, o clã era reconhecido na Vila por sua disciplina rigorosa e pouca expressão de sentimentos. Àquele que não é um Hyuuga, estas características tornam-se qualidades, entretanto, àquele que é um Bouke ou Souke a infelicidade tornava-se conseqüência. Cada Souke desenvolveu-se com um Bouke ao seu lado, como seu protetor. Havia, sempre, um vínculo de confiança, mas a amizade não era permitida. As tradições eram severas e previam a morte certa ao Souke e Bouke que tivessem quaisquer envolvimentos que transcendessem a formalidade.

Apesar destas realidades, havia aqueles que acreditavam ser o clã Hyuuga tão forte quanto a severidade de suas normas. A divisão entre Souke e Bouke era considerada necessária para estas pessoas. Infelizmente, este era o caso de grande parte dos conselheiros.

- Tenho uma sugestão, Hiashi-sama. Mostre-me três pessoas da Souke que nutrem sentimentos românticos em relação a pessoas da Bouke e garanto-lhe meu apoio.

Os conselheiros sorriram. Ninguém em sã consciência expor-se-ia diante do Conselho afirmando viver um amor proibido! Entretanto, a sugestão provinha de um dos conselheiros mais influentes. Seria interessante obter seu apoio, apesar da dificuldade no atendimento à condição apresentada.

Hitoshi e Hiashi encaravam-se. Estava ali a oportunidade que esperavam. O líder anunciou:

- Confesso que sua sugestão é intrigante. Observei ter sido amparada por todos os conselheiros – Os conselheiros assentiram – Aceitarei apresentar-lhe três pessoas, desde que obtenhamos o apoio consensual do Conselho para esta união.

- Hai! – Os conselheiros responderam em uníssono e de maneira orgulhosa. Sorriam maliciosos, pois acreditavam veementemente poderem impedir este processo. Alguns elaboravam estratégias para ameaçar e ferir as pessoas da Souke que pretendessem apresentar-se ao Conselho. Seria algo facilmente manipulável. Um golpe de mestre.

- Daqui a cinco dias nos reuniremos novamente – Hiashi pronunciou enfim. A reunião estava encerrada.

Os conselheiros saíram da sala, na qual permaneceram somente Hiashi e Hitoshi.

- Hiashi, temo por investidas hostis dos conselheiros – Falou em tom de alerta o líder da Bouke.

- Ambos sabemos que tentarão nos impedir de encontrar estas pessoas, Hitoshi – Hiashi respondeu secamente.

- Não me refiro somente a isto.

Hiashi encarou Hitoshi de maneira interrogativa. Este continuou:

- Minha sugestão é que mantenha Hinata e Neji distantes do clã por alguns dias. Acredito que ambos poderão sofrer as conseqüências da insensatez deste Conselho.

Hiashi apenas assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e saiu silencioso da sala de reuniões em direção ao escritório de Tsunade. Sua preocupação lhe alertava a necessidade de falar com a Hokage.

--x--

Neji estava curioso e tenso. O pergaminho que seu tio lhe entregara encontrava-se em suas mãos. Abriu-o lentamente e iniciou sua leitura. A cada palavra a surpresa fazia-se presente em suas expressões faciais.

"Mas... não pode ser! Isto é... o jutso necessário para a liberação do selo amaldiçoado!", concluiu. Estava com os olhos arregalados. "Por que, Hiashi-sama?". Notou haver uma carta direcionada a ele... provavelmente fora escrita pelo líder. Passou a lê-la:

_Neji,_

_Este pergaminho contém o segredo inútil que diferencia um Bouke de um Souke. De posse deste conhecimento, você poderá desfazer este erro. Ao decidir casá-lo com Hinata, anunciei, também, uma vida de riscos. Alteraremos as tradições do clã com a ajuda dos conselheiros. Mas, compreenda, todos têm suas vantagens com a divisão entre família ramificada e principal. Talvez, o Conselho não aceite apoiar minha decisão. E, então, você saberá o que fazer com este pergaminho. Libere todos os membros da Bouke, Neji!_

_Independentemente do apoio ou não do Conselho, case-se com Hinata e assuma a liderança do clã. Esse é meu último desejo._

_Certo de que compreendeu sua missão,_

_ Hiashi Hyuuga_

Neji sentiu-se estranhamente comprometido com as obrigações que lhe foram atribuídas. Cumpria adequadamente as ordens que recebia dos membros da Souke, mas estas lhe eram agradáveis. Era participante, agora, da alteração histórica do clã e tinha em mãos o poder de ação! Obviamente, sentiu-se contrariado com as palavras de Hiashi em relação a Hinata... para o líder seu casamento tratava-se apenas de uma missão, enquanto para Neji a concretização de um sonho.

--x--

Hiashi adentrou no escritório da Godaime assim que obteve sua autorização. Com o olhar cansado, Tsunade lhe falou:

- Hiashi... quanto tempo não o vejo! Qual a honra de sua visita? – Sorriu a loira manifestando sua curiosidade.

- Tsunade-sama – Curvou-se em respeito – Infelizmente, não lhe faço uma visita social – O olhar da Quinta não era surpreso – Venho solicitar que envie Hinata e Neji em missão.

Tsunade franziu o cenho. A conversa não a estava agradando.

- Posso saber qual o motivo? – Questionou de forma autoritária.

- Estamos em processo de decisões no clã. É conveniente mantê-los afastados por alguns dias. É possível? – Falou seco. Não pretendia esclarecer mais que o suficiente.

- Hm... deixe-me ver – Tsunade começou a avaliar alguns papéis organizados por Shizune para serem revisados durante a noite. Sem estes plantões, não seria possível dar conta de tanto trabalho. Continuou – Tenho uma missão Rank A e precisarei de uma equipe grande. Enviarei as equipes de Gai e Kurenai. A missão exigirá aproximadamente 6 dias.

Tsunade passou a escrever rapidamente em duas folhas de papel, dobrando-as e colocando-as em envelopes específicos.

- Entregue esse comunicado a Hinata e este a Neji – Estendeu-lhe os dois envelopes.

- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama – Hiashi curvou-se em agradecimento e saiu da sala da Hokage com passos largos.

"Manterei meus olhos atentos ao clã Hyuuga", pensava a Godaime de forma preventiva. Uma solicitação realizada pessoalmente pelo líder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha não poderia ser ignorada. Algo grande estava por vir.

--x--

Hiashi adentrou nos domínios do clã apreensivo. Compreendia muito bem os efeitos de sua presença no escritório da Hokage e isso o perturbava. Por outro lado, era-lhe positiva a atenção de Tsunade sobre os acontecimentos do clã, pois isso lhe garantia, ao menos, maior proteção. Seria um fator preocupante aos conselheiros que tivessem a intenção de agir com hostilidade.

Era o momento do jantar. Todos estavam presentes. Hanabi, com seu tom alegre habitual, narrava seus feitos. Hinata encarava o próprio prato e sorria timidamente com as atitudes espalhafatosas da irmã caçula. Neji observava a seriedade de Hiashi que se tornara maior após a reunião do Conselho. Hiashi degustava seu alimento enquanto refletia sobre seus próximos passos.

Terminada a refeição, Hiashi pronunciou-se em seu tom frio e postura imponente:

- Neji e Hinata, Tsunade-sama lhes enviará em uma missão. As informações necessárias encontram-se nestes envelopes – Entregando-os, levantou-se.

- Hiashi-sama, poderíamos conversar? – Neji questionou o líder em tom calmo.

- Acompanhe-me em meu escritório, Neji.

Ambos retiraram-se sob os olhares curiosos de Hanabi e Hinata. Ao alcançarem o escritório, Neji fechou a porta e iniciou o diálogo:

- Hiashi-sama, declaro que li o pergaminho e agradeço sua confiança. Darei minha vida para cumprir suas solicitações.

- Eu sei, Neji. Agora, pedirei mais uma coisa a você... Aproveite essa missão com Hinata para aproximar-se dela. Isso diminuirá, e muito, futuras preocupações.

As palavras de Hiashi soaram para Neji como a reconfirmação de suas intenções. Pretendia conversar com Hinata assim que possível e esta missão lhe parecia ser a melhor oportunidade que conseguira.

- Hai, Hiashi-sama.

- Oyasumi nasai, Neji – Falou o líder concedendo ao gênio a autorização para retirar-se.

- Oyasumi nasai.

--x--

Hinata já estava em seu quarto quando leu o comunicado de Tsunade. Assim que seu pai lhe dissera que partiria em missão com Neji sentiu-se apreensiva e nervosa. Sempre que tentava afastar-se acabavam juntos novamente... Desejava estar ao seu lado, mas lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos para manter-se fiel aos seus planos de fuga.

O comunicado de Tsunade exigia que estivesse em seu escritório às sete horas da manhã. Não informava para onde iriam, quais pessoas estariam presentes... Nada! Sentindo-se ansiosa, pensava... "Mais uma noite em que não dormirei direito".

--x--

Neji saíra do escritório de Hiashi reflexivo... Ao passar diante da porta do quarto de Hinata, sentiu enorme vontade de abri-la e falar-lhe tudo o que sentia, esclarecendo todos os equívocos.

"Mas não é o momento... não ainda. Amanhã sairemos juntos em missão e você não terá para onde fugir, Hinata-sama. Não mais...", pensava enquanto seguia para seu quarto para ler o comunicado da Godaime.

Essa missão envolveria mais do que as obrigações shinobis... muito mais.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Yooo, povo!

Mais um capítulooo!

Agradeço a todos que leram e acompanharam até aqui...

Eu sei! Está demorando para as declarações chegarem, mas é para o bem da fic!, rs... (foge das pedradas dos leitores!)

Aguardem mais um pouquinho... Afinal, esta missão envolverá:

- Uma Tenten que é LOUCA por Neji, MAS está "ficando" com Lee... SEM SABER do casamento de Neji e Hinata.

- Um Kiba apaixonado SEM SABER que Hinata ama seu "noivo".

- Um Neji que AINDA NÃO SABE que Kiba ama Hinata.

- Um Shino que está livre de todo esse rolo, mas que, com certeza, terá dedos nesta história...rsrs.

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Agora... respondendo aos reviews!!, rs...

**taliane: **Pooois é! Agora você soube o que havia no pergaminho, rs! Mas deve querer me matar por mais um capítulo sem a declaração de Neji!!, rsrs... Enfim, a história está fedendo cada vez mais e Hiashi encontra-se em maus lençóis!! Obrigada por sempre acompanhar, Floooor! Bjjs!!

**Maria Lua:** Lindinha! Como sempre fazendo-se presente! XD... Pois é! O que achou do conteúdo do pergaminho!?... o.O ... Ooooh! Hiashi deu um voto de confiança em Neji, né!? No lugar dele, talvez eu fizesse o mesmo... porque a coisa está cada vez mais feia para seu lado!, hihihi... Espero vê-la novamente comentando, Flor!! Bjjs!

**Pamela Candido Oakes: **Ebaaaa!! (dancinha da vitória!!, rs) Favoritada como autora!! O.O...rs... Que dez! Obrigada... espero dar razões para que mantenha sua escolha em favoritar essa autora baka, rsrs... Bjjs!! Comente quando puder! XD

Abraços a todos(as)!!

E cliquem **GO!!**


	19. A missão que incomoda corações

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_By Fran Hyuuga_

_-_

"_**A missão que incomoda corações"**_

Capítulo 19

-

Neji acordou antes de seu despertador anunciar um novo dia. Sentia-se apreensivo com as várias possibilidades que aquele dia lhe ofereceria. "Hoje, partiremos em missão e poderei abordar Hinata-sama", pensava enquanto levantava-se e arrumava sua cama. Olhou-se no espelho localizado na lateral direita do quarto e constatou não estar em uma de suas melhores aparências. Teve um sono perturbado por sonhos constantes em que Hinata corria para longe deixando-o a gritar seu nome transtornado. Desejou não ter acordado tantas vezes durante a madrugada... sem alternativa, voltou a arrumar-se.

--x--

Hinata ainda dormia quando o som insistente de seu despertador ecoou em seu quarto. De maneira esforçada tentou abrir seus olhos que ardiam lembrando-lhe da noite mal dormida. "Nii-san... isso é sua culpa", pensou angustiada levantando-se. Hinata não sonhara, pois seu sono fora curto demais. Estava muito ansiosa para conseguir adormecer tranqüilamente... refletia sobre suas possíveis estratégias de fuga das conversas do primo. Não lhe daria chances para ouvir palavras que a magoariam ainda mais! Não merecia e nem precisava ouvir de Neji o óbvio... que está descontente em casar-se com ela, pois está envolvido com Tenten. "Não deixarei você me ferir mais, Neji... não lhe darei esse poder! Mesmo sabendo que já o tem...", refletia solitária enquanto lavava seu rosto na água fria para reduzir a ardência de seus olhos.

--x--

- Se Shizune soubesse como me deixa nervosa cada vez que prepara essa pilha de papéis inúteis para eu ler... – Tsunade declarava para as paredes de seu escritório de maneira irritada. Todas as manhãs a rotina era a mesma! Ao abrir a porta de sua sala deparava-se com pilhas de papéis burocráticos aguardando soluções da Quinta Hokage.

Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e iniciou o processo cansativo e incrivelmente tediante de leitura dos papéis. Pretendia poder enxergar a porta de entrada ainda naquela manhã, reduzindo ao máximo seu trabalho para o período da tarde.

--x--

Hinata estava na cozinha. Arrumava a mesa para o desjejum de sua família. Servia o chá quando Neji adentrou no recinto e a cumprimentou de maneira polida e calma, ao que a Hyuuga respondeu em tom baixo e pausado. Estava muito nervosa... Tentou preparar-se para o momento no qual veria Neji, mas fora em vão.

- Está ansiosa para a missão? – Questionou o shinobi de olhos perolados ao notar o leve tremor das mãos delicadas de sua prima.

- Apenas o suficiente para manter-me alerta – Respondeu Hinata de maneira rápida. Era mentira. Estava realmente ansiosa... com a presença de Neji, com a possibilidade de Tenten destratá-la uma vez que seu namorado estaria noivo da própria prima, com a possibilidade de Kiba estar presente na missão... Enfim, eram muitas as preocupações da Hyuuga que a estavam atormentando.

- Durante a missão, Hinata-sama, poderemos conversar – Arriscou Neji. Pretendia deixar clara sua intencionalidade à prima para evitar quaisquer ilusões da Hyuuga em ver-se livre de suas investidas. Não desistiria. Esclareceria sua relação com Tenten e faria de tudo para que Hinata e ele voltassem juntos desta missão. Não somente na companhia um do outro, mas _juntos_ em um amor que para ele não teria fim.

Hinata surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Neji. Não esperava uma atitude tão direta do primo. "Neji deve estar se divertindo com minha situação...", concluía com pesar. O que ele estaria pensando? Por que fazia questão de deixá-la apreensiva!? Hinata sentia-se melancólica e sua boca ficou subitamente seca.

De fato, Neji divertia-se com as reações que causava em Hinata, mas não de maneira maldosa. Sentia-se feliz, pois percebia que a Hyuuga verdadeiramente o amava! Era possível notar na face angelical da prima sua preocupação diante das palavras que proferiu... "Se soubesse que vou declarar meu amor a você não ficaria desta forma tão triste, minha Hinata", pensou enquanto admirava a beleza da Hyuuga.

- Está na hora de irmos, Neji-san – Hinata pronunciou de maneira decidida. Não estava suportando ser observada por Neji de maneira tão analítica.

--x--

Adentraram na sala da Hokage assim que obtiveram consentimento. Os Hyuugas cumprimentaram Tsunade de maneira formal enquanto mantiveram-se de pé diante da imponente figura autoritária.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. Logo os outros estarão aqui – Fez uma pausa – SHIZUNE!

- H-hai, Tsunade-sama! – Shizune veio imediatamente. O grito de Tsunade poderia ser facilmente identificado pela kunoichi que segurava Tonton em seu colo. Era a única voz que lhe causava arrepios de medo com facilidade.

O casal Hyuuga observava a cena com expressões de curiosidade e receio. O grito de Tsunade era um incômodo aos tímpanos! Mas a forma com que Shizune lhe atendera era um espanto! O efeito que a Quinta Hokage era capaz de surtir nas pessoas lhe dava a dignidade de seu posto.

- Aqui! Pegue essas porcarias que estão prontas! – A Godaime indicou uma das pilhas de papel em sua mesa – Assim, pelo menos, eu enxergo os ninjas desta Vila – Falou com certo sarcasmo.

Shizune deixou sua porquinha de estimação no chão e pegou a pilha de papéis indicada. Estava saindo do escritório quando foi interrompida pela voz da Godaime:

- E me traga uma garrafa de sake!

- Mas, Tsunade-sama...

- Nada de "mas"! – Esbravejou batendo com a palma de sua mão sobre a mesa – É o mínimo que pode me oferecer por tanto trabalho!

- Hai! – Shizune retirou-se da sala apressada e quase esbarrou de maneira desastrosa com Lee.

- Gomen, Shizune-san – Gritou Lee para que a apressada assistente da Hokage ouvisse à distância em que se encontrava – Ohayo! – Cumprimentou a todos que estavam na sala até então. Tenten seguia o shinobi de cabelos tigelinha.

- Ohayo gazaimasu – Tenten falou enquanto fazia uma reverência à Godaime. Olhou para Neji e Hinata com um sorriso fraco em sua face representando seu cumprimento.

- Agora, faltam apenas...

- Com licença, Tsunade-sama. A porta estava aberta! – Kiba entrou no escritório da Hokage animado. Akamaru e Shino o acompanhavam. Os olhos do Inuzuka pousaram nos de Hinata, fazendo-o sorrir mais abertamente – Hina-chan! Que bom que está aqui!

- O-ohayo, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun!

Hinata cumprimentou sorrindo sincera, pois se sentiu aliviada com a companhia de seus amigos. Desde que Tenten adentrou na sala a Hyuuga estava incomodada. Será que a kunoichi de coques sabia de seu noivado com Neji? Notou os olhares discretos de Tenten sobre o primo e seu coração parecia apertar no peito. A voz de Kiba a libertou destes sentimentos deixando-a mais leve. Ao avistar Shino a segurança começava a tomar-lhe conta novamente.

Os olhos perolados de Neji centravam-se em toda a cena. Notou a irritante animação de Kiba em relação à Hinata e questionou-se interiormente se era somente um cumprimento amigável. O que lhe incomodou foi o notável alívio da prima e esperava estar relacionado somente com a presença dos companheiros.

- Ótimo! Agora estão todos aqui. Poderei transmitir as informações sobre essa missão.

Pronunciou-se a Hokage de maneira séria. Após uma curta pausa, continuou:

- Vocês irão recuperar um pergaminho que foi roubado de Konoha. Suspeitamos que se trata de um crime realizado por um shinobi audaz. Este pergaminho estava guardado no prédio da ANBU na sala destinada às informações sigilosas.

Os ninjas da Vila da Folha estavam apreensivos. Todos reconheciam que o prédio da ANBU era protegido de maneira complexa, o que tornava a atual missão realmente perigosa.

- Temos indícios de que a pessoa que roubou este pergaminho habita na Vila do Sol, pois constatamos que Konoha fora observada por alguns shinobis desta Vila durante os dias passados. Bem, vocês deverão ir até a Vila do Sol em busca desta pessoa e recuperar o pergaminho!

- Tsunade-sama, permita-me perguntar – Iniciou Lee cuidadosamente – Qual era o conteúdo deste pergaminho?

- O pergaminho continha informações da estrutura do prédio central de Konoha, ou seja, o meu. Outra informação importante... provavelmente esta pessoa não agiu solitariamente. Não confiem em ninguém que buscar aproximar-se durante a viagem, mesmo que não represente perigo. Neji será o líder desta missão, pois é o único jounnin. Vocês devem partir imediatamente. Alguma pergunta?

O silêncio tornou-se a resposta. Após a liberação da Hokage, todos partiram em direção às suas casas para apanharem seus instrumentos e, posteriormente, encontrarem-se nos portões de Konoha.

--x--

Foram para o clã Hyuuga em silêncio. Concentravam-se nas informações que lhes foram transmitidas. Hinata temia pela periculosidade da missão enquanto Neji sentia a agradável sensação de ser indicado líder. Não se tratava de um sentimento arrogante... era apenas a ansiedade gostosa de contribuir para algo importante.

Após arrumarem suas coisas, partiram em grande velocidade até os portões de Konoha. Shino, Kiba e Akamaru já estavam presentes, enquanto Tenten e Lee corriam até o local de encontro vindos de direções opostas.

- O caminho mais rápido até a Vila do Sol é por meio das árvores na direção oeste – Iniciou o líder com as instruções da missão – Teremos um dia de viagem até alcançarmos nosso destino. Hinata e Kiba irão na frente para observarem se temos inimigos. Tenten e Lee seguirão no centro. Shino e eu estaremos na retaguarda caso sejamos atacados.

- Au! – Akamaru declarava-se desgostoso por não ter sido incluído nos planos de Neji.

- Você vai comigo, Akamaru! Esse líder não considera você uma potente arma – Kiba falava com o tom de voz alto confrontando o líder de maneira direta.

- Hunf... – Neji resolveu ignorar o comentário maldoso se Kiba. Não gostava do Inuzuka cada vez mais – Se todos estiverem prontos, vamos!

- Hai! – Responderam em uníssono seguindo rapidamente na direção indicada pelo líder.

--x--

A respiração de Tenten era intensa e mesmo assim parecia que o ar lhe faltava. Sentia-se muito incomodada com a presença de Neji e o olhava da maneira mais discreta possível. Infelizmente, sua discrição não foi suficiente:

- Tenten... estou ficando preocupado com você. E triste por saber que ele ainda lhe afeta tanto – Lee sussurrou mantendo a conversa de modo particular com a kunoichi de olhos âmbar.

- Lee... – Tenten não foi capaz de concluiu sua frase. Não poderia negar que Neji a afetava mais do que desejava! Não queria negar! Mas, o olhar de Lee a fez repensar seus atos... Magoar a besta verde de Konoha era a última coisa que pretendia fazer. "Isso se já não for tarde para privá-lo da dor que lhe causo", constatava a kunoichi observando o semblante tristonho de seu "amigo colorido".

--x--

(Em Konoha...)

Hiashi saía do dojo do clã Hyuuga em direção ao seu escritório. Estava apreensivo com os últimos acontecimentos...

--Flash Back On (com base no cap. 14 da Fic)--

_- Hiashi-sama! Deveria pensar melhor em suas atitudes... – Tojon pronunciava-se de maneira hostil. Estavam sós na sala de reuniões do clã Hyuuga, na qual o senhor que compunha também o Conselho fizera questão de encontrar-se com o líder da Souke._

_  
- Já pensei o suficiente, Tojon! Esta decisão advém de anos de discórdia entre as famílias Souke e Bouke. E o Conselho não poderá impedir essa unificação – Hiashi respondeu friamente._

_  
- Ambos sabemos que você não está em condições de exigir ao Conselho apoio a esta decisão absurda... Seu passado lhe condena, Hiashi-sama – De maneira atroz, Tojon declarava cada palavra em tom pausado e rancoroso._

_  
- Está me ameaçando, Tojon? – Os orbes perolados dos dois Hyuugas encaravam-se impassíveis._

_- Você é inteligente o suficiente para não hesitar em deixar essa história vir à tona... Pense o que desejar – E com estas palavras, Tojon saiu do recinto deixando Hiashi transtornado._

_  
_--Flash Back Off--

"Se isso ocorrer, Neji terá que usar o pergaminho...", concluía o líder de maneira convicta. As coisas estavam se tornando piores e, provavelmente, este era apenas o princípio.

--x--

(Na missão...)

A raiva começava a tomar conta do corpo de Neji. Poderia jurar que juntamente com seu sangue havia água fervente! Kiba era muito mais que uma pessoa sem modos! Era um cretino que tentava seduzir Hinata descaradamente!

Desde que saíram de Konoha o líder manteve seu olhar fixo na relação existente entre Hinata e Kiba. O Inuzuka ria alto enquanto tocava a face delicada de Hinata após vê-la corar com algo que ele lhe dissera em tom baixo o suficiente para somente ambos ouvirem. O shinobi que possuía presas pagaria caro por cada gesto ousado que insistia em ter com Hinata! Gestos estes que Neji daria tudo para ter! Ser ele o causador do rubor de Hinata e vê-la sorrir timidamente enquanto se declarava... Mas, não era este ideal que via a cada passo. O que via eram cenas que lhe enojavam e irritavam tremendamente.

Shino observava calado cada um dos integrantes da equipe composta para a missão. As coisas não estavam se conduzindo bem. Precisava agir, antes que sentimentos viessem a atrapalhar as relações de confiança tão necessárias para o trabalho atual.

--x--

Hinata sentiu-se inicialmente ansiosa com as investidas de Kiba. O amigo insistia em dizer o quanto era bonita e como desejava vê-la feliz! Declarava mais e mais o amor que sentia e afirmava não suportar o assunto "casamento arranjado com Neji". Hinata tentava evitar, mas apreciava a situação. Em seu interior algo aquecia a cada palavra amorosa de Kiba. Ele a fazia sentir-se especial! Mesmo que desejasse intensamente ser Neji o homem a falar-lhe palavras doces, a realidade não lhe parecia tão ruim.

Sentia-se duplamente suja. Primeiro por amar outra pessoa e quase derreter-se com declarações de amor de outrem. Mesmo que este "outrem" fosse alguém especial e atraente o suficiente para causar-lhe uma agradável sensação de bem-estar em sua presença. O segundo motivo para sentir-se suja era o fato de estar noiva... Este era um compromisso que deveria ser honrado! Mesmo que as razões para sua união com Neji se limitassem a interesses do clã e ao seu amor "platônico" pelo futuro marido, era um compromisso que não merecia ser manchado.

No entanto, as lágrimas que derramara nos últimos dias representavam a amargura e tristeza que a jovem e bela Hyuuga carregava dentro de si. Ter alguém que lhe dissesse merecer a felicidade e o amor era algo que lhe deixava repleta de esperanças para que a situação na qual vivia mudasse!

- Hina-chan... o que você acha do Neji?

Outra pergunta indiscreta de Kiba. Hinata bem sabia que o amigo desejava ouvi-la proferir palavras rudes e maldosas sobre o noivo, mas este desejo não seria atendido. Nem outro qualquer, na concepção da Hyuuga.

- Kiba-kun, ele é uma pessoa boa e forte. Será um excelente líder! – Desconversou em resposta à indagação.

- Não foi isso o que perguntei. Me refiro sobre Neji enquanto futuro marido. O que pensa sobre isso?

De fato, o Inuzuka era direto demais para que uma frase evasiva correspondesse às suas expectativas. Resolveu ser sincera sem declarar seus sentimentos.

- Eu procuro... não pensar nisso... ainda – Hinata corou. Era verdade! Procurava repelir todas as imagens que lhe surgiam à mente de maneira insistente fazendo-a pensar sobre uma vida de casada com o homem a quem amava. Não suportaria nutrir possibilidades inexistentes.

- Pararemos aqui, para almoçar! – Gritou Neji cortando os pensamentos de Hinata e as investidas de Kiba – Tenten e Lee buscarão água. Kiba e Shino procurarão comida enquanto Hinata e eu cuidaremos da fogueira e instalações.

Hinata encarou o primo de maneira incrédula. "Sozinha... com ele?".

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**MOMENTO AUTO-PROPAGANDA! XD**

**Tenho que ME promover, porque ainda não tenho quem o faça por mim ... X( ... Snif...**

Nova Fic **SASUHINA** em U.A. de minha autoria!!

Postado no FF esta semana o **primeiro capítulo**!!

Título da Fic:** PRECIOSA PÉROLA**

**Sinopse: **Hinata, finalmente, está comprometida com Naruto, mas ignora o fato de não se sentir amada. Um ciclo de amor distorcido é criado entre dois casais... Em uma aventura Hinata encontrará um novo amor? - Fic SasuHina com NaruHina e SasuSaku!

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA²! XD**

Farei esse espaço para sugerir Fic's a vocês!!

Promovendo o outro, rs...

Fic **NEJIHINA **em U.A. de autoria de Pink Ringo!!

Título da Fic: **SEGUNDAS INTENÇÕES**

**Vocês não irão se arrepender de lê-la! XD**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_Yoooo, minna!  
_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Beeem... agora temos:_

Um Neji que captou as intenções nada inocentes de Kiba!  
Um Shino que está bolando um plano para intervir na situação!  
Uma Tenten incomodada com a presença de Neji e prestes a perder Lee!  
Um Lee triste e prestes a admitir sua derrota!  
Uma Hinata meeeexida com as investidas de Kiba e temerosa com a situação de ficar a sós com Neji!  
Um Hiashi ameaçado!! O que Tojon tem na manga que o condena!?

Éééé... só o Akamaru se salvou!, rs... Será?

Comenteeeem, onegai!!

* * *

Meu **OBRIGADA** aos que leram e não comentaram...rs.

Meu **OBRIGADA em especial** para:

**taliane****:** Ooooi, Flor! Isso posso garantir! Neji irá se declarar em um dos próximos capítulos...!! XD Mas ainda demorará um pouquinho mais... Muitas coisas acontecerão nesta trama. Dentre elas, o segredo de Hiashi! Que, com certeza, vai causar polêmica!, rs.

**Maria Lua****: **Flooor! Sempre é bom receber seus comentários! Pois é... a missão da qual falou iniciou! E á temos os sentimentos sendo aflorados...!!, rs. Somente Shino está neutro nesta trama! XD... Agoooora, o que acontecerá entre Neji e Hinata!! O.O, rsrs... Coooom certeza, prometo, teremos uma cena NejiHina finalmente!, hihihi... Espero tê-la como leitora para acompanhar!!

**Pamela Candido Oakes****: **Nooossa!! Que bom vê-la comentando!!, rs... Eba!! Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário!! Espero realmente fazer juz ao seu sentimento de estar gostando da Fic!! Poooois é... a missão já causou efeitos nestes times, rsrs... E agora Neji pretende dar um BASTA com a Hinatinha!! Ooooh!... No próximo capítulo, teremos NEJIHINA finalmente!!, rs... E muuuuitas confusões, rs. Bjjs, Flor!! Obrigada por enviar uma review!, rs.


	20. Amor pendente

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_--_

"_**Amor pendente..."**_

Capítulo 20

_--_

Hinata assustou-se com a proposta de Neji. Ao ouvi-lo ordenar as ações dos integrantes do grupo sentiu seu estômago gelar... seu coração disparou e inúmeras fantasias envolvendo o primo lhe rejeitando surgiram em sua mente em poucos segundos, resgatando seus receios mais profundos e renunciados.

Neji, entretanto, mantinha seu olhar fixo nas reações da prima com neutralidade. Sentia a ansiedade começar a tomar-lhe conta, mas não perdera sua perspicácia em perceber os orbes âmbar de Tenten voltados para Hinata com ressentimento e mágoa.

- Acho melhor Hina-chan vir comigo – Expressou-se Kiba notavelmente irritado com a proposta de Neji. "Não deixarei Hinata com esse cara... Eu definitivamente não confio nele", pensava enquanto encarava o líder de maneira inquisitiva.

- Não alterarei minhas ordens, Inuzuka. Sou o líder desta missão – A voz de Neji soou fria e autoritária, fazendo com que Hinata tremesse levemente com o que poderia acontecer caso houvesse algum conflito entre o primo e Kiba.

- T-tudo bem, Kiba-kun – Hinata falou com o tom de voz baixo. Chegara o momento que lhe tirara o sono por tanto tempo e teria de enfrentá-lo. Olhou para o amigo com um fraco sorriso e deu alguns passos em direção ao primo, declarando sua obediência.

Neji expressou um sorriso discreto que não passou despercebido por duas pessoas do grupo... Shino e Tenten.

- Vamos, Kiba! – Shino pronunciou-se e partiu em direção à mata.

- Hunf... Hina-chan, qualquer coisa, não hesite em chamar – Disse Kiba ainda encarando Neji. Com estas palavras partiu rapidamente seguindo Shino.

- Tenten... vamos?

Lee chamava com a voz entristecida. Notara os sentimentos que a kunoichi ainda nutria pelo moreno de cabelos compridos e isso fazia seu coração apertar-se em seu peito! Sua vontade era arrancá-lo para não mais o sentir doer! Entretanto, Lee, apesar de sua sensibilidade, era um rapaz centrado e determinado. Sua vontade era ver Tenten feliz e faria qualquer coisa que pudesse deixá-la desta forma... mesmo que isso dependesse de suas lágrimas.

- Hai... – Respondeu sem emoção. Ambos partiram em direção ao lago. Lee com a certeza de que tudo acabara e Tenten com o coração em pedaços.

Neji observou a partida de todos antes de olhar novamente para a Hyuuga. Ela estava com a cabeça curvada e fitava o chão com o olhar vago e distante. O shinobi questionava-se quais seriam seus pensamentos... A fragilidade da prima o deixava com um desejo quase incontrolável de tomá-la em seus braços e protegê-la de quaisquer perigos! De tudo que a pudesse machucar.

- Hinata-sama...

A Hyuuga encolheu-se ao ouvir seu nome. Neji deu alguns passos aproximando-se mais da prima e com sua mão direita tocou delicadamente seu queixo levantando-o para que os orbes perolados de ambos se encontrassem. Os olhos de Neji demonstravam cuidado, enquanto os de Hinata temor.

Ao sentir a mão quente de Neji tocar-lhe o queixo Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Como era bom aquele toque singelo! Ter Neji tão próximo de si rompeu suas barreiras pessoais de maneira inesperada... Não sabia o que pensar! Não queria pensar... Seu coração clamava por uma aproximação mais ousada enquanto sua razão lhe conduzia à necessidade de manter-se fria e apta a avaliar a situação. Não poderia perder o controle!

Neji apreciava cada expressão de Hinata. O lábio inferior da prima passou a tremer quando o Hyuuga tocou-lhe a face e em uma tentativa de controlar-se Hinata mordeu-o sem considerar a sensualidade do gesto. Neji sentiu-se próximo do limiar tênue entre a sanidade e a manutenção de sua racionalidade... não poderia apenas beijar os lábios carnudos de sua amada sem ao menos conceder-lhe as explicações faltantes de sua relação com Tenten e de seus sentimentos. Não era o momento para sentir seu corpo inteiro reagir à presença de Hinata! Precisava manter-se calmo e dar continuidade aos seus planos iniciais... Mas o olhar interrogativo da prima lhe causou uma sensação prazerosa de deter poder sobre os sentimentos da Hyuuga... de ser a fonte de sua incerteza e amor. Detinha-a para si! Ela lhe pertencia e ele também pertencia a ela... Ambos estavam hipnotizados em um transe que possuía o amor como denominador comum.

"Talvez palavras não sejam necessárias", pensou o Hyuuga enquanto acariciava a face delicada de Hinata e aproximava-se mais. A kunoichi de olhos perolados estava assustada... Não considerou a possibilidade de Neji acariciá-la daquela forma, tampouco imaginou a hipótese do primo encará-la tal como o fazia neste momento... com um misto de amor e desejo. "Devo estar sonhando... Devo ter desmaiado quando ele disse que ficaríamos sós e ainda não despertei...", concluía a confusa e extasiada Hinata.

--x--

Próximo de onde ambos os Hyuugas estavam, Shino e Kiba se encaravam de maneira repreendedora.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que devo ou não fazer, Shino!? – Kiba falava entre-dentes.

- Não dirija a mim suas frustrações, Kiba – Ao contrário do amigo, Shino falava de maneira calma e pausada – Estou apenas alertando-o para a possibilidade de causar transtornos desnecessários em uma missão tão perigosa quanto esta.

- Transtornos desnecessários!? – Esbravejou Kiba apontando acusatoriamente o indicador em direção a Shino enquanto deixava as maçãs recém colhidas caírem ao chão – Desde quando meu amor por Hinata poderia causar transtornos!?

- Creio que não notou o interesse de Neji por ela.

As palavras de Shino soaram com sinceridade e despertaram em Kiba extremo interesse.

- O que quer dizer? O Hyuuga... interessado em Hina-chan?

Kiba poderia ser expansivo e agitado, mas isso não o tornava um tolo. Lembrou-se que Neji o questionou muito sobre a reação de Hinata ao saber que Naruto estava de volta à Vila.

- Neji expressou considerável desgosto ao ver você e Hinata conversarem. Com certeza notou suas intenções o que poderá causar problemas nesta missão. Não preciso lhe dizer que isso é inaceitável.

A seriedade de Shino causava sua rotulação constante como uma pessoa arrogante, entretanto quem o conhecia verdadeiramente passava a admirá-lo em seu comprometimento e devoção ao mundo shinobi. Era uma pessoa invejável por sua capacidade de concentrar-se nos interesses das missões e, por este motivo, cumpri-las com êxito. Kiba prestigiava o amigo e depositava-lhe total confiança. Acreditou em cada palavra e sentiu-se muito incomodado, pois se Neji amasse Hinata haveria outro impedimento para que ambos ficassem juntos... Kiba tinha esperanças de que o clã Hyuuga decidisse alterar seu posicionamento em relação a este matrimônio, mas o amor do gênio com certeza seria um fator importante para que tal decisão permanecesse.

- Você acha que ele a ama? – Questionou o Inuzuka.

- O que pretenderá fazer? – Kiba entendeu o questionamento do amigo como uma afirmativa.

- Vamos voltar. Terei uma conversinha com o Hyuuga – Falou determinado enquanto apanhava as maçãs no chão. "Neji... vamos ver se Hinata será sua", pensava enquanto imaginava como seria seu diálogo com o líder da missão. Com certeza, não seria agradável.

--x--

Lee e Tenten seguiram até o lago em silêncio. O shinobi transparecia em suas feições a tristeza que lhe tomava a alma, enquanto a kunoichi de coques estava alheia aos acontecimentos que lhe rodeavam, pois se encontrava presa em pensamentos profanos que envolviam o casal Hyuuga.

Alcançaram o lago. Tenten agachou-se com os cantis que segurava de modo apressado. Pretendia retornar o quanto antes ao acampamento para evitar qualquer envolvimento entre Neji e Hinata. Estava-lhe claro que a pessoa a qual Neji amava era a própria prima. Não poderia ser outra! Notou os olhares atenciosos e mansos que Neji dirigia à Hinata, bem como a raiva emanada de seus orbes perolados ao observar a aproximação de Kiba à sua prima.

- Tenten... – Lee agachou-se ao lado da companheira de equipe fazendo-a olhá-lo e despertando-a de seu cativeiro emocional – Precisamos conversar.

O shinobi de cabelos tigelinha levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar a kunoichi a fazer o mesmo. Não que ela precisasse de ajuda... Tenten era independente e Lee sabia muito bem disso. Tratava-se de uma gentileza a qual Lee fazia questão de manter com Tenten. Era sua maneira dar seu melhor à sua amada.

Face a face, encaravam-se apreensivos. Tenten observava cada detalhe do rosto de Lee... como se buscasse memorizá-lo. Sentiu-se nervosa com a conversa que teriam. Não queria magoá-lo, tampouco desqualificar seus sentimentos! Lee suspirou e tomou as mãos de Tenten entre as suas, dizendo-lhe:

- Nós nos envolvemos para esquecermos nossas dores... eu sei. Mas, passei a sentir algo mais forte por você. Meus sentimentos por Sakura eram imaturos e utópicos, mas o que sinto por você é... mais forte.

Levando as mãos de Tenten aos seus lábios, Lee as beijou delicadamente e continuou:

- Eu amo você, Tenten.

Os orbes âmbar da kunoichi fizeram-se mais notáveis devido à surpresa que as palavras lhe causaram. Tenten não imaginava que Lee nutrisse um sentimento tão nobre por ela... Era muito para quem lhe oferecera tão pouco. Sentiu-se confusa, pois seu coração disparara de maneira intensa, como se a cada palpitar declarasse a alegria que sentira ao ouvir as palavras pronunciadas. Entretanto, seus pensamentos traíam seus sentimentos, pois centravam-se em Neji. Apesar de reconhecer ter ficado contente com a declaração de Lee, Tenten mantinha-se convicta de que seu amor pertencia ao shinobi de olhos perolados.

- Lee, eu...

- Não, Tenten querida – Lee cortou-lhe tranqüilamente – Não espero que sinta o mesmo. Meu desejo era apenas dizer a você que lhe amo para que entenda minha razão ao terminar nosso... envolvimento. Quero apenas que seja feliz, mesmo que para isso terminemos.

Lee sentia-se constrangido com a situação e seus orbes negros estavam marejados. Suas palavras eram sinceras, mas o preço que pagava por elas era grandioso. Perdia Tenten por lhe dar a liberdade de amar... mesmo que a pessoa a quem ela amasse fosse Neji. Olhou Tenten que se mantinha estática e, aproximando-se, beijou-lhe os lábios levemente. Soltou-lhe as mãos que ainda segurava e saiu para outra parte do lago na qual passou a encher os cantis com água.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer... estava ressentida consigo mesma. Como poderia amar alguém que sequer a notava como mulher quando tinha Lee tão apaixonado por ela!? Era uma ironia buscar incessantemente o amor onde não o podia encontrar. Da mesma forma que o era quando estava com alguém especial ao seu lado e simplesmente o ignorava. Mas, agora, era tarde.

A culpa passou a tomar-lhe conta quando notou que ao deixar Lee partir já não teria retorno... caso buscasse retornar em seu envolvimento com o shinobi de cabelos tigelinha estaria somente enganando-se e usando-o descaradamente. Deveria aceitar estar disponível e livre para amar Neji e lutar por ele! Deveria estar feliz! Entretanto... nada sentia além de remorso e tristeza. Convencia-se de que estes sentimentos foram despertados pelo sofrimento do amigo e agradeceu-lhe mentalmente... "Neji, agora poderei lutar por você!". Com um sorriso fraco e consideravelmente forçado, passou a encher os demais cantis.

--x--

Hinata sentia a respiração quente de Neji sobre seus lábios trêmulos. Estava tensa e nervosa com o que aconteceria... Em seu interior era como se milhares de borboletas voassem descontroladamente. Frases confusas que lhe exigiam o impedimento desta aproximação ecoavam em sua mente, mas seu corpo reagia autonomamente como se expressasse seus desejos íntimos. Suas delicadas mãos tocaram o peito de Neji agarrando-se ao quimono que trajava na tentativa de manter-se equilibrada, pois suas pernas fraquejavam. Neji envolvia a cintura fina de Hinata com a mão esquerda enquanto com a outra deslizava para a nuca da prima aproximando mais seus rostos. Hinata fechou os olhos lentamente e Neji, observando este gesto, não conteve um sorriso... sua amada estava-lhe entregue.

Os lábios se tocaram com suavidade, roçando-se e causando sensações prazerosas de grandes expectativas. Neji envolveu a Hyuuga em seus braços fortes com maior intensidade enquanto sua língua pedia passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro como se uma descarga elétrica lhe convidasse a corresponder às carícias do primo. Entreabriu os lábios e quando suas línguas se encontraram levou suas mãos ao pescoço de Neji puxando-o para mais próximo de si. O beijo era sincronizado, como se não fosse o primeiro. Mas, o que ambos sentiam era que não seria o último!

Tratava-se de um selamento de amor eterno... um beijo de carinho e paixão, sedento por unir duas almas que se pertenciam em uma única que lhes concederia a completude. O beijo, antes terno, tornou-se voluptoso... Neji passeava com as mãos sobre a cintura e costas da prima, enquanto esta lhe acariciava os cabelos sedosos e correspondia aos seus gestos.

Hinata passou a viajar em seus pensamentos... estava feliz! Seus sonhos passavam a tornarem-se possíveis. Imaginou, brevemente, como seria todos os dias beijar Neji... como seria tê-lo ao seu lado todas as manhãs... Sentiu as mãos de Neji apertarem sua cintura novamente em um gesto mais ousado, despertando-a de seus devaneios. Não estava certo beijá-lo! O que ele pretendia, afinal? Estava com Tenten e a beijava? Por que? "Será que... Neji está tirando proveito do noivado? Está brincando com meus sentimentos?", pensou de maneira frustrada. Essa hipótese lhe causou uma súbita dor que a fez interromper o beijo bruscamente, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Neji e dando-lhe um tapa sobre a face.

- Você não pode simplesmente me beijar só porque estamos noivos! – Falou duramente a Hyuuga com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- NOIVOS!? – Gritou Tenten que presenciara o beijo e o belo tapa que Neji levara. Lee estava ao seu lado tão assustado quanto a kunoichi de coques e Shino que, acompanhado de Kiba, chegara no mesmo instante que Tenten.

Neji estava atordoado. Levou a mão até a face ardida pelo tapa que Hinata lhe dera. Não esperava esta atitude da prima... sentiu-se rejeitado. Como uma pessoa poderia mudar tanto de um momento para o outro? Rapidamente relevou a situação e compreendeu que Hinata poderia estar magoada porque a beijara injustificadamente e ainda pensava que ele e Tenten tinham algo além de amizade.

- Hinata-sama, eu não...

- VOCÊ NÃO O QUÊ, HYUUGA!? – Esbravejou Kiba extremamente irritado. Não gostara nem um pouco de ver Hinata e Neji beijando-se, apesar de sorrir interiormente ao vê-la dar-lhe um tapa.

- Kiba, acalme-se – Shino procurava manter a situação sob controle.

- Kiba-kun tem razão! Acho que Neji deve algumas explicações... – Tenten transmitia sua indignação em cada palavra, enquanto Lee permanecia estático ao seu lado.

Hinata passara a chorar silenciosamente, pois sentiu-se muito envergonhada em ser flagrada por todos beijando Neji... e agora declarara abertamente seu noivado com o primo. Além disso, a reação de Tenten era uma confirmação para a Hyuuga sobre o envolvimento dos dois... eram palavras possessivas e magoadas da kunoichi de coques, o que tornava Hinata a pessoa que lhe causara tamanha dor.

Neji suspirou pesadamente e passou a aproximar-se de Hinata novamente para explicar-lhe o que ocorrera e porquê a beijou, mas antes que pudesse tocar a prima seu pulso foi tomado com força pela mão de Kiba.

- Nem pense em tocá-la. Ela deixou bem claro não querer seu toque, apesar de serem... noivos! – Pronunciou a última palavra com sarcasmo.

O Hyuuga estava ficando irritado. Kiba era muito inconveniente e estava na hora de dar-lhe alguns limites.

- Inuzuka, você me soltará por bem ou por mal? – Kiba soltou-lhe o pulso enquanto enlaçava os ombros de Hinata e a trazia para perto de si em um gesto protetor – E largue a minha noiva – Expressou Neji em tom de ameaça enquanto tomava o pulso de Hinata e a puxava.

- Isso é patético! – Esbravejou Tenten enquanto chorava. Estava com raiva de Neji! Uma raiva que não se deixava sentir... Era seu amor que lhe causava dor – Neji! Exijo explicações!

- É o que você ouviu, Tenten. Hinata e eu estamos noivos – Neji respondeu sem olhar a companheira de equipe, pois estava ocupado encarando Kiba.

Hinata passou a sentir-se fraca demais para continuar naquela situação. A indiferença de Neji em relação aos sentimentos de Tenten estava deixando a Hyuuga decepcionada. Como poderia tratá-la tão mal se estavam juntos? Sem conseguir reagir às investidas de Neji e Kiba sobre si, pronunciou a única palavra que poderia lhe trazer alguma salvação...

- S-Shino-kun!

Com uma agilidade incomum, Shino afastou Neji e Kiba de Hinata com um enxame de insetos que causara uma espécie de explosão. Segurou Hinata em seus braços e partiu sem dizer uma palavra.

- Neji... eu não posso acreditar que... vocês... – Tenten sentiu seu mundo ruir. Neji agiu de maneira insensível e arrogante! Novamente, ela foi tola em acreditar na possibilidade de ficarem juntos! Era horrível permanecer ali, vendo Neji e sua face... inexpressível. Em direção à mata, correu à esmo seguida por Lee que preocupado gritava seu nome na tentativa de pará-la.

- Agora somos somente nós, Hyuuga – Kiba falou em tom de ameaça com Akamaru ao seu lado rosnando em direção ao líder da missão.

- Eu estava aguardando por este momento, Inuzuka Kiba – Neji expressou com desprezo e raiva.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Olá, pessoal!!

E aíííí!! **O que acharam do capítulo!!**, rsrs...

Temos:  
- Kiba extremamente irritado com Neji...  
- Hinata confusa com o beijo que recebera de um ser insensível que não se importou em magoar Tenten, mas que ela amaaa, rs...  
- Neji que adorou o beijo de Hinata e que está muito bravo com Kiba...  
- Shino que levou a Hyuuga abalada para algum lugar e pretende lhe deixar com muitas pulgas atrás da orelha, rsrs...  
- Lee que ama Tenten, mas escolheu deixá-la livre para viver um amor platônico e impossível...  
- Akamaru... que estava sumido da fic, mas o considerem sempre presente ao lado do dono, ok??, rsrs... Agora ele terá algumas participações, hehe. Fight!!

**Comentem, onegaiii!, rs...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**Momento propaganda!! – Promovendo os outros!! XD**

A Fanfic que indico desta vez é **GAAHINA **e denomina-se **"Resgate no deserto"**. Autoria de Tia-Lulu – Completa!, rs...

Está em meus favoritos no meu perfil, ok!?

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC!!**

**ESPECIALMENTE:**

**taliane****: **_Flooor! Pois é... te deixo somente na curiosidade, mas desta vez não poderá brigar comigo!!, rsrs... Neji e Hinata finalmente se beijaram, hehe! Entre tapas e beijos, mas ficaram juntinhos! XD... Enfim, do jeito que pediu! Pelo menos o beijo aconteceu e foi ótimo enquanto durou, huahaua... O que espera para o próximo capítulo, flor!? Bjjs!_

**Maria Lua****: **_Sempre atenciosa!, rs... Enfim, a cena NejiHina!!, hehe... Apesar do beijo causar uma repercussão confusa, foi, com certeza, muito bom para o casal Hyuuga, rs. Que bom que vai conferir a minha fic SasuHina! Ebaaa!! Seria uma honra tê-la como leitora! Bjjs, lindinha! E obrigada pelo carinho de sempre!_

**Pamela Candido Oakes****: **_Fiquei muuuuito feliz com seu comentário!, rs... Uhuuu!! Que bom que aprendeu a comentar e que poderei contar com sua companhia nos demais capítulos!, rs. Para mim, é muito legal pensar que pessoas queridas como você lêem minha fic! Pooois é! O segredo de Hiashi em breve será revelado... mas ainda o próximo capítulo conterá mais algumas tensões que adiarão essa revelação, rs. Espero que tenha gostado dessa cena NEJIHINA!! Eu amooo esse casal e quando os dois ficarem juntos, não se preocupe, será O ENCONTRO se depender de mim, rsrs... Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, Flor!! Espero realmente poder contar contigo! Bjjs!!_

**hyugafrancine**: _Aaah!! Floooor! __Pensei que tinha me abandonado!! Que booom que voltou!! Mas compreendo a falta de tempo... aafff... rsrs... Afinal, do jeito que você é gentil com certeza deve ser requisitada por seus amigos, rsrs!! Desta vez, nada atrapalhou o momento NejiHina, rsrs... apenas os próprios sentimentos da Hyuuga! Quem disse para o Neji beijá-la sem esclarecer tudo!! o.O...rsrs... Agora, cá entre nós, meeeeeu Kami-sama!! Que pedido foi esse, Flor!!, rsrs... romance TsunadexHiashi... hmmm... confesso que a idéia muito me agrada, só não sei como inseri-la, hihihi... Vou fazer o possível, Flor! Obrigada pelo carinho! Bjjs!!_

**Sakua7 keiko****: **_Uhuuu!! (pula que nem louca, rs) Fanfic favoritada!! Obrigada! Espero que não se arrependa! E goste taaanto que deixe sua marquinha como review! Bjjs!_

**tsu-chan0****: **_Ebaaa!! __(abraça tsu-chan0, rs) Fic favoritaza!! Espero que continue agradando!!, rs... Bjjs!!_

Bjjsss Gratosss!!

Aguardando clicarem o **GO!! **XD


	21. Duvidosamente certo!

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_**-**_

"**Duvidosamente... certo!"**

Capítulo 21

_**-**_

Shino levou Hinata até a beira de um lago. O sol coloria o céu anunciando a noite que chegava, mas o clima tenso impedia a apreciação da bela paisagem. Hinata estava com os cabelos arrepiados e seus olhos inchados. As lágrimas ainda insistiam e a kunoichi sentia-se fraca. Shino a colocou no solo, mas sentiu que a amiga não seria capaz de manter-se em pé sozinha. Segurou-a pela cintura e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra atitude, Hinata abraçou-o com desespero... chorou com soluços fortes no peito do amigo que em um gesto de acolhimento afagou-lhe os cabelos compridos. A kunoichi de olhos perolados sentiu-se mais segura e acalmou-se. Não tinha vergonha de estar fragilizada diante de Shino... ele era um bom amigo. Sabia confortá-la sem fazê-la sentir-se exposta, pois não exigia explicações. Apenas a protegia silenciosamente.

Sentindo-se melhor, Hinata afastou-se e fitou a face coberta de Shino. O amigo estava inexpressivo, mas a kunoichi sentia sua preocupação. Não soube o que dizer, tampouco o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão desamparada e confusa. Tocou seus lábios e relembrou do beijo... Shino observava atentamente o olhar interrogativo da amiga. Resolveu que era o momento de dizer-lhe o que sabia:

- Hinata... – a amiga o fitou com o olhar vago – você gosta dele, não é?

A pergunta surpreendeu Hinata. Ela não imaginava que Shino notasse... não esperava que alguém notasse! O amigo era muito observador e sábio. Jamais seria capaz de enganá-lo. Respondeu-lhe positivamente com um movimentar de cabeça e fitou o chão envergonhada.

- Acredito que Neji é apaixonado por você.

Shino afirmou convicto e sério. Suas palavras causaram impacto sobre todo o corpo da Hyuuga. "Como assim... apaixonado?", pensava na tentativa de assimilar as palavras do Aburame. Com o silêncio da kunoichi, continuou:

- Se gosta dele, por que lhe deu um tapa ao se beijarem? – Shino suspeitava não conhecer todos os motivos que justificassem o comportamento da Hyuuga.

- Porque... – A voz de Hinata estava novamente embargada por conter outras lágrimas – Ele e Tenten... eles... – Não conseguiu concluir, pois re-iniciara o choro.

Shino não precisou da continuidade da frase. Compreendeu o que Hinata estaria pensando e em suas observações constatou que a amiga estava equivocada. Notara os olhares de Tenten sobre Neji e com certeza tratava-se de um amor platônico. Shino só não era capaz de compreender porquê Hinata acreditava que Neji e Tenten estariam juntos. De forma gentil tocou nos ombros da amiga e disse-lhe em seu habitual tom sério:

- Não sei o que a levou pensar que Neji e Tenten estão juntos, mas não observei nada que pudesse confirmar isso.

- S-Shino-kun... eu... e-eu vi... eles se beijaram! – Falou a Hyuuga entre soluços.

- Talvez tenha sido somente um beijo, Hinata. Notei que Tenten realmente sente algo por Neji, mas este não a corresponde. Tenho certeza.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente. Não era capaz de considerar um beijo como algo simples. Para a Hyuuga, beijar era um ato de amor! Como poderia ser "somente um beijo" o que vira entre Neji e Tenten? Entretanto, Hinata não poderia negar que sentiu a correspondência de seu amor ao beijar o primo. Era como se Neji também a amasse! Ao considerar essa hipótese, seus soluços tornaram-se baixos e as lágrimas começaram a diminuir sua intensidade. Hinata fitou o amigo olhando seus próprios olhos perolados refletidos nos óculos escuros de Shino. Disse-lhe docemente com um sorriso triste:

- Otoo-san decidiu casar-me com... Neji.

- Eu sei – Respondeu-lhe o shinobi recordando-se da afirmativa de Hinata e Neji após o beijo que presenciara.

- M-Mas, eu não sei... não sei o que fazer. Você... você acha mesmo que ele me ama?

- Por que não diz a ele o que sente, Hinata? Veja o que ele acha.

Shino não se sentia confortável em afirmar para Hinata o amor que outra pessoa sentia. Era importante que o casal Hyuuga se entendesse sozinho. O que ele poderia fazer estava feito.

Hinata não pronunciou outras palavras. Apenas voltou seu olhar para o reflexo da lua sobre o lago... Pensava de maneira de preocupada no que Shino lhe disse. Se o amigo estivesse certo, seria este o início de novos planos.

--x--

Tenten sentia-se confusa. Corria desesperadamente como se a cada passo pudesse reduzir seu sofrimento. A voz de Lee gritando seu nome era longínqua para a kunoichi de coques. Em sua mente, vagavam lembranças diversas de momentos que partilhou com Neji... momentos em que seu amor pelo shinobi de olhos perolados foi se desenvolvendo cada vez mais, enquanto recebia somente indiferença daquele a quem amava. Sim... Neji nunca retribuiu seus sentimentos! E isso doía-lhe por dentro... Com a respiração descompassada, Tenten parou abruptamente para recuperar o fôlego. Seus soluços sonorizavam o ambiente escuro da mata e suas lágrimas declaravam a dor que sentia em não ser correspondida.

- Tenten... – Lee dizia ofegante e de forma preocupada – Eu... eu sinto muito. Não chore, onegai.

Aproximando-se da companheira de equipe, Lee tocou-lhe o ombro na tentativa de confortá-la. Tenten, entretanto, mantinha as mãos sobre a face sem permitir ser contemplada em seu sofrimento. Apenas virou-se em direção ao shinobi de cabelos tigelinha apoiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Lee, imediatamente, abraçou Tenten enquanto lhe dizia:

- Calma... vai passar. Sua dor vai passar. Estou aqui com você... e irei te proteger com a minha vida.

Tenten ouvia cada palavra de Lee absorvendo seus significados mais profundos. Ela conhecia o amigo e sentia-se protegida ao seu lado... "Lee sempre cumpre com suas promessas", pensava deixando-se envolver pelos braços fortes do shinobi. Os pensamentos da kunoichi de olhos âmbar estavam distantes... refletia sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Lee... a cada palavra carinhosa que o shinobi proferia, Tenten adquiria novas conclusões:

"Não estou sendo sincera comigo mesma... Lee me fez esquecer Neji enquanto estávamos juntos. Estive feliz ao seu lado..."

- Você merece muito mais, Tenten querida...

"Neji apenas me feriu... Mesmo quando me beijou, o que senti era somente meu, pertencia somente a mim... Fantasiei ser correspondida..."

- Não chore... Tudo se resolverá.

"Lee transmite em cada gesto seu amor por mim... e quando expressei meus sentimentos a ele, não o enganei... Fui sincera... Gostei do tempo em que estivemos juntos e não precisei enganá-lo disso"

- Neji não merece seu amor, Tenten... você encontrará alguém...

"Lee despertou sentimentos que desconhecia... tenho vontade de estar com ele... ao seu lado... mas preferi Neji... meu amor infantil"

- Alguém que você ame e que corresponda aos seus sentimentos.

"Se amor é sentir-se bem em estar com uma pessoa... em ser autêntico ao desejar sua felicidade... então..."

- Lee... – Tenten pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, afastando-se do abraço de Lee e fitando seus orbes negros – Eu acho que... já encontrei esse alguém...

- Encontrou? – perguntou o shinobi curioso. "Tão rápido...", pensava.

- Encontrei você, Lee... que sempre esteve ao meu lado e que desperta o melhor que há em mim.

Tenten respondeu sorrindo ternamente. Mas, seu sorriso esvaneceu e com seriedade a kunoichi continuou, ignorando o semblante surpreso do amigo:

- Mas, não sei se ainda há tempo para...

Lee interrompeu Tenten tocando-lhe os lábios com suavidade.

- Tenten... você tem certeza de que...

- Tenho total certeza, Lee... é você quem eu quero – Respondeu-lhe convictamente a kunoichi.

Entendendo-se com o olhar, aproximaram-se, iniciando um beijo terno e apaixonado. Beijo este no qual sentiam-se, finalmente, amados.

--x--

(Em Konoha...)

- Vejo que anda preocupado, Hiashi-sama... – Falou-lhe uma voz que exalava crueldade – Você tem razão em preocupar-se... Afinal, seu segredo é bem perigoso.

Hiashi franziu o cenho. Tojon era realmente irritante. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que o conselheiro lhe rondava na tentativa de obter quaisquer informações significativas para transmiti-las ao Conselho. E o que deixava Hiashi ainda mais furioso era a conduta indiscreta do conselheiro...

- Já lhe disse que não temo as ações do Conselho, Tojon – O líder Souke falou ríspido – Deve estar aqui por saber que encontrei os três membros da Souke que se declararam apaixonados por membros da Bouke.

- Hm... você é mesmo direto. Ao menos esta qualidade enquanto líder de nosso clã manteve. De fato procurei-o por ouvir rumores de que havia encontrado tais pessoas... E acredito que não me informará quem são.

Hiashi fechou os olhos por um breve momento. Buscava controlar a raiva que lhe invadia a alma... Era incrível como Tojon possuía a irritante habilidade de ser inconveniente! "Ele é mesmo insistente...", pensava enquanto seus orbes, novamente expostos, fitavam Tojon com a agressividade contida.

- Devo parabenizá-lo, finalmente, por sua perspicácia, Tojon – Falava cinicamente – As pessoas as quais encontrei estão seguras, eu garanto.

- Neste caso, resta-nos aguardar que as apresente ao Conselho – Tojon respondia resignado e, quando de costas ao líder Souke, continuou – Alerto-o mais uma vez, Hiashi-sama... o Conselho não hesitará em declarar o segredo que esconde há tanto tempo e exigirá sua devida punição se isto lhe for de interesse.

Imerso no silêncio de sua sala após a saída de Tojon, Hiashi suspirou pesadamente. Nada poderia fazer caso seu segredo fosse revelado ao clã... "Espero que Neji e Hinata retornem antes da próxima reunião do Conselho. Talvez seja a última vez que os verei...", refletia observando o relógio sobre sua mesa anunciar o término de _menos_ um dia.

--x--

(Na missão...)

- Você pagará caro por beijar a Hina-chan! – Falava com seriedade Kiba enquanto colocava-se em posição de luta com Akamaru ao seu lado.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes, Inuzuka? – Neji respondia ao adversário em tom de escárnio. Era-lhe divertida a reação de Kiba, pois sabia que o atacava em sua fragilidade.

- Hinata merece alguém melhor que você, Hyuuga!

- E quem seria? Você!? – A voz de Neji soava carregada de raiva. Quem o Inuzuka pensava ser para achar-se a melhor opção de Hinata? De _sua_ Hinata!?

- Provarei neste momento que sou a pessoa ideal para ela!

Kiba cerrava os punhos enquanto encarava Neji com rancor em seus orbes. Seu desejo era matá-lo... E sentia que Neji desejava o mesmo... Ambos os shinobis compreendiam que a batalha prestes a ter início não seria amigável. A razão abandonou o controle de suas ações que, agora, eram dominadas pela rivalidade!

O shinobi pertencente ao Time 8 foi o primeiro a investir na luta. Com Akamaru acompanhando sua agilidade e velocidade invejáveis alcançou Neji na tentativa de feri-lo, mas o Hyuuga desviou-se sem dificuldades e acertou-lhe um golpe forte sobre o abdômen. Seu braço, no entanto, fora mordido por Akamaru enquanto golpeava o Inuzuka machucando-lhe profundamente a pele alva.

Kiba bateu de encontro a uma árvore e sentiu seu corpo inteiro reclamar pela dor a qual lhe submeteu. Neji livrou-se do cão batendo agilmente em seus tanketsus (N/A: pontos de concentração de chakra) com a mão livre, deixando Akamaru desacordado. A luta iniciara mal para os dois shinobis... a desconcentração estava lhes custando caro.

- Como ousa machucar meu cão, Hyuuga!! – Esbravejou Kiba ignorando a dor enquanto levantava-se do chão.

- Será pior o que farei com você – Ameaçou o líder da equipe indiferente.

Desta vez, Neji atacou Kiba com maior velocidade e força. Pretendia causar-lhe grande dor e sofrimento! Preparou-se para utilizar o _Estilo do punho nobre, 64 mãos hakke_, golpe no qual Kiba, certamente, teria conseqüências desastrosas. A distância na qual os shinobis se encontravam era perfeita para o golpe de Neji, a diferença de habilidades entre o chunnin e o jounnin também contribuía a favor do Hyuuga, bem como a situação lamentável que se encontrava o Inuzuka após o impacto de seu corpo sobre a árvore... Todos os fatores conspiravam para a vitória de Neji!

A palma da mão do Hyuuga exalava o chakra que corromperia o corpo do Inuzuka e encontrava-se próxima quando uma kunai interrompeu o ato tornando-se necessário que Neji desviasse o golpe para que a arma ninja não lhe atingisse de modo certeiro! Surpreso, Neji olhou em direção ao local do qual a kunai viera e deparou-se com uma pessoa inesperada...

- Você! – Falou o Hyuuga com a voz rouca pela luta.

Kiba olhava curioso para Neji e, seguidamente, para aquele que chegara... "Quem seria esta pessoa?", pensava.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Eu sei... rs... A luta entre Neji e Kiba nãããão foi longa, tampouco pesada!, rs... Talvez não tenha alcançado suas expectativas, maaaas tive a grande idéia de inserir um ser interessante para este momento!!, rs...

**Vocês descobrirão quem é antes do próximo capítulo?? o.O**

**E Hiashi!? Terá tempo de rever Hinata e Neji? O.o**

Então... **o que acharam de LeeTen??**, rs... Estou curioooosa!!, rs...

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**Momento Propaganda – PROMOVENDO O OUTRO! XD**

Indico para leitura a Fanfic** "Pecadores?" **– É** NejiHina **e de autoria de I-Dalice E-Milly. Está concluída – Com 12 capítulos!!

Encontra-se em meus favoritos... no meu perfil, ok?

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**Agradeço** a todos que acompanham a Fic!!, rs... **Especialmente:**

**Amy Aine****: **_Uhuuu!! Fic favoritada! (pula que nem uma louca abraçando Amy)!! XD ... Espero que não se arrependa, Flor! Bjjs gratos!_

**Sakura7 keiko****: **_Flooor! Fiquei muito feliz com sua review!, rs... Que bom que curtiu o beijo de Neji e Hinata no capítulo anterior, hihihi... Os momentos NejiHina estão cada vez mais próximos! Concordo plenamente com você! Neji não levaria o tapa de Hinata se tivesse esclarecido as coisas... aiaiai... rsrs. Mas, em breve, ela compreenderá que é amada realmente pelo gênio Hyuuga! Sobre este capítulo... acho que Shino salvou a pátria! rs. O que acha? Mas, o que realmente tenho curiosidade é saber QUEM você acha que é essa pessoa misteriosa que atrapalhou a luta entre Neji e Kiba... hihihi... Bjjs, Flor! Obrigada!!_

**Pamela Candido Oakes**: _Ebaaa!! Ver você novamente por aqui me deixa muito feliz! Que bom que curtiu o capítulo anterior... hihihi... Pois é! Beijo entre Neji e Hinata! Aiai... Kiba e Neji brigaram, mas alguém os atrapalhou... Quem você acha que é, flor? XD ... Tenten e Lee estão juntos agora... e finalmente a kunoichi das armas acordou para seus verdadeiros sentimentos! Diferente de Kiba! Aff... esse Inuzuka ainda vai atrapalhar muito a relação de Neji e Hinata com seu amor possessivo. Obrigada por comentar, Pamela! Fico bem feliz por ver que a Fic está agradando a você! Bjjs!!_

**taliane**: _Uhuuu! Adoro vê-la por aqui! É muito bom quando há alguém que acompanha a Fic desde seu início comentando sempre... aiai... rs. Quero que essa trama lhe agrade, flor! Para garantir que continue curtindo!, rs. Adorei seu comentário: "Neji e Kiba vão sair no braço?", huahuaua... saíram, mas alguém os atrapalhou! Quem acha que é? Alguém que Kiba não conhece... hmm... rsrs... Será que você acerta? Bjjs, Flor!!_

**Maria Lua**: _Sempre delicada! Adoro suas palavras! Você me anima, porque expõe suas expectativas sempre de maneira cuidadosa e amiga... Obrigada! Sobre o beijo do capítulo anterior, hihihi... Pois é! Eu adoro NejiHina e está faltando cenas mais quentes nessa Fic! XD ... Mas, em breve, esse casal ficará juntinho e os obstáculos serão outros que não eles próprios. O que achou de Neji e Kiba?? Acho que não correspondeu às expectativas... Sua opinião, para mim, é importante, Flor! Que bom que está curtindo a outra Fic tbm!, rs... Ebaaaa!! Em breve irei atualizá-la. Bjjs carinhosos a você!_

**srta cherry-chan**: _EeEeEeEeEeE!! (dança da vitória)... XD ... Meu Kami-sama! Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário! Fazer alguém que não gosta de NejiHina passar a apreciar ao menos um pouquinho...rsrs... É motivo para pular de alegria! Espero que a trama continue à altura de seu gosto, flor! E gostaria muito que você continuasse a enviar seus comentários, porque terá uma visão diferente da que nós, nejihinenses (existe isso??, rs... õ.O) de carteirinha...rs. Quem sabe, a partir dessa Fic, você passa a ser, tbm, fã desse casal?, aiaiai...rsrs... Obrigadaaaa pelo carinho e também por favoritar a Fic e essa autora-baka-muito-feliz!, rs. Bjjs, Flor!_

**hyugafrancine**: _Floooor! Adoro ver você por aqui!! Huahuahua... pois é! Neji levou um tapão no capítulo anterior... hihhi... doeu até em mim! Concordo com você quando diz: "Quem manda ser apressado?", hehe... Se ele explicasse tuuudo, acho que a iniciativa em iniciar o beijo seria de Hinata, rs! Sobre TsuHiashi... hihihi... Flor, estou pensando beeeem como fazer. Provavelmente, teremos as primeiras insinuações daqui a dois capítulos, rs. Se eu conseguir, farei A CENA para você!! Acho que vai pegar o povo de surpresa... ninguém espera, rs. Sobre ser difícil acompanhar a Fic agora... X( ... Espero que não fique de castigo muito tempo, flor... Aaah... OTOO-SAN E OKAA-SAN DA FRAN...CINE... DEIXEM ELA LER AS FANFIC'S!! ONEGAI!!, rs... Ela promete ser uma boa garota... aprenderá com o Tobi! XD ... Né? òó Fran?? XD ... E agora... a Tenten acordou para seus sentimentos! Ebaaa! E não encherá mais o saco de Neji e Hinata... só temos o Kiba como obstáculo, rs... E o Conselho... e as situações mal entendidas... e... Kami-sama! Quanta coisa!, rs. Mas tudo se resolverá...rs. Bjjs, minha xará querida!_

**Luh Hyuuga**: _Huahuauhua... ri sozinha quando li sua review!!, rs... Que sarro... Seu comentário duplo: "Neji e Kiba vão se pegar", hihihi... para minha mente pervertida, nem precisava comentar ter outro sentido... o.O... Fico feliz que a Fic esteja agrando!! Uhuuu! Espero que continue curtindo, flor!! E que eu consiga fazer você pular mais vezes "quem nem uma gazela", huahuahua... XD ! Bjjs! E obrigada por comentar!!_

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, pessoal!**

**Aguardo seus comentários... com sugestões também!! Escuto a todos e altero a trama de acordo com o que pedem, ok?**

**Bjjs gratos e carinhosos!!**

**FranHyuuga**


	22. Traído ou traidor?

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

"**Traído... ou traidor!?"**

Capítulo 22

--

Neji cerrava os punhos enquanto encarava a pessoa que lhe interrompera com ódio em seus orbes. Nunca sentiu algo que lhe trouxesse próximo à perda de seu auto-controle tão intensamente quanto sentia neste momento. Kiba olhava assustado para a expressão subitamente demoníaca que surgira na face de Neji. Seguidamente analisava a pessoa a qual Neji encarava com grande curiosidade... nunca vira aquele jovem e a escuridão da noite concedia-lhe uma percepção parcial. Era possível, entretanto, notar os orbes perolados do jovem estranho denunciando pertencer também ao clã Hyuuga.

- Seikon... – Neji falou em um misto de ódio e repulsa.

Seikon estava parado diante de Neji com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios. Trajava um quimono cinza escuro aberto à altura do peito tornando-se possível notar que seu corpo estava, ainda, enfaixado. Não havia se recuperado totalmente desde seu último encontro com o gênio Hyuuga, mas sua expressão era fria e seu olhar continha um brilho sádico que anteriormente não havia.

- Sei-o-quê!? – Gritou Kiba já alterado pela tensão que se instalara – Quem é esse cara, Neji?

- Sou o _noivo_ de Hinata-sama – Falou em tom cortante o Hyuuga traidor.

- Mas, o q... – Tentou expressar-se o confuso Inuzuka sendo interrompido pela voz atroz de Neji.

- Cale-se, Seikon! Farei com que se arrependa de cada palavra pronunciada que envolva Hinata-sama.

- Eu tinha consciência de sua genialidade, Neji. Mas não esperava que fosse tão mau caráter quanto eu.

- O que quer dizer? – Kiba questionou com o olhar desconfiado.

Seikon suspirou e, mantendo o contato visual com Neji, discursou:

- Assim que recebi a notícia de seu noivado com Hinata tudo ficou claro para mim! Sua afirmativa de que não deveríamos atacar a Souke foi mera conveniência. Manteve sua dignidade diante de Hiashi e ao conquistar a confiança do líder recebeu sua primogênita como recompensa. Devo confessar que foi um golpe de mestre, Neji!

Cada palavra de Seikon era carregada de indignação e ressentimento. Cerrava os punhos com força extrema, certo de que toda sua ira seria, enfim, liberta.

O som de um galho quebrando-se ao lado dos shinobis atraiu a atenção de todos. Ao lado encontravam-se Shino e Hinata. Os olhos de Neji encontraram os orbes perolados de Hinata que reluziam decepção... Ela ouvira as palavras de Seikon e sentira sua convicção em cada sílaba e entonação. As lágrimas foram irrepreensíveis. A Hyuuga fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia Neji falar-lhe em tom baixo, quase sussurrante, porém audível:

- Hinata-sama, não acredite!

A voz de Neji soou como súplica. O coração de Hinata doía a cada palpitar, fazendo-a desejar arrancá-lo naquele momento. "Não é possível que Neji fizesse tal maldade! Mas, Seikon foi declarado traidor por ele... e tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente! Neji nunca demonstrou insatisfação em casar-se comigo... talvez... talvez fosse porque já planejava isso! Agora tudo faz sentido!", ponderava a Hyuuga. Sua conclusão causava-lhe sofrimento, mas se constituía na melhor explicação para todos os eventos que ocorreram. Ao abrir suas pálpebras, o olhar de Hinata, apesar de marejado, era severo. Neji assustou-se com a maneira com que a prima lhe encarava. Era notável que ela acreditara em Seikon.

- Hinata-sama, Neji planejou cada ato friamente. Confesso que estou tão desgostoso com a situação quanto você... – Seikon falava com falsa preocupação.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! – Gritou Neji enquanto corria em direção a Seikon, porém foi impedido de maneira brusca por Shino, que o puxou.

- Ele não está sozinho – Foram as únicas palavras do Aburame em seu habitual tom sério. Palavras estas que bastaram para despertar em Neji o pouco da sanidade que lhe restara, acalmando-o.

Cinco shinobis desceram das copas das árvores e prostraram-se pouco atrás de Seikon. Constituíam a elite do clã Hyuuga, especificamente da Souke.

- Impressionante. Seu colega foi capaz de sentir o chakra de meus aliados mesmo quando camuflados – Seikon expressou com neutralidade. Era fato que não esperava concluir a missão para a qual foi designado com facilidade...

--Flash Back On--

_O som bipado das máquinas que lhe cercavam estavam longínquos e se aproximavam, tornando-se cada vez mais fortes. Constatou tratar-se de sons que mediam seu ritmo cardíaco. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e acostumando-se com a claridade confirmou sua hipótese... estava em um hospital._

_- Finalmente acordou, Seikon-san – Falou-lhe uma voz em timbre grave e apático._

_- Hm... – Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar. Sentiu estar com um tubo que lhe adentrava a boca para facilitar-lhe a respiração. Levou a mão para retirá-lo, mas seu pulso foi segurado com severidade e nenhuma delicadeza._

_- Não faria isso se fosse você. Está debilitado. És forte para sobreviver ao golpe supremo do gênio Hyuuga._

_Seikon não era capaz de ver a face daquele que lhe falava, pois levantar a cabeça exigia-lhe um esforço sobre-humano naquele momento. Afrouxou o pulso demonstrando-se vencido e sentiu sua mão repousar novamente sobre a cama, ao lado de seu corpo. O estranho havia lhe soltado._

_- Falarei e escutarás, por enquanto. Em breve retornarei para obter sua resposta. Temos uma proposta a lhe fazer – A voz soava, agora, com certa urgência, mas as palavras eram pausadas – Admiramos pessoas como você que fariam de tudo para obter o que desejam. A verdade é que desejou o que não lhe pertenceria e não possuía, hum... apoio suficiente. _

_Seikon estreitou os olhos demonstrando sua atenção dedicada ao estranho._

_- Hiashi determinou o casamento entre Neji e Hinata-sama. Isso, certamente, causará transtornos à organização do clã. Reconhecemos em você um potencial para impedir esse matrimônio. Você conhece as normas de nosso clã e sabe o que lhe espera ao sair deste hospital... receberás como punição por sua traição a morte. Entretanto, estamos dispostos a reconsiderar sua situação em troca de alguns favores._

_- Hm... – Expressou Seikon em um pedido mudo para que o estranho esclarecesse quais favores se referia._

_- Rapte Hinata-sama. Iremos selar sua memória com um jutso proibido de um de nossos antepassados. Temos a habilidade de distorcer algumas lembranças, mas não podemos criá-las ou excluí-las. Faremos com que ela acredite ser sua noiva... no entanto, precisaremos de elementos mnemônicos para isso. Beije-a, abrace-a... enfim, tenha condutas com Hinata-sama que nos permitam manipular suas memórias e levá-la acreditar que Neji foi quem traiu o clã enquanto você foi a pessoa que a protegeu. Se a herdeira crer em suas lembranças, irá casar-se com você ainda que seja contra a vontade de seu pai. Quando se tornar seu esposo, você assinará um termo transmitindo todo o poder decisório de sua parte para o Conselho do clã._

_Seikon estava maravilhado com o plano maquiavélico apresentado pelo estranho que lhe visitava. Era um plano perfeito! Perfeito para mantê-lo vivo... mesmo sem o poder que ansiava, ao menos não estaria morto. Com um breve "Eu voltarei" o estranho abandonou o quarto no qual Seikon estava internado deixando-o absorto em seus próprios pensamentos._

_Alguns dias mais tarde, no dia de sua alta, Seikon recebera novamente a visita do estranho e surpreendeu-se quando se deparou com um senhor robusto de cabelos levemente grisalhos. Sabia tratar-se de um conselheiro do clã Hyuuga, pois trajava o quimono preto tradicional de seus membros._

_- Conforme nosso acordo, dê-me sua resposta, Seikon-san._

_- Eu concordo em realizar todos os favores que me forem solicitados em troca da manutenção de minha vida – Respondeu Seikon com uma mesura respeitosa._

_- Ótimo. Começaremos imediatamente! Você e uma equipe que constituímos roubarão um pergaminho do escritório ANBU de Konoha, causando, assim, o momento perfeito para que Neji e Hinata estejam juntos em missão. Será um pergaminho importante e de difícil acesso para que a Godaime-sama encaminhe os Hyuugas em conjunto para a recuperação do pergaminho roubado, devido à utilidade de dois Byakugans à busca._

_Virando-se de costas, o conselheiro falou sem olhar a expressão surpresa de Seikon durante a recepção de suas ordens:_

_- A propósito, chamo-me Hyo e não admitirei falhas._

--Flash Back Off--

- Shino-kun! Esse cara diz ser o noivo da Hina-chan! – Falava Kiba alterado com a situação.

O shinobi manipulador de insetos olhou para Hinata solicitando-lhe mudamente uma explicação.

- E-eu... – A Hyuuga inspirou a maior quantidade de ar que fora capaz e continuou de modo mais firme – Seikon-san seria meu noivo, mas ao que parece Neji pretendia sê-lo também.

As palavras de Hinata eram agulhas afiadas ao coração de Neji. Se não fosse a escuridão da mata seria possível notar a tristeza transmitida nos orbes do gênio Hyuuga. "Eu não posso perdê-la!", pensava. O desespero começara a tomar-lhe conta e buscava evitá-lo na tentativa de concentrar-se em seu oponente. A lua era a única fonte de luz, o que tornava a situação mais perigosa e ao que tudo indicava, Seikon não desafiava Neji somente por sua sede de vingança.

- O que quer, Seikon? – Questionou o líder da missão em tom autoritário. Recuperava sua imparcialidade shinobi, imprescindível àquele momento potencialmente fatal.

- Quero apenas minha noiva – Respondeu calmamente o Hyuuga traidor enquanto olhava Hinata com serenidade aparente, pois em seu interior sentia-se irrequieto. Cuidava com cada ação diante da herdeira Hyuuga para que seus planos tivessem êxito.

- HINATA É NOIVA DELE TAMBÉM!? – Falou em tom estridentemente alto a kunoichi de coques que se aproximava cautelosamente do grupo. Estava acompanhada de Lee que emanava alegria, mas mantinha sua expressão de determinação aos possíveis agressores.

- Hunf... Hina-chan não é noiva de ninguém! Noivado é um compromisso de amor... e estamos falando aqui de convencionalidades – Kiba explicou na tentativa de convencer-se da possibilidade de Hinata ainda lhe pertencer.

- Kiba! Agora não é o momento para sua expressão sentimental. Veja como Akamaru está e prepare-se para lutar.

Tratava-se de uma frase comumente falada por Shino, mas o dono de tais palavras responsáveis e maduras era Neji, atuando como líder. Sua postura, outrora desesperada, era impassível e denotava a liderança readquirida e necessária para proteger Hinata.

Neji prostrou-se diante de Hinata declarando aos seus oponentes que para levá-la deveriam, antes, derrotá-lo. Lutar por sua amada, entretanto, não era equiparável a lutar por outros objetivos... proteger Hinata era o mesmo que proteger sua própria vida, uma vez que sem ela não viveria.

Hinata não sabia o que pensar ou sentir. Ver Neji defendê-la era algo que fazia seu coração disparar! O olhar determinado de Neji era o mesmo que vira tantas vezes nos orbes azuis de Naruto quando protegia Sakura... o olhar que sonhava obter um dia de alguém que amasse. Esse dia, apesar de triste, chegara! Jamais esqueceria este momento... ao menos era o que pensava.

Akamaru, debilitado, seguia ao lado de Kiba até o grupo. Todos os liderados de Neji colocaram-se em posição de luta. Seis shinobis ativavam seu Byakugan em resposta ao posicionamento hostil do grupo de Neji.

Seria, este, o princípio do fim...

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Yo, povo! \õ/

Agora vocês conferiram quem era a pessoa misteriosa do capítulo anterior!

**O que acharam do retorno de Seikon??**

**E esse jutso macabro de manipulação de lembranças?? o.O**

Parece que neste Fic dou um passo à frente e dois para trás, rsrs...

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA – Promovendo o Outro! XD**_

_A Fic da vez é uma que __**ME SURPREENDEU**__ em criatividade, mistério e trama! Nossa! Nem sei descrever... apenas posso dizer que jamais li algo deste gênero!_

_É uma Fic do __**KABUTO **__que conta com a participação especial de __**Anko **__e __**Hinata!! **__Com casal, entre outros, __**NejiHina**__. Maaas, o __Kabuto também, faz um casal com a Hinata__!_

_Enfim, __**vale a pena conferir!**_

_O Título é: __**Por trás das Lentes **__de autoria de __Lady of Hero_.

O Status é **em desenvolvimento**, ok??

P.S. Encontra-se em meus Favoritos.

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**Agradeço a todos que acompanham a Fic!**

**ESPECIALMENTE:**

**MariaLua: **_Adorei sua review!! Aiai... como sempre, né? Neji tomar anti-rábica foi de cair da cadeira quando li! Kkkk!!... Até aceito, flor, ma somente se eu aplicar!! XD ... Sobre a pessoa desconhecida... pois é! Agora foi revelada essa identidade, hohoho... O que achou??_

_Sobre TenLee... fico feliz que mesmo não sendo um casal que lhe agrade, ao menos na Fic está "tolerável", huahauua... Pior seria se não desse para continuar nem a leitura. Nunca vi ela com o Sai! O.O ... Mas vou dar uma conferida em sua Fic! Deve ser um casal interessante!, rs. Eu curto muito o Sai! Especialmente com a Ino! Ele tem um perfil que incomoda as pessoas e acho a maior graça dele relacionar-se com base em teorias de livros, rsrs... Sobre o Hiashi... iiih... o segredo dele vai dar o que falar mesmo, rs. O coitado está em maus lençóis. _

_Flor! Espero continuar a ver vc por aqui! Adoro ler suas reviews! Bjjs carinhosos a vc! _

**Prisca Kimura: **_Uhuuu!! pula que nem louca e abraça Prisca bem apertado Você voltou! Você voltou! dancinha da vitória, rs... Que dez! Sempre querida! É bom saber que está acompanhando a Fic, flor! Isso me deixa muuuuito feliz XD!! Sobre a sua Fic!... ah... tudo bem não ter hentai! A história deverá ser ótima do mesmo jeito!! XD ... Eu fiquei muito feliz em receber sua review e dei risada sozinha quando li e me deparei com suas opiniões sobre os capítulos que não pôde enviar comentários, rs... Sempre dedicada em suas palavras! Sobre o Shino... sim! O cara é foda!! Essa é a palavra certa mesmo, kkkk!! Adoro ele, aiai... Sobre o Lee... tbm acho ele fofo! Sempre cuidando e zelando pela Tenten... kawaii! O Hiashi está ferrado... e a coisa vai piorar para o lado dele, flor... Agooora, sobre suas tentativas de acertar quem era o ser misterioso, kkkk!! Adorei cada uma! Fiquei tentada em colocar a Hina... nossa! Neji iria odiar ver sua amada protegendo o Kiba! Nhaii... mas, o Seikon vai dar o que falar! Hehe... Espero poder ver vc de novo comentando, flor... Mas sei que deve estar difícil para vc... X( ... De qualquer maneira: OBRIGADA!! Bjjs, linda!!_

**Luh Hyuuga: **_Adorei fazê-la pular feito uma gazela de novo, kkkk!! Só vc mesmo! Dou risada quando leio suas reviews, flor! E me alegra ver vc comentando de novo!, rs. Agora... eu tenho que te PARABENIZAR!! Foi a ÚNICA que realizou a tentativa de adivinhar o ser misterioso do capítulo anterior com um HYUUGA!! Nossa! Essa foi demais! Uhuuu!! dancinha da vitória Ponto para a Luh!! Acho que vou te dar uma bola de cristal de presente!! Hihihi... mas eu quero PARCERIA NOS LUCROS!! XD ... hihihi, o que acha?? Uma nova carreira como vidente??, rs... o.O ... Amei mesmo ver vc comentando e espero que esse capítulo faça juz a sua presença nos reviews!! Bjjs, flor! Obrigada sempre!_

**Pamela Candido Oakes: **_Flooor! Sempre querida! Que bom que está curtindo cada capítulo! Nhaaii... isso para mim é muuuuito importante! E quando não gostar ou não corresponder às suas expectativas, fale!! Porque sou aberta para ouvir, viu?, rs... Afinal, não escrevo para mim. Sobre LeeTen... pois é! Tbm acho que a Tenten precisa valorizar quem a ama de verdade! O Shino é perfeito, né? Adoro ele!!, rs... Aiai... Todas as vezes que escrevo cenas com ele eu fico feliz... rs. Sei lá! O jeitão sério dele e seu mistério são tãããão... hm... encantadores! XD ... Aaah, mas vc tinha que tentar adivinhar quem era o ser misterioso, huahauha... imagino que vc fosse chegar perto! Veio taaanta coisa! Nossa! E fiquei tentada em mudar minha versão para colocar algumas das pessoas que foram citadas, rs. Enfim, o que achou deste capítulo, flor? A pessoa era quem vc esperava? _

_Não preciso dizer novamente que vê-la comentando me deixa feliz, né? Espero poder contar contigo acompanhando a fic! Seria uma honra! Bjjs, Pamela! E obrigada!!_

**Sakura7 keiko: **_Adoro ver vc comentando!! Uhuuu!! Aiaiai... ri sozinha quando vc perguntou: "será que a hinata não quer trocar de lugar comigo?" kkkkk!! Se ela aceitar, eu também querooo!! Kiba e Neji, dois FODÁSTICOS, brigando por uma só mulher, nhaiii... tuuudo de bom, né?, rs... Tem um povo que não curte o Kiba, mas eu adooooro esse personagem! Ele é explosivo e expansivo... e isso aquece as coisas quando há necessidade de ter neutralidade, kkkk... Neji que o diga!, rs. Obrigada pelo carinho em enviar sua review! . Bjjs, flor! Sempre!!_

**HyuugaBis: **_Kami-sama!! capota Nossa! SEM PALAVRAS para descrever o que senti quando li sua review!! 8D ... Espero que a noite mal-dormida tenha valido a pena, flor!! Uhuuu!! E que esse capítulo esteja à altura de seu carinho! E quando não gostar, também, por favor, fale...rs... eu procuro ouvir tuuudo, porque não escrevo para mim e sim para vocês! Por isso, sorri verdadeiramente quando recebi seu comentário... E saiba que isso é realmente importante para mim e fortalece-me para escrever cada vez melhor!! Espero poder contar com sua companhia!!, rs... Bjjs, flor! Muito obrigada meeeesmo!_

**Hyuuga Francine: **_Flor querida!! Eu tbm adooooro o Shino! Acho que nós duas, como xarás, devemos, um dia, escrever uma Fic dele!!, rs... XD ... O que acha?? Dei risada quando vi vc tentando lembrar do nome do chato do Tojon!! Kkkk... é! Tojon, flor! Mas ele é um mala! Aff... e só traz encrenca para o Hiashi, rs. Sempre adoro suas expectativas! E cada vez mais vc tem me dado idéias... hm... é! Idéias!! Huhauhaua... pode deixar que quando colocar alguma idéia que surgiu de vc, flor, eu vou falar!!, rs. Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre!! Bjjs carinhosos a vc!!_

**  
Espero poder contar com seus comentários, povo!! XD**

**Abraços gratos!!**

**FranHyuuga**


	23. A ajuda que surpreende!

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_--_

"**A ajuda que surpreende!**_**"**_

Capítulo 23

_--_

Hinata não acreditava na cena que via... Sob a luz do luar, as sombras de seus companheiros dançavam sob os sons de kunais, shurikens e outros armamentos que se colidiam em ritmo e força assustadores.

Kiba e Akamaru lutavam bravamente e Hinata era capaz de constatar que o colega estava com grandes dificuldades em manter-se com velocidade equivalente ao seu oponente. Shino utilizava seus insetos para interceptar um dos Hyuugas com o qual lutava, pois enxergá-lo era-lhe difícil. Isso se tornara uma desvantagem ao Aburame.

Tenten apresentava-se ferida... suas habilidades de luta centravam-se principalmente em manter-se a média distância de seu oponente e a escuridão da mata impedia-lhe o uso de grande parte de suas técnicas com eficácia. Limitava-se à defesa contra o taijutso de seu adversário, mas defender-se tornava-se uma tarefa cada vez mais árdua diante do poderoso estilo Hyuuga.

A escuridão e as habilidades do Hyuuga com o qual Lee lutava não eram elementos suficientes para deixar a "besta verde de Konoha" com grandes dificuldades. O taijutso de punhos nobres era-lhe conhecido devido ao fato de pertencer à mesma equipe de Neji. Por não dominar ninjutsos ou genjutsos, habituou-se a lutar das mais diversas maneiras, incluindo no escuro. Entretanto, seu oponente apresentava-se igualmente forte e preparado, o que mantinha a luta empatada.

Todos os esforços de seus amigos sensibilizaram profundamente Hinata... era merecedora de tudo aquilo? Da proteção que cada um lhe concedia com suas próprias vidas? Bastava que lhe entregassem às mãos de Seikon!

Seu oponente encontrava-se à frente e fitava-a com orbes perolados inexpressivos. Hinata não lembrava de tê-lo visto no clã... mas lhe era suficiente saber de suas intenções hostis para lutar com tudo o que podia oferecer! Com toda a sua força interior! "Por meus amigos! Por Neji! Por mim mesma!", pensava enquanto contraía o cenho e concentrava seu intenso chakra nas palmas de suas mãos.

Próximos à Hyuuga, encontravam-se Neji e Seikon em combate. O Hyuuga traidor estava mais firme e ágil! Sua determinação também mudara... parecia que sua vida dependia da vitória que buscava! Neji não media esforços... lutava com toda intensidade que era capaz! Sentia que somente a derrota de Seikon não lhe seria suficiente... _necessitava _matá-lo! Não permitiria sua aproximação com Hinata neste momento, tampouco em outros quaisquer! Acabaria com tudo _agora_.

Um gemido feminino de dor soou na mata densa. Seguidamente, Lee exclamava em desespero:

- TENTEN!... ELA DESMAIOU!

A kunoichi de coques havia recebido um golpe extremamente forte! Se durante seus treinos com Neji era diversas vezes surpreendida, ao lutar com outro Hyuuga seriamente não foi diferente. Ela era forte! Uma kunoichi habilidosa! Mas nada fora suficiente diante das atuais circunstâncias... Seus companheiros em missão também demonstravam-se aflitos. Estavam cansados do dia desgastante de viagem, situações incômodas lhes afloraram emoções intensamente estressantes e a visita inusitada dos Hyuugas ocorrera exatamente durante a noite! Enfim, os motivos eram os mais diversos para justificar sua desvantagem.

Lee não tinha condições de aproximar-se de Tenten, pois não lhe era possível abandonar seu adversário, tampouco derrotá-lo com brevidade. Buscava resgatar sua concentração, mas ela se fora a partir do momento que o corpo de Tenten caiu inerte no chão. O shinobi de cabelos tigelinha via, em meio aos socos e chutes que investia contra seu oponente, o Hyuuga que outrora lutava com Tenten seguir em direção à Hinata.

- HINATA! CUIDADO! – Gritou em tom de alerta para a Hyuuga que também lutava.

Apesar da advertência, Hinata não teve sequer a possibilidade de agir em tempo hábil. Virou-se rapidamente para constatar a presença de outro adversário enquanto imediatamente a visão tornou-se turva e seus olhos se fecharam. Levara um golpe certeiro sobre a nuca e jaziu desmaiada.

Neji tomou distância de Seikon no mesmo instante em que Lee gritara. Viu Hinata receber o golpe e nada foi capaz de fazer a tempo, pois fora um golpe aplicado com precisão e demasiadamente rápido! Era-lhe frustrante constatar que tudo conspirava para perder Hinata! Sua situação tornou-se mais do que delicada! Enquanto líder da missão não poderia colocar as vidas de seus companheiros em risco... era necessário ponderar suas condições. Estavam em desvantagem numérica e técnica! E seus adversários possuíam o que vieram buscar... Hinata.

Uma gargalhada fez com que Neji rompesse suas reflexões... era Seikon quem ria e isso lhe despertava ainda mais ódio!

- Não preciso dizer a você que não tem chances... – Dizia o Hyuuga traidor entre sorrisos cínicos – Deixe-me ajudar a resolver seu dilema: levaremos Hinata e vocês não irão nos seguir. Como retribuição, pouparemos suas vidas.

- NÃO!

Esbravejou Kiba desconcentrando-se de sua luta e levando um forte golpe sobre o abdômen. O líquido vermelho jorrou por entre seus lábios e, limpando-o, repetiu ofegante:

- Não aceite essa oferta suja! De nada adiantaria viver sabendo que para isso tivemos que abrir mão de alguém!

Neji não precisava destas palavras para compreender que _jamais _abandonaria Hinata. Sua preocupação centrava-se em manter todos em segurança e resgatar sua amada que se encontrava alojada sob os pés de um dos Hyuugas.

"Ele precisa ter um ponto fraco! Kuso!!"... analisava... analisava... e nada! Nada lhe vinha à mente! Lembrou-se, enfim, de sua luta com Naruto no exame chunnin... uma batalha que ele próprio julgara ganha! A desvantagem do loiro era tão notável quanto sua atual desvantagem em sua perspectiva. Aos que apreciaram o embate, o que Naruto fizera centrou-se simplesmente em manter-se firme e não desistir. Mas, para Neji... o loiro fora capaz de realizar outro feito! Algo que lhe garantiu a vitória! Naruto leu na arrogância do gênio Hyuuga a oportunidade perfeita para contrariá-lo! Enquanto Neji cria fielmente no destino... o loiro fazia-lhe questão de renegá-lo! Era isso! Neji sabia, agora, qual deveria ser o próximo passo...

- Seikon... você tem muito o que aprender! Realmente se sentirá o grande shinobi que pensa ser partindo com Hinata-sama em seus braços sem me derrotar verdadeiramente? – Questionou Neji em tom desafiante.

- Mas você está derrotado! – Respondeu-lhe o Hyuuga traidor de modo contrariado.

- Hunf... para mim, se não houvesse estes shinobis lhe servindo, você jamais me derrotaria em um combate – Neji falava com calma e propriedade. Os olhos de Seikon estreitaram-se demonstrando que a técnica que o gênio Hyuuga utilizara surtiu o esperado efeito.

- É o que veremos! – Seikon exclamou colocando-se em posição de luta.

Os demais embates cessaram... Todos os presentes observavam atentamente os líderes de ambas as equipes oponentes frente a frente.

Lee aproximou-se de Tenten e, tomando-a nos braços, analisou suas condições vitais. Suspirou aliviado ao constatar que sua amada encontrava-se bem.

Shino e Kiba entreolhavam-se com cumplicidade... Compreenderam de imediato as intenções de Neji e refletiam a melhor estratégia de ataque no momento adequado, aproveitando-se da distração de seus adversários.

Neji sabia que este seria o momento ideal, e talvez único, para derrotar Seikon! Não poderia permitir-se errar... qualquer movimento em falso e estaria fadado a perder Hinata!

A luta recomeçara com maior vigor! Aos que a observavam não era possível afirmar com exatidão de quem partiu a primeira investida! Ambos os lados moveram-se com uma velocidade incrível e os sons dos golpes era a única forma de ter certeza de que a luta não terminara, uma vez que os olhos não eram capazes de acompanhá-la.

Seikon estava surpreso com a determinação de Neji! Um sentimento de profundo receio tomou-lhe conta... Era como se retornasse ao tempo e previsse, novamente, sua derrota! Não se daria por vencido! Ele era melhor que Neji! Melhor que qualquer pessoa... e provaria continuar sê-lo.

A cada golpe, Neji colocava mais do que seu chakra e raiva! Investia todos os seus sonhos e objetivos relacionados a Hinata! Seikon não ameaçava somente sua equipe... constituía-se também no mau presságio de uma vida indigna e deplorável! Era _isso_ o que restaria a Neji se perdesse sua amada... _nada_!

Neji não soube ao certo onde ou de que maneira acertou um forte golpe em Seikon... Viu-o apenas cair no chão ferido e não lhe deu oportunidade de levantar-se! Partiu para uma nova e última investida...

Entretanto, o gênio percebeu tardiamente outro Hyuuga inimigo aproximando-se rapidamente para impedi-lo! Notou que o oponente estava com a palma de sua mão direita repleta de chakra, mas nada poderia fazer para evitar o golpe... Quando a mão estava próxima de causar-lhe grande impacto em seu peito, o oponente parou abruptamente... seus olhos arregalaram-se e seus joelhos dobraram-se deixando-o cair pesadamente. Neji observou que o oponente fora acertado habilmente com uma kunai em seu coração, mas o que realmente o surpreendeu foi a origem da arma fatal... Um dos Hyuugas inimigos acertara seu próprio companheiro de equipe e lutava agora contra os mesmos! O que estaria acontecendo?

A equipe de Konoha estava boquiaberta! O Hyuuga que lutara com Lee estava, agora, rebelando-se contra seus próprios companheiros! Shino, Kiba e Lee ajudavam-no, pois não havia tempo para questionamentos. Sem deixar-se refletir sobre o ocorrido, Neji voltou-se para Seikon que, surpreso com a traição de seu subordinado, não notou quando com ambas as mãos o gênio Hyuuga lhe acertou a cabeça lateralmente em um golpe letal... Esmagou-lhe os ossos do crânio deixando-o com uma aparência horrenda! Este era o fim da vida de Seikon.

Voltando sua atenção aos seus companheiros, avistou os corpos dos Hyuugas jazidos no chão da mata enquanto Shino, Kiba, Lee e o Hyuuga que se rebelara encontravam-se de pé encarando-se mudamente. Palavras não eram pronunciadas... mas as dúvidas tornavam o clima tão tenso quanto os músculos cansados dos shinobis ali presentes.

Com passos lentos, Neji aproximou-se de Hinata e acomodou-a em seus braços. A cabeça da Hyuuga estava recostada confortavelmente sobre o peito de Neji em uma posição que propiciava ao gênio inalar o perfume dos cabelos negro-azulados de sua amada... O agradável odor de rosas. Neji fechou os olhos e disse-lhe em tom baixo:

- Hinata... eu... jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse! Você... é minha vida! Eu amo você... e agora poderemos permanecer juntos.

- N-Neji...? – A melodiosa voz de Hinata soou como um sussurro. Ela ouvira cada palavra. Estava atordoada, mas não era capaz de reconhecer se pelo golpe que levara ou pela declaração de Neji que não tinha certeza se havia sido real!

Neji abriu os olhos assustado. Não esperava que Hinata despertasse... e essa não era a maneira com a qual imaginou declarar-se. Por outro lado, nada do que ocorrera nos últimos dias havia imaginado!

- Hinata-sama... – Falou-lhe de maneira carinhosa... maneira esta que Hinata jamais ouvira – que bom que está melhor!

- É... é v-verdade? – Hinata questionou vacilante. Necessitava da resposta, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de querer ouvi-la.

- Cada palavra... – Neji respondeu firmemente enquanto sorria.

Lágrimas rolaram sobre a face da Hyuuga, mas o sorriso terno riscado em seus lábios rosados deixava-a com o semblante sereno. Os sentimentos de Neji lhe eram indubitáveis! Não os questionava mais... resolvera confiar nele e naquilo que ele lhe transmitia! Aconchegou-se no colo de Neji abraçando-o... precisava apenas sentir-se segura e este era-lhe o melhor e único lugar capaz de fazê-la respirar tranqüilamente. Pensaria sobre as acusações de Seikon e o beijo com Tenten em outro momento que não este.

Tenten despertava aos poucos. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas não foi capaz de conter o sorriso ao notar sobre si o rosto de Lee preocupado. Era uma expressão engraçada de se ver... os olhos redondos levemente arregalados e as grossas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Lee... – Expressou a kunoichi recebendo um sorriso afável o shinobi.

- Tenten querida! Deu-me um susto!... Não repita isso novamente, onegai...

- Aishiteru, Lee! – Respondeu-lhe a kunoichi de coques. Percebera ser esta a pessoa que desejava ter ao seu lado eternamente.

- Aishiteru, Mitsashi Tenten!

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo demorado, encerrando-se somente quando Tenten gemeu baixinho pela dor de seu corpo ao tentar movê-lo.

- Acredito que tenha explicações a nos oferecer, Hyuuga!

Iniciou Kiba irritado. Apesar do alívio que sentia pelo término positivo da batalha, ver Neji e Hinata abraçados não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Não ouvira a conversa entre o casal, mas sua imaginação concedia diversas versões de declarações melosas e promessas de amor possivelmente trocadas entre ambos.

- Kiba! – Repreendeu-o Shino – Ele nos ajudou. Acredito que se houver uma explicação que nos seja importante, ela virá – Concluiu fitando seriamente o Hyuuga a sua frente.

- Ele está certo...

Falou pela primeira vez o Hyuuga rebelde. Atraindo a atenção de todos, continuou:

- Fiz isso por Hiashi-sama.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Yoooo, minna!!**_

_**Obrigada por aguardarem e lerem!!**_

Mais (ou menos, rs) um capítulo para vocês! XD

O que acharam deste capítulo!?

_**A morte de Seikon... e a frase do Hyuuga rebelde?? **_

_**Ooooh...**__**No próximo capítulo, FINALMENTE, teremos o segredo de Hiashi REVELADO!, rsrs...**_

_**Woooow!... O que será que ESSE Hyuuga tem a ver com o líder da Souke?? o.O  
**__  
P.S.: A cena de Hinata determinada (ainda que curta, hihihi) é dedicada à __**Mística**__!! Pessoa querida do __**Nyah! Fanfiction**__ que acompanha a Fic e sempre expressa suas opiniões!!, rs...__**Lady Hyuuga**__!! Minha __**fã number 1#**__, rsrs... Flooor! Sei que foi pouco, mas teremos um reforço!!, Uhuuuu!  
_

P.S.²: A cena de Hinata e Neji (apesar de poucaaa...rsrs...) é dedicada à

* * *

_Meu sincero __**agradecimento**__ a **TODOS**__ que acompanham a Fic!_

_**Especialmente**__:_

_**Luh Hyuuga:**__ Huahauhua... Flor, adorei sua review! (novidade, né? ôÔ) A idéia de um programa na TV chamado "As visões da Luh" renderá miiiiilhões...!! Milhões de pessoas ligando para reclamar, kkkkkk... Brincadeira! Eu apóio! õ/_

_Agora, lindinha... como vc queria! O Seikon morreu!! MUAHUAHAUA (risada ultra-mega-hiper-maléfica XD)... E pelas mãos de nosso adorado Neji... hihihi... O que achou?? Aiaiai... Hiashi não dá ponto sem nó, né?, rsrs... Bjjs, Flor! Para vc, meu carinho sempreeeeeee..._

_**Maria Lua:**__ Flor, sempre querida! Que dez chocá-la com o capítulo anterior!! Não imaginou ser o Seikon!! Huahauhua... Na verdade, eu não imaginava que alguém fosse imaginar o inimaginável X), hihihi... Afinal, meu único personagem que é de minha autoria meeeesmo e fez história na Fic morreu ôÔ ... Nhaii, assim que der, vou ler a sua Fic, flor! "Nóis demora, mais num breca!", huahauhua... estou agitada com minha rotina fora do comum, mas não esqueço de nada quando se tratam de pessoas como vc! (porque quando a pessoa é um "chute", não contribui para a memória, rs XD). Espero que tenha gostado deste cap., flor! Bjjs!!_

_**Takiko-San:**__ Uhuuu!! Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, flor! (abraça Takiko-san fortemente), rs... Eu concordo PLENAMENTE com vc!! NEJIHINA 4EVER!!... Vamos fazer uma solicitação formal ao Tio Kishimoto para ele alterar o Mangá!! Nhaii, queremos NejiHina!!, rsrs... O ruim vai ser escrever em japonês... XD ... Espero que este cap. também tenha agradado! Bjjs!!_

_**Pamela Candido Oakes:**__ Huahauhua... eu não te culpo, flor, por esquecer do Seikon!! Meu único personagem próprio que atrapalhou o Neji e a Hinata e eu tive que matar!! Ohhh... isso dói, rsrs. Eu fiquei tentada em mudar o rumo da história mesmo, flor... mas o povo estava reclamando da demora das declarações entre o casal e não tive coragem de fazer a Hina ter sua memória selada. Mas seria o máximo e esta era realmente minha intenção!, rs... Linda... vc é muito gentil em dizer que posso contar com suas avaliações sobre os capítulos! Todas as suas opiniões, para mim, são sempre bem-vindas! Bjjs, flor!! A vc, sempreeee...!_

_**Hyuga Francine:**__ Minha xará querida!! Uhuuu!! Vê-la por aqui ilumina meu dia! Aiaiai, rsrs... O Seikon é sim muito chato! Baka! Mereceu este fim! MUHAUAHUA... Agooora, flor, vc com certeza não serve SOMENTE para me dar idéias! Vc serve para animar as pessoas e fazê-las se desenvolver com suas palavras! É sério, flor... adoro ver vc por aqui comentando! E quando conheço pessoas queridas como vc por causa das Fic's que escrevo, vejo que tudo valeu a pena! Espero não encerrarmos nosso contato! Rsrs... E looogo teremos a cena dedicada a vc e ao seu pedido que SIM resolvi aceitar!! Huahuahua... HiashixTsunade!! Uhuuu! Bjjs, linda!_

_**Bjjjsss Gratooos a todos que enviaram reviews e aos que não enviaram também! XD**_

_**FranHyuuga**_


	24. O mistério de Hanabi

****

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

--

"**O mistério de Hanabi"**

Capítulo 24

--

Todos estavam estáticos. Não ousavam pronunciar qualquer palavra, aguardando com ansiedade que o Hyuuga rebelde revelasse a razão de tê-los ajudado.

Neji e Hinata, ainda abraçados, sentiam-se especialmente inquietos com a afirmativa do Hyuuga que desconheciam... "Fiz isso por Hiashi-sama". Qual seria sua relação com o líder da Souke?

- Meu nome é Tsuko. Pertenço à família principal do clã Hyuuga.

Iniciou o rebelde. Neji afastou Hinata de si e levantou-se, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. Tenten e Lee também se levantaram. Todos aproximaram-se de Tsuko na expectativa da continuidade de sua explicação.

Tsuko suspirou pesadamente. Compreendia a periculosidade de suas informações. Os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados o estavam incomodando. Sem hesitar, entretanto, pôs-se a narrar os motivos para suas ações hostis contra seu próprio grupo.

- Há dois dias, Hiashi-sama foi até minha residência...

--Flash Back On--

_- Hiashi-sama... – Tsuko cumprimentou o líder da Souke com uma profunda reverência. Jamais relevou a possibilidade de vê-lo à porta de sua casa às duas horas da manhã._

_- Posso entrar? – Questionou-o Hiashi em tom cortante e urgente. Encontrava-se só._

_- Hai! – Respondeu-lhe Tsuko prontamente, dando-lhe passagem._

_Hiashi adentrou na sala de estar analisando o local minuciosamente. Havia fotografias de Tsuko e sua família de origem, mas nenhuma que indicasse possível envolvimento com uma mulher. Isso lhe confirmava suas hipóteses._

_- Tsuko, serei direto._

_Hiashi encarou o olhar temeroso do outro. Era notável que sua presença o deixava aflito. Continuou em tom pausado, na tentativa de transmitir-lhe confiança:_

_- Você ama Suian?_

_Tsuko sentiu seu ventre apertar-se. "Suian!?"... seus pensamentos vagavam rapidamente, deixando-o atordoado. Aquele nome lhe causava impacto. Tratava-se da Hyuuga Bouke que lhe servia todos os dias, desde a sua infância... quando ao brincarem juntos, fazia-a sofrer as conseqüências desastrosas por sua insolência em tratá-lo com intimidade. _

_Tsuko tentou articular quaisquer palavras, mas seus lábios se moviam sem produzir som algum... Seria este seu fim diante do imponente Hyuuga Hiashi? Poderia negar amar Suian e encerrar o tremor de suas pernas diante do olhar impassível do líder Souke. Mas era um shinobi! E reconhecia o valor da honra! A honra de encarar tudo e todos seguindo fiel aos seus princípios... E seu amor por Suian correspondia a um de seus maiores. Suspirou pesadamente recuperando sua compostura e respondeu ao questionamento que lhe fora realizado:_

_- Hiashi-sama, amo Suian e a desejo como esposa. O que me impede são as normas do clã. Jamais as ignoraria e..._

_- Sua resposta é suficiente – Hiashi o entrecortou – Farei outra pergunta: aceitaria alterar as normas de nosso clã?_

_Tsuko não acreditava na proposta que ouvira. "O que ele pretende? Acaso vai me matar após minha resposta?", ponderava. Entretanto, encontrava-se ali a esperança para suas noites sem sono... para a dor que lhe rompia o peito a cada momento que pensava nela... em Suian._

_- Faria qualquer coisa, Hiashi-sama – Respondeu por fim._

_Hiashi aproximou-se de Tsuko e tocou-lhe o ombro com leve pressão, como se demonstrasse gratidão em seu toque singelo. Encarando-o, disse-lhe:_

_- Tsuko, preciso que afirme seu amor por Suian diante do Conselho do clã. _

_O olhar de Tsuko era interrogativo... "Hiashi-sama... enlouqueceu?", pensava desnorteado. A proposta do líder lhe soava como um prenúncio de morte. Era óbvio que o Conselho lhe condenaria assim que declarasse seu amor por Suian. _

_Diante das expressões duvidosas de Tsuko, Hiashi continuou:_

_- Preciso apresentar ao Conselho três membros da Souke que amem membros da Bouke para obter sua autorização em minha decisão de unificar as famílias primária e secundária._

_Se antes Tsuko se questionava quanto a sanidade de Hiashi, neste momento, definitivamente, ele tinha certeza de que o líder Souke ficara louco. Não havia outra explicação coerente para suas palavras._

_- Hiashi-sama... eu... – Tsuko buscava responder Hiashi de maneira que não o irritasse. Mas foi novamente interrompido pela voz autoritária do líder Souke._

_- Tsuko! Compreendo sua confusão, mas não admitirei sua descrença em minhas palavras. Apresentei ao Conselho minha decisão em desposar Hinata com Neji e assim unificar Souke e Bouke. Entretanto, esta foi a condição estabelecida... Encontrei outros dois membros da Souke e você seria o terceiro._

_Tsuko compreendeu de imediato que Hiashi lhe apresentava a oportunidade de conquistar sua felicidade... Talvez, a última._

_- Hiashi-sama, arigatou! – Respondeu-lhe Tsuko com uma reverência sem conter a voz embargada de expectativas – Aceito sua proposta!_

--Flash Back Off--

- Nossa! Que história! – Kiba exclamou.

Todos os ouvintes de Tsuko estavam boquiabertos. Era a primeira vez que um acontecimento do interior do poderoso clã Hyuuga era exposto a outros shinobis de Konoha.

Hinata estava surpresa com a iniciativa de seu pai... Ao que entendera, ele estava defendendo de quaisquer maneiras seu matrimônio com Neji para unificar Souke e Bouke. Contrariava, inclusive, o próprio Conselho.

- Isso não explica o que o levou a matar seus companheiros – Expressou Neji com firmeza. Sua seriedade estava mais intensificada... Compreendera a gravidade do posicionamento de Hiashi, bem como a importância do pergaminho que ele lhe dera.

Tsuko assentiu. Sabia que sua história estava, ainda, incompleta. Encarando Neji, continuou:

- Naquela manhã, após minha conversa com Hiashi-sama, um conselheiro do clã me procurou sigilosamente. Seu nome era Hyo...

--Flash Back On--

_Treinava naquela manhã como de costume. Estava só, no dojo do clã Hyuuga destinado aos treinamentos dos membros da Souke. Uma voz soou no ambiente fazendo-o encerrar seus movimentos._

_- Hyuuga Tsuko... – Detendo sua atenção, o visitante continuou – Chamo-me Hyo, conselheiro do clã Hyuuga._

_Tsuko surpreendeu-se, mas não demonstrou. O conselheiro aproximou-se furtivamente, fitando-o de maneira desafiante._

_- Serei breve, Tsuko-san. Sei que Hiashi-sama foi visitá-lo e não nos agrada a idéia insensata de unificação entre Souke e Bouke. Portanto, se pretende ajudá-lo, iremos matá-lo._

_Não era possível definir o que Tsuko sentia ao ouvir a ameaça de Hyo... Suas palavras eram gélidas e ditas com tamanha naturalidade que lhe causava náuseas. Tsuko passou a encarar o conselheiro que viera visitá-lo com ódio. _

_- Acalme-se, Tsuko-san – O conselheiro sorria sarcástico – Temos outra proposta que o interessará. Servirá Seikon-san em uma missão e, em troca, esqueceremos sua tentativa de apoio ao Hiashi-sama, deixando-o... vivo._

_Tsuko sentia seu interior queimar! Lembrou-se de Suian... seu sorriso... sua voz... A vontade de socar o conselheiro que lhe fazia aquela proposta infame lhe consumia! "Hiashi-sama jamais aceitaria que o Conselho detivesse total poder de escolha... Afinal, ele é o líder", refletiu confuso. Resolveu interpelar:_

_- Hiashi-sama não irá deixar o Conselho interferir. Sua decisão está acima de..._

_O argumento de Tsuko foi interrompido pela risada sádica de Hyo. Ainda sorrindo, o conselheiro lhe disse:_

_- Possuímos um trunfo em nossas mãos que Hiashi-sama não deseja que se torne de conhecimento público. Ele não tem tanto poder quanto imagina._

_Tsuko sentiu-se frustrado... Não era possível que Hiashi estivesse em débito diante do Conselho! Entretanto, Hyo parecia convicto de duas palavras, tornando sua proposta lamentavelmente tentadora._

_- Aceito sua proposta, Hyo-sama – Tsuko respondeu finalmente._

--Flash Back Off--

- Otoo-san...? – Hinata estava apavorada. Não tinha conhecimento sequer da metade dos eventos que ameaçavam a vida e liderança de seu pai. Sentiu-se incrivelmente culpada, pois percebera que diante dos riscos que seu pai lidava a decisão de desposá-la com Neji era uma forma de protegê-la e, também, ao clã.

Neji abraçou a prima de maneira protetora. Compreendia tratar-se de um momento difícil para a Hyuuga. Ela, prontamente, correspondeu ao abraço sentindo-se acolhida, sem notar o olhar desgostoso de Kiba.

Todos se concentravam nas palavras de Tsuko, entretanto, não ousavam se pronunciar, pois compreendiam tratar-se de problemas internos do clã Hyuuga que não lhe eram de responsabilidade.

- Quando será a reunião do Conselho? – Neji questionou com seriedade. Era o líder da missão e apesar de sua preocupação em relação ao clã, não poderia abandoná-la.

- Daqui a dois dias – Tsuko respondeu de imediato. Entretanto, notando a preocupação de Neji, continuou – O pergaminho que vocês procuravam está com Seikon. O Conselho o roubou no intento de que a Godaime-sama planejasse essa missão.

- O QUÊ!? – Esbravejou Kiba irritado.

- Nós podíamos ter morrido! – Tenten expressou surpresa.

- Quase perdi minha Tenten... – Lee falava em tom baixo para si mesmo.

- Imaginei... – Expressou Shino. Era o único shinobi ali presente que não se surpreendeu com a última revelação.

- Isso deverá ser informado à Hokage-sama – Neji completou com pesar – Vamos levantar acampamento e descansar. Partiremos em direção a Konoha assim que o sol nascer.

- Hai! – Responderam todos em uníssono.

**--x--x--x--x--x--**

(Em Konoha...)

- Isso é inadmissível! – Hiashi estava furioso. A palma de sua mão queimava devido a força com a qual bateu sobre a mesa – Vocês não podem simplesmente adentrar em minha sala exigindo-me algo dessa natureza! – Exclamou descrente.

Não era possível que todos os conselheiros do clã estivessem à sua frente com suas faces inexpressíveis e um brilho divertido em seus olhos enquanto lhe afirmavam não haver mais a necessidade de apresentar-lhes nenhum Hyuuga da Souke que amasse um membro da Bouke, pois decidiram revelar seu segredo.

- Hiashi-sama... decidimos cessar essa brincadeira – Hyo dizia de maneira firme – Amanhã declararemos ao clã sua traição às nossas tradições e deteremos o poder sobre as decisões até a herdeira completar seus 18 anos.

- Quanto a você, bem sabe, responderá por todos os seus atos – Complementou Tojon.

Hiashi silenciou-se enquanto sentia a impotência envolvê-lo cada vez mais... Não poderia argumentar. O Conselho deixava-lhe claro não haver possibilidade de negociações. Resolveu, por fim, aceitar seu destino.

- E quanto a Hanabi? – Questionou o líder Souke.

- Deixe-a sob nossos... cuidados – Hyo respondeu esboçando um sorriso malicioso. O questionamento de Hiashi era-lhe uma confirmação de que decidira entregar-se.

Ignorando a frase de Hyo, o líder Souke fechou os olhos na tentativa de acalmar-se. Com este gesto, as lembranças vieram-lhe à mente...

--Flash Back On--

_- Hiashi... não podemos fazer isso! É perigoso! – Advertia-lhe Yume enquanto ofegava ao receber os beijos do líder Souke._

_Hiashi não se importava... Amava Yume mais do que a si próprio. Daria sua vida por ela! Nada o faria desistir deste romance... nem mesmo as tradições rigorosas do clã Hyuuga quanto aos relacionamentos íntimos entre um Souke e um Bouke._

_- H-Hiashi! Aishiteru... – Yume declarava-se em sussurros roucos devido ao prazer que lhe dominava o corpo ao sentir as carícias de Hiashi sob suas roupas. Estavam escondidos em uma clareira e em breve a noite lhes tiraria a luz fraca do sol que tornava a clareira incrivelmente bela._

_Ao ouvir a declaração sincera da Bouke, Hiashi cessou seus beijos e encarou os orbes perolados de Yume, respondendo-lhe com a voz mais doce que foi capaz de produzir:_

_- Ashiterumo, Yume! _

_Ambos sorriram e iniciaram um beijo terno no qual sentiam-se completos. Os lábios tocando-se com suavidade, o calor dos corpos que se aqueciam mutuamente, os carinhos... Tudo lhes soava perfeito!_

_Hiashi deitou Yume sobre a rocha na qual estavam sem cessar o contato de seus lábios... Os beijos foram tornando-se mais voluptuosos e transmitiam o desejo contido um pelo outro no decorrer dos anos em que conviviam juntos... Yume era a servente Bouke de sua esposa, mãe de Hinata. Conhecera-a quando se casou em um matrimônio arranjado... Amava sua esposa, mas o que sentia por Yume transcendia quaisquer sentimentos que nutrisse, fazendo-o tornar-se alheio aos receios e preconceitos._

_Yume não deteve os toques ousados de Hiashi... Necessitava senti-lo consigo, da mesma maneira com a qual Hiashi desejava possuí-la em sua totalidade! Tê-la para si... _

_As vestimentas foram abandonadas e a clareira fora invadida pela tonalidade avermelhada do sol poente quando seus corpos unificaram-se em um só em uma dança de movimentos suaves e intensos, lentos e rápidos... Os corações descompassados, as respirações encontrando-se, as palavras que declaravam o que sentiam em desconexão devido ao prazer..._

_Fora tudo perfeito... Perfeito demais para ser duradouro._

_Naquela noite, Hiashi retornou à sua casa encontrando sua esposa que segurava Hinata em seus braços com as feições preocupadas devido a ausência do marido. Sua esposa recepcionou-o calorosamente e disse-lhe estar grávida._

_Poucas semanas depois, Yume deu-lhe a mesma notícia, porém, o desespero era-lhe maior que a alegria._

_Hiashi sentira-se feliz! Teria um filho com a mulher que verdadeiramente amava... Mas não poderia conter este segredo se almejasse ser reconhecido como pai do bebê que Yume gerava em seu ventre._

_Os meses passaram-se depressa e Hiashi partilhava sua atenção entre sua esposa e Yume. Os comportamentos distraídos do líder Souke custaram-lhe as suspeitas dos conselheiros que passaram a segui-lo. Mesmo com seus cuidados intensos, seu caso com Yume fora descoberto e na tentativa de livrá-la de quaisquer punições severas estabeleceu um acordo formal com o Conselho do clã: suas decisões enquanto líder da Souke deveriam ser aceitas, anteriormente, pelos conselheiros. _

_Não se tratava de uma redenção, tampouco de uma decisão altruísta. Tratava-se, apenas, do reconhecimento das vantagens existentes no acordo realizado._

_O trabalho de parto iniciou-se com a esposa de Hiashi, exigindo-lhe sua atenção... enquanto Yume, concomitantemente, sentiu suas contrações solitariamente. Sua esposa, entretanto, sofrera hemorragia interna vindo a falecer. Seu bebê nascera morto devido ao tempo que passara no processo, após entrar em sofrimento fetal._

_Hiashi lastimava-se pela morte da esposa e filho quando Hyo adentrou no quarto com outro bebê em seus braços._

_- Sua filha, Hiashi-sama – Disse-lhe em tom sério estendendo-lhe a criança para que a pegasse. O líder Souke demorou para compreender a mensagem de Hyo. Obedientemente, tomou a pequena criança em seus braços e fitou sua face serena com curiosidade... "Yume...? No mesmo dia?", pensava com um misto de alegria e pesar... Felicidade e tristeza..._

_- E Yume? – Questionou ainda fitando a pequena Hyuuga adormecida._

_- Ela não resistiu – Hyo respondeu secamente. Suas palavras causaram grande impacto sobre o coração de Hiashi. Imediatamente, encarou Hyo que se mantinha estático. Compreendera não se tratar de uma informação falsa e pela primeira vez deixou seu rosto molhar-se pelas lágrimas. Perdera a única pessoa que lhe deu sentido à sua existência... Que lhe concedeu motivos pelos quais lutar._

_Minutos se passaram quando Hiashi finalmente exclamou convicto:_

_- Seu nome será Hanabi e não admitirei que seja considerada uma Bouke. Para todos, é minha filha com minha esposa. Devo isso a Yume... seu sonho era livrar-se da maldição do selo para tornar-se livre. Nossa filha agora o será... por nós dois._

--Flash Back Off--

Suas lembranças ainda o feriam... Compreendia muito bem quais seriam as conseqüências por sua mentira, mas não temia por sua vida. Temia por Hanabi... Por tudo que seria obrigada a passar!

Hiashi sabia que o clã questionava as razões para que Hanabi não fosse educada como uma Bouke, uma vez que se tratava da segunda filha do líder. Entretanto, ninguém deferia quaisquer comentários. Jamais argumentariam contra o líder e o Conselho...

- Sei de minhas obrigações para com o Conselho, mas não poderei entregar-me sem a garantia de que Hanabi estará segura.

Hyo sorriu novamente. Hanabi era muito parecida com Yume e o conselheiro divertia-se em pensar que visitara a Bouke na noite de seu nascimento. Hiashi jamais considerou a hipótese de Hyo tê-la matado... Fora muito cuidadoso em não deixar marcas e achava ingenuidade demais por parte do líder Souke não tê-lo questionado quando apareceu de repente com sua filha nos braços. "O sofrimento torna-nos tolos... Devemos buscar sempre o prazer e o poder para que não sejamos vítimas da maldade dos outros", refletia de modo sádico.

- Amanhã conversaremos sobre o destino de Hanabi e determinaremos como tornar pública sua história sem expor à sua preciosa filha o fato dela ser uma bastarda – Finalizou Tojon.

Hiashi ignorou o comentário maldoso de Tojon. Era-lhe apenas o primeiro que lhe seria dirigido... Ao contrariar as normas do clã tinha plena consciência de que o dia no qual pagaria suas penas chegaria. Jamais relevou a possibilidade de permanecer impune... Mas isso não reduzia a tristeza ante a aproximação desta data.

Hanabi não merecia ser destratada e Hinata não seria capaz de protegê-la. Restava-lhe, apenas, a esperança de que algo pudesse evitar seu destino...

Era-lhe justo sofrer por ter amado? O Conselho possuía o poder do juízo, mas seria ele merecedor de tudo isso?

Em pouco tempo, a sala de Hiashi tornara-se, novamente, vazia... Tão vazia quanto o que sentia dentro de si. Um vácuo que corroia suas esperanças e delimitava seu futuro.

"Yume, eu sinto muito...", clamava no silêncio cruel de sua própria mente.

**Continua...**

_

* * *

__Yooo, povo!_

_**Demorou**__, eu sei... aiaiai... __**Mas chegou!**__ E espero que não tenham se desanimado a ler!, rs... \õ/_

_A verdade é que me mudei... Uhuuuu! Agora moro sozinha! Mas, como todos sabem... Mudança mesmo ocorre nos meses que se seguem, até que todas as coisas estejam em ordem._

_Povo, começo a me questionar como fui capaz de guardar taaanta porcaria! É muita coisa inútil para uma pessoa só!, rsrs._

_Enfim, SOBRE O CAPÍTULO:_

_**O SEGREDO DE HIASHI!**__... hohoho... E aí?_

_**O que acharam?**_

_Sinceridade! Onegai!_

Quem não se perguntou ainda:

_POR QUE HANABI NÃO TEM O SELO SE É A SEGUNDA FILHA??_

Titio Kishimoto esqueceu desse detalhe?? _Oo_

_**O que acham que acontecerá a partir de agora?**_

_Dedico este capítulo à Fabi do __Nyah! Fanfiction__ que com seus pitacos deu-me a idéia desse segredo. O fato de Hanabi não possuir o selo sempre foi algo que me perguntei... A explicação teórica é de minha autoria._

* * *

_Dessa vez, não indicarei Fic's de outros autores, porque já estou beeeem atrasadinha, hehe... (sorriso amarelo), mas no próximo cap. indico DUAS! XD_

* * *

_AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE LÊEM A FIC...! MESMO ÀQUELES QUE POR QUAISQUER MOTIVOS NÃO ENVIAM REVIEWS... T.T_

_Agora... com muuuuuuuuito __**CARINHO**__ respondo aos comentários lindooos que recebi!:_

_**Luh Hyuuga**__**: **_Flooor! Pois é! Seikon se ferrou!, rsrs... Morreu de morte bem morrida! (existe isso??, rs). Aah, eu bem que queria fazê-lo ficar vivinho, mas, aiai... seria um prolongar da trama demais, rs. Neji cruel foi másculo demais, né, Luh?, rs... hihihi. Fala sério! Aquele jeitão todo de líder e homem apaixonado somado a essa qualidade de cara "phodástico" ficou dez de imaginar! Aiai... (olhos brilhando). Adorei a indireta, flor! O tempo de NejiHina foi cuuurto de doer! Mas teremos mais! Com certeza! E depois deste cap. o que vai acontecer mesmo será externo a esse casal e eles não precisarão mais lutar consigo mesmos para se amarem e sim com os outros, hehe. Agooora, o segredo de Hiashi foi, FINALMENTE, revelado! (música de fundo do momento: ALELUIA! ALELUIA!) Oo ... rsrs. Espero que a manicure não tenha saído muito cara! Aff... porque meu pagamento como ficwhritter é, ainda, o contentamento dos leitores!, huahauhua... quem sabe um dia eu não receba uma gorda quantia!, hehe. Especialmente agora que vc pensa em desistir do programa "As adivinhações da Luh", rsrs... Preciso arranjar outra possível fonte de renda!, rs. Bjão a vc, linda! Adoro cada palavra sua! (abraça apertado)...

_**Sakura7keiko¹**__**: **_Flor queridaaaa! (abraça forte recepcionando com carinho). Que dez que comentou agora!, rs... Não viu o último cap.? Como?? Ôô Huahuahua... onde vc estava?? Que bom que voltou a comentar, flor... E vc curtiu o crânio esmagado do Seikon? (pula que nem louca) Uhuuuu!! Eba!! XD ... Neji foi lindo tãããão malvado assim, né? Aiai... eu adorei essa cena! Agora... eu aceito seu pedido para o próximo cap. com muito carinho!... Maaaais cenas NejiHina!! (babaaa, rs) Nem eu agüento mais mantê-los afastados! Chega!! Vou eu mesma iniciar uma campanha: "MAIS NEJIHINA NESSA FIC" hihihi... o que achas? Aaah, não esqueça de ler o coment abaixo, flor...

_**Sakura7keiko²**__**: **_Respondendo a vc com muito carinho novamente, rsrs... Flor, vc me deixou muito feliz por lembrar-se de mim ao mandar um recadinho sobre meu sumiço do FF... (chora de EMOção). Muito obrigada, linda! Voltei e agora não largo a Fic semanal! Nhaii... Kami-sama me ajudará!, rs... Bjs, flor!

_**NandinhaSilva**__**: **_Nadinha queridaaa! Obrigada por um recadinho tão fofo quanto o que deixou!, rs... Adorei mesmo! Espero que nesse cap. vc tenha se mantido "extasiada", hehe... E desculpe-me pela demora. Foi a primeira (e espero que a última) vez que sumi do FF... aiaiai... Tudo ficou muito corrido. Espero poder contar contigo como leitora ainda, flor!, rs... Bjs carinhosos a vc...!

_**Pamela Candido Oakes**__**: **_Lindaaaa!! Sempre querida e atenciosa demais! (abraça forte) Flor, obrigada pelo carinho mesmo...! E que bom que curtiu o cap. anterior!! NejiHina foi curtíssimo mesmo! T.T Mas teremos maaaaais! Com certeza! Daqui para a frente, as coisas irão esquentar! Ebaaa!! Agora, eu tbm não sentirei falta do Seikon... Isso eu devo concordar! Apesar de que eu aceitaria se ele quisesse casar comigo... hihihi... XD ... Agora vc sabe FINALMENTE o segredo do Tio Hiashi! E aí, flor? O que achou?? Nossa! Estou muito curiosa com a repercussão, rs. Flor, linda... espero vê-la por aqui ainda... pois demorei demais para postar esse cap. e espero não perder vc como leitora, porque gosto muito de vê-la comentando por aqui... nem que seja um "oi", rs... Bjs, flor!

_**Hyuuga Bis¹**__**: **_Flor!! Que linda sua review!! XD ... Nossa! (agarra Hyuuga Bis e não larga mais) Fiquei muito feliz com suas palavras tão intensas e sinceras! Eu sei que demorou muito esse cap, flor... T.T Desculpe-me por isto. Prometo que não ocorrerá tal demora novamente! Não relevo em hipótese nenhuma a chance dessa Fic ficar incompleta, rs. Flor, fiquei muito feliz quando disse que está trabalhando, mas que lerá nas madrugadas da vida!, rs... Obrigada por essa dedicação, linda! Se não tiver tempo para escrever um review, td bem, viu? Eu sei como tudo é corrido! Espero apenas poder contar contigo como leitora!, rs... XD ... Agora... sonhemos JUNTAS: Um Anime NEJIHINA!! Uhuuuu!! Quem dera! Vamos rezar ao Kami-sama e chorar ao Kishimoto! Aaaahhh!! NEJIHINA 4EVER! Bjs, linda! Adorei cada palavra! Aaah, e respondi tbm sua outra review!, rs...

_**Hyuuga Bis²**__**: **_Sumi... T.T Eu sei... Mas é que me mudei e estou morando sozinha... aiai. Agora preciso de coisas que jamais imaginei precisar, huahauhua... Tipo: grampos para roupas e tampas para ralos! Ôô ... Mas agora estou organizando tudo, flor... e pode deixar que passarei a atualizar a Fic com maior freqüência, rs. Muito obrigada por lembrar, flor! E por desejar que eu estivesse bem, rs... Foi muito gentil da sua parte! Bjs, linda!

_**Takiko-San**__**:**_ Flooor querida! (pula no pescoço de Takiko-San e não larga mais) Aiaiai... vc é linda em cada palavra!, rs... É muito bom sentir a simpatia de alguém com palavras escritas, rsrs... Dez! Que bom que curtiu o cap. anterior, flor! Ebaaaa! Agora, realmente... Neji e Hinata finalmente se entenderam... Assim espero, rsrs... Eu mesma não agüento mais deixá-los afastados!! Nhaii!! Agora... amei amei amei sua idéia maquiavélica de fazermos uma visitinha formal ao titio Kishimoto para ameaçá-lo formalmente a deixar o Neji com a Hinata! Huahuahua... Flor... acho que nos daremos muito bem, hehe! Linda, obrigada por acompanhar a Fic e sempre me motivar com suas palavras amigas! Espero poder retribuir tudo isso um dia, rs. Bjs, flor, a vc sempreeee!

_**Pequena Perola**__**: **_Lindaaaa! Em resposta a sua pergunta: "você me perdoa por não deixar uma review por capítulo dizendo que continuo acompanhando a fic e amando ela?" ... SIM, eu perdôo SOMENTE se vc me perdoar pela demora da postagem deste novo cap., rsrs... (abraça Pequena Perola como início de grande amizade) Agooora, o segredo de Hiashi, flor, foi FINALMENTE revelado! E aí?? Aiaiai... espero que tenha sido O SEGREDO mesmo, huahauhua. O que achou? Sua opinião é importante para mim, flor, porque sei que acompanha a Fic sempre e posso contar com sua sinceridade! Bjs, linda! Com muito carinho!

_**Maria Lua**__**: **_Seikon se FERROU! (Fran se une à dancinha de comemoração de MariaLua) Agooora, realmente, o melhor foi o Neji se declarando para Hinata!! Huahauhua... já era hora MESMO! Eu, que sou autora, já estava ficando de cabelos brancos em esperar!! Aff... òÓ Huahaua... agora eles se acertam, flor! Ma a confusão já está armada!, huahauhua. E aí?? O segredo demorou, mas veio! O que achou, flor? Espero sua resposta, pois adoro poder contar contigo! Bjs!!

_**Hyuga Francine¹**__**:**_ Minha xará querida!! Somos semelhantes e muitas coisas mais, huahauhua... O Seikon morreu mesmo! Bateu as botas! Escafedeu-se! Huahuahua... Finalmente, Neji e Hinata sabem dos sentimentos um do outro! Maaas, o barraco foi armado para o lado de Hiashi! E agora?? O.o ... Eu tbm dolu segredos, flor! Hihihi... Respondendo sua pergunta: _Kuso_ é uma palavra japonesa que significa "merda", "droga"... ok? Aaah, respondi sua outra review tbm!

_**Hyuga Francine²**__**: **_Linda!! Vc é muito querida mesmo!, rs... XD ... Obrigada por se preocupar comigo! Sumi mesmo... T.T ... Mas agora estou de volta! Huahuaha... e não largarei vc! Huahuahua... (Credo! Assim vc terá pesadelos ôÔ hehe). Eu me mudei, flor... agora moro sozinha. E estou colocando as coisas em ordem ainda... XP ... Vc foi muito gentil, florzinha, em me enviar um recado tão carinhoso! Obrigada mesmo por se importar! Espero que a vida lhe dê o retorno de toda essa dedicação ao outro!... Bjs, linda! Com muito carinho...

_**Hinata-BR11**__**: **_Flor... huahauhua... (cai da cadeira) Achei muito engraçada sua review! Vc "achar que gostou da Fic por estar ouvindo música" foi dez! Espero poder contar com sua CERTEZA, hihihi... e companhia no decorrer dos capítulos, rs. Bjs, flor!


	25. Marcas do Passado

****

A cada desilusão, um novo saber

(Por FranHyuuga)

_--_

"_**Marcas do Passado"**_

Capítulo 25

--

O dia amanheceu nebuloso em Konoha. Não havia os sons dos pássaros quando Sakura seguia em direção ao Hospital para mais um dia de trabalho dedicado aos cuidados dos doentes. As ruas estavam com pouco movimento e o sol tímido buscava espaço por entre as densas nuvens para brilhar.

Sakura refletia sobre todos os acontecimentos que antecederam seu namoro com Naruto e concluía como era interessante notar quanto tempo perdera em busca de alguém que não a amava quando ao seu lado existia a pessoa que lhe traria verdadeira felicidade. Sasuke havia realizado sua escolha e Sakura devia, também, realizar a dela... Naruto e ela jamais desistiram de resgatar o grande amigo que partira em busca de poder, entretanto, partilhavam agora mais do que esta missão... Partilhavam um sentimento único que os uniu cada vez mais quando juntos lutaram por esse ideal comum.

Ao ver Naruto sacrificar-se tão arduamente para cumprir sua promessa de trazer Sasuke de volta à Vila, Sakura notou o quanto o loiro se importava com seus sentimentos e o admirou por sua determinação incontestável. Um sorriso tomou-lhe a face ao pensar quão bem sentia-se ao lado de Naruto e o quanto ele era capaz de fazê-la rir com facilidade.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAN! – Um grito muito conhecido despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Era a voz _dele_...

- Naruto... – Falou em um sussurro para si mesma. Vê-lo correndo em sua direção com a roupa tão caracteristicamente chamativa e o sorriso de orelha a orelha despertou no interior da rosada o sentimento de sentir-se amada.

- Sakura-chan! – O loiro falou ofegante quando a alcançou – Que bom que encontrei você antes de entrar no Hospital!

Antes que Sakura pudesse questionar porquê, foi surpreendida pelos lábios do loiro sobre os seus. A língua aveludada pedia passagem e o entreabrir dos lábios da rosada foram suficientes para o início de um beijo sôfrego.

As mãos de Naruto pousaram sobre a cintura fina de Sakura, puxando-a para mais próximo de si. A Haruno colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos do loiro acariciando-lhe conforme o beijo se intensificava.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. As testas encostadas uma na outra permitiam-lhes que a respiração acariciasse suas faces enquanto sentiam-se acalmar mutuamente.

- O que... O que foi isso, Naruto? – Questionou-o por fim a rosada.

- Eu apenas queria lhe dar bom dia! – Naruto respondeu sorrindo – Vamos jantar mais tarde?

Sakura distanciou-se do loiro para observar melhor sua face. Naruto sempre foi bom em surpreendê-la, mas havia ocasiões que ele o fazia de maneira formidável! Um sorriso bobo passou a brincar nos lábios da rosada, o qual Naruto não entendeu o motivo. Sakura abraçou o loiro e confirmou o encontro para jantarem após seu trabalho no Hospital:

- Naruto... esteja em minha casa às 20h. Eu saio do Hospital às 19h.

Sakura começava a planejar suas vestimentas para agradar o loiro.

- Mas, Sakura-chan... por que não posso pegá-la no Hospital para irmos direto jantar?

A resposta de Sakura veio acompanhada de um soco sobre a cabeça loira de Naruto:

- Baka-Naruto! Quer que eu vá jantar com esse avental de enfermeira!?

Sakura já demonstrava sua insatisfação diante da excessiva ingenuidade de Naruto. As mãos delicadas sobre a cintura e o cenho franzido causavam efeito sobre o loiro, que tentava justificar seu questionamento:

- Sakura-chan... você fica linda de enfermeira!

- Narutooooo!!!

---x---

(Na mansão Hyuuga...)

Os olhos perolados e entristecidos de Hiashi miravam as nuvens acizentadas sobre Konoha através da janela de seu escritório. Ironicamente, o dia encotrava-se tão melancólico quanto seus sentimentos. Coincidências da vida que lhe soavam cruelmente inexoráveis.

- Otoo-san...

A voz de Hanabi fez com que Hiashi sentisse que o ar faltava-lhe aos pulmões. Forçou-se em respirar profundamente para manter o controle que necessitava possuir ao momento que se aproximava.

- Mandou que me chamassem, Otoo-san? – Hanabi questionou em tom formal enquanto observava quão estranho seu pai agia.

- Sim, Hanabi. – Hiashi respondeu encarando, ainda, a janela bem polida.

Hanabi manteve-se silenciosa, aguardando com expectativas as palavras do pai. Hiashi buscava a melhor maneira de dizer à filha a verdade. Era necessário que ele próprio lhe contasse seu segredo, antes que Hyo ou outro concelheiro o fizesse insensivelmente.

- Você foi um bebê lindo, Hanabi.

A morena arqueou as sombrancelhas. Seu pai nunca lhe contou histórias de sua primeira infância. Seus olhos passaram a observar o semblante perturbado de Hiashi quando ele se virou para encará-la. As palavras em timbre distintamente ameno continuaram:

- Quando a peguei no colo, senti a esperança de realizar algo certo em minha vida finalmente.

- Otoo-san... – Hanabi sussurrou surpresa com a revelação afetiva e paterna daquele homem que sempre vira, primeiramente, como líder Souke do clã Hyuuga. As palavras de Hiashi eram-lhe humanas demais à altivez que ele possuía.

- Depositei em você mais do que amor... Depositei a expectativa de ser livre, Hanabi.

- O quê o senhor quer dizer com isso, Otoo-san? – Hanabi questionou de maneira receosa. As palavras de seu pai eram-lhe enigmáticas.

Um suspiro cansado soou por entre os lábios do líder. Lábios que já expressaram ordens e se contorceram em frases raivosas estavam, agora, trêmulos em busca das palavras mais sensatas para a revelação que realizaria.

- Hanabi... você é filha de Yume, uma Bouke. – Hiashi foi direto. Cada palavra lhe pesava o coração e ver os olhos de Hanabi pedindo-lhe maiores explicações era insuportável. – Yume foi uma mulher que me envolvi em um relacionamento extra-conjugal.

- Nani?? O senhor traiu a Okaa-san? – A voz de Hanabi estava elevada e soou com incredulidade.

- Hanabi, entenda. – Explicou em tom impaciente o líder Souke – Amei outra mulher e me envolvi com ela enquanto estava casado com a mãe de Hinata...

- Minha mãe! – Interrompeu Hanabi acusatoriamente. Não acreditava no que ouvia! Seu pai, sempre honroso e respeitoso, era adúltero e lhe explicava ser uma... bastarda?

- Eu não admitirei que me interrompa, Hanabi! Continuo a ser seu pai! – Hiashi expressou rudemente. Não poderia perder o controle, pois nesta ocasião causaria maiores problemas.

Hanabi encarou os orbes severos de seu pai com ódio. As lágrimas que evitava deixar cair de seus olhos desolados eram consideradas inapropriadas por si mesma. Seu pai não merecia uma lágrima sequer! E jamais lhe concederia o poder de fazê-la chorar!

- Sim senhor. – Respondeu por fim em tom seco. Sua garganta formava o nó do sofrimento impedindo-lhe manter a respiração sem intenso esforço.

Hiashi sentiu-se incomodado com a atitude submissa de sua filha. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber tratar-se de uma conduta difícil para Hanabi devido ao seu gênio autoritário.

- Não pretendo fazê-la compreender meus atos, Hanabi. – Disse-lhe em tom sereno, porém firme – Resolvi contar-lhe a verdade antes que outro o fizesse.

- Outro? Há alguém que o ameace? Por isso resolveu ter consideração por meus sentimentos!? – Alfinetou a pequena Hyuuga de forma incontida.

A resposta à investida emotiva de Hanabi veio com a ardência sobre sua face. Hiashi dera-lhe um tapa forte o suficiente para que sua pele reclamasse a hostilidade sofrida com o inchaço que passava a formar-se.

A situação transformou-se em algo incorrigível. O semblante de Hiashi manteve-se inexpressivo, porém seus olhos estavam notavelmente instáveis diante do ato impensado em punir as agressões verbais e muito compreensíveis de sua filha com o tapa que lhe dera.

Hanabi sentia seu interior aquecer-se tanto quanto a face que ardia. Era frustrante imaginar que seu pai traíra não somente sua mãe, que considerava a mesma que de Hinata, mas também a ela! Sempre o considerou distante, entretanto, jamais o viu como um sujeito imoral. O modelo paterno e masculino de Hiashi lhe soava impenetrável... Até este momento.

- Você é desprezível! – Hanabi expressou de maneira magoada. Cada palavra pronunciada com repulsa e asco.

Os olhos perolados de Hanabi miravam profundamente o olhar frustrado do líder Souke, causando-lhe a sensação incômoda de ser autor de uma ferida que não cicatrizaria no coração anteriormente imaculado de Hanabi. Um coração que batia por sonhos e de maneira vivaz despedaçava-se ante seus olhos. Hiashi tornara-se o carrasco do sofrimento de sua própria filha... Aquela para a qual dedicou-se em prol da realização dos sonhos de Yume.

Quando Hanabi deu-lhe as costas, Hiashi não foi capaz de impedi-la. Ela preciava de tempo para compreender as razões que o levaram àquela traição... O amor que nutria pela verdadeira mãe de Hanabi e as ameaças à sua vida seriam suficientes para fazê-la dar-lhe crédito. Ao menos era o que desejava.

---x---

(Na missão...)

- Mais depressa! – Ordenou Neji em tom sério. Seu grupo partira em viagem para retornar a Konoha desde que o dia lhe concedeu os primeiros raios solares. A medida que avançavam, sentia as alterações climáticas ocorrerem de modo a tornar o dia nebuloso com nuvens carregadas anunciando possíveis temporais.

- Neji... precisamos fazer uma pausa. Estamos há horas neste ritmo! – Tenten solicitou suplicante ao amigo. Compreendia sua pressa, mas se considerava, no momento, porta-voz da necessidade de todos.

- Com certeza! Precisamos nos hidratar... – Kiba complementou em concordância. Estava preocupado com Akamaru que se encontrava fadigado.

A vontade de Neji era continuar incessantemente, pois encarar o olhar perdido e inquieto de Hinata causava-lhe a necessidade de conceder-lhe alento! De resolver as problemáticas que lhe faziam sofrer...

- Tudo bem! – Expressou em tom controlado – Faremos uma pausa de 15 minutos.

Suspiros cansados e aliviados foram expressados enquanto Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten e Lee encaminharam-se sob às árvores do local para descansarem. Os três Hyuugas permaneceram onde estavam, de modo a poderem conversar reservadamente.

- Você tem um plano, Neji-san? – Questionou Tsuko encarando com seriedade os orbes perolados de Neji.

A preocupação de Tsuko centrava-se no fato de que o Conselho provavelmente estivesse ciente de que Seikon falhara em sua missão, uma vez que não realizaram nenhum contato. Em resposta ao questionamento, o gênio Hyuuga respondeu em seu habitual tom sério:

- Ao chegarmos em Konoha nos separaremos. Irei sozinho ao clã enquanto vocês acompanharão o grupo até a sala da Hokage.

Hinata alarmou-se diante da ordem recebida. Não abandonaria Neji! Especialmente com a certeza do perigo que envolvia o clã.

- Não, Neji! – Falou-lhe em tom baixo, porém firme. – Eu irei com você!

Neji pousou seus olhos tão bem treinados sobre a figura da prima. Analisou-a milimetricamente como se desejasse salvar em suas lembranças sua face delicada ao afirmar convictamente querer estar ao seu lado. Seu coração acelerou repentinamente lembrando-lhe o quanto amava aquela garota! Precisou franzir o cenho e responder-lhe em tom autoritário para garantir que ela cumprisse sua ordem:

- Hinata-sama, não discutiremos minhas ordens. – Sua voz soou gélida – Você estará segura com Tsuko.

- M-Mas... – Tentou argumentar.

- Você apenas atrapalharia, pois eu teria que lutar e defendê-la. – Completou Neji. Sua frase causou-lhe profundo desgosto ao dizê-la e não trouxe conseqüências melhores ao coração de Hinata que parecia querer quebrar dentro do peito.

O pior é que sua decisão estava correta e ambos reconheciam esta verdade. Hinata seria uma preocupação a mais para o gênio Hyuuga no contexto caótico em que se encontrava o clã.

- Como quiser, Neji... – Respondeu-lhe por fim a primogênita resignada. Encarava os próprios pés achando-os incrivelmente mais interessantes do que o clima tenso que parecia esmagá-la.

- Talvez eu devesse acompanhá-lo, Neji-san. – Sugeriu Tsuko. – Os membros do Conselho não hesitarão em utilizar o selo.

Os olhos de Hinata alargaram-se em surpresa com as palavras de Tsuko. Ele estava certo! Esquecera-se momentaneamente do selo que Neji carregava e que poderia ser facilmente manipulado por qualquer Souke.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Tsuko. Eu também possuo um trunfo... – A última frase soou misteriosa. Era claro que Neji não revelaria o que de fato possuía, mas a convicção em suas palavras calou quaisquer outros argumentos.

- Vamos! – Neji encerrou, por fim, o descanso da equipe. – Temos que nos apressar!

---x---

(Na mansão Hyuuga...)

As lágrimas anteriormente contidas passaram a deslizar sobre sua face incontrolavelmente. Hanabi estava inconformada com a revelação repentina de que sua vida não era o que realmente achava. Filha bastarda de uma mulher que não reconhecia como mãe... Filha de um homem tão admirado por sua honradez e que se demonstrou em poucos minutos indigno sequer de ocupar seu cargo!

Hanabi sempre fora uma garota incrivelmente inteligente e perspicaz. Ao sair do escritório de seu pai, as informações se reorganizavam e diversas lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente sem permissão.

Lembrou-se de Hinata... A irmã tão querida que jamais mereceu uma palavra hostil de seu pai. Nunca compreendera porque o poderoso líder Souke sujeitava a própria primogênita Hyuuga a humilhações diversas e incontáveis, entretanto, agora... tudo lhe fazia sentido! Hiashi não suportava ver em Hinata a representação de que casara com uma mulher que não amava... O símbolo de sua união com uma pessoa que não desejava. Essa constatação despertou em seu interior um sentimento que ardia em seu âmago: o mais puro ódio!

Andava em passos largos a esmo dentro dos domínios do clã enquanto secava as lágrimas com força. Não queria chorar! Sentia ainda mais ódio da situação... Ódio de si mesma! Ódio de um passado imutável! Ódio de seu próprio clã! Os olhos inchados e vermelhos indicavam seu pranto, mas o cenho franzido e a aura assassina que reluzia em seus olhos perolados tornavam a cena um contraste e despertavam a curiosidade daqueles que a observavam...

- Hanabi-_sama_... – Sibilou uma voz rouca e divertida. A garota estancou os passos e olhou para quem a chamara. Um senhor acompanhado de outros dois homens. Não demorou a identificá-los como membros do Conselho.

- O que quer? – Questionou-o de forma ácida.

Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios enrugados de Hyo. Imaginou que a menina soubesse de toda a verdade.

- Vejo que Hiashi-sama não perdeu seu tempo e lhe narrou os fatos de sua fatídica história, minha jovem. – Hanabi deu um passo à frente com o olhar ameaçador. Hyo sentiu-se regozijar-se por vê-la tão transtornada. – Temo que devamos colocá-la em seu devido lugar... Selá-la para que relembre ser uma Bouke.

- Você não fará nada com Hanabi, Hyo! – A voz imperativa de Hiashi surgiu por detrás dos conselheiros surpreendendo-os.

- Sempre apto em manter seu chakra escondido, Hiashi-sama. – Falou-lhe Tojon com seriedade. – O que pretende fazer para nos impedir?

Hiashi cerrou os punhos com força. Jamais desejou a morte de alguém com tanto anseio como o fazia agora em relação a todos os conselheiros.

- Suas palavras não valem nada! Apenas provam como o Conselho deste clã está decadente! – Hiashi falou de maneira atroz referindo-se ao fato de que os conselheiros haviam-lhe garantido proteger Hanabi.

- Como ousa falar do valor das palavras, Hiashi, quando jurou diante do altar ser fiel à sua esposa? – Respondeu Hyo com palavras pausadas na intenção de alfinetar o líder Souke.

- Vocês garantiram não expor Hanabi ao clã. – Hiashi retornou à questão discutida. Não lhe concederiam créditos devido ao seu passado, portanto perderia tempo mantendo discussões inúteis. Precisava negociar a liberdade de Hanabi.

- Não me expor ao clã!? – A pequena Hyuuga se pronunciou de forma severa – Ao menos essa decisão posso tomar por mim mesma! Vocês discutem minha vida como se eu estivesse ausente... Hipócritas! Todos! Não é o Conselho que está decadente, mas o próprio clã!

- Garota ousada! – Esbravejou Tojon levantando sua mão de encontro à face de Hanabi. A morena fechou os olhos aguardando o impacto de um punho pesado, mas tornou a abri-los quando ouviu a voz de seu pai dizer austero:

- Toque nela e será um homem morto! – O punho de Tojon era segurado firmemente por Hiashi. Seu olhar continha um brilho atroz demonstrando não estar blefando.

Tojon engoliu em seco, mas manteve sua postura altiva. A voz de Hanabi rompeu novamente o breve silêncio que se instalara:

- Eu não me abstenho de meu passado. Podem me selar se isso beneficiará nosso clã.

Hyo sorriu diante das palavras corajosas, porém ingênuas, de Hanabi. Era-lhe claro que a pequena Hyuuga não reconhecia o poder de suas palavras, tampouco sabia o que era ser uma serva Bouke.

- Hyo... Ignore Hanabi. Ela é apenas uma criança. Suas intenções devem ser tratadas somente comigo. – Hiashi interveio em favor da filha caçula. Apesar das palavras expressarem a solicitação de um favor, soavam tão frias como se sentia o líder Souke.

---x---

- Finalmente chegamos! – Kiba expressou de forma aliviada.

O grupo liderado por Neji avistava os portões de Konoha ao meio-dia. Jamais imaginaram ser possível realizar a viagem de retorno em tão pouco tempo.

- Hinata e Tsuko, vocês sabem o que fazer. – Finalizou Neji ao adentrarem na Vila Oculta da Folha. Não ouviu a resposta consentida dos Hyuugas que ficaram, pois não tinha tempo a perder! Precisava fazer algo antes de alcançar o clã... Algo capaz de salvá-lo... Algo que dependia somente dele.

Hinata olhou para todos e disse com firmeza:

- Vamos! Precisamos agir depressa! – Seguida de todos em seu encalço, correu em direção ao prédio central de Konoha no qual a sala da Quinta Hokage se localizava. Seus pensamentos se concentravam na figura do primo com seu semblante sério e sua postura responsável... "Cuide-se, onegai, Neji!", pensava aflita.

---x---

- Hiashi, você é um perdedor! Deve reconhecer que não possui poder algum sobre nossas decisões. O que mais poderia me oferecer em favor de não selarmos Hanabi? – Questionou Hyo de maneira sarcástica. Suas tendências sádicas lhe concediam grande prazer diante do olhar sofrido que o líder Souke expressava.

- Hyo! Chegará o momento no qual pagará por cada palavra... – Hiashi ameaçava. A raiva e a impotência lhe consumiam de tal maneira que se tornava difícil manter-se sóbrio. Sentia seu interior queimar com o desejo de ter o sangue daquele homem em suas mãos.

- Você pode estar certo, Hiashi... Por isso devo me divertir o quanto for possível, não é? – Hyo respondeu-o desdenhoso enquanto ria da miséria que se tornara o poder do líder Souke. – Você não tem o apoio sequer de sua filha! Quem poderia salvá-lo em um momento como este? Está sozinho, Hiashi!

- Você está errado, Hyo! – Uma voz imponente e levemente alterada soou no recinto. Todos voltaram sua atenção à origem daquela voz para encontrar algo inesperado... Hitoshi, o líder Bouke, acompanhado de incontáveis membros da família ramificada.

---x---

- MAS O QUÊ ISSO SIGNIFICA!? – Gritou Tsunade atônita com a entrada de Hinata, Tsuko, Shino, Kiba, Lee e Tenten em seu escritório sem aviso prévio. A Hokage suavizou seu semblante ao constatar que Hinata foi a pessoa que abriu sua porta sem permissão, algo incomum para sua personalidade.

- T-Tsu-Tsunade-sama.... – Iniciou Hinata aflita – O clã... Neji... perigo! Agora! – Falava de maneira nervosa. Não era possível compreender nada!

- Kami-sama, dê-me paciência! – Falou a Hokage em tom irritado. – Hinata, acalme-se! Você! – Indicou Tsuko – Quem é? – Voltou seu olhar aos demais – Onde está Neji? Recuperaram o pergaminho?

As perguntas realizadas na tentativa de organizar a discussão foram frustradas. Todos juntos passaram a respondê-las, o que causou uma imensa desordem na compreensão de Tsunade. Shino e Tsuko, apesar de falarem pouco, também arriscaram respondê-las.

- CHEEEGA! – Gritou a Quinta de modo autoritário – Shino! Conte-me o que houve. – Finalizou massageando suas têmporas para evitar a dor de cabeça que sentia iniciar.

- O clã Hyuuga pretende unificar as ramificações primária e secundária por meio do casamento entre Hinata e Neji. – A Hyuuga encolheu-se sob o olhar analítico da Hokage que recaiu sobre ela – Entretanto, o Conselho do clã pretende impedir o processo. Ao que parece iniciarão uma guerra interna. Neji foi até lá. – Tsunade colocou as mãos à frente do rosto em sua posição habitual de quando está pensando – O pergaminho fora roubado pelo Conselho para afastar Neji e Hinata do clã e raptarem a primogênita.

- NANI!? – Tsunade levantou-se em um pulo! – Como me avisam somente agora!?

- Era o que estávamos lhe falando desde que chegamos! – Kiba respondeu acusatoriamente.

- Vamos! – Ordenou a Hokage enquanto saía de seu escritório com passos rápidos em direção ao clã Hyuuga – Finalmente teremos diversão!

- Tsunade-obaa-chan! – Gritou Naruto encontrando a Hokage no corredor – Eu preciso de uma ajuda!

O loiro tinha dúvidas diversas sobre as roupas que devia vestir para o encontro que teria com Sakura, pois sabia que a rosada estaria diferente naquela noite.

- Agora não, Naruto! Neji está em perigo. – Comentou a Hokage indiferente. Naruto piscou algumas vezes até compreender as palavras que lhe foram ditas e correr com o grupo que a seguia.

- Eu vou com vocês! Posso ajudar, datte bayo! – Afirmou o loiro de maneira confiante – Mas... o que mesmo está acontecendo!?

- Baka... – Kiba suspirou.

---x---

Hiashi não acreditava na cena em que via. Hitoshi oferecer-se para ajudá-lo juntamente aos demais membros Bouke constituía uma cena histórica no clã Hyuuga... Cena esta que daria início a uma guerra interna.

Hyo encarou Hitoshi com severidade. Quem aquele homem pensava ser para enfrentá-lo? Tratava-se de um mero Bouke!

- Vejo que está preparado, Hitoshi. Creio que devo me preparar também...

Hyo falou de maneira sádica. Esta frase fez com que muitos membros Souke se posicionassem ao seu lado. Eram shinobis bem treinados que observavam a cena, cautelosos e ocultos, aguardando a solicitação do conselheiro para adentrarem no recinto. Aguardavam suas ordens, às quais obedeceriam sem questionar.

Três líderes encaravam-se impassíveis, certos de que somente a batalha que se seguiria determinaria o fim de todas as discussões infindas.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Yooo, povo!_

_Depois de vocês me esfolarem, me baterem, me xingarem... Estou aqui novamente com O MAIOR CAPÍTULO DA HISTÓRIA DESTA FIC! ... Oo'_

_Espero que apreciem, pois ele demorou para me deixar satisfeita..._

_A verdade é que desanimei um pouco... Mas tentei a todo custo manter a qualidade que vocês merecem!_

_**P.S.** Neste capítulo, dedico com muito carinho a cena NaruSaku para **Kichigo_Namy** do Nyah! Fanfiction! Flor querida que solicitou há muito tempo e aguardou pacientemente esse casal surgir, rs._

_**P.S.² Nath_ivo** (do Nyah! Fanfiction), flooor linda! Muito obrigada pela mensagem que você me enviou! A partir dela consegui, enfim, concluir esse capítulo! Estava muito desanimada e sua mensagem me inspirou, flor! Obrigada! Bjs carinhosos em seu kokoro!_

* * *

**!Sobre o Capítulo!**

_Nossa!! Corri a maratona com este capítulo! Deste jeito essa Fic nunca terá fim, rs._

_Bem, tenho certeza de que vocês terão o que comentar, porque foi coisa "pra dedéu"!!, rsrs..._

_**Temos:**_

_- Hinata preocupada com Neji (que fofo!)._

_- Neji em direção ao clã (após preparar-se)._

_- Tsuko determinado em ajudar Hiashi._

_- Tsunade louca para aparecer nessa história toda._

_- Naruto que vai perder seu compromisso! (coitada da Sakura!)_

_- Hiashi com a cabeça à prêmio!_

_- Hyo muito sádico e louco para ganhar essa batalha!_

_- Hitoshi muito fodástico! O cara é da Bouke, mas é f*** no que faz! ^^_

_Enfim, meu queridos leitores... (isso se não os perdi depois de taaaanto tempo, rs)... __**Aguardo vossos comentários!**_

* * *

_**Momento "VOCÊ SABIA?" --- ON**_

_Recebi uma review de alguém muito querido... __**NACILME**__... Ela, gentilmente, esclareceu porque Hanabi não possui o selo da BOUKE:_

"_Eu sei a resposta para a sua pergunta! Pensei muito nessa questão durante muito tempo, e descobri que a resposta no fim das contas é bem óbvEa! Hehe!  
A Hanabi não recebeu o selo pq não existe nenhum membro da linhagem principal que precise da proteção dela! Provavelmente ela é a Hyuuga mais jovem na linhagem principal e não há mais nenhum jovem 'nobre' que necessite de um guardião. Se um dia nascer alguma criança na Souke ela provavelmente vai ganhar o selo."_

_**Nacilme**__, flor linda... Obrigada por esclarecer!! Adorei saber a versão correta!!! Ebaaa!!! Quem sabe a partir desse esclarecimento alguém que acompanha a Fic não elabora uma trama NEJIHINA com esta idéia??? Uhuuu!!! Seria O MÁXIMO!!_

_**Momento "VOCÊ SABIA?" --- OFF**_

* * *

_**Momento AUTO-PROMOÇÃO --- ON**_

_A SUGESTÃO DA VEZ É PARA AQUELES QUE APRECIAM O CASAL PEINxKONAN!_

_FIC DE MINHA AUTORIA... __**FIXAÇÃO**__!_

_... ESTÁ NO MEU PERFIL!!, rsrs...._

_**Momento AUTO-PROMOÇÃO --- OFF**_

* * *

_**Momento PROMOVENDO O OUTRO --- ON**_

_A Fic da vez é simplesmente MARAVILHOSAAAA!! O casal é NejiHina com SasuHina tbm! De autoria da linda: __**Takiko-San**__!_

_O título da Fic é: __**A PRISIONEIRA**_

_Ela está com dois capítulos no momento e e andamentoooo... VALE A PENA CONFERIR!_

_!!!Está nos meus favoritos!!!_

_**Momento PROMOVENDO O OUTRO --- OFF**_

* * *

_**AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO A TODOS VOCÊS! **_

_**Respondendo com carinho àqueles que dedicaram um pouquinho de seu tempo enviando uma review para essa baka-autora aqui! ^^**_

**Sakura7_keiko: **_Flor linda que leu meu capítulo 24 antes de toooodos!!, rsrs.... Só vc mesmo! Adorei saber que enquanto eu demorava, vc leu o cap. várias vezes.... kkkkkk! Leitor de Fic's é tuuuudo igual! Oo' ... Eu faço o mesmo! XD ... Flor! Esse cap. de hoje foi só confusão... Nossa! O final está cada vez mais próximo, mas ainda não enxergo sequer a linha de "chegada". Só posso garantir algo... No próx. cap. teremos mais EMOção! E NejiHina com certeza!, rsrs... Acho que teremos mais uns 4 capítulos pelos meus cálculos... hehe. Obrigada, flor querida, por todoooo carinho! Bjs a vc sempre!_

**Pamela Candido Oakes: **_Lindaaaaaaa!!! (agarra forte) Você é muito fofa! ^^ Nossa... eu fiquei muito feliz com suas palavras na review! Uhuuuu!!! É sério... dez mesmo! Há certas pessoas que me fazem ter vontade de imprimir tudo o que escrevem e emoldurar de recordação... rsrs... Parece bobeira, mas suas palavras me alegram muito em escrever e não pensaria duas vezes antes de realmente emoldurá-las, rsrs... Que boooom que sempre vai dar sua opinião! Vc é muito bacana e quero realmente que a Fic continue agradando a você! Por isso... quando eu pisar na bola: puxe minha orelha!, rsrs... Pamela, querida... Obrigada por tuuuudo! A vc, meu carinhoooo sempre! ^^_

**Hyuuga Bis: **_4... vc di-disse 4 dias de hora-extra??? Kami-sama! Flor! Eu já pensava que vc ia para o céu por ser tão bondosa em suas palavras, mas agora não tenho mais dúvidas, kkkk.... Espero que não tenha se resfriado com a chuva que pegou, flor! Eu odiaria pensar que pessoas boas sofrem por fazerem as coisas certas... Bem, sobre o cap. anterior!! Ebaaaa! Que bom que gostou do Hiashi adúltero, hihihi.... Agoooora, linda... Abraça sua mãe por mim!!! Amei amei amei a frase: "estilo moral de cueca" huahauhua.... Muito criativa! Mãe de queeeem também??, rs. Linda.... sobre morar sozinha... T.T ... Era meu sonho... "Era" não por ser ruim, mas por ser real, rs. É muito difícil chegar em casa e não ter ninguém com quem conversar... Eu falo pakas, flor! Preciso que alguém me ouça!! Kkkk.... Mas o restante está indo bem, sabe?, rs... Internet só minha XD ... Contas só minhas X( ... Comida só minha XD ... Louça suja só minha X( ... Entende? Entre prós e contras está equilibrado por enquanto, rsrs... Espero que vc se saia melhor quando for sua vez!, rsrs.... Flor, obrigada por cada palavra! Bjs, lindaaaa!_

**Hyuuga Bis²: **_Aiiii, vc é mesmo uma fofa!! Kkkkkk.... Ler de novo a parte do Hiashi e Yume?? Hihihi.... Só vc mesmo! Espero escrever outras cenas que vc goste tanto que queira ler novamente tbm, rs.... Acho que vc será meu termômetro de inspiração!, rs.... Bjs, flor!_

**NadinhaSilva: **_Floooor! Nhaiii.... estou acompanhando suas Fic's, vc tem visto??? Huahuahua.... tá.... meu nome pode não ser reconhecido T.T, mas a verdade é que estou amando sua criatividade, Nandinha! Agooora, sobre o cap. anterior... Ebaaaa!!! Que bom que está curtindo! Esse novo cap. deve ter mexido tbm... hihihi. Estou louca para saber o que achou! Bjs, flooor!_

**Akatsuke no Lili: **_Leitora nova??? Leitora nooooova??? (desmaia..........) Nuuuss! Que coisa boa, linda! Espero que este novo cap. vc tbm tenha curtido! Nhaii.... quando houver algo que não gostar, pode falar! Eu farei o possível para consertar a caca, rsrs.... Bjs, flor!_

**Maria Lua: **_Liiiinda! Huahuahua.... (joga água no rosto de Maria Lua) Se recuperou do choque, flor?? (olhar preocupado............. olhar temeroso, pois Maria Lua encara a Fran severamente e diz: "#$%&*#$%¨ fooooi essa???" òÓ) .... kkkkkk... Linda! Espero que esse novo cap. tbm tenha lhe agradado, flor! Bjs!!!_

**Pequena Pérola: **_Floooooooooor!!!! (abraça Pequena Pérola enquanto chora de EMOção) Nossa! Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que senti ao ler sua review!!, rsrs... Linda! Linda! Linda! Amei mesmo! Especialmente porque.... vou usar uma idéia sua, flor! E quando chegar o momento, irei dedicá-la a vc!! ^^ ... Vc foi dez em cada palavra! Flor... eu realmente havia demorado mais para postar o cap. anterior, mas valeu o tempo porque a achei no Orkut, né??? Rsrs.... Agora poderemos manter contato!, rs. Obrigada poooor cada palavra dedicada! Espero que esse cap. tbm a tenha inspirado, hehe! Bjs, floooor! A vc, sempreeeeee..... _

**Nacilme: **_Lindaaaa! É a primeira vez que a vejo comentando e adoooorei! Nossa! Muito obrigada por ter enviado sua resposta sobre a Hanabi e o selo da Bouke! Adorei tanto que coloquei para o pessoal ver! Acho muito interessante conhecer os verdadeiros motivos para algo que todo mundo se questiona, rs... Agoooora... nossa! Vc tem que ter dó de meu coração fraco, flor!! Quase tive um enfarte com sua declaração: "amo NejiHina! E sua Fic é uma das melhores escritas em português!" Nhaiii... sério?? Espero que continue sendo!!, rsrs... Afinal, o término da história é que determinará se ela é boa, rsrs.... Porque, já pensou, ser uma "caca" de final?? Kkkkkk.... Por favor, ME INTERNE ANTES, ok? Bjs, floooor!_

**Hinata-BR11: **_Floooor! Adooooro falar contigo!! E agora no MSN, ai que chique!! ^^ ... Que bom que curtiu o cap. anterior, linda! Espero que continue curtindo! E que não precise reler o cap. anterior para lembrar, kkkkkkk.... Bjs, flor! _

**Miki Arashi: **_Leitoooora nova!! Uhuuuu!!! (corre em círculos) Ai, flor! Nem acredito nisso... Eu estava meio desanimada com essa Fic, sabe? É muito bom quando alguém novo aparece e faz questão de dizer que está curtindo... É uma visão do todo... rs. Flor! Espero que esse cap. novo a tenha agradado! Bjs, linda!!!_

**Takiko-San: **_Floooor!!! Nhaiii!!! (agarra Takiko-San como um saco de batatas e pula enquanto grita: "A Takiko-San é demaaaais!!!!") Linda! Preciso dizer-lhe algo importantíssimo antes de morrer.... (ai que trágico, rsrs)..... Ameeeei sua Fic "A prisioneira"!!! Nossa! Muito boa! Não é a toa que a indiquei mesmo não estando completa, rsrs.... Ela com certeza será ÓTIMA! Agoooora, voltando à minha Fic, rsrs... E ao seu comentário sempre ímpar, rs... Adooorei sua frase: "tio Hiashi era bem saidinho da casca", huahauhauuha.... (engasga de tanto rir enquanto Takiko-San bate "amigavelmente" em minhas costas) ... Mas e aí?? Descobriu a morada do tio Kishi?? Estou louca para saber onde é e torturá-lo pelo que ele fez com o Kakashi-sensei... sniff!!! T.T ... Linda...! Espero que tenha curtido este cap.!! Bjs, flor querida!!!! A vc, meu abraço apertadoooo sempreeeee!_

**Hyugafrancine: **_Flooor!!! Aaaah, cometi um pecado quaaaase imperdoável quando a respondi no review anterior... rsrs.... Eu não esqueci de seu pedido, flor! TsuHiashi terá ainda... Mas com esse seu comentário odiaaaando o tio Hiashi... hmmm.... vc ainda quer?? Kkkkkk..... ele foi safado, mas por amor, rs. Coitado! Talvez TsuHiashi não seja tão romântico, mas com certeza terá uma história envolvente! Espero que vc curta...! E aguardo sua resposta... Linda! Sobre morar sozinha... Pois é. Exige coragem mesmo! Está difícil não ter alguém com quem conversar... Sniff... Mas é bom ter independência tbm! XD ... O que mais estranhei foi sair sem dar satisfação... Nossa! É terrível!, rsrs... Bem, flor... Espero vc no próximo comentário! Bjs, linda!_

**Saory2000: **_Floooor! Vc me achou! E agora achei vc! E nos achamos juntas! E não iremos nos separar! E agora.... tá... rsrs.... vc entendeu! Só vc mesmo para me fazer rir enquanto leio um comentário!! Kkkkk.... Post Inútil no FF!!! Uhuuuuuu!!!! Coisas que somente a Saory pode fazer!!! XD_

_Resposta ao Post Inútil com Post Mais Inútil Ainda:_

_Fran: Sao! Linda! Que bom ver você por aqui! ^^_

_Sao: Hn..._

_Fran: Oo' ... Sao... você está tããão esquisita... Sempre falou bastante e agora vem respondendo monossilábica?_

_Sao: Hn²..._

_Fran: Aah, tudo bem! – Olha desconfiada – Eu tenho uma novidade para vc! A Hinata aceitou namorar o Kiba-kun!!_

_Sao: NANIIII???? _

_Aparece uma fumaça que cobre Sao dando lugar ao Neji..._

_Fran: Eu sabiiiia!!! Era um henge! Seu safadooo!!! òÓ ... O que vc fez com a Sao-chan???_

_Neji: Ela não poderia estar em um lugar melhor... – Responde convicto enquanto lembra de tê-la despachado para Suna._

_---x---_

_Sao: Huhuhu.... Gaara! Vc acha mesmo??_

_Gaara: Sim, Sao-chan! Vc é a mais linda de todas as mulheres que já existiram!_

_---x---_

_Fran: O que será que Neji quis dizer com isso?? Oo'_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkk... Saory! Flor! Adoroo vc!_

_Bjs, linda!!!_

* * *

_**OBRIGADA POVOOOO!!!**_

_Bjs carinhosos e gratos!_

_FranHyuuga_


	26. Anjo Ferido

_**Alguns avisos antes do Capítulo (rs):**_

_Povo... há muito não atualizo o Fic. Desculpem-me por isso. Estou no último ano da Facul e tem sido bem complicado ter tempo para escrever._

_Eu fiquei muito feliz a cada comentário recebido! Quem vê minha resposta sabe o quanto faço questão de corresponder a esse carinho, rs. __**Obrigada!**_

_Espero MESMO que vcs gostem deste capítulo, porque temos:_

_- Muita __**ação**__._

_- Muito __**drama**__._

_- __**Hentai!! **__(Siiim! E AINDA não é NejiHina! s2)_

_- Eu SEMPRE tento atender aos pedidos de vcs, povo. O hentai é um desses pedidos... rs. Resultou nisso, rs. =)_

_Bem, em relação ao capítulo, quero dedicá-lo a algumas pessoas:_

_1)__** Hyuuga Francine**__... (minha xará lindaaa do !) que me pediu o casal looouco que vcs verão nesse capítulo. _

_2)__** zariesk**__... Meu leitor lindo que sempre se faz presente por aqui. Quando demorei um tempããão para postar, ele foi o primeiro a ler o cap. novo, rs. Uma pessoa adorável. ^^_

_3) __**Atinha**__... Pessoa querida que me mandou MP apenas para me animar a postar novo cap., rs. Obrigada, flor! _

_4) __**Leooo**__... Meu querido amigo que sempre fez questão de dizer o quanto aguarda o próximo capítulo. Obrigada... ^^ _

_5) __**mari_san e Maah_chan**__... Pessoas queridas que me mandaram reviews em tooodos os capítulos praticamente do dia para a noite, rs. A mari_san é uma fofa... ^^ Mandou MP e me animou a continuar o cap. tbm!, rs... _

_6) __**Kichigo_Namy**__... Minha flor queridíssima!, rsrs... Eu adoro vc! Que review de emocionar. Vc merece muito, linda!_

_7) __**Saory-san**__... Nada a declarar, rsrs... Vc é dez e pronto! =) Adoro muito!_

_8) __**E muitas outras pessoas que ainda dedicarei caps. rsrs... A vc que acompanha sempre, pode acreditar que dedico sim quando acho que PARA VC, especialmente, vai agradar, rs.**_

_Bjs carinhosos e gratos d+!_

_FranHyuuga_

* * *

"**A cada desilusão, um novo saber"**

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

"_**Anjo Ferido"**_

_Capítulo 26_

_--_

O clima tenso provocava o pulsar intenso de corações que exigiam justiça.

Os orbes perolados das lideranças fitavam-se como se pudessem matar sem ao menos mover um músculo.

Em comum, os punhos concentravam chakras e a meta última era proteger ideais que se tornariam concretizados somente a partir de um destino certo: o_ massacre_.

Hiashi posicionou-se avidamente de forma hostil enquanto seus olhos assistiram Hyo fazer o mesmo. Ambos os líderes demonstravam estarem certos de suas intenções assassinas.

Próximo do líder Souke, Hitoshi tinha em sua expressão séria o olhar determinado e fixo na figura de Tojon.

- _Você realmente acredita ser capaz de matar um conselheiro, "Hitoshi-san"?_ – Tojon sibilou seu questionamento em tom de ameaça e posicionou-se ao estilo Hyuuga de luta enquanto o líder Bouke correspondia ao gesto.

_- Não somente o matarei como também a todos os outros conselheiros que eu for capaz._ – Respondeu Hitoshi em timbre convicto.

Hiashi foi o primeiro a atacar. O golpe que fluíra com uma velocidade sobre-humana em direção a Hyo foi prontamente defendido e o combate seguiu digno de elites.

Ao seu lado, Tojon tentava ativar o selo Bouke sem sucesso, uma vez que suas mãos não realizavam os selos em tempo sendo impedidas por ferozes golpes de Hitoshi. A agilidade do líder da família ramificada surpreendia seu adversário a cada investida.

Hanabi acompanhava as lutas atentamente. Em seu interior o medo ganhava dimensões grandiosas como nunca anteriormente... Era capaz de ouvir uma voz fraca ordenando que se movesse, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia tamanho entorpecimento que sentia diante do nível das batalhas que presenciava.

O contexto caótico que se instaurava no clã Hyuuga envolvia, ainda, inúmeros shinobis Boukes que caíam ao solo contorcendo-se em sofrimento quando seus selos eram ativados; de igual maneira inúmeros shinobis Soukes sentiam a fúria de anos de exclusão daqueles considerados inferiores.

**~O~**

Não recordava há quanto tempo seu sangue não circulava por seu corpo tão rapidamente. A sensação que a adrenalina lhe causava era reconfortante diante dos incontáveis dias em que se manteve presa entre as paredes de seu escritório. A expectativa fazia-a esforçar-se para que a respiração permanecesse regular, afinal, a figura imponente da Hokage não podia demonstrar-se vulnerável.

Os cabelos loiros amarrados da forma costumeira batiam-lhe às costas conforme os passos duros a conduziam ao poderoso clã Hyuuga. Em seu encalço, seis shinobis eram-lhe fiéis: Lee, Tenten, Tsuko, Shino, Kiba e Naruto. Com algum esforço, a jovem Hyuuga mantinha-se ao seu lado. O cenho franzido da primogênita deixava clara sua preocupação.

Tsunade questionava-se o que mais Hinata guardava que ainda não havia expressado. A postura altiva da jovem Hyuuga era digna de um líder e a Hokage não pôde deixar de desejar que Hiashi a visse neste momento.

"_Hiashi_"... o nome invadiu-lhe a mente causando alterações cardíacas mais do que a poderosa Hokage desejava. "_É uma história passada!_", afirmava para si mesma, ansiosa por ter seu destino novamente cruzado com a figura irreverente do líder Souke.

**~O~**

As mãos dançavam no ar em uma coloração azul intensa. O chakra tão poderoso e reconhecido do clã Hyuuga era perceptível aos olhos bem treinados de Hanabi.

Os movimentos velozes eram difíceis de serem acompanhados e a pequena Hyuuga questionou-se quanto ao tempo daquela batalha. "_Um duelo de gigantes_", refletia assustada.

Um grito gutural ecoou no ambiente e a dor presente naquele timbre grave atraiu de imediato o olhar atento de Hanabi. Era Hitoshi. O líder Bouke curvava-se com a mão pressionada ao próprio abdômen. A pequena Hyuuga assistiu aos movimentos das mãos de Tojon reconhecendo-os sem dificuldade: o _selo amaldiçoado_.

- _NÃO! _– Ela gritou jogando-se contra o corpo esguio do conselheiro Souke, impedindo-o de ativar o selo de Hitoshi.

Sua proteção era inútil frente àquele astuto rival. Hanabi bem sabia que ao proteger Hitoshi optara, irrevogavelmente, por uma das partes naquela sangrenta batalha.

_- Criança tola! _– Tojon esbravejou irritado. A mão ágil e forte foi de encontro ao peito arfante de Hanabi. Não havia quaisquer possibilidades da pequena Hyuuga proteger-se... O conselheiro não ocupava seu cargo apenas por suas habilidades "politicamente corretas", mas também por ser um ávido shinobi. A velocidade engrandeceu o impacto, afastando o corpo frágil da pequena Hyuuga a metros de si, fazendo-o chocar-se inerte sobre o chão de pedras, inconsciente.

O líder Bouke não se deixou dominar pela dor aguda que lhe queimava a pele e dizimava os músculos à altura do estômago. Levantando-se, atacou com maior valentia ao conselheiro desejando pagar a Hanabi o preço digno de sua proteção.

A luta recomeçara para os dois...

**~O~**

Os olhos daqueles que chegaram estavam amargamente assustados. Não havia palavras que pudessem descrever com exatidão o que se via no clã Hyuuga.

O cheiro fétido da morte dançava no ar e ardia as narinas. O chão não mantinha seu tom de pedras, mas era embebido em sangue fresco. As pessoas golpeavam-se ferozes; o ódio presente em cada expressão ao enfrentar seu oponente.

Palavras rudes eram proferidas por lábios franzidos e incontáveis _Byakugan's_ tornavam os olhares ainda mais assustadores.

_Era o próprio inferno..._

Hinata sentiu um calafrio invadir-lhe o corpo ao notar que aquele era seu _lar_. O chão de pedras era o mesmo no qual correra tantas vezes ao brincar; as pessoas que ansiavam matar umas às outras eram as mesmas que a protegiam e pertenciam ao clã que lhes concedia um sobrenome comum; os corpos jazidos sobre o solo eram os mesmos que um dia esbanjaram vida e a reconheceram como futura matriarca do clã.

_Daquele clã que se orgulhava de si próprio... _

_E, ironicamente, buscava sua extinção._

_- Hinata..._ – A voz confortável de Shino soou ao seu ouvido quase sussurrante. O amigo pousou a mão sobre seu ombro na tentativa de trazê-la à realidade, de tirá-la dos devaneios que a cercavam.

_- H-Hai_. – Ela respondeu mecanicamente. A confiança esvanecendo diante das cenas bizarras à sua frente.

_- Vocês sabem o que fazer! _– Gritou Tsunade recuperando-se da surpresa. Ela não esperava por tamanha destruição, apesar de ter sido alertada devidamente quando Shino lhe descreveu a situação do clã Hyuuga com a simples palavra "guerra". _– Vão e detenham essa catástrofe!_

Os shinobis partiram depressa adentrando no pátio do clã Hyuuga e separando aqueles que batalhavam. Tsuko e Hinata permaneceram ao lado da imponente loira sem a certeza do que efetivamente ocorria nos domínios do clã. Quais eram, realmente, seus inimigos?

A figura majestosa de Tsunade seguiu com passos firmes para o local no qual lutavam os líderes. Ela assistiu ao poderoso duelo com brevidade, estudando a atitude correta que devia ter. Poucos segundos se passaram quando seus lábios riscaram um sorriso satisfeito com uma idéia que parecia diverti-la. Ela inalou o ar profundamente e levantou um de seus pés com a inconfundível graciosidade que lhe pertencia. Então, soltou o ar de seus pulmões enquanto o pé descia de encontro ao chão de pedras em um contraste tão grandioso que o fez rachar em muitos fragmentos, abalando também a estrutura da mansão Hyuuga.

As lutas cessaram instantaneamente e os inúmeros pares de olhos perolados fitaram a Hokage com receio.

_- Alguém pode me explicar que porcaria é essa!? ­_– Ela questionou com autoridade. O cenho franzido indicando seu péssimo humor, muito embora se sentisse um pouco mais _viva_.

_- Tsunade-sama... _– Alguns a saudaram envergonhados concedendo-lhe uma reverência profunda.

_- Estou esperando! _– Ela gritou em resposta fitando intensamente o líder Souke.

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida e o silêncio reinou absoluto. A Hokage começava a questionar qual pessoa ela torturaria para obter, enfim, a história por detrás daquela guerra.

Hinata agradecia mentalmente pelo respeito que as pessoas nutriam pela Quinta. Havia, ainda, a esperança de que tudo tivesse um final aceitável enquanto ela estivesse ali, resolvendo o conflito apenas com sua presença magnificente.

Os orbes perolados da primogênita varreram o ambiente e reconheceram uma figura distinta sobre o chão. Alguém que fez seu coração falhar em seu ritmo para em seguida bombear seu sangue freneticamente: _Hanabi_.

_- Não pode... ser... _– Balbuciou com a voz baixa, quase falha. Hinata correu ignorando o tremor incontido de suas pernas. Ela deixou-se ajoelhar pesadamente quando tomou a irmã caçula em seus braços e a abraçou com grossas lágrimas. _– Hanabi! HANABI! _– Ela gritava em desespero acolhendo o corpo inerte da irmã mais fortemente em seus braços, inalando o perfume de sua pele como se nunca mais pudesse tê-lo. As pessoas passaram a acompanhar o sofrimento de Hinata... Algumas sentindo-se culpadas por prestigiarem a face angelical contorcer-se em uma dor profunda.

_- Hmm... _– Hinata ouviu um suspiro reclamante da irmã e afastou o rosto suficientemente para encará-la e comprovar que ela respirava. O alívio tomou-lhe por completo naquele contexto onde tudo era confuso... Onde quaisquer mortes eram possíveis.

_- Hiashi-"sama" traiu o clã, Tsunade-sama. _– Hyo falou por fim, respondendo ao questionamento da Hokage e recebendo a total atenção da mesma. Um suspiro exasperado soou por entre seus lábios. _– Estamos apenas reclamando o poder que nos pertence. Hiashi é somente um peão que resolveu dar-nos problemas demais... Um peão que precisa ser eliminado. _– Houve uma breve pausa nas palavras. Hyo refletia como devia explicar sem comprometer sua imagem, pois estava perfeitamente cônscio das conseqüências que a Hokage poderia lhe infligir. _– Aquela menina... _– Ele falou, finalmente, indicando com os orbes perolados o corpo de Hanabi seguro nos braços delicados de Hinata.

_- Qual a relação dessa atrocidade com aquela criança? _– A loira perguntou autoritária.

­_- Você, mais do que qualquer um de nós, sabe o quanto Hiashi verdadeiramente vale, não é, Tsunade-__**hime**__? _– Hyo respondeu com outro questionamento de forma elegantemente atroz.

Tsunade sentiu-se subitamente rancorosa e magoada. Castanhos cintilaram em verdadeira consternação ao fitarem Hyo e lentamente pousaram sobre a figura impassível do líder Souke.

_- Sim, eu sei. _– Ela respondeu melancolicamente enquanto lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente...

---_**Flash Back ON**__---_

_Fazia frio naquela noite. O abraço quente, no entanto, servia-lhe de calor suficiente para seu corpo não sofrer ao contato com o vento gélido que irrompia a floresta em torno de Konoha._

_Ela sabia que o aperto forte daqueles braços másculos envolvendo-lhe a cintura causavam sensações pouco inocentes para uma adolescente de apenas 14 anos. Mas, há muito não era capaz de evitá-las. Era prazeroso demais estar em sua presença... Era viciante demais tudo o que sentia ao estar com ele. _

_Os lábios cheios e pintados em um tom vermelho vibrante riscaram um sorriso satisfeito quando as mãos ágeis passearam por suas costas em um gesto libidinoso._

_Diversas vezes se questionara onde, afinal, Hiashi tivera tanta experiências com corpos femininos, pois ele também era apenas um adolescente no fulgor de seus hormônios. Nada que lhe garantisse tal poder de entorpecência sobre ela._

_Sentiu a mão masculina apertar sua coxa enquanto deslizava para dentro da saia que trajava. Um suspiro escapou-lhe por entre os lábios._

_- Você gosta disso, Tsunade-hime? – Ele perguntou divertido enquanto a mão pousava sobre a fina calcinha pronta para arrancá-la a qualquer momento. _

"_Maldito que brinca com meus sentidos!", refletiu a jovem frustrada. A irritação passou a dominá-la quando notou mais uma vez estar cedendo aos encantos baratos de Hyuuga Hiashi._

_A língua aveludada do futuro líder Souke dançou por sobre a pele do pescoço feminino enquanto a mão atrevida envolvia cada vez mais o fino tecido da calcinha._

_- Gosta? – Ele indagou em seu ouvido. A voz máscula demais para sua idade, intensa demais para um mero adolescente._

_- Não... – A jovem falou com a voz falha. Jamais diria o que ele desejava ouvir._

_A mão apertou sua nádega firme fazendo-a instintivamente entreabrir as pernas. Ele se posicionou melhor entre elas enquanto matinha o corpo de Tsunade preso entre si e uma frondosa árvore._

_- Você mente. – Ele afirmou sem dar-se ao trabalho de questionar. _

_- N-Não! – Novamente a resposta teimosa da loira era balbuciada em um jogo sensualmente infame._

_As coxas foram seguradas com punhos de aço, elevando Tsunade à altura do tronco de Hiashi. Ela o enlaçou com as delineadas pernas vendo-o sorrir marotamente em resposta._

_Os lábios se roçaram em um convite e, por sobre a boca da jovem, o nobre Hyuuga questionou:_

_- Não gosta?_

_O limite de sua consciência fora passado. Ela não respondia racionalmente, mas obedecia aos instintos de seu corpo despertados pelas experiências que Hiashi lhe proporcionava._

_- Gosto! – Respondeu finalizando a tortuosa distância e selando os lábios com firmeza._

_O beijo que teve início foi sôfrego. As línguas se encontraram ferozes enquanto as mãos dançavam livres explorando o corpo um do outro. _

_- Eu quero você, Tsunade... – Ele falou entre beijos com a voz entrecortada. A loira suspirou ainda correspondendo aos beijos que a enlouqueciam. Ela sabia que não poderia evitar... Hora ou outra se entregaria inteiramente a Hiashi. Sua virgindade ainda lhe pertencia, mas nessas condições era fácil considerar o pedido do Hyuuga._

_As mãos masculinas envolviam os seios fartos apertando-os e deixando-os intumescidos. Tsunade arfava enquanto sentia seu corpo aquecer-se e seu baixo ventre pulsar de forma rítmica e prazerosa._

_Ela não queria pará-lo... Não como fizera tantas vezes. Ela desejava, enfim, seguir adiante. Desejava tê-lo para si, dentro de si._

_Deixou que as mãos hábeis a deitassem sobre a relva. Ele pressionou seu corpo sobre o dela fazendo-a sentir o volume de sua masculinidade desejando-a._

_A saia foi retirada e a blusa que lhe acobertava parte do corpo foi abandonada em algum lugar próximo. Ela o ajudou a despir-se do tradicional kimono de seu clã vislumbrando o tórax talhado com olhos cobiçosos. _

_Os dedos delgados passearam sobre os braços com músculos salientes em uma carícia tímida. Hiashi fechou os olhos em um gesto impaciente. Sua expressão não foi notada... Nada importava, afinal._

_Ele a segurou com firmeza deixando-a rente ao chão que não parecia ser tão gelado quanto antes. Os seios elevavam-se com a respiração descompassada da jovem e Hiashi beijou-os e lambeu-os como desejava. A língua parecia queimar a pele feminina em uma sensação deliciosa._

_Tsunade queria, também, dar-lhe prazer, mas o olhar duro que recebia daqueles orbes perolados enigmáticos faziam-na manter-se parada... Uma ordem muda que não soou tão ruim._

_A calcinha fora retirada com os lábios do futuro líder Souke deixando a face da loira extremamente corada. Ele posicionou o rosto frente à cavidade úmida e afastou gentilmente as pernas tensas da jovem. A língua passou uma vez lentamente por toda a extensão de sua feminilidade, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior para não gritar com o prazer que sentiu. Não soube quantas vezes mais os lábios de Hiashi tocaram sua cavidade pulsante e desejosa, mas não se importava em realmente saber. Uma contração involuntária e rítmica apossou-se de seu corpo juntamente com a sensação intensa de uma corrente elétrica percorrer cada músculo e centrar-se em seu baixo ventre... Seu primeiro orgasmo._

_Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo, ele notou. Tirando o boxer que cobria a masculinidade, Hiashi estava nu. Posicionou-se por sobre o corpo feminino e fitou os orbes castanhos cintilarem em uma resposta positiva. Penetrou-a vagarosamente sentindo a cavidade macia e pequena envolver a musculatura ereta entre suas pernas. Ela abafou um gemido de dor e suas unhas deixaram marcas nas costas do nobre Souke. As estocadas tornaram-se profundas, ainda lentas até a dor da jovem cessar, substituída pelo prazer esperado._

_O ritmo frenético e intenso foi inevitável. Os corpos suavam e matinham-se conectados, como se nunca mais pudessem se separar. _

_Mas, separaram-se... Após o orgasmo dele._

_As roupas foram recolocadas à melodia do silêncio daquela floresta. Castanhos fitavam os gestos bruscos de Hiashi apanhar suas vestimentas sem uma palavra sequer._

_- O que... houve? – Ela perguntou incerta, também vestindo-se._

_- Acabou, Tsunade. – A resposta fluiu certa e imediata._

_- O... O quê? Eu não entendo. – Balbuciou sentindo-se uma idiota._

_- Você não é mulher para mim. – Ele afirmou convicto e a encarou com olhos frios. – Eu estarei noivo daqui a algumas semanas._

_- Não... brinque comigo. – A voz antes chorosa tornou-se defensiva. O que fora tudo aquilo, afinal?_

_- Tarde demais. – E a abandonou na floresta._

---_**Flash Back OFF**__---_

_- Então, tenho certeza de que acreditará quando eu disser que Hanabi é filha de um caso extraconjugal de Hiashi, um Souke, com Yume, uma Bouke._ – A voz ácida de Hyo contribuiu para manter Tsunade inteira diante da triste lembrança revivida.

Seus olhos alargaram-se em surpresa e indignação. A raiva e repulsa corroíam suas entranhas. Obviamente, acreditava! Hiashi provara-lhe amargamente que não valia nada... Roubou-lhe tudo o que representava sua pureza quando adolescente. Tudo o que poderia, ainda, ter: a certeza de que encontraria alguém digno para partilhar sua vida.

Ele roubou seu conto de fadas e parecia não ter se contentado somente com isso.

Sacudindo levemente a cabeça como se o gesto a livrasse da dor latente e ignorada, Tsunade recuperou a compostura.

_- O que exigiram do líder Souke? _– Ela perguntou sem mencionar o nome que parecia prender-se em sua garganta.

_- Apenas o justo: sua morte e o selamento da garota Bouke_. – Falou de maneira serena o conselheiro, satisfeito com o aparente apoio da Hokage.

_- SEU IDIOTA! _– A frase expressada com uma evidente repulsa atraiu a atenção de todos. Inclusive de Hinata que estava em verdadeiro choque diante da verdade revelada. A face contrariada de Naruto estava voltada a Hyo com asco. O indicador acusatório do loiro assinalava o conselheiro Souke que tinha nos lábios um sorriso de escárnio, notavelmente divertido com a reação do shinobi que trajava cores vibrantes.

_- Como pode dizer isso? _– O Uzumaki continuou no mesmo timbre ácido. _– O passado desse cara não justifica todas essas mortes! _– Esbravejou referindo-se a Hiashi.

_- Otoo-san? _– A voz tímida e evidentemente temerosa de Hinata soou estabelecendo um constrangedor silêncio. _– Isso... é verdade? _– Ela questionou encarando com orbes suplicantes o líder Souke e voltando seu olhar à irmã caçula em seus braços.

Hiashi sentia-se a pior criatura de todas. Via-se cruel diante de Tsunade, pois não acreditava que pudesse tê-la ferido com tamanha intensidade. Eram adolescentes divertindo-se... Para ele, um romance entre os dois jamais ocorreria, pois não era permitido envolver-se com alguém que tivesse outro tom em seus olhos além do reconhecido perolado.

Dinte de sua filha verdadeiramente amada, Hanabi, era um pai que não lhe servia de referencial. Uma pessoa incompreendida por amar alguém inalcançável. Um réu que seria julgado de maneira "politicamente correta" e "moralmente injusta".

Entretanto, para Hinata não devia nada! A primogênita Hyuuga era um denso fardo aos seus ombros de homem e líder. A cada vez que via a face delicada de Hinata, era capaz de ver a mãe dela, uma Souke que o impediu de viver com Yume. Muito embora sua esposa não o fizesse propositalmente, tampouco reconhecesse a existência de uma amante, foi por ser uma pessoa casada que não pôde ferir as malditas normas do clã. Hinata era a própria imagem do principal obstáculo que evitou Hiashi de viver seu amor.

O líder Souke com o cenho franzido e sob os olhares atentos de todos fitou o semblante triste de Hinata, respondendo-lhe:

_- Eu não me arrependo de ter ferido as normas deste clã. Arrependo-me de conhecer sua mãe, Hinata. Arrependo-me de ter sido o culpado por você nascer._

Em todos os anos de sua vida, Hinata nunca se sentira tão humilhada pelo pai. Os lábios entreabriram-se em total descrença. As lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos melancólicos, mas ela não as deixaria cair. Não _hoje_. Não diante de todos aos quais considerava importantes... Não àqueles que já a miravam com misericórdia.

"_Não quero misericórdia... Não aceito essa pena_", concluiu frustrada e convicta. Levantou-se vagarosamente, com o cuidado de deixar Hanabi devidamente deitada sobre o chão de pedras. Os punhos cerrados, os dentes trincados, tudo em seu interior fomentava-se em puro ódio.

Ela sempre fora recohecida como um ser angelical. Sempre fora considerada um ser doce e gentil. Mas _hoje_ ela seria um anjo _ferido_.

_- Eu sinto pena do senhor. _– Ela falou fitando o corpo inerte da irmã adorada. _– Sinto pena por sempre desejar o que não pode ter. _– Seu rostou voltou-se em direção ao seu pai e os orbes perolados de ambos eram duros.

Hinata caminhou decidida e _ferida_, aproximando-se de seu pai. A cada passo era capaz de sentir os olhos de todos os presentes acompanhando-a, duvidando de si.

Isso a revoltou ainda mais.

_- Eu sinto pena porque o senhor __nunca__ conheceu ou conhecerá o verdadeiro amor. __Nunca__ pôde desfrutar realmente desse sentimento. _– Ela cuspia as palavras e assistia satisfeita o semblante rígido de seu pai contorcer-se a cada frase. _– Eu sei que __acredita__ ter amado alguém, mas não acho que isso seja verdade._

A jovem Hyuuga aproximou-se ainda mais, mantendo-se a uma distância de três passos ou mais do poderoso e vulnerável Hiashi.

_- Uma pessoa que ama __jamais seria capaz de causar tanta dor às pessoas em nome desse amor__._

Hiashi surpreendeu-se com a intensidade do impacto que Hinata foi capaz de causar-lhe. Ele nunca imaginou a passiva e fraca primogênita expressar palavras ferinas. Nunca a julgou capaz.

Ela o ferira com igual poder que ele fizera com ela. Com igual mágoa e ressentimento. Era, de certo modo, _justo_ ouvi-la simplesmente. Mas, quem poderia afirmar que Hyuuga Hiashi era _justo_?

O punho repleto de chakra elevou-se e seguiu com a velocidade feroz de um predador faminto em direção ao rosto de Hinata.

Ela receberia aquele golpe, porque _embora ferida... ainda era um anjo_.

Os olhos cerraram-se e o silêncio a envolveu em sua escuridão interior. Na escuridão que providenciara para si ao isolar-se da dor fechando suas pálpebras.

Mas, a dor não veio...

A dor não viria mais...

_Não enquanto seu protetor estivesse ao seu lado._

Braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, puxando seu corpo e fazendo-o chocar-se com algo macio e quente.

_- Ouvir a verdade pode ser doloroso, mas não a culpe por tê-la expressado. _– A voz máscula e ríspida soou como alerta ao líder Souke.

Hinata abriu seus olhos encarando o semblante daquele a quem mais amava...

_- Neji..._

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Enfim, mais (ou menos, rs) um capítulo!**_

_Sinto muito pelo tempo que levou para eu atualizar, enfim, este Fic._

_Não se preocupem, pois não pretendo abandoná-lo... Muito embora não seja capaz de dizer quando teremos nova atualização T_T_

* * *

_**!SOBRE O CAPÍTULO!**_

_**...Temos...**_

_- Tsunade magoada... Perder a virgindade com o Hiashi!!?? rsrs... E aí? O que acharam?_

_- Hiashi maltratando a Hinata (ele nunca aprende?)._

_- Hyo semeando a discórdia! (como sempre, rs)._

_- Hitoshi pronto para pagar a proteção de Hanabi._

_- Naruto muito bravo com Hyo!_

_- Hinata FINALMENTE agindo! rs... Eba!_

_- NEJI SALVANDO A HINATA! Adorei essa parte, rs... s2_

_**Por favor, comentem, joguem pedras, peçam alterações... **_

_**O que eu puder fazer para vc, eu farei!**_

* * *

_**Muito obrigada por ler!**_

_**Eu agradeço especialmente:**_

_**Hinata-BR11: **__Lindinha... rs... Sempre carinhosa. Obrigada, flor, pelo apoio! Que bom que curtiu a cena NaruSaku!! Uhuuulll!!! =) ... Com certeza considerarei o que me pede, ok?... Cenas quentes NaruSaku... hmm, rsrs... Bjs, linda! Espero que continue curtindo o Fic mesmo depois de taaaanto tempo =/_

_**Hyuuga Bis: **__Aiai, flor! Vc é O MÁXIMO! rsrs... Adoro cada palavra sua nos seus comentários tããão repletos de sinceridade e amizade. Obrigadaaaa mesmo por me dizer que depois de tanto tempo sem postar estava preocupada comigo, rs. Pois é, flor... Morar sozinha não é fácil, mas no momento este é o menor de meus problemas T_T ... O maior deles no momento é o TCC (conclusão da Facul). E cooom certeza, linda, NÃO DESISTIREI desse Fic, porque tenho um carinho muito grande por todos aqueles que o lêem, rs. Agooora, vamos ao seu review lindo como sempre! xD ... NaruSaku tirou um pouco do clima pesado, é? Aiai, que bom, flor! Isso me deixa muito satisfeita, porque estava receosa de que a cena não tivesse agradado, rs. Mas, vindo de vc, eu sei que posso acreditar, rs. Neji tão sério é lindooo, né?? n.n ... Tuuuudo de bom! Aiai, se vc achar no mercado livre, me conta direitinho onde! ^^ Bis-chan, minha amiga... vc é dez! Sobre suas incansáveis horas extras, rsrs... Eu lembrei do Kakuzu, flor! kkkk.... Ele guaaaarda $$$$ dinheiro e nunca fica rico =/ Eita! Mas com vc será diferente! Quando ficar rica, pare de trabalhar, invista em ações e fique escrevendo Fic's para eu acompanhar, ok?? =) Adoooro vc, linda! Bjs carinhosos!_

_**Pequena Perola:**__ Minha leitora prestigiadíííssima!!! Pensei em vc esta semana quando encontrei ouro entre pedras!!! Seu Fic "Ameno"... Meeeu Deus! Quê que é aquilo?? Nossa, flor! Lindo de morrer! Eu vou mandar reviews a vc, rsrs... terminei de ler o último cap. ontem e estou loooouca pela continuidade, viu?? Agooora, sobre seu comentário sempre tão dedicado, lindo e repleto de carinho, rs.... Respondooo: Sua pergunta "Como a Bouke vai dar a volta por cima?" realmente me fez pensar, rsrs... Caramba, Perola-chan... ^^ Eu sou louca! Eu não tenho um roteiro... Na verdade, não sei ainda quem vou matar no próx. Cap. rsrs... Eita! Realmente tento seguir o que o povo quer... E vou considerar sua idéia!! Hehe... Neji fodão sem o selo! *O* ... Linda... saudadooonas de vc! Se cuida, ta? E não suma... (olha quem fala ¬¬). Bjs, flor!_

_**Maria Lua: **__Flor queridíssima! Que booom que curtiu o cap. anterior! ^^ NaruSaku ficou bom?? Nhaii... obrigada, Lua-chan! Eu vou considerar fazer mais cenas deles, rs. Um pouco mais quentes quem sabe, rs??? Bjs, lindaaaa! Obrigada por todo o seu carinho em comentar!_

_**Yasu Ika: **__Lindaaaa! Vc quer me matar, né?? rsrs... Além de demorar a postar, esse novo cap. tbm não teve muito NejiHina... =( Mas teremos, Yasu-chan! Teremos siiim! Está chegando o tempo de mudanças para este casal...! rs. Era hora! Céus... como sofrem, rs. Flor, obrigada por comentar! E espero que curta esse cap. tanto quanto o outro... Paciência que em breve farei um cap. quase inteiro com Neji e Hinata beeeem próximos, rs. ^^ Bjs!_

_**NadinhaSilva: **__Minha amigooona! Sempre presente, rsrs... Pois é! A Hanabi é uma vítima no fim de tudo... =/ Eu entendo sua súbita simpatia por ela, rs. E espero que as coisas comecem a se organizar neste clã! Rsrs... Eita! A cada cap. a coisa fede mais! Rsrs... Bjs, linda! Obrigada por suas palavras..._

_**Nacilme: **__Flooor, rsrs... Eu lhe devo desculpas, né? T_T rsrs... Eu achei que sua explicação para o selo de Hanabi não fosse opinião, mas algo de que tinha conhecimento quanto a origem. Desculpe-me, flor... Eu anunciei sua ajuda ^^ Vc é sempre tão doce que mesmo me corrigindo foi delicadíssima com as palavras para não me magoar... Que fofa! Obrigada, linda, por cuidar tanto com meus sentimentos. Espero que curta esse novo cap., Nacilme! Adoro muito vê-la por aqui! Considero muuuuito cada palavra sua... E se quiser mudar algo na trama, peça, ok? Eu farei o possível, rs. Bjs, linda!_

_**Mirela Batista Silva: **__Meeeu Deus! (capota) Como espera que meu coração agüente diante de um comentário tão lindo quanto esse??? rs. Flor! Vc foi muito fofa em cada palavra e mesmo ao dizer que peguei pesado com a história entre Hiashi e Hinata sua sinceridade foi simplesmente delicada... rs. Obrigada, flor, por avaliar o Fic tão dedicadamente. Agoooora, sinto muito pelo demasiado tempo que levei a postar... O mesmo "blá-blá-blá" de sempre... Tempo, trabalho e facul... T_T ... Espero poder contar com vc ainda acompanhando a trama, flor! Bjs carinhosos..._

_**Sakura7 keiko: **__Flor sempre querida! És uma das únicas pessoas que conseguem me alegrar com tão poucas palavras! Rs... Obrigada por sempre se fazer presente de forma tão dedicada e carinhosa ^^ ... Desculpe por ter sumido... Eu tento justificar o injustificável, mas espero que esse cap. agrade a vc, flor. Obrigada por me perguntar por que estava sumida, rs... Só vc mesmo para se preocupar, linda! Espero que tuuuudo em sua vida a faça sorrir tanto quanto merece! Bjs, linda!_

_**Dani-chan: **__Lindaaa... que review maravilhoso este que me enviou! Eu me sinto honrada em ter alguém tão legal quanto vc lendo meu Fic, rs. Espero que continue curtindo se houver algo que desagrade, fale pois tentarei mudar, ok? Bjs, flor!!!_

_**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM**_

_**QUE ENVIARAM REVIEWS**_

_**QUE NÃO ENVIARAM**_

_**^^ QUE SIMPLESMENTE CHEGARAM ATÉ AQUI ^^**_

_**Bjs carinhosos e Gratos**_

_**FranHyuuga**_


	27. O último pedido

"**A cada desilusão, um novo saber"**

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

"_**O último pedido"**_

_Capítulo 27_

_--_

Os orbes perolados de Hyuuga Hiashi fitavam o rosto impassível do sobrinho. A determinação que ele via naquele semblante sério fazia-o sentir seu interior revolver em um sentimento que inicialmente não soube definir.

Mas, ao vislumbrar o olhar carinhoso de Hinata, a primogênita, para o gênio Hyuuga, não tardou para que o sentimento fosse logo nomeado: _inveja_.

Por um momento, o líder Souke desejou retornar ao tempo e agir daquela maneira intransigente, um pouco prepotente, para proteger quem lhe era definitivamente importante. No entanto, não enfrentou o Conselho; tampouco seus próprios medos; e sucumbiu ao poder que seu status poderia conceder.

- _Essa guerra termina aqui! _– A voz imperiosa da Hokage soou como uma ordem, cortando a cadeia de pensamentos do Hyuuga.

Hinata permitiu que o ar preso em seus pulmões fosse expelido de forma ruidosa. Enfim, estavam seguros. E não haveria outras mortes.

- _Infelizmente, Tsunade-sama, não podemos simplesmente ignorar que Hiashi infringiu as regras. _– Hyo falou de maneira calma, indiferente aos olhares incrédulos que lhe eram dirigidos.

_- Isso será resolvido, Hyo_. – Suspirou a Godaime fechando os olhos. Estava cansada de toda aquela disputa por poder.

Hyo, no entanto, não estava satisfeito com aquela resolução. Para ele, este era o momento de matar o líder Souke e permitir ao Conselho a obtenção do poder do clã.

- _Não há como recuarmos_. – Ele expressou simplesmente, detendo o apoio silencioso dos demais conselheiros.

Seus olhos atentos percorreram o local, analisando-o para o plano que seria executado. Seu obstáculo resumia-se à presença da Hokage e a única maneira de dar continuidade às suas intenções era deixá-la fora da guerra interna que seria reiniciada, mantendo-a _ocupada_.

Milésimos de segundos se passaram entre o olhar de Hyo sobre o contexto e seu próximo movimento hostil. Agilmente, o conselheiro voltou-se em direção a Hinata, ainda acolhida entre os braços de Neji. Sob a manga de seu kimono uma kunai foi retirada e lançada com destino certeiro ao corpo da primogênita.

Neji defendeu-a, repelindo a arma ninja com facilidade. Enquanto os olhos dos expectadores fitavam a cena, Hyo já havia realizado o que pretendia: os _ins _[1] necessários para um _genjutsu_ [2] minucioso.

Enquanto todos viam a figura de Hyo inerte, o conselheiro se movia rápido, aproximando-se de Hiashi. Outra kunai fora lançada.

Tsunade logo notou tratar-se de um genjutsu e gritou informando a todos. Ela desfez a técnica em tempo suficiente de ver a kunai atravessar o corpo do líder Souke, atingindo-o em seu coração.

Os olhos de Hiashi alargaram-se em uma expressão de dor. De seus lábios ouviu-se um grito gutural enquanto seu ritmo cardíaco tornava-se instável, reduzindo a freqüência dos batimentos. Os joelhos dobraram-se pesadamente e antes de seu corpo alcançar o chão, Tsunade o havia amparado.

_Exatamente como Hyo previra._

- _Otoo-san! _– Hinata gritou, soltando-se dos braços protetores de Neji e correndo até o corpo de seu pai. – _Não! Não! _– Ela exclamava, como se o ordenasse a manter-se vivo; como se a negativa impedisse as pálpebras enrugadas de fecharem-se para sempre.

As mãos ágeis da Godaime estavam trêmulas. O choque de ver Hiashi vulnerável, com a face pálida e a respiração dificultosa causou-lhe náuseas. Ela não esperava testemunhar, um dia, a queda do poderoso líder Souke; a morte do adolescente que deflorou sua inocência.

Os lábios franzidos perdiam sua cor e tremulavam com a tentativa vã de pronunciarem algo.

_- Não fale, Hiashi! _– Tsunade ordenou emanando seu chacka médico sobre o coração do Hyuuga. Ela despendia toda a sua experiência sobre aquele corpo, cicatrizando o órgão vital que pulsava irregular, incapaz de fazer o sangue circular pelo organismo. As células morriam sem o oxigênio que lhes era preciso e a respiração começava a falhar.

- _Eu preciso levá-lo até o hospital! _– A Godaime gritou em desespero. Ela via naqueles orbes perolados e opacos a mesma ausência de brilho que presenciara em Dan, seu primeiro e único amor _correspondido_ que morrera em seus braços.

Shino foi quem tomou providências de elevar o corpo de Hiashi com seus insetos mantendo o cuidado de preservá-lo ereto. O líder Souke balbuciava sons indistintos, buscando com os olhos semi-cerrados um rosto específico:

_- Hi...na...ta. _– Ele falou com muita dificuldade. A jovem aproximou-se de seu pai com as lágrimas percorrendo livremente a face alva.

- _Não fale, Otoo-san, onegai. _– Pediu em tom choroso, encarando o rosto com traços marcantes tornar-se cada vez mais desfalecido.

_- Rápido! _– Tsunade gritou e os insetos conduziram velozmente o corpo de Hiashi sobre as casas da Vila com destino ao hospital. A Hokage junto ao Aburame foram rentes ao líder Souke.

Hinata encarou com os orbes dolorosos a figura do primo em um pedido silencioso para que se cuidasse antes de correr atrás do pai. Kiba a seguiu levando Hanabi em seus braços. Pretendia proteger Hinata da dor que sabia estar por vir.

O gênio Hyuuga ainda fitava o lugar vazio onde outrora vira a prima. A imagem dos olhos perolados com seu brilho bondoso ofuscado pela dor estava fixada em suas retinas. Ele _nunca _perdoaria Hyuuga Hyo pela ferida que causara à herdeira.

Fitou o chão sentindo o mais puro ódio invadir seu corpo em um impacto dliacerante. O conselheiro pagaria pelo sofrimento que fazia Hinata passar naquele momento. Pagaria pelas vidas dos Hyuuga's que morreram por sua ambição ilimitada. Hyo pagaria com seu próprio sangue a insensatez daquele Conselho.

Um Conselho _podre_.

Maldoso e baixo.

Quando Neji voltou seu olhar à figura imponente de Hyo viu-o surpreender-se com a fúria que sentia carregar em seus rebentos. A intensidade dos sentimentos do gênio Hyuuga era transmitida em seus orbes, envolvidos pelas veias de chakra do Byakugan já ativado.

Um olhar _frio_.

Poderoso e letal.

Hyo sentiu-se inquieto com a furiosa reação de Neji. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, mas foi imediatamente ignorado.

O conselheiro era habilidoso para não demonstrar seus temores mais íntimos. Mas pouco eficaz para ser indiferente ao sentimento de que sua vida estava próxima do fim.

_**

* * *

**_

As lágrimas deixavam sua visão turva enquanto os pés avançavam apressados sobre as casas da Vila, seguindo o corpo do pai até o hospital na companhia de Kiba.

Hinata tentava manter as esperanças de que Hiashi era forte o suficiente para agüentar, mas em seu interior a incerteza crescia em dimensões enormes, sufocando-a.

Alcançou o hospital em tempo de ver Shino colocar o corpo do líder Souke sobre a maca. Tsunade mantinha seu chakra médico sobre o peito do Hyuuga, encarando com o cenho franzido as enfermeiras que ali circulavam. Exclamava ordens que Hinata não ouvia. Tudo parecia silencioso e a visão do rosto pálido de seu pai era a único centro de sua atenção.

Shino ajudava Kiba a encontrar uma maca para Hanabi, a equipe médica realizava os primeiros socorros sob as orientações desesperadas da Hokage e Hinata apenas vislumbrava os orbes de Hiashi voltarem-se para ela. Ali, naquele contexto caótico, o líder Souke a olhava fixamente. O olhar vago e sem emoção fazia o interior da herdeira comprimir-se; era doloroso sequer pensar que aquele poderia ser o último momento que teria com seu pai.

_**

* * *

**_

O clã Hyuuga estava imerso em um silêncio opressor. Após o ataque ao líder Souke, era possível notar a vulnerabilidade invadir a consciência de cada shinobi.

A sede pelo poder valia cada vida perdida sobre o solo daquele clã?

Aquelas terras se manteriam _sagradas_ após serem _corrompidas _pelo ódio entre familiares?

O ataque ao líder Souke deixou a todos duvidosos.

Nada do que fizeram seria capaz de dignificá-los.

Qual dignididade seria preservada em meio à morte?

_- Essa sua busca por poder... _– A voz ácida de Neji soou quebrando o silêncio. _– Sua arrogância... _– Ele continuou encarando com olhos raivosos a figura de Hyo. _– Seu orgulho em ser um maldito Hyuuga! _– O gênio gritou deixando a fúria sobressaltar-se em suas palavras.

A respiração pesada, os punhos cerrados, os pensamentos vingativos invandindo-lhe a mente cansada de tudo aquilo... Neji estava _farto_.

_Farto _de manter-se calado.

_Farto _das mentiras que rondavam as lideranças do clã.

_Farto _de um orgulho irracional sob o nome _Hyuuga_.

Neji estava cansado de um clã incapaz de manter a paz entre sua própria família. Cansado de ver Hinata chorar ao exigirem dela a postura desumana que um líder deve ter. Uma postura equivocada; reflexo daquele patético Conselho.

_- Esse clã fomenta o ódio. _­– Neji sibilou. _– Se é isso o que quer, Hyo... _– Falou entredentes. _– É o que vai ter!_

A velocidade em que o gênio Hyuuga avançou sobre Hyo era assombrosa. Ele iniciou a luta sem questionar-se sobre os poderes do conselheiro. _Não importava_. A certeza de que o derrotaria parecia emanar de cada poro de seu corpo, junto ao chakra sombrio que o envolvia. Junto à fúria sobrehumana que sentia naquele momento.

Hyo defendia-se como o perfeito shinobi que era. Tinha um oponente à sua altura, capaz de deixá-lo alerta. Este era um grande feito a qualquer pessoa. Surpreender ou motivar Hyuuga Hyo era tão raro quanto vencê-lo em uma batalha.

O conselheiro investia em movimentos hostis e síncronos contra o corpo de Neji, mas nenhum golpe fora capaz de acertá-lo. O gênio Hyuuga estava concentrado, imerso em seus próprios sentimentos negros e reprimidos; obscuros e intensos.

Só havia Hyo naquele instante. Os olhos de Neji afastaram-se da realidade grotesca que se tornou o clã Hyuuga e fitavam somente o rival à frente. O cheiro da morte daqueles shinobis, o tom vermelho do sangue que manchava a _odiosa _glória daquele clã, os olhares assustados que vislumbravam sua batalha, foram esquecidos pelo gênio Hyuuga.

Havia apenas o silêncio perturbador e a face inexpressiva de Hyo.

_**

* * *

**_

_- Eu já tentei de tudo. _– A voz da Hokage era pesarosa. As mãos pressionadas ao peito encharcado em sangue penderam silenciosamente ao lado do corpo feminino.

O coração de Hiashi batia em grandes intervalos. Não havia como salvá-lo da ferida letal que a kunai causara. Era questão de tempo até a vida deixá-lo totalmente. Poucos minutos lhe restavam.

As lágrimas ameaçavam soltar-se dos rebentos de Tsunade, mas ela insistia em lutar contra sua vontade de chorar. Ela negava a si mesma este direito. Por tanto tempo odiou aquele Hyuuga cretino e agora não era capaz sequer de ignorar a dor que estava sentindo. A dor da _perda_ de alguém que lhe foi importante. A dor de saber que não foi capaz de curá-lo... A dor de compará-lo ao jovem Dan.

- _Hi...na...ta... _– A voz sussurrante do líder Souke chamou. Os orbes ainda fixos sobre a figura trêmula da filha mais velha.

A Hyuuga aproximou-se cautelosa, segurando as próprias mãos, alheia às lágrimas incessantes que molhavam a face alva e caíam solitárias sobre o piso do hospital.

_- H-Hai. _– Balbuciou aproximando-se do rosto de seu pai. Era a primeira vez que o via tão humano, tão real. Ele sempre a manteve afastada de si, deixando-a vê-lo como uma figura inabalável e onipotente. Uma figura que se quebrava diante dos olhos tristes da herdeira, manchando-se pela realidade e chocando-a contra algo óbvio: seu pai estava morrendo.

Ele era vulnerável, afinal.

Tão frágil quanto ela.

_- Ouça... _– Ele pediu com a voz tão baixa que Hinata precisou aproximar o ouvido dos lábios sem cor para compreender suas palavras. _– Neji será... um bom líder._ – Afirmou com a respiração entrecortada. _– Não o atrapalhe, Hinata. _– Ordenou, embora o timbre fosse fraco, a Hyuuga reconhecia a autoridade presente na frase. Aquilo a magoou. _– Eu sei... que você... o ama. _– O coração da jovem apertou-se no peito. _– Mas, deixe-o livre... para ser o líder... que é._

O líder Souke tossiu fortemente e seus lábios tingiram-se da cor escarlate do sangue nobre. Hinata limpou os lábios do pai com a manga do casaco em um gesto cuidadoso, como se lhe garantisse estar ali naquele momento difícil.

_- Prometa. _– A voz ressoou audível a todos. Embora somente a Hyuuga pudesse saber a que ele se referia.

Hinata vislumbrou os olhos sem vida de seu pai. Ele a fitava em um desespero mudo, deixando claro que somente morreria em paz após ouvir a resposta que desejava. A resposta que, para _ele_, garantiria a estabilidade do clã. A resposta que, para _ela_, seria o maior erro que cometeria.

_- Eu... prometo, Otoo-san_. – Ela falou com a voz fraca, selando a promessa que fizera. Então, os olhos de Hiashi fecharam-se lentamente e Hinata notou a respiração dificultosa cessar. Para sempre.

Seu pai morrera.

O corpo da jovem amoleceu diante da perda e ela se abrigou na solidão de sua inconsciência, amparada pelos braços de Tsunade.

_***~*O*~***_

A luta continuava com igual intensidade entre o gênio Hyuuga e o conselheiro Hyo. O fervor dos ânimos ainda se mantinha, mas Neji precisava estabelecer o fim daquela batalha. Ele precisava estabelecer o fim da vida de Hyo se desejasse iniciar no clã uma nova era.

Uma era de prósperas relações. Repleta do reconhecimento que sentia falta em sua infância. Cercada pela bondade de _Hinata_.

A bondade que ela carregava consigo e que era capaz de beneficiar o clã.

Que reluzia naqueles orbes e que ele faria de tudo para preservar.

O juuken de Neji acertou, enfim, o corpo do conselheiro à altura de seu pulmão direito, fazendo o órgão sangrar e causando uma dor dilacerante à cada vez que o ar era inspirado.

Hyo afastou-se e pressionou o próprio tórax como se o gesto pudesse evitar a dor aguda que sentia. O gênio, no entanto, não se comoveu com o estado do conselheiro. Encarava-o com o olhar frio, indiferente aos gemidos agoniados do oponente.

Neji investiu novamente contra o corpo vulnerável de Hyo que ao notar a intenção assassina realizou os ins necessários para ativar o selo. O gênio não cessou seus passos e acertou sobre o peito do oponente um soco com a mão aberta. Não se tratava de um golpe qualquer, mas de uma poderosa técnica de nível S do clã Hyuuga [3], capaz de lançar ao interior do corpo do inimigo uma quantidade de chakra intensa, destruindo e rompendo seus órgãos vitais.

O conselheiro caiu inerte sobre o solo. Os orbes perolados imóveis e salientes estavam sem vida. Neji suspirou pesadamente antes de fitar a todos que o encaravam confusos. Como o selo amaldiçoado não surtira efeito?

Entre os rostos dos Hyuuga's, o gênio encontrou um especificamente e, fitando-o, declarou em tom convicto para que todos o ouvissem:

- _Hitoshi-sama, possuo o segredo para desativar o selo amaldiçoado. _– Aproximou-se do líder Bouke e do interior de seu kimono retirou o pergaminho que Hiashi lhe entregara. – _Era desejo de Hyuuga Hiashi que o clã se unificasse._

Os murmúrios entre os shinobis Hyuuga's foram crescentes. Apesar da rivalidade, eram ordenados a matarem-se, mas não detinham as razões para fazê-lo. Se soubessem que a intenção dos líderes representantes da família principal e ramificada era a unificação do clã, teriam os apoiado e se voltado contra o posicionamento do Conselho.

Precisaram perder vidas de seus semelhantes, presenciar a morte de Hyuuga Hiashi e terem um dos mais influentes conselheiros morto para compreenderem a inutilidade de seus atos.

Hitoshi envolveu o pergaminho entre os dedos trêmulos e abriu-o conferindo seu conteúdo. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. Elevando o pergaminho para que todos o vissem, exclamou em timbre emocionado:

_- Enquanto eu viver nenhum outro Hyuuga será selado. _

As palmas acompanharam a afirmativa, assim como os sorrisos tímidos. Finalmente, Souke e Bouke viveriam em _paz_.

Os conselheiros mantiveram-se calados, encarando-se furtivamente. Era fácil entenderem entre si a nova problemática que havia surgido: _Hyuuga Neji precisava ser detido._

_**Continua...**_

_**[1] Ins: **__São selos de mão utilizados para moldar o chakra no corpo do usuário, preparando-o para utilizar um jutsu._

_**[2] Genjutsu: **__Técnica de ilusão capaz de atingir os cinco sentidos. No capítulo, o sentido foi o da visão. /sério? O_O ... rs/_

_**[3] Técnica Hyuuga de Rank S: **__Ela existe e denomina-se "Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisa", mas eu não queria escrever este palavrão no capítulo, rs._

_

* * *

_

_**Olá, povooo! 8D**_

_Nossa, acho que ressuscitei este Fanfic!! *dança com pompons*_

_Será que alguém ainda vai ler depois de taaaanto tempo sem atualizar?? O_O _

_OMG! *cri cri cri*_

_**

* * *

**_

_**...Sobre o capítulo...**_

_Foi difícil. =O_

_Eu achei fraquinho e curto. _

_**O que acharam?**_

_...Agora temos..._

_**Um Hiashi mortooo! --- **__Hohoho, demorou, mas aconteceu!_

_**Um Hyo mortoooo! --- **__Eu precisava acabar com ele! U_U ... Ô velho mal que eu criei!_

_**Uma Hinata que prometeu o que NÃO devia! --- **__E agora? A Hyuuga cumprirá?_

_**Um Neji em apuros! --- **__Sim, porque o Conselho ainda está ativo! Há!_

_Eu sei que faltou inserir cenas NejiHina e também não esqueci do encontro de Naruto com a Sakura (atendendo a pedidos, rs)._

_No capítulo seguinte pretendo dar maior visibilidade à relação __**NejiHina **__e inserir um pouco mais dos outros personagens que aqui nem foram citados. =/_

_Desculpem-me a mega demora em escrever. Faltou inspiração e tempo, especialmente._

_Pretendo fazer o próximo capítulo em breve, ok?_

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS**_

_Infelizmente, não disponho de tempo neste momento para responder aos **comentários maravilhoooosos** que recebi!_

_Mas, não poderia deixar de citar **os nomes destas pessoas que me animaram** em continuar o Fanfic..._

_AGRADEÇO COM MUITO CARINHO A CADA UM DE VOCÊS QUE ENCHEM MINHA VIDA DE ALEGRIA:_

_**Sakura7keiko**_

_**Dani-chan**_

_**Yasu Ika**_

_**Giselle**_

_**Taliane**_

_**Pequena Pérola**_

_**Hyuuga Ana-chan**_

_**Hyuuga Bis**_

_**Anaile-chan**_

_**Hyuuga Francine**_

_**Marcy Bolger**_

_**Sazame Hyuuga**_

_**Camis**_

_**Brie**_

_**Hyuuga Scarlett**_

_Perdoem-me não responder a cada comentário com a dedicação que merecem__, mas estou realmente cheia de atividades e se não postasse hoje, provavelmente, a postagem aconteceria somente semana que vem. =O_

_Espero contar com vocês para avaliarem meeeesmo este capítulo._

_**Sapatadas, chineladas, palmadas... e outras "adas", por favor, enviem:**_

_**!Reviews!**_


	28. Morrendo em vida

_**N/A: **_Eu realmente pensei que nunca atualizaria este Fanfic, mas cá estou com a ESPERANÇA de que alguém ainda acompanhe essa trama ;)

E, finalmente, o penúltimo capítulo!

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_--Por FranHyuuga--_

"_**Morrendo em vida"**_

_Capítulo 28_

Cinco horas haviam se passado desde que Hinata desmaiara. Neji mantinha-se sentado ao lado do leito da primogênita, ignorando o cansaço que começava a dominá-lo por completo.

Vê-la daquela forma, adormecida, deixava-o aliviado. Compreendia que as coisas se tornariam ainda mais complicadas assim que a prima acordasse, o que o fazia desejar internamente que ela se mantivesse daquela maneira por mais tempo.

O clã já havia iniciado sua restauração, colocando em sacos pretos os corpos dos shinobis mortos em combate, evitando comentários do quanto tudo aquilo era triste e sem sentido. Era uma pena que, com olhos tão habilidosos, os Hyuuga's fossem tão ironicamente cegos. Não encaravam seus próprios problemas abertamente, deixando-os alcançar um limite perigoso.

Um gemido rouco escapou por entre os lábios de Hinata e os olhos perolados do gênio Hyuuga pousaram sobre ela com expectativa e receio. Lentamente as pálpebras se abriram e o teto branco começou a tornar-se visível para a herdeira. Ela reconheceu seu quarto e suspirou, enquanto as lembranças dolorosas invadiam a mente cansada.

_- Hinata-sama... _– Neji chamou-a em tom baixo, com medo de assustá-la com sua presença.

O corpo feminino enrijeceu com o tom cálido da voz do primo e Hinata precisou reunir coragem para encará-lo.

"_Deixe-o livre... para ser o líder... que é!_", as palavras de seu pai, sussurradas ao seu ouvido, retornaram tão vivazes como se ele ainda estivesse ali, com ela. Dizendo-lhe o quanto devia ser forte para deixar Neji seguir seu caminho, para abandoná-lo quando o momento chegasse.

Sem permitir-se olhar Neji, ela sentou-se sobre a cama, sentindo as lágrimas invadirem seus orbes e derramarem por sobre a face de mármore. O pranto dominou-a com fulgor! Uma tristeza tão grande que parecia apertar seu coração, impedindo-o de se libertar das amarras daquelas lembranças. A dor de perder seu pai não se comparava à dor de reconhecer que ele tinha razão em fazê-la prometer o que havia prometido. Ele tinha razão em temer o que seria do clã Hyuuga quando ela se tornasse líder. Uma fraca! Inútil e sensível demais para controlar aquele Conselho atroz com o a autoridade que Neji possuía.

Sentiu braços protetores envolverem seus ombros, puxando-a de encontro ao peito firme e quente de Neji. O jovem sofria ao ver como a primogênita estava abalada. Não havia o que ele pudesse fazer para reduzir sua dor, não haviam palavras para confortá-la. Mas ele poderia mostrar que estava ali, ao seu lado, a qualquer momento que ela desejasse. Hinata deixou-se embalar pelo conforto que sentia nos braços do primo, aconchegando-se ao calor de seu corpo enquanto as lágrimas ainda abandonavam seus orbes. Era terrível sequer considerar que viveria longe daqueles braços acolhedores, longe do carinho das mãos masculinas que deslizavam cálidas em seus cabelos.

Cerrou os olhos recordando-se da face pálida de seu pai no leito de morte, mantendo os perolados fixos nos seus, dizendo de forma silenciosa que ela não poderia esquecer aquela promessa. O sangue rubro sobre os lábios sem cor, os cabelos – sempre tão impecavelmente sedosos – emaranhados sobre o lençol da maca do Hospital e o rosto de traços fortes inexpressivo, como se apenas aguardasse a morte buscá-lo. Hiashi morrera com a certeza de que a filha o obedeceria. Ele morrera com a certeza de que o clã Hyuuga teria Neji como líder principal, sem que o amor da primogênita o atrapalhasse. Ela devia obediência ao seu pai, porque reconhecia que acima da felicidade estava a ordem do clã. Acima dela, a herdeira, estava o reconhecimento do clã Hyuuga como o mais forte de Konoha.

Com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir, Hinata afastou os braços de Neji. Ela não o fitou, porque era cedo demais para ser capaz de fazê-lo. Ela não suportaria ler a confusão nos orbes perolados do primo, observando-a com aquela adorável preocupação. Os movimentos eram contidos e lentos quando ela se levantou, um pouco cambaleante pela fraqueza. Secou as lágrimas com as mãos delicadas e de costas a Neji sua voz soou baixa:

_- Saia. _– Uma ordem, expressada com certo desespero.

Neji encarou a prima, sem saber se devia obedecê-la. Os cabelos negro-azulados caíam como cascata e os olhos bem treinados do gênio Hyuuga captaram o leve tremor do corpo feminino. Talvez Hinata apenas precisasse de um tempo para se recuperar. Talvez não estivesse pronta para ver ninguém que a fizesse lembrar de tudo o que o clã havia sofrido durante as últimas horas.

_- Mandarei alguém trazer algo para você comer. _– Afirmou resoluto, sem espaços para discussões. Levantando-se com toda a altivez de seus movimentos, abandonou o quarto, prometendo silenciosamente a si mesmo que mataria quem a fizesse sofrer daquela maneira uma vez mais. Mataria qualquer pessoa – Conselheiro ou não – que maculasse o coração puro de sua prima.

**

* * *

**

_- Hina-nee-chan, você já está pronta? _– A voz de Hanabi soou do outro lado da porta.

Hinata encarou-se no espelho de seu quarto, infeliz por ver sua imagem com as vestes negras do luto. Já era um novo dia desde que vira Neji e a primogênita manteve-se no quarto, longe dos comentários sobre seu pai, preocupada com a irmã mais nova que já estava bem, firme e forte, após o golpe que recebera do falecido Hyo.

Diversas vezes no dia anterior ouvia a voz imperiosa de Neji, soando com firmeza enquanto ordenava os demais Hyuuga's durante a restauração do clã. Sentia-se orgulhosa do primo, reconhecendo que devia ser ela quem estivesse lá, ignorando o incômodo aperto no peito para atuar como a líder que em breve seria.

Mas estava realmente difícil manter-se em pé. Sua vontade era de permanecer distante de todos, solitária no casulo de seu quarto, concentrando esforços em esquecer as lembranças dolorosas. Suspirou, observando as olheiras sob os perolados opacos. Caminhou até a porta do quarto e abriu-a, deixando-se envolver por um abraço caloroso de Hanabi.

A irmã sabia quão difícil era para o coração sensível de Hinata aguentar a experiência de ver a morte de seu pai. Hanabi era forte e já sentira o impacto da perda do "poderoso" Hiashi, imaginava que Hinata estivesse sofrendo mais.

_- Vamos, Hanabi. _– A voz de soprano afirmou e Hanabi sorriu por ouvi-la. Depois de saber da verdade sobre sua mãe, a pequena Hyuuga reconheceu o quanto Hinata era bondosa por continuar amando-a como se fosse, de fato, uma Souke.

Hanabi se orgulhava de Hinata pelo coração de ouro que possuía. Sendo a filha mais nova de Hiashi, nunca fizera questão de pensar sobre a divisão familiar entre Souke e Bouke até que descobrira que Yumi era sua mãe. Não sabia em que implicava ser um Bouke, mas flagrou-se refletindo sobre isso após a tragédia do clã. Devia ser doloroso pertencer à família ramificada. Hanabi não saberia como viver longe de Hinata, sem poder abraçá-la e sentir-se protegida.

A cerimônia para o enterro de Hiashi, Hyo e os demais Hyuuga's que morreram ao lutar seria realizada no interior do clã, em seu cemitério particular. Quando a herdeira chegou, com a mão delicada envolvida com a de Hanabi, muitos Hyuuga's abriram espaço para que passasse. Alguns a reverenciaram, surpresos por vê-la caminhar com os olhos fixos à frente, sem demonstrar nos traços bonitos a tristeza que a dominava. Os olhos, no entanto, denunciavam o profundo pesar que seu coração carregava.

Hinata estava exercendo um intenso controle interno, ciente de que esta seria a despedida de seu pai. Era um momento importante para todo o clã Hyuuga, pois a partir daquela cerimônia, tendo o caixão do líder Souke escondido sob a terra, haveria o início da preocupação com a próxima autoridade e, especialmente, com os planos da Bouke que agora detinha o poder de extrair o selo amaldiçoado.

Os perolados de Hinata acompanharam os passos vagarosos do monge que se aproximava dos caixões. Suas vestes eram vermelhas e seu rosto envelhecido. A herdeira sentiu alguém parar ao seu lado, mas não ousou dirigir-lhe a atenção. Ela sabia, pelo perfume amadeirado que o vento trazia às suas narinas, que era Neji. Ela sabia que somente ele tomaria aquele lugar de forma tão obstinada, com a postura de um verdadeiro líder à frente de seu povo.

O incenso foi aceso e as homenagens foram concedidas, mas a herdeira parecia não acompanhar. Ela observava fixamente o caixão de seu pai ser depositado na cova, imaginando que devia ser forte como ele era, sentindo que parte de si mesma era enterrada com ele; a parte responsável pela menina doce e meiga, que fazia a todos duvidarem de suas capacidades como a kunoichi que era. Ela permitiu que Hiashi levasse consigo o excesso de sua bondade e o medo que sentia quando precisava encarar uma grande responsabilidade. Parte de si morreu com seu pai. Uma parte que fazia todos a verem como fraca.

A cada quantidade de terra jogada sobre o caixão, Hinata enterrava em si mesma o que não a deixaria crescer. Ela selava uma promessa silenciosa de que nunca mais seria a garota inútil que não foi capaz de proteger seu próprio pai.

Neji a observava com certa preocupação, surpreso com a falta de lágrimas da herdeira. Mas a determinação que parecia emanar dela era ainda mais surpreendente.

Ao fim da cerimônia, os Hyuuga's retornaram aos seus afazeres para restaurar o clã, deixando somente Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, Hitoshi e os demais conselheiros. Eles sabiam o que viria a seguir. A reunião que decidiria o futuro líder Hyuuga e determinaria o que aconteceria com os anos da tradição de selamento dos Bouke's.

**

* * *

**

Os cabelos rosáceos estavam desalinhados e as mãos do namorado se perdiam sob o vestido que trajava. Era o dia de folga de Sakura e ela o aproveitava ao máximo sentindo o ar faltar aos pulmões enquanto Naruto descia uma trilha de beijos molhados em seu pescoço.

_- S-Sakura...chan... _– Balbuciava a voz rouca do loiro, ainda confusa pela ousadia da Haruno que fez questão de encontrá-lo logo cedo.

Um gemido feminino escapou pelos lábios rosados e inchados, demonstrando o prazer que sentia ao ter as mãos fortes envolvendo-a ainda mais, como se quisessem tornar o contato mais íntimo e intenso.

_- Eu... estou... confuso... _– Naruto tentava coordenar os pensamentos enquanto as mãos continuavam a acariciar a pele sedosa da namorada. Ela o envolveu com as pernas, deixando-o ainda mais vidrado com os movimentos sensuais que o estimulavam.

- _Continue... sem entender, Naruto! _– Sakura ordenou com a voz entrecortada, gemendo contra o ouvido do namorado ao sentir o corpo ser pressionado contra a parede da sala.

Os beijos eram lascivos e molhados, enquanto as mãos demonstravam a impaciência que sentiam em terem as vestes atrapalhando o contato. As mãos femininas tentavam debilmente abrir o zíper da jaqueta alaranjada, mas os lábios não se distanciavam mesmo com a urgência do gesto.

Não era a primeira vez que estavam naquela situação, mas era a primeira que o fariam à luz de uma manhã nublada, na qual Sakura não precisaria trabalhar. Ela arfou quando Naruto agarrou as laterais de sua calcinha e pressionou o quadril fazendo-a sentir sua ereção contra seu ventre... Aquilo a levaria à loucura!

As mãos puxaram o zíper mais uma vez, mas teimosamente ele não se movia. "Maldito zíper!", ela pensava, movendo-se afoita para tirar aquela estúpida jaqueta laranja. O loiro interrompeu o beijo e os olhos azuis fitaram as esmeraldas com malícia enquanto um sorriso genuinamente "Naruto" moldava os lábios masculinos.

_- Ne, Sakura-chan, perdeu a prática, dattebayo? _– Sakura permitiu-se gravar em memória os traços bonitos do namorado, esforçando-se para não sorrir com aquelas palavras tão travessas. Era fácil deixar-se contagiar pelo bom humor daquele loiro pateta, mesmo que ele a estivesse provocando. Mas, ela era a Sakura afinal. E tinha uma reputação a zelar.

_- Eu vou te mostrar que não perdi prática nenhuma! _– Ela expressou sensualmente, movendo-se para que ele a largasse no chão. Naruto era um pouco mais alto apenas, o suficiente para que ela pudesse se aproximar e lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha. O corpo masculino retesou com a proximidade e Sakura precisou conter as mãos do namorado para não ser agarrada novamente.

- _Mostre! _– A voz rouca provocou uma vez mais e a rosada sorriu satisfeita.

Agarrando o zíper com gentileza, ela o puxou agressivamente para baixo, abrindo a jaqueta de forma repentina, tirando-a para que o corpo masculino ficasse somente com a velha camiseta preta. As safiras demonstraram surpresa, mas não houve tempo para outra reação. As mãos aparentemente frágeis empurraram o corpo masculino em direção à cama e o loiro obedeceu deixando-se cair deitado sobre o colchão.

Ela retirou o vestido, lentamente, deixando as longas e bem torneadas pernas expostas aos olhos cobiçosos do loiro. A calcinha rosa deixava-a delicada e Naruto sorriu por sempre tê-la imaginado com aquela cor. Quando o abdômen reto e os seios pequenos foram desprovidos daquela roupa que os incomodava, ela avançou como um felino, sentando-se sobre o quadril do Uzumaki, rebolando um pouco no processo.

A voz rouca gemeu e, então, outra voz grave anunciou:

_- A Godaime solicita a presença de Haruno Sakura. _– O casal encarou o Anbu sentado na janela e mentalmente agradeceu a Kami pela maldita máscara que ele usava. O recado foi tão breve quanto a presença daquela figura intrometida que ao desaparecer levou o "clima de preliminares" consigo.

- _Eu preciso ir, Naruto! _– Sakura levantou-se repidamente, visivelmente constrangida pelo flagrante. Aqueles Anbu's não tinham a mínima decência de bater na porta!

_- Mas, Sakura-chan!!! É seu dia de folga! _– Naruto gritou vendo-a recolocar o vestido e seguindo-a até a porta.

_- Somos ninjas, Naruto! _– Ela afirmou, resoluta, e voltou-se para ele, dando-lhe um beijo simples sobre os lábios.

Antes que pudesse sair, no entanto, ele a segurou novamente, aprofundando o beijo, surpreendendo-a com o desejo que ele ainda demonstrava.

_- Ao menos me fale por que tudo isso! _– Ele pediu quando se separaram.

_- Ontem à noite você me deixou esperando, lembra? _– Ela suspirou. _– Eu fiquei orgulhosa quando soube que você ajudou a Shishou, mesmo sem ser chamado._

_- Eu pensei que você tinha ficado brava... _– A voz era aliviada e os dentes brilhantes foram expostos em um sorriso alegre. Sakura sorriu também.

_- Mas na próxima vez que não me avisar, eu te parto em dois! _– E um soco foi dado sobre os fios dourados.

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já havia sido fechada.

- _Ela continua a mesma... _– Expressou consigo mesmo, feliz por ter quem amava ao seu lado.

**

* * *

**

_- Isso é um insulto! _– Tojon, o conselheiro Hyuuga, gritou exaltado. _– Hyo morreu para garantir que nosso clã teria um futuro digno e agora... _– As palavras foram sumindo enquanto a cólera nos orbes perolados fixaram-se sobre a figura da herdeira. _– Agora só podemos contar com uma menina. _– Completou desgostoso, dizendo a última palavra como se anunciasse uma desonra.

_- Vocês não têm o direito de exigir que a herdeira assuma a liderança somente aos 18 anos. _– Retorquiu Hitoshi, a voz severa. _– As coisas não são como antes._

_- É claro que não são como antes. _– Outro conselheiro interviu com a voz inflamada. _– Temos inúmeros Bouke's sem o selo amaldiçoado! Quem preservará nossa linhagem?_

_- Todos preservaremos! _– Neji afirmou, a convicção impressa em cada palavra. _– Somos tão Hyuuga's quanto vocês._

O silêncio invadiu a sala como um predador atroz. Hinata estava cansada daquelas discussões infundadas. Era claro que ninguém a queria como líder do clã e Neji, o melhor shinobi Hyuuga que havia, era – aos olhos do Conselho – um Bouke. Sem o selo amaldiçoado sua presença os deixava ameaçados.

_- Não podemos esquecer a nossa história. _– Tojon afirmou. _– A família ramificada existe para manter o segredo de nossa Kekkei Genkai nos períodos de grandes guerras no mundo shinobi. Desde que nos fixamos em Konoha, mantivemos a tradição do selamento, mas aparentemente os Bouke's esqueceram sua função._

Uma crítica. Hitoshi remexeu-se sobre o assento, incomodado com o relato histórico de Tojon. Ele estava parcialmente correto. No entanto, esquecia do mais importante:

_- Os Bouke's não esqueceram sua função. _– A voz suave como uma flauta doce expressou com firmeza e os olhos de todos fitaram a jovem herdeira. _– A função foi extinta pela própria história de nosso clã._

_- Hinata-sama, eu devo discordar e..._

_- Eu não terminei, Tojon-san. _– Hinata interrompeu, surpresa consigo mesma pela ausência da gagueira. Surpresa com sua própria capacidade. Apesar da postura altiva, era difícil manter os olhos fixos sobre as pérolas agressivas dos conselheiros. – _Desde que o clã Hyuuga passou a representar Konoha, não houve necessidade de mantermos nossas tradições tão inflexíveis._

Novamente, o silêncio era opressor. Era fato que a partir do momento em que o clã Hyuuga fixou morada em Konoha, a própria Vila os defenderia. Além de Hyuuga's, eram – acima de tudo – shinobis do País do Fogo.

_- E o que esperam que o Conselho faça? _– Tojon gritou, espalmando a mão grande sobre a mesa. – _Mude todas as nossas regras? _

_- Nesse momento, queremos apenas que Hinata-sama assuma a liderança e case-se com Neji-sama, como era o desejo de Hyuuga Hiashi. _– Hitoshi afirmou com a voz cansada.

_- Agora que os Bouke's possuem o segredo do selo amaldiçoado, não há por que Hinata e Neji não se casarem, não é? _– Hanabi questionou, ciente de que a pergunta não era tão inocente quanto aparentava.

_- Menina insolente, você nem devia estar aqui. _– Um conselheiro interviu irritado. _– Se Hyo-sama estivesse nesta reunião..._

_- Hyo está morto! _– A voz de Neji era frívola. _– E, apesar da idade, Hanabi está certa._

_- Você está se divertindo com isso, Neji? _– Tojon questionou em tom frio. _– Você deseja a liderança para quê? Vai acabar com tudo o que construímos!?_

_- Ora seu... _

_- Neji. _– Hinata interrompeu e todos a fitaram. _– Não é necessário que você esclareça a ninguém nesta sala quais são suas intenções. Meu Otoo-san confiava em você. Ele o elegeu para se casar comigo. _– A voz era quase sussurrada, mas as palavras detinham uma convicção inquestionável. _– E isso basta._

A dor de Hinata estava fixada nos perolados opacos, mas ela se manteve firme, pronta para defender o último pedido de seu pai.

_- Hitoshi-sama está certo. _– Ela continuou e lentamente levantou-se da cadeira, disposta a acabar com aquilo. _– As coisas mudaram. _– Seus olhos fitaram os conselheiros, expressando mudamente que não toleraria ser contestada. _– Se Otoo-san estivesse vivo, eu poderia aguardar até os 18 anos. Mas o clã está sem um líder e isso nem o Conselho será capaz de oferecer. _

Hinata caminhou até a porta da sala, permanecendo de costas às pessoas reunidas ao redor da mesa. Ela precisava garantir-se como líder do clã Hyuuga se quisesse cumprir a promessa que fez ao seu pai. Ela _devia _isso a ele.

_- Eu sei por que o Conselho duvida de minha capacidade. _– A afirmativa surpreendeu a todos e Neji encarou a silhueta feminina da prima, satisfeito com a força que ela demonstrava. – _Minhas habilidades como kunoichi nunca agradaram ao meu Otoo-san. _– Um sorriso melancólico delineou-se nos lábios da herdeira, mas ninguém podia vê-lo. Ela falava a si mesma, lembrando-se de seu passado. _– Aos seus olhos eu sempre fui um fracasso. Mas, eu sou justa e sei reconhecer meus próprios limites. Eu amo meu clã o suficiente para dizer a vocês que vou mantê-lo seguro com minha própria vida. _– E lentamente a herdeira virou-se para Neji, fitando-o longamente. _– Com a força e sobriedade de Neji, e minha fidelidade ao clã, tenho certeza de que teremos um futuro próspero. _

Tojon engoliu em seco, certo de que a menina Hyuuga havia crescido. Seria morte do pai que a fizera se desenvolver assim? Com apenas 16 anos, ela seria realmente capaz de cumprir o que estava dizendo? Os conselheiros o fitavam à procura de instruções sobre como agir diante da revelação da jovem herdeira. Desde a queda do poderoso Hyo, quem assumiu a liderança informal frente ao Conselho era Tojon. E apesar de tudo, ele não desejava que Hiashi ou Hyo morressem. Ele não esperava que tudo chegasse ao limite que chegou!

_- Tojon-sama...? _– Um dos conselheiros balbuciou, aguardando alguma reação.

_- Você está certa disto, Hinata-sama? _– Tojon questionou, observando cada resquício de insegurança naquele corpo frágil.

_- Eu nunca volto atrás em minha palavra. _– E com uma pequena reverência, ela curvou-se. _– Este é o meu Nindo __**[N/A: **__Jeito ninja__**]**__._

Neji observou Hinata com admiração. Ela realmente havia se transformado em uma mulher determinada, sem no entanto abandonar a delicadeza de seus gestos. O que o assustava e deixava alerta era a melancolia de seus olhos, era a tristeza que parecia presa neles. E mesmo quando Tojon sorriu minimamente, levantando-se e aceitando a união matrimonial entre a herdeira Souke e o gênio Bouke, aquela tristeza não diminuiu.

_- Teremos que agendar outra reunião para estabelecer as novas regras do clã em relação às ramificações primária e secundária. _– Tojon determinou, estendendo a mão a Hitoshi em sinal de paz.

_- Concordo ser necessário. _– O líder Bouke envolveu a mão do conselheiro selando a trégua.

_- Há mais uma coisa que venho pedir. _– A voz se soprano envolveu o ambiente novamente e olhos recaíram sobre a figura de Hinata. _– É meu desejo que este casamento seja realizado o quanto antes. _

Neji observou preocupadamente os olhos perolados da prima o evitarem e ele sentiu seu estômago afundar-se no corpo com o sentimento de que havia algo errado. Esse pedido da herdeira significava que ela não havia esquecido seu plano de fuga? Mesmo com seu pai morto e a aceitação do Conselho em relação ao matrimônio, ela ainda mantinha essa ideia fixa?

_- Você concorda, Neji-sama? _– Hitoshi questionou, fazendo questão de incluí-lo nas decisões sobre o matrimônio.

_- Se é o desejo de Hinata-sama... _– A voz profunda de Neji afirmou, mas a prima não o fitou.

- _Ótimo, realizaremos o casamento daqui a 2 dias, quando o jardim do clã estiver ao menos um pouco habitável. _ – Tojon concluiu, suspirando. Não tinha total certeza se estava fazendo o que era certo, mas lembrar-se dos shinobis mortos dentro dos domínios do clã o deixava um pouco mais seguro de sua decisão.

Hinata assentiu silenciosamente, saindo apressada da sala assim que a reunião deu-se por encerrada. Ela desejava enclausurar-se novamente, na tentativa de evitar que Neji a analisasse com seus orbes experientes.

Ela não conseguiu fugir como gostaria, sendo impedida por uma mão forte que envolveu seu pulso, puxando-o em um ousado movimento que a aproximou do corpo masculino que a seguia. Em poucos segundos, Hinata estava presa entre os braços de Neji e o mar pálido que eram seus olhos a engolia por inteiro, mirando-a em sua alma, fazendo-a estremecer de medo.

_- Precisamos conversar. _– A voz dele era urgente.

_- N-Não... _– Ela balbuciou, odiando-se porque a segurança anteriormente demonstrada parecia nem sequer ter existido. _– E-Eu preciso ir._

_- Hinata-sama, o que está acontecendo? _– Neji pressionou a cintura delgada e um gemido assustado escapou por entre os lábios da herdeira. Ele a fitou longamente antes de aproximar seu rosto da face pálida da prima e inalar a fragrância de rosas que ela exalava.

O corpo frágil fremiu diante da iniciativa e Hinata precisou agitar a cabeça levemente para recuperar a razão que sentia abandoná-la.

_- Nii-san... _– Ela pediu com a voz fraca. _– Solte-me._

Como se envolvido por um momento de lucidez, ele obedeceu a ordem expressa na voz aveludada. O cenho franziu-se com o próprio descontrole. Ele sequer era capaz de aproximar-se de Hinata mantendo sua consciência intacta.

Ao ver a prima voltar-lhe as costas, seguindo com passos curtos e apressados para o quarto, ele exclamou com autoridade:

_- Isso não termina aqui, Hinata-sama. _– Ela não o encarou, temendo não ser capaz de se distanciar caso ele a envolvesse em seus braços como antes.

**

* * *

**

A noite veio sorrateira e a herdeira encontrava-se pronta para colocar o primeiro passo de seu plano em andamento. Apanhou a bolsa de tecido leve sobre a cama e seguiu com passos cautelosos até a janela do quarto. A brisa suave invadiu o cômodo quando o vidro foi aberto e Hinata inalou o odor das flores que haviam por perto.

Ela sentiria falta de sua Vila. Sentiria falta da segurança de seu lar. E sentiria falta, como não poderia descrever, de Neji e Hanabi. Somente imaginar-se longe das pessoas a quem amava deixava-a terrivelmente triste e foi necessário encher os pulmões com o ar frio da noite para evitar que estes pensamentos a deprimissem ainda mais.

Saltou sobre o chão de pedras do clã como um felino, satisfeita com o silêncio de seus pés enquanto corria com destino à floresta de Konoha. Estava concentrada em cumprir seu objetivo, mantendo o corpo nas sombras das casas para passar ainda mais despercebida. A roupa negra ajudava-a a embrenhar-se cada vez mais na escuridão, evitando que olhares curiosos de uma ou outra pessoa que passava nas ruas desertas àquela hora a vissem.

Suspirou quando alcançou seu destino: a _floresta da morte_. Era um local que ninguém frequentava fora do período de Exame Chunnin e Hinata considerou ter sido uma ótima ideia elegê-lo para fazer o que pretendia. Não cessou os passos e com um breve impulso pulou a cerca de arame que envolvia a floresta. Adentrando entre as árvores contorcidas e escuras, envolveu o corpo com os braços como se o gesto pudesse protegê-la dos perigos que rondavam aquela terra. Ativou o doujutsu para enxergar melhor, com receio de ser atingida por alguma armadilha.

Caminhou por alguns minutos, cada vez mais envolvida pela escuridão da floresta, sentindo-a tão fria como nunca. Sons de animais ecoavam, como se anunciassem uma intrusa, e Hinata resolveu correr um pouco para chegar onde desejava. Alcançou o lago que atravessava parte da floresta e engoliu em seco, contendo a vontade de sorrir por finalmente tê-lo encontrado.

Retirou a bolsa das costas e colocou-a sob grandes pedras que estavam ao lado do lago, escondendo-a por inteiro. Pousou uma das mãos sobre o peito, respirando um pouco mais aliviada, e sussurrou para si mesma:

_- Consegui. _– Levantou-se vagarosamente desativando o Byakugan para fitar a paisagem à sua volta. Precisava marcar o local em sua memória, pois em breve teria de ser rápida para chegar até lá.

Poucos segundos se passaram quando a herdeira Souke sentiu uma presença às suas costas. O corpo enrijeceu com a adrenalina e o coração anunciou o medo que circulava em suas veias. Ela desejou com todo o seu ser que não fosse Neji; desejou que ele não a visse ali, cumprindo a primeira etapa de sua fuga.

Lentamente, virou-se para a pessoa que sabia estar observando-a, sentindo as pernas trêmulas pelo receio de que tudo desse errado. E quando seus olhos fitaram o rosto de traços fortes, a respiração pausou pela surpresa. Aquela pessoa _nunca _a devia ter flagrado!

_- Ki-Kiba! _– Gaguejou com as pérolas fixas sobre os olhos ferinos que a miravam.

_- É tarde para estar na rua, Hina. _– A voz rouca alertou e o Inuzuka se aproximou da amiga. Somente neste momento Hinata percebeu que Akamaru o acompanhava.

Ele ficou calado, a postura ereta e a expressão serena que sua face ostentava faziam com que Hinata soubesse, da pior maneira possível, que Kiba já havia concluído o que ela fazia ali. O silêncio era opressor, como se o amigo aguardasse a voz melodiosa implorar para que ele não a denunciasse. Apesar de saber que esta seria sua última intenção.

_- E-Eu... estava... é... _– A Hyuuga não sabia o que dizer! Maldição, por que ele estava naquele lugar, afinal? Akamaru choramingou quando viu o sofrimento nos orbes perolados e Kiba tomou as mãos femininas entre as suas, notando como era bom sentir o calor de Hinata com aquele gesto tolo.

_- Você não quer se casar. _– O tom grave anunciou e Hinata expressou um grunhido de descontentamento. Era claro que Kiba estava notavelmente aliviado com a constatação errônea. – _E resolveu fugir._

Hinata retirou suas mãos do contato, frustrada com o prazer presente na frase do amigo. Ele não desistira daquele amor platônico e a última coisa que a jovem desejava era mantê-lo preso àquele sentimento que, certamente, o faria sofrer ainda mais. Resolveu mudar de assunto, desejando que ele esquecesse sua louca conclusão.

_- O que faz aqui? _– Perguntou encarando-o.

_- Não consegui dormir depois que eu soube que você realmente se casaria. _– A sinceridade era cortante. _– Estava andando um pouco quando senti seu cheiro._

Hinata assentiu silenciosamente e fitou o lago calmo ser envolvido pelas sombras das nuvens que escondiam a lua. Kiba notou a melancolia daquelas pérolas e sentiu o ímpeto de intervir! Ele desejava gritar à morena que não estava sozinha; ela o tinha como quisesse... E quando precisasse.

_- Você não precisa se casar se não quiser, Hinata! _– Ele afirmou resoluto, os olhos selvagens mirando-a com uma opressora proteção. _– Não há por que fugir..._

_- Fi-Fique quieto... _– O timbre delicado sussurrou. _– Por favor... _– Ela implorou desejando não ouvir mais nada. Seu coração doía por sequer pensar que **precisava** fugir; era **necessário** para cumprir sua promessa e conceder ao seu clã a oportunidade de ter um bom líder! Kiba não sabia disso. E ela não queria explicar nada que o envolvesse ainda mais em tudo aquilo.

As mãos fortes pousaram sobre os ombros da Hyuuga e Kiba expressou com firmeza:

_- Eu vou apoiar você, Hina. _– As lágrimas invadiram os orbes perolados. _– Confie em mim! _– A frase parecia um pedido desesperado.

Ela sentiu seu corpo ser acolhido por aqueles braços protetores, mas não evitou o contato. Apesar de Kiba amá-la de um jeito que ela jamais poderia corresponder, ele sempre seria uma pessoa querida. Alguém com quem poderia contar. Alguém que a acolheria. E era disso que precisava naquele momento... Ela precisava sentir-se menos indigna, menos mentirosa.

Os lábios masculinos pousaram sobre os cabelos índigo, como se os beijassem. Mentalmente ele agradeceu ao poderoso olfato que possuía, porque o cheiro doce de Hinata era simplesmente embriagante.

Aos poucos a Hyuuga distanciou-se do abraço e as pérolas fitaram o rosto confuso do amigo. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo e o faria antes que as coisas saíssem do seu controle; antes que Kiba decidisse denunciá-la quando soubesse que ela não havia mudado de ideia. Em breve, ela seria uma fugitiva.

_- Eu vou me casar, Kiba. _– Ela afirmou sem rodeios, vendo-o se surpreender com a declaração. _– E, então, fugirei de Konoha._

_- Por que fará algo que não quer!? Você não precisa fugir! Eu... _– A voz masculina soou mais alta e as mãos envolveram os próprios cabelos bagunçando-os mais do que estavam. _– Eu não estou entendendo. _– Concluiu frustrado, segurando os braços de Hinata com certa pressão.

_- Meu clã precisa de um líder, Kiba. _– Ela suspirou, franzindo o cenho com vigor. _– Neji é o melhor para esta função. Depois que casarmos, ele terá a autoridade formal necessária para agir sozinho... Para quando eu não estiver aqui._

_- Não! _– Anunciou de forma determinada. _– Você não pode! _

_- E o que você vai fazer? _– De repente, Hinata também gritava, mas as lágrimas começavam a escorrer livremente pela face alva. Havia desespero na voz aveludada. _– Vai dizer a ele que fugirei!? Vai me denunciar para a Hokage!?_

Akamaru encolheu a grande cabeça branca quando notou o furor de seu dono. Os olhos selvagens brilhavam pela raiva contida.

_- Eu __**nunca**__ faria nada que a prejudicasse, Hinata. _– A verdade na frase era imperiosa. _– Eu __**amo**__ você._

A Hyuuga baixou os olhos aos próprios pés, triste por ter magoado Kiba. Ele estava certo. A situação já a deixava cega para a lealdade de seus amigos.

_- Desculpe... _– Pediu com pesar, a voz fraca.

A fúria e a dor abandonaram os olhos brilhantes e com poucos passos Kiba se aproximou novamente da Hyuuga, envolvendo-a entre seus braços como se aquela breve discussão jamais tivesse ocorrido.

_- Eu vou com você. _– Ele afirmou categórico. _– E nem pense em negar, porque não a deixarei partir sozinha._

O corpo feminino fremiu com a afirmativa. Ela sabia que não teria escolhas. Caso Kiba não a acompanhasse, provavelmente não a deixaria partir. Cerrou os olhos sentindo-se deprimida... Se permanecesse em Konoha, seu clã estaria fadado ao fracasso. Se fugisse, Kiba abandonaria seu lar para segui-la.

Eram dois preços muito altos.

E um deles ela, definitivamente, pagaria.

**

* * *

**

A yukata era branca e o tecido de seda deslizava sobre a pele alva com delicadeza. Havia bordados dourados sobre as mangas e na parte inferior, concedendo à veste a elegância necessária para a ocasião. Um laço largo de cetim moldava a cintura e sua cor, também dourada, reluzia sob a fraca luz daquela manhã.

Não havia maquiagem no rosto pálido, tampouco brilho nas pérolas da noiva enquanto ela fitava seu reflexo no espelho. Era apenas uma prévia para o casamento que se realizaria no dia seguinte e Hinata não sentia animação alguma, nem mesmo com os constantes elogios de Hanabi.

_- Você está linda, Hina! O Neji vai adorar! _– Os braços da pequena se agitavam com euforia, mas Hinata sentia-se cada vez mais triste.

Neji poderia perdoá-la um dia? Ou jamais a quereria ver novamente quando soubesse que fugira? Ela não sabia. As lembranças de sua proximidade com o primo invadiam sua mente de forma dolorosa, mas a pior de todas era definitivamente a voz rouca declarar o que o belo shinobi sentia:

"_Hinata... eu... jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse! Você... é minha vida! Eu amo você... e agora poderemos permanecer juntos._"

Aquelas palavras foram sinceras, ela sentia. Depois que Seikon os atacou, Neji dissera o que estava em seu coração e a imagem do belo rosto masculino, com aqueles orbes perolados fixos sobre si, fazia com que seu coração se apertasse e seu estômago embrulhasse com o nojo de suas próprias intenções.

Céus, como ela poderia dizer sobre o altar que aceitava permanecer ao lado de Neji em quaisquer circunstâncias quando intencionava abandoná-lo!? Aquilo era contra seu caráter! Contra seus sentimentos...

Não. Ela não podia esmorecer. Ela cumpriria a promessa feita ao seu pai, porque ele estava certo. Neji precisava liderar o clã sozinho para haver paz e ordem. Ela devia libertá-lo da ilusão de um amor que não devia existir.

E foi com esta constatação que ela retirou a yukata depois que Hanabi abandonou o quarto. Um longo banho e a comum roupa ninja a deixaram com melhor aspecto quando ela saiu de seu casulo pessoal para averiguar as preparações do casamento.

Se tivesse sorte, sequer encontraria o primo. Ele estava muito ocupado com a restauração do jardim do clã e, especialmente, com os incontáveis papéis burocráticos que os conselheiros insistiam em apresentar ao "futuro líder". Hinata sequer sentiu-se triste quando o Conselho não a chamou para acompanhar as reuniões, porque considerava certo tudo o que faziam desde que Neji fosse incluído.

_- Hinata-sama... _– A voz grave cortou o ar como uma faca e a Hyuuga precisou se conter para não correr. Neji observou a falta de expressividade da herdeira e preocupado, repetiu: - _Hinata-s..._

_- O que quer? _– Ela cortou, tão fria como nunca foi capaz de ser.

Os olhos bem treinados do Bouke analisaram a figura da prima e a preocupação cresceu em grandes proporções com a voz gélida. Ela nunca o tratou mal, mesmo quando tentava evitá-lo. Seria a morte de Hiashi-sama que ainda a afetava? Neji já não sabia o que fazer para ultrapassar a barreira que parecia envolver a prima.

_- Em breve você será minha esposa. _– Ele começou, incerto se devia continuar. _– Gostaria de levá-la para jantar esta noite._

O gênio Hyuuga achava que a herdeira precisava se distanciar da rotina cansativa de acompanhar a restauração do clã. Talvez pudesse mostrar que estava ao seu lado se ela permitisse.

Hinata não o encarou quando o convite foi pronunciado, mas o coração batia descompassado e o rosto – que estava tão pálido pelos últimos acontecimentos – corou com a iniciativa de Neji. Era tão ridículo que ele precisasse apenas se aproximar para que suas pernas perdessem forças e a dor no peito diminuísse, como se o perfume amadeirado a fizesse esquecer suas maiores preocupações.

Ela suspirou, sentindo uma lágrima traiçoeira abandoná-la. Por que chorar diante dele? Por que mostrar-se fraca? Neji tomou uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos sem permissão. Os olhos do shinobi não a fitavam, mas ela sabia que ele podia ver qualquer coisa que desejasse.

Devia dizer _**não **_ao convite; devia evitar outros momentos prazerosos com o primo, porque em breve seriam somente lembranças dolorosas.

Os lábios moveram-se, prontos para negarem, no entanto as palavras foram outras, denunciando o que desejava:

_- E-Eu... aceito. _

Neji virou-se de frente para ela, fazendo-a mirar seu rosto de traços tão perfeitamente delineados, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo quando um sorriso satisfeito moldou-se nos lábios que tanto amava.

A mão livre passeou sobre a face corada da Hyuuga em uma carícia tão delicada que a herdeira pensou que Neji tinha medo de quebrá-la.

_- Tão linda. _– Ele afirmou e Hinata perdeu o ar com o calor que a envolveu tão repentinamente. _– Eu ainda farei com que sua dor termine. _– Havia seriedade no timbre rouco. _– Eu não descansarei até que seus olhos brilhem de novo._

Neji secou a lágrima que havia caído e debruçou-se lentamente até Hinata, aproximando-se mais, deixando-a desarmada diante do poder que os olhos perolados tinham sobre si.

Os lábios se tocaram com leveza, deslizando-se com lentidão. Era uma carícia tão frágil que Hinata inclinou-se inconscientemente até selar um beijo tímido, sentindo Neji sorrir um pouco com a iniciativa desajeitada.

Ele se afastou em tempo de ver os olhos de sua noiva ainda cerrados, os lábios rosados entreabertos, como se o convidasse. Precisou tensionar a mandíbula para não beijá-la novamente, aprofundando a língua na boca que desejava, absorvendo o sabor de Hinata. Ela não estava pronta e não era sua intenção assustá-la.

Quando a Hyuuga abriu os olhos, voltando à realidade, não foi capaz de conter o constrangimento. Mas Neji parecia ignorar sua face rubra, limitando-se a beijar sua mão que ainda estava envolvida com a dele.

_- Ao entardecer, nos veremos. _– Declarou antes de se afastar com elegância, deixando-a atordoada.

Não foi necessário perdê-lo de vista para se questionar com raiva: "_O que eu fiz?_". Não devia alimentar o amor que sentia! Não podia deixar as coisas ainda mais difíceis! E agora, o que faria?

Observou Neji indicar uma rachadura sobre a casa de um Bouke a alguns shinobis, ordenando que consertassem. As costas largas do primo estavam eretas e as pessoas o olhavam com admiração. Os cabelos castanhos movimentavam-se com a brisa suave e Hinata sorriu minimamente, sussurrando para si mesma:

_- É só um encontro._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, povooo! õ/**

Quem diria? Oh, meu Jashin, que este Fanfic seria atualizado? *capota*

Realmente, peço MIL E UMA DESCULPAS pelo tempoooo que levou para mais um capítulo! A verdade é que tive novas idéias para Fanfic's e, por fim, deixei esta abandonada por um tempo... *corre das pedradas*

Mas, enfim, chega de "lero" e vamos ao capítulo!!!

Que, aliás, **É O PENÚLTIMO**!!!

*Música de fundo: ALELUIA! ALELUIA!*

Sim, o próximo capítulo será o ÚLTIMO!

E preciso desabafar... ToT

**Céus, respondi a cada review com dor no coração... Que saudades sentirei de vocês!**

**

* * *

**

Ok, chega de drama... *funga* ... Vamos ao que interessa!!! =)

**PEEEERGUNTAS:**

Alguém ainda lê este Fanfic? O.O

O que acharam deste capítulo!? *-*

O que esperam no próximo capítulo!?

O próximo será, FINALMENTE, a resolução de tudo (eu acho, rs) ... Com hentai! Yeh!

* * *

E, claaaaro, que PRECISO DIZER UMA COISA:

**Se não fossem pelos reviews que recebi, este Fanfic de fato teria morrido. U.U**

**PORTANTO, POVO, MUITO OBRIGADA A:**

**Mary Pérola (minha irmãzinha!!! *-*): **_Ouw, linda!! É muito bom vê-la por aqui!!! Mesmo depois de taaaanto tempo, sua frase continua real: "tirou essa Fic do túmulo!", rsrs... Acabo de ressuscitá-la! E cá estou, looouca para saber se te agradou!!! Porque, nossa, todas as vezes que vc me diz o quanto gosta desta história fico imaginando se conseguirei manter esse "status" com vc... =O Espero que sim! Porque vc merece ler o que gosta!!! Beijo carinhoso, de quem te adora!_

**Maria Lua: **_Está em choque, flor!? O.O A Tsunade realmente sofreu com a morte do Hiashi... rs. Mas faz parte da vida não ser capaz de ajudar as pessoas, por mais que tentemos. Algumas vezes, as coisas chegam a um ponto insustentável, né? Eu sinto muitíssimo, Lua-flor-chan, por ter deixado esse Fanfic de lado há tanto tempo... O.O E espero que vc ainda esteja acompanhando, dizendo-me se gostou! =) Beijo de quem espera pela sua avaliação! 8D _

**Pequena Pérola *-*: **_Pérola-floooor! *abraça* Algum dia, Jashin terá que abençoá-la! U.U ... Simplesmente porque vc me põe para cima, mulher! Vc sempre acompanha meus capítulos-super-podres com toda a alegria... *-* Nossa, isso é impagável! E, claaaaro, que sempre capta TUDO! rs.... A sua frase: "Hiashi é um idiota e nem em leito de morte fica quieto ou para de estragar a vida da Hinata ..." estava SIM muito correta! rs. E eu espero que isso não a deixe (tão) frustrada como imagino, rs. Marca meu MSN, Pérola!!! ( (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com) Quero manter contato, hein? *-* Beijo carinhoso, flor! De quem te quer muito bem! =)_

**Marcy!!: **_Meeeeu Anjo de Asas Negras!!! Te amo! =D Eu ri muito com seu review, sabia? Mas isso, caraca, não é novidade nenhuma para vc, né? Hahaha... Por vc, todos os personagens deste Fic iriam para o inferno, flor! E é essa sombra "negra" que a torna ainda mais especial, haha... Porque por detrás dela eu sei que tem uma meiga "menina" louca por um romance entre Neji e Hinata, rs... *leva pedrada* É sério, flor... Eu sempre vejo sua bondade por detrás de suas palavras! E por isso eu te adoro! =) Mas, chega de encher sua bola porque eu sei que vc vai me xingar até meus olhos se cansarem de ler palavras de baixo calão só porque demorei uma %&ˆ$# de tempo para postar! =P Ok, vc terá razão, rsrs. Claro que a morte do Hiashi e o fato da Hina fugir com o Kiba (oh, my God) não reduzirá em nada sua fúria, né? rs. E PQP!!!! Como é que vc acertou!? O.O ... "ate ano q vem quando vc postar novamente"... Eu quis chorar quando vi! Hahaha, certo... vc me conhece mesmo, né, minha amiga-babá-de-crianças-obcecadas-por-Internet! rs. Te quero muito bem, flor!!! Beijo no coração!_

**Hyuga Francine (flor!): **_Minha xará... Eu só te vejo por aqui!!! E quando o Fic acabar (no próximo capítulo!) o que será de nossas conversar por review? T.T Marca meu MSN, flor!!! ( (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com) Quero manter contato, hein? *-* Espero te ver mais vezes!!! E que esteja curtindo o Fic!! Beijo carinhosoooo..._

**Yasu Ika (Flor que me anima!): **_Minha linda!!! Quando notei que este era o penúltimo capítulo e li seu review... Nossa... vc não sabe o que senti!!! Caraca, vou sentir muita falta de seus comentários tão queridos, flor! Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre!!! Claro que este Fic vai até o fim repleto de dificuldades para este casal, rs... Então, pode me xingar à vontade, mas não consigo imaginá-los simplesmente juntos sem lutar um pelo outro! *-* Agora, sabe o que me emociona em vc...? A forma gentil como vc busca me animar...! Sabe que sempre considerei este Fic uma porcaria? E sempre me surpreendia com os comentários alegres de pessoas tão legais quanto vc... E, então, depois de longos meses, minha inspiração voltou e resolvi concluir de vez esta trama antes que "ninguém mais se interesse em ler", rs... E eis que releio sua review... E encontro algo que me tocou: "E pode deixar que sempre vai ter alguem pra ler a fic(eu garanto que sempre vou ler),demore o tempo que demorar..." T.T Sua boba, me fez ficar super emocionada! Obrigada meeeesmo, por cada palavra amiga! Vc com certeza me fez notar que vale a pena escrever, apenas para colocar um sorriso no seu rosto!!! Que Kami te dê em dobro! =) Beijinho carinhoso, de alguém feliz por te conhecer! =*_

**Anaile-chan (Alegria-girl!): **_Me diz, flor? Qual é a receita? rsrs. Nossa, sua review me deixou tão motivada!!! Adorei mesmo e me empolguei junto com vc nessa sua alegria toda! rs. Sabe que o mundo precisa de pessoas assim? Que se divertem ao acompanhar uma história (que nem é tão boa, rs) e são capazes de sonhar longe! =) Vc me cativa, flor! *-* E, claro, depois de tanto tempo eu sei que vc vai me xingar, rs... mas receberei de bom grado as pedras, especialmente porque são suas, hein? rs. Bem, neste cap. tivemos NejiHina, como vc queria! ;) Mas saiba que não esqueci seu pedido: "Faz o Jiraya levantar o animo da Tsunade... tadinha dela, fiquei realmente deprimida pela coitada da Godaime..." – No próximo cap. eu atenderei, porque adoooro JiraTsu! *-* E nunca escrevi uma cena sequer deste casal, rs. Flor, espero que continue acompanhando, porque tê-la por aqui é uma honra! Um abraço apertado! ;)_

**Frazinha õ.õ: **_Oi, linda!!! Que fofa a sua review!!! Como vc é atenciosa por colocar cada pedacinho da história que vc curtiu, rs... *-* Obrigada por esse carinho (que eu não mereço T-T). Beeeem, concordo que tardou para que o Hiashi morresse Ò.Ó Mas, puxa vida, bem que a Tsunade poderia ter dado uma surra nele pelo que fez antes ficar desesperada para curá-lo, rs. E, siiiim, ameeei a ideia de fazer o Neji matar o Hiashi caso ele não tivesse morrido!! Kkkkk... realmente, quando ele souber o que a Hina prometeu, nossa, será uma cena e tanto (eu garanto, rs). Mas eu queria ver vc na história para matar o Hyo como disse que faria se ele já não fosse morto, hahaha, seria algo interessante de acompanhar! Linda, obrigada pelo carinho meeeesmo!!! Saiba que sentirei falta de pessoas como vc que me mandam reviews tão grandes e cheios de significados, rs. Espero que goste deste novo capítulo! E que veja que a Fic foi atualizada desta vez, hahaha... Beijo, flor!!!!_

**Sakura7 Keiko (Linda!): **_Own, como é que vc consegue me deixar ainda mais feliz com seus comentários, Keiko-flor!? Adoooorei seus pontos de vista!!! A frase sobre o Neji: "Ele precisa dela!" ficou martelando em meu cérebro... E sabe que percebi que devo enfatizar mais isso? *-* Saiba que atenderei este "pedido" no próximo capítulo! ;) Especialmente a parte que vc disse: "ela pode deixar o Neji livre, mas ele vai querer ficar com ela, e se ele insistir ela não vai resistir", hahaha, CONCORDO! Enfim, Keiko, espero que vc não deseje somente jogar pedras com a demora do cap... porque estarei torcendo para que ele te agrade! Beijo!!!! _

**Nha T. (OMG!): **_É vc mesma? O.O... *capota* Oh, my God!!! Vc sabe que sou sua fã, certo? *-*E vê-la por aqui é simplesmente MARA, hahaha. Obrigada pelo carinho de ler e comentar, Nha-flor! Espero que este novo cap. esteja à altura do que merece ;) Beijo sabor amora para vc, linda!_

**Hyuuga Scarlett *-*: **_Flor, vou direto concordando: "Falta de tempo é uma merda mesmo...", hahahaha. O pior é quando vc tem um pouco de tempo e não consegue fazer mais nada a não ser descansar, rs. Eita... O.O Confesso que seu review foi certeiro em TUDO! Nossa, como é que vc conseguiu captar toda a essência da trama desta forma? rs. Adorável! "a Hina não tem nada haver com as burradas dele..." --- E apesar de não ter nada a ver com os erros de Hiashi, aff, ela deu um jeito de dizer a si mesma que tem... O.O Fazer o quê? rs. Mata a autora que resolve o problema, rsrs. Espero te ver por aqui, linda! E obrigada de s2 por ter aparecido, mesmo com o pouco tempo que tem... *-* Esse foi um gesto muito fofo da sua parte! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Hyuuga Bis (Flor querida!): **_Oi, linda!!! Aposto que vai me dizer de novo: "pensei que vc nao fosse cumprir o 'nosso trato'de nao abandonar a fic e me deixar morrendo", rs... Oh, God! Vc definitivamente merece alguém que não a deixe tão preocupada, né? Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, flor! E saiba que está valendo, porque lembrei de cada pessoa que comentou quando escrevi este novo capítulo, rs. Vc é muito fofa, Bis-chan! Saiba que NUNCA vou esquecer desse seu carinho de sempre! "Achei que tivesse acontecido algo, sei lá, que horror"... *-* Vc se preocupou com o fato de EU estar bem, e não simplesmente com a Fic que não vinha... Que linda! O mundo precisa de mais pessoas como vc, flor-querida! Espero que Deus te dê em dobro, viu? Cuide-se, minha amiga!!! Beijinho carinhoso..._

**Nara F. C.: **_Hahaha, obrigada por dizer em poucas palavras que desejava atualização! Cá está, pronto para ser avaliado, hein? Espero te ver de novo!!! Beijos!!! =*_

**Tomoyo-chan!: **_To-chan, vc é mesmo muito fofa!!! Hahaha, 27 capítulos realmente é um recorde na minha vida! Mas, adoro LooooongFic's e fico triste quando as histórias que eu gosto acabam... *-* E, céus, VC LEU TUDO EM 2 DIAS!? OMG!!! Eu definitivamente não mereço toda essa atenção e o seu tempo precioso, mas preciso dizer que vc me deixou super feliz com seu review, linda! Seus elogios me deixaram com o ego inflaaaaado... ToT E vindo de vc eu realmente devo ficar, porque te acho muuuuito querida! Bem, espero não te decepcionar com este capítulo agora, flor, porque é o penúltimo. Resolvi encerrar a trama, porque o povo já não agüenta mais aguardar tanto, sabe? E estou tão cheia de idéias novas, rs... Mas saber que vc está acompanhando (mesmo no finalzinho, rs) me deixa super alegre! Obrigada de noooovo pelo carinho!!! Espero que curta o cap. 29! =) Beijoooos!_

**Jadi *-*: **_Flor, eu ri com sua review!!! Que dez!!! Seu humor é ótimo!!! "Hiashi se revelou um safado que só pensa em sexo, então mereceu morrer" – Curta e grossa! Hahaha, bem ao meu estilo! Realmente, eu o transformei em um safado de primeira, rs. Obrigada pelo carinho, linda!! E sabe que vc foi a única que curtiu o Neji protetor do cap. anterior? Ou ao menos foi a única que lembrou, hahaha. Espero que continue curtindo, flor!!! Porque adorei vê-la por aqui! ;) Beijoooos!_

**Jord73 (Flor talentosa!): **_Minha noooossa! Vc sabe o quanto adoro sua história ItaSaku, não é? *-* Então, imagina como eu fiquei ao vê-la por aqui!? Eu seeeei que estou devendo um review muito merecido no seu Fanfic, rs... Mas, estou realmente sem tempo ultimamente... T-T Bem chega de choramingar!!! Porque a última coisa que vc me fez sentir foi vontade de chorar, rs. Eu sorri como boba quando vi que VOCÊ estava lendo este Fanfic!!! Nossa, que honra!!! *estende tapete vermelho* Bem-vinda, flor! De fato, o meu Hiashi foi ruim a vida toda: "Mas esse Hiashi, hein? Nem à beira da morte deixa de aprontar", por isso concordo com vc!!! Hahaha, como diz uma amiga minha: "Ah, mata a autora que resolve o problema" O.O Eu hein, rs. Espero que continue curtindo!!! E mil perdões pela demora em atualizar... Espero que curta este capítulo tanto quanto eu curti receber um comentário seu! rs. Beijo no coração!_

_**E muito OBRIGADA a quem favoritou e, por alguma razão, não comentou *-***_

_**s2 **__BeatrizHyuuga__**; **__Sweetdreamsaremade__**; **__R-chaan__**;**__ Sora Black__** s2**_

_**...Vocês sabem como sou...**_

_**Aceito de coração**_

_**!FLORES ou PEDRAS!**_

_**.Reviews.**_


	29. Por você

**N/A: **E vamos ao último capítulo deste Fanfic que me fez conhecer pessoas maravilhosas! *-*

**Aviso 1:** A música presente para este final é "Here By Me" do 3 Doors Down.

**Aviso 2: **Contém Hentai! *sério?*

**Aviso 3: **_"Em itálico_" _– _Passado .:. "Sem itálico" – Presente.

* * *

_**A cada desilusão, um novo saber**_

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

"_**Por você!"**_

_Capítulo 29_

_As delicadas mãos alisavam nervosamente o tecido da yukata vermelha. Os olhos estavam destacados com o delineador preto e os lábios rosados pareciam ainda mais atraentes com o leve brilho que Hanabi fizera questão de emprestar._

- E-Eu não sei..._ – Exclamou insegura, virando-se em frente ao espelho._

- Nee-chan, você está linda!_ – Hanabi afirmou um pouco impaciente._ – Confie em mim, o Neji vai adorar.

_Apesar de achar que um jantar com seu noivo não era a melhor forma de esquecê-lo, não podia negar que desejava que ele a achasse bonita naquela noite. Com o passar das horas, Hinata já havia se conformado com a ideia de saírem juntos, mesmo que isso gerasse em sua irmã caçula um espírito "casamenteiro"._

- Essa yukata está indiscreta, Hanabi._ – Reclamou com a voz suave notando que seus seios e sua cintura estavam muito destacados._

- Ah, amanhã ele verá tudo mesmo!_ – A irmã comentou fingindo descaso, rindo do constrangimento da herdeira._

- N-Não fa-fale assim, Hanabi!_ – Repreendeu corada, sentindo certo pesar em recordar que antes de Neji tocá-la, provavelmente, já estaria a milhares de quilômetros de Konoha._

_Conteve-se para não demonstrar tristeza diante da irmã e notou que já estava na hora de descer para encontrar Neji. Suspirou pesadamente antes de sorrir para Hanabi que a fitava com expectativa. Permitiu-se guardar em memória aquele sorriso maroto da pequena Hyuuga, desejando em seu íntimo que ela se mantivesse daquele jeito alegre e matreiro._

_Caminhou calmamente até as escadas, ignorando o coração aos pulos e o leve tremor em suas mãos, mas foi impossível manter-se alheia à admiração que sentiu ao observar o homem que a aguardava ao lado do último degrau. Neji estava absolutamente deslumbrante com um kimono preto, aberto na altura do peito, revelando seus músculos rígidos e bem delineados pelos constantes treinos. Os longos cabelos estavam presos como de costume e a postura altiva concedia-lhe a aparência nobre que merecia. A Hyuuga engoliu em seco quando forçou suas pernas trêmulas a se movimentarem, recebendo um olhar tão intenso que a fez perder o fôlego._

_Ela notou o sorriso discreto que se formou nos lábios de Neji enquanto descia as escadas, corando furiosamente ao imaginar o que ele poderia estar pensando. Quando lhe faltavam cerca de três degraus, a mão masculina ofereceu suporte e a herdeira aceitou constrangida, sentindo o calor de Neji envolvê-la completamente. Ele estava irresistivelmente cavalheiro._

- Você está linda, Hinata-sama. _– Elogiou com a voz rouca, fazendo a Hyuuga sentir-se vaidosa com aqueles perolados analíticos e intensos sobre si. Ela notou que a mão masculina não abandonou a sua e sentiu que seu coração continuava descompassado com o contato. Neste ritmo teria um enfarte antes de chegar ao restaurante. Suspirou na tentativa de controlar-se e mirou os perolados que a fitavam carinhosos._

- Vo-Você... também, Neji. _– Exigiu-se falar, desejando que ele soubesse o quanto mexia com ela. Devia ser um crime um homem ser tão bonito quanto Neji._

_Um sorriso moldou-se nos lábios masculinos. A timidez de Hinata deixava-a ainda mais meiga, mesmo que estivesse tentadoramente sensual com aquela roupa. Silenciosamente, o gênio Hyuuga a conduziu até a porta da mansão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela, observando como ela mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior sem sequer considerar como o deixava ainda mais apetecível._

**

* * *

**

Ela corria cada vez mais rápido. Precisava se distanciar o quanto antes de Konoha, preciava livrar-se das lembranças que sua mente trazia para atormentá-la! Arfante e dolorida, ignorava os limites de seu corpo utilizando seu chakra para que os impulsos de seus pés fossem maiores e mais eficazes.

_- Hina, precisamos descansar! _– Kiba reclamou, preocupado com o silêncio da Hyuuga desde que abandonaram Konoha. Corriam por horas ininterruptas durante a noite e os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte.

_- Não podemos. _– Ela expressou categórica. _– Ele deve estar acordando. _– Completou com a voz inexpressiva, sentindo um grande aperto no peito por não conseguir sequer pronunciar o nome _**dele**_.

A cada passo, seu coração quebrava. A cada investida de seus pés sobre os galhos das árovres, sua mente se perdia em inúmeras lembranças de Neji. Ela pôde ouvir Kiba lamuriar-se um pouco para Akamaru, mas soube que ele não pediria para que diminuíssem o ritmo. Era orgulhoso e também temia o que aconteceria com ambos se os encontrassem.

**

* * *

**

_O caminho até o restaurante não foi longo, mas o silêncio reinou por todo o percurso, especialmente porque o casal recebia olhares surpresos dos transeuntes e cochichos mal contidos podiam ser facilmente ouvidos. Hinata encolheu-se um pouco com tantos olhares e Neji, ao perceber seu nervosismo, soltou a mão delicada e envolveu seus ombros com gentileza, como se pronunciasse em "alto e bom som" que não se tratava de um genjutsu, pois estavam realmente juntos._

_Hinata corou com o gesto do primo que fez com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos. Ela podia sentir o calor que ele emanava e não pôde deixar de pensar como seria bom adormecer entre seus braços._

- Chegamos. _– A voz grave pronunciou, despertando a Hyuuga de seus pensamentos. Ela mirou a fachada do restaurante, constatando surpresa ser um dos melhores de toda a Vila. – _Algum problema?_ – Questionou receoso de que ela não tivesse gostado._

- N-Não! – _Ela respondeu rápido_. – É só que... eu n-nunca vim aqui. _– Explicou com um sorriso tímido._

_Neji tomou uma das mãos de Hinata novamente e conduziu-a à entrada do restaurante, satisfeito por tê-la trazido justamente a um lugar que ela não conhecia. Quando passaram pela porta, os perolados da herdeira vislumbraram as mesas com toalhas de tule branco perfeitamente bordado e velas. A decoração era rústica e a iluminação provinha de lustres luxuosos fixados no teto alto e nas paredes. "Perfeito", ela pensou e precisou conter-se para não suspirar de forma audível._

- Espero que esteja do seu agrado, Hinata-sama. _– Ele falou de forma amena, vendo-a assentir corada._

_Um dos garçons os acompanhou ao segundo andar do restaurante, onde encontraram enormes janelas através das quais podiam ver grande parte de Konoha, iluminada pelas luzes das casas e do comércio. A lua pairava no céu escuro e muitas estrelas deixavam a paisagem ainda mais bela. Haviam alguns casais jantando à luz de velas com sorrisos e carícias discretas, deixando a jovem Hyuuga constrangida, questionando-se se Neji pretendia o mesmo ao trazê-la justamente a um restaurante no qual o clima romântico parecia envolver todo o ambiente._

_A mesa reservada estava próxima à janela e Hinata soube ser um dos lugares mais privilegiados do restaurante. Neji adiantou-se e puxou uma das cadeiras para que Hinata se sentasse. Céus, como ele podia ser tão perfeito?_

_Ele se sentou à sua frente e fitou-a longamente, observando como ela colocava uma mecha do cabelo sedoso atrás da orelha. Um gesto tão simples deixava-a incrivelmente linda aos seus olhos apaixonados._

- Obrigada, Neji. _– Ela expressou com sua voz de sinos. _– E-Esse lugar é lindo.

_Um sorriso satisfeito e um pouco convencido surgiu nos lábios finos do gênio Hyuuga. O que ele mais desejava era fazer com que Hinata se sentisse melhor, era deixá-la feliz para que seus olhos de gelo brilhassem como antes. Ele não descansaria até fazê-la sorrir novamente; até fazê-la perceber que não estava sozinha._

- Eu fico feliz que tenha apreciado, Hinata-sama. _– Sua voz era rouca e ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, apenas para fitá-la ainda mais intensamente. _– Eu não me importaria de trazê-la aqui todas as noites se isso a deixasse feliz. _– Completou e a Hyuuga perdeu o fôlego com a forma sensual do primo lhe dizer isso. Agradeceu por estar sentada, pois certamente teria ido ao chão com suas pernas trêmulas._

**

* * *

**

Remexeu-se sob o lençol sentindo a maciez do tecido sobre o corpo nu. Os olhos perolados tardaram a se acostumar com a claridade do quarto e o costumeiro sono abandonou-o por completo ao recordar a noite anterior. Um sorriso caloroso moldou-se em seus lábios antes de virar-se para o outro lado da cama apenas para vislumbrar a imagem de Hinata adormecida.

Piscou confuso ao notar o local vazio, questionando-se onde _ela_ poderia estar? Deslizou ansiosamente sua mão sobre o colchão para conferir se ainda havia o calor de sua _esposa_ e as sobrancelhas perfeitas franziram-se ao constatar que ela saíra há algum tempo. Levantou-se ágil, sentindo um incômodo aperto no peito.

Vestiu o kimono branco da cerimônia de casamento por ser a única roupa próxima, sem sequer amarrá-lo à cintura, e abandonou o quarto com passos rápidos enquanto observava todos os ambientes por onde passava à procura de Hinata. "Não!", pensou frustrado ignorando a sensação de seu estômago afundar-se no corpo a cada passo.

_- HINATA-SAMA! _– Gritou descontrolado, ativando o doujutsu para vasculhar a área. Alguns Bouke's vieram ao seu encontro após ouvirem a voz exaltada do atual líder Hyuuga, surpreendendo-se por vê-lo tão transtornado. _– Onde ela está? _– Exigiu, o olhar fixo nos rostos assustados. _– Ela não pode ter feito isso! _– Afirmou movimentando a cabeça veementemente, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas surgirem enquanto o coração se comprimia com a frustração.

_- O que houve? _– Hitoshi chegou em tempo de ver a dor impressa da face do gênio Hyuuga, cessando os passos ao receber a ordem autoritária:

_- Vasculhem a área! _– A voz era grave e convicta, constrastando com a aparência desesperada do líder Hyuuga. _– Procurem por Hinata! Eu quero todos deste clã envolvidos na busca!_

Exclamações surpresas puderam ser ouvidas e Neji não tolerou que ainda estivessem fitando-o como se fosse louco.

_- Eu mesmo me encarregarei de matar quem não fizer o máximo possível para encontrar Hinata. _– A ameaça tomou a todos de assalto, que com passos largos abandonaram o local para anunciar a nova ordem do líder Hyuuga.

**

* * *

**

_O jantar estava muito agradável. Hinata sabia que Neji era um homem inteligente e envolvente, mas naquele momento pôde conhecê-lo melhor, porque – era notável – ele estava disposto a mostrar-se para a Hyuuga._

- Você realmente não gosta de chá verde? _– Ela questionou com um sorriso largo, olhando-o incrédula assentir em resposta. _– Mas eu sempre levei chá verde para você e Otoo-san quando treinavam! _– Afirmou em tom descrente, sem sentir a comum tristeza ao relembrar de seu pai._

- Seria um grande desrespeito se eu não aceitasse. _– O jovem respondeu rindo, gravando em memória como Hinata ficava linda à luz de velas. A pele alva ganhava um brilho dourado e os perolados tinham um leve tom lilás._

_Ela ainda sorria ao beber mais um gole do vinho tinto que Neji pedira. O sabor suave daquela bebida completava a perfeição do momento. Nunca, em seus mais doces sonhos, teria imaginado estar vivendo tal intimidade com o primo; sentindo-se tão feliz somente por compartilhar com ele algo tão simples quanto um jantar._

- Está satisfeita? _– Ele questionou delicado, considerando estar demasiado tarde para o descanso necessário à cerimônia de casamento do dia seguinte._

- Oh, sim. – _Anuiu, observando as horas no belíssimo relógio de madeira fixado na parede do restaurante. – _Teremos u-um d-dia agitado a-amanhã. – _Completou compreensiva enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma coloração rubra._

_Depois que pagou a conta, o gênio Hyuuga tomou a iniciativa de entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Hinata, deixando-a extremamente corada com o gesto. Ela não conseguia conter o insistente sorriso que seus lábios rosados pareciam fazer questão de manter. Encarou as estrelas brilhantes daquela noite mágica e por um breve momento recriminou-se por suas tolas intenções de abandonar Neji. Discretamente, olhou-o ao seu lado, caminhando serenamente com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios perfeitamente delineados. Ele era tão lindo; a mais pura beleza encarnada. _

- Hinata-sama, chegamos. _– Neji chamou-a e somente neste momento a jovem Hyuuga retornou à sua sã consciência, vendo-se diante da mansão._

- A n-noite foi... m-muito agradável, Neji. _– Ela foi capaz de dizer pondo-se à frente de seu noivo sem romper o contato de suas mãos. _– Obrigada! _– Agradeceu sorrindo docemente._

_Neji fixou seu olhar sobre os orbes pálidos da prima e com um breve movimento puxou a mão delicada lentamente até que seus corpos estivessem perigosamente próximos. Ele inalou o perfume de rosas que o corpo feminino exalava, inclinando-se sobre uma Hinata nervosamente estática até que seus lábios encontraram o frágil pescoço em uma lenta carícia. Ele pôde ouvir um suspiro deleitoso escapar pelos lábios de sua noiva antes de beijar-lhe a face até alcançar a boca entreaberta._

**

* * *

**

A noite estava fria quando Kiba e Hinata se instalaram em um único quarto de uma velha pensão. O rapaz estava preocupado com a o rosto de traços perfeitos inexpressivo. Ele nunca vira nos orbes perolados de sua companheira de equipe o vazio opressor que via neste momento.

_- Hinata, você precisa descansar. _– Afirmou se aproximando da amiga, sentindo um profundo pesar ao vê-la sentada sobre o chão envelhecido de madeira com o olhar fixo sobre o nada, presa em suas próprias lembranças dolorosas. _– Ei... _– Chamou tocando-a levemente, observando os perolados opacos encará-lo em retorno. _– Venha, deite na cama. _– Puxou-a com toda a delicadeza que não possuía, conduzindo-a sem resistência. Ele a acomodou sob as cobertas, notando que o corpo feminino se encolhia como se quisesse desaparecer.

Os lábios masculinos beijaram o rosto da Hyuuga, pálido, sem a adorável coloração rosada de sempre. Ela rejeitara qualquer iniciativa de conversa. Sequer tocara na comida, mesmo que soubesse estar tão faminta quanto ele próprio depois das longas e intermináveis horas correndo até o País do Arroz. Tinha esperanças de que as coisas melhorassem com o passar do tempo. Ele a protegeria com sua vida enquanto o frágil coração tivesse seus cacos recuperados.

**

* * *

**

_Os lábios se encontraram tímidos e as mãos masculinas envolveram a cintura delgada de Hinata em um gesto possessivo. Ela correspondeu ao movimento, levando as mãos levemente trêmulas até a nuca masculina, envolvendo os longos cabelos sedosos do primo entre os dedos. _

_A maciez dos fios fez Hinata imaginar que nada a faria mais feliz do que acariciar aquelas mechas castanhas antes de adormecer. O pensamento a fez pressionar sua boca com maior anseio e Neji sentiu o desejo invadi-lo como uma droga viciante, deslizando a língua aveludada sobre os lábios doces de Hinata. Ela cedeu passagem e a carícia intensificou-se conforme suas línguas se encontravam, brigando por espaço, sorvendo o sabor que tanto apreciavam._

_Neji passeou com suas mãos pelas costas delicadas da prima, sentindo as curvas sinuosas daquele corpo sob seus dedos, imaginando-a por um momento sem aquela yukata vermelha. Céus, ele não poderia assustá-la neste momento, mas estava quase impossível ignorar a excitação que fazia pulsar seu baixo ventre. A Hyuuga sentiu-se arrepiar pelos movimentos firmes das mãos masculinas, sentindo-se cada vez mais quente com o beijo voluptoso associado às carícias ousadas do primo. _

**

* * *

**

Aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração despedaçar-se mais. "Não a encontramos, Neji-sama"; "Ninguém a viu"; "Procuramos por toda a parte"... Ele estava farto. Seu corpo estava cansado. Seu chakra havia se esgotado pelas incontáveis horas utilizando o Byakugan para encontrar Hinata. Estava faminto, mas não tinha vontade alguma de comer. Estava com sono, mas aquela cama só lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas. E se adormecesse, ele sabia, sonharia com _ela_. Sonharia com seu sorriso, com as palavras sussurradas, e acordaria odiando-se por perdê-la tão facilmente.

**Espero que você esteja se dando bem lá fora sem mim**

I hope you're doing fine out there without me

**Porque eu não estou me dando tão bem sem você**

'Cause I'm not doing so good without you

Ele subestimou os sentimentos de Hinata. Ele sabia o quanto era importante para ela sentir-se útil, reconhecer que fizera o bem àqueles que ama. E o maior bem ao clã, na concepção errôneamente deturpada da jovem Hyuuga, seria abandoná-lo para que ele fosse seu único líder.

Maldição! Ele devia ter previsto que ela não abandonaria seus planos simplesmente por terem declarado seu amor um ao outro; ele devia ter previsto que mesmo sabendo o quanto era amada, Hinata jamais hesitaria entre sua obediência ao clã e o amor sincero de seu _marido_. Não... ela nunca aceitaria ser feliz em detrimento da "suposta infelicidade de seu clã".

**As coisas que eu pensei que você nunca saberia sobre mim**

The things I thought you'd never know about me

**Foram as coisas que eu acho que você sempre entendeu**

Were the things I guess you always understood

Uma lágrima solitária abandonou os perolados de quem um dia foi considerado um dos shinobis mais frios de Konoha e mesmo que isso fosse uma grande mudança ao líder Hyuuga em nada reduzia o sofrimento que seu coração carregava.

_Hyuuga Neji continuava frio_, simplesmente porque Hinata – seu lugar ensolarado – o havia abandonado. Ela o havia deixado.

_- Neji-sama... _– Um Bouke aproximou-se cauteloso. _– Aburame Shino deseja vê-lo._

Ah, claro. Konoha inteira sabia que Hinata havia desaparecido. Tsunade fora devidamente informada por Hitoshi para que tomasse providências e nada mais natural que um dos companheiros de equipe de sua _esposa_ fosse procurá-lo para "manifestar solidariedade", pensou amargo. Só estava surpreso com o fato de não ter sido o "garoto-cão" a vir.

**

* * *

**

_O beijo expressava todo o anseio de se unirem, de estarem um com o outro finalmente, mas Neji – de alguma maneira incompreensivelmente lógica – ouviu de forma longínqua sua consciência alertá-lo estar indo rápido demais. Repentinamente, ele afastou Hinata e cerrou os olhos enquanto suas mãos mantinham-se pousadas sobre os ombros femininos, como se garantissem certa distância segura entre seus corpos. _

_A jovem o encarou frustrada e vagarosamente sentiu-se extremamente constrangida com a situação. O que ela pensou estar fazendo? Ou melhor, por que __não__ pensou no que estava fazendo?_

- Hinata-sama... _– A voz grave do primo era pesarosa. _– Desculpe. Eu não pretendia... Eu não...

_Ela o calou colocando um dos dedos finos nos lábios masculinos, fitando-o tão confusa quanto ele aparentava estar. Apesar da enorme vergonha e da vontade quase incontrolável de sair correndo, ela não suportaria deixar Neji sentindo-se o maior culpado de algo que ambos desejaram fazer. E __com certeza__ ela também precisava assumir sua participação naquele beijo. _

- N-Nossa culpa. _– Ela sorriu sem graça, sentindo a face aquecer ainda mais com a expressão surpresa de Neji. _– Boa noite, Neji.

_E a jovem abandonou um abobado noivo, mirando-o uma última vez com um leve sorriso nos lábios antes de adentrar as grandes portas da mansão._

**

* * *

**

_- Você precisa comer, Hinata! _– Expressou um frustrado Kiba, mirando com olhos selvagens a figura pálida à sua frente.

Ela suspirou vencida, envolvendo os hashis entre os dedos. Uma pequena porção de arroz deixaria Kiba satisfeito o suficiente para que deixasse de importuná-la com tão pouco. Estava se tornando hábito naquela semana que o amigo a estivesse controlando em todas as suas atitudes, como se temesse que ao virar as costas ela cometesse suicídio.

Não que esta ideia não tivesse sido pensada com seriedade. Na verdade, foi a primeira solução que ponderou depois de abandonar Konoha há uma semana. Mas não poderia fazê-lo. Não quando Kiba a estava acompanhando, tendo abandonado tudo por ela. Mais uma vez pensava em todos antes de si mesma.

Depois de comer sem vontade, sem sequer conversar com Kiba sobre a Vila da Grama para onde estavam seguindo, levantou-se e rumou para um pequeno jardim do humilde hotel onde estavam. Sentou-se sobre uma pedra e mirou o céu tingido de vermelho com o pôr do sol. Em breve anoiteceria e seu inferno pessoal pioraria com seus contantes sonhos que envolviam Neji.

**Então como eu pude ter sido tão cego por todos esses anos?**

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?

**Eu apenas vejo a verdade através de todo este medo**

Guess I only see the truth through all this fear

Ele estaria melhor que ela? Ou seu coração estaria tão quebrado quanto o dela? Imaginou que provavelmente ele não estivesse sofrendo tanto devido às incontáveis responsabilidades como líder do clã. Talvez estivesse estressado com a rotina pesada de atender aos processos burocráticos e entediantes que o Conselho o devia estar submentendo.

Seria bom se ela pudesse ajudá-lo. Poderia aguardá-lo com o jantar pronto, preferentemente um prato que ele gostasse. E, então, ela o ouviria com atenção e lhe faria uma massagem relaxante para que se sentisse melhor. Suspirou melancólica. Não... Neji não precisava de nada disso. As cozinheiras da mansão poderiam servi-lo e qualquer mulher aceitaria massageá-lo, não precisava que ela estivesse à sua disposição.

**E viver sem você**

And living without you

**E tudo o que eu tenho neste mundo**

And everything I had in this world

**E tudo o que eu sempre serei**

And all that I'll ever be

Era triste pensar que Neji a estaria esquecendo enquanto ela o mantinha totalmente vivo em suas lembranças e em seu coração. Ela o mantinha vivo, porque apesar de se sentir aterrorizantemente só, Neji ainda lhe dava forças. Ela o via em suas lembranças ao fechar os olhos, mirando-a com aqueles perolados calorosos e sorriso enigmático, e dizia a si mesma que se alguém como _ele_ a havia amado um dia, devia se manter digna deste amor.

Hanabi e seus amigos também a faziam se sentir triste, mas a perda do amor de Neji era sufocantemente maior.

**Poderia cair tudo ao meu redor**

It could all fall down around me

**Contanto que eu tenha você bem aqui do meu lado**

Just as long as I have you right here by me

**

* * *

**

_Os convidados a vislumbravam com admiração, acompanhando cada passo da noiva que estava simplesmente estonteante com sua yukata branca de seda, preenchida com detalhes dourados. Os cabelos negro-azulados presos em um coque adornado com kanzashis __**[1] **__dourados moldavam sua face com mechas levemente cacheadas. A franja estava cuidadosamente penteada para o lado e a maquiagem destacava a beleza dos traços femininos. _

_Neji mantinha as pérolas fixas sobre a prima, maravilhado com tamanha beleza. Precisou tensionar a mandíbula para não entreabrir os lábios com o encanto que Hinata despertou conforme se aproximava. Quando a noiva estava a alguns passos do altar, o gênio Hyuuga adiantou-se e beijou-lhe a fronte, concedendo seu braço para que ela o envolvesse com a mão delicada._

_O monge entoou os cantos matrimoniais e recitou as orações necessárias, mas o casal pouco ouvia por estar preocupado demais em trocar olhares significativos. Hinata estava extasiada com a beleza dominante de Neji. Aquele kimono impecavelmente branco, amarrado com uma faixa preta, o deixava incrivelmente atraente e a Hyuuga não pôde deixar de pensar que não haveria outro homem mais formoso que seu noivo._

**

* * *

**

Uma semana.

E nenhuma notícia de Hinata.

Neji estava sentado em uma poltrona no quarto que era de sua esposa. Os objetos pessoais dela ainda estavam naquele cômodo, porque não tiveram tempo de levá-los à suíte principal da mansão antes do casamento.

**Eu não consigo suportar mais um dia sem você**

I can't take another day without you

**Porque, querida, eu nunca conseguiria sozinho**

'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own

As olheiras profundas se destacavam abaixo de perolados desesperançados. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados e começavam a perder seu costumeiro brilho com a falta de cuidados.

Mas nada disso poderia ser pior do que a saudade opressora de Hinata. Nada poderia fazê-lo sofrer mais do que dizer a si mesmo que devia ter sido cauteloso com a prima; devia tê-la permitido dizer o que a afligia, concedendo o apoio que sempre prometeu oferecer.

**Tenho esperado tanto tempo, apenas para te segurar**

I've been waiting so long, just to hold you

**E para estar de volta nos seus braços onde eu pertenço**

And to be back in your arms where I belong

Apesar dos constantes comentários questionadores sobre Hinata ter fugido com _Inuzuka Kiba_, o gênio Hyuuga não duvidava de seus sentimentos. Claramente, era frustrante não ser capaz de responder quais as razões para que a prima fugisse _com outro_ logo após o casamento, no entanto, isso pouco importava para ele.

Ela poderia explicar depois que a encontrasse. Teriam todo o tempo para os esclarecimentos necessários quando se vissem novamente.

**Me desculpe por nem sempre achar as palavras para dizer**

Sorry I can't always find the words to say

Levantou-se inquieto com o comum aperto no peito. Os dedos delgados dançaram sobre a penteadeira de Hinata e um sorriso melancólico desenhou-se nos lábios masculinos enquanto Neji imaginava-a sentada diante daquele espelho, penteando as longas madeixas índigo.

Cerrou os olhos para apagar a lembrança, mas ao abri-los via-a ali, como um fantasma intocável. A cada dia que passava, Neji sentia-se mais impotente, questionando-se constantemente se ela estaria bem, se estaria viva.

**Tudo o que eu sempre soube desaparece**

But everything I've ever known gets swept away

**Dentro do seu amor**

Inside of your love

Ele devia tê-la ouvido mais; devia tê-la interrompido quando a flagrou conversando solitariamente no cemitério, revelando seus planos de fuga. Quem sabe assim ela poderia ter confiado nele? Ao menos o suficiente para dizer o que a atormentava.

_- Neji-sama... _– Hitoshi interferiu o fluxo de seus pensamentos melancólicos. _– Você precisa descansar. – _O líder Hyuuga sequer olhou em resposta, deixando o Bouke irritado com seu constante sofrimento. _– Soube que as buscas foram encerradas pela Godaime. _– Afirmou, observando Neji cerrar os punhos. _– Nenhuma pista em uma semana._

_- Ela pode ter encerrado, mas vamos continuar procurando. _– Neji afirmou, categórico.

_- É inútil, Neji-sama. _– Hitoshi retorquiu, tentando incidir um pouco de sensatez naquela mente cansada do jovem à sua frente.

_- Eu não descansarei até reencontrá-la. _– A voz fria fez Hitoshi recuar um passo.

**

* * *

**

_Houve aplausos com o beijo suave e demorado que selou a união daquele casal. Neji e Hinata foram cumprimentados pelos Hyuuga's e convidados, sentindo-se extremamente felizes com aquele momento surreal._

_**Casados**__... Um elo sólido os unia diante de Kami e dos homens. Um elo inquebrável, até a morte. E apesar da Hyuuga ter planos de fuga em mente, era impossível não se contagiar com o clima de comemoração que reinava. Era impossível manter-se alheia ao sorriso carinhoso que seu __**marido**__ lhe lançava enquanto a mirava com perolados repletos de expectativas._

_A noite seguiu com festividades solenes e informais, envolvendo brindes e discursos de alguns convidados – entre eles Naruto e Hanabi. Era também um momento de seriedade, porque o casamento simbolizava a quebra de uma tradição rigorosa do clã Hyuuga e a apresentação de Hinata como sua líder principal._

_Algumas horas depois, os convidados se retiravam e – para desespero de Hinata – em breve os noivos estariam a sós. Ela havia planejado inúmeras maneiras de fugir antes que o casamento fosse consumado, precavendo-se de todas as maneiras possíveis de futuras lembranças comprometedoras e dolorosas. _

- O aposento está arrumado para o descanso dos senhores. _– Uma Bouke afirmou com uma reverência solícita._

- Obrigada. _– A jovem agradeceu e fitando seu marido, continuou: – _C-Com li-licença. _– Pediu extremamente constrangida._

**

* * *

**

Isso não poderia continuar assim. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa! Obrigava a jovem Hyuuga a se alimentar e tirava-a da cama para que andasse ao menos alguns passos no quarto ou se banhar. Ele a amava, mas vê-la esmorecer à sua frente estava acabando consigo.

Pensou várias vezes que estando ao lado dela, poderia ajudá-la a superar a perda de sua Vila e família. E, então, ela o agradeceria e reconheceria sua fidelidade e – quem sabe – o amaria como ele a amava.

Mas **três meses** haviam se passado e **nada** mudava. As coisas pioravam! E a Hinata que ele amava estava morrendo a cada dia diante de seus olhos.

**E tudo o que eu tenho neste mundo**

And everything I had in this world

**E tudo o que eu sempre serei**

And all that I'll ever be

_- Por que, Hina? _– Questionou forçando-a a mirar seus olhos, vendo a tez alva mais pálida do que nunca. _– Por que você não reage? _– A voz era desesperada.

Ela o olhou com seus perolados opacos e fremiu com a forma como as mãos quentes de Kiba seguravam sua face para que não fugisse daquela pergunta. Para que lhe desse as respostas que desejava. As respostas que merecia.

**Poderia cair tudo ao meu redor**

It could all fall down around me

**Contanto que eu tenha você bem aqui do meu lado**

Just as long as I have you right here by me

Uma lágrima soltou-se de seus olhos e Kiba fitou assustado aquela pequena gotícula salgada molhar sua mão. Era a primeira vez, desde que abandonaram Konoha, que ele via Hinata chorar.

Um soluço escapou dos lábios ressecados e o moreno a soltou levemente, apenas para ver mais e mais lágrimas surgirem em uma torrente dolorosa que o fez sentir o coração apertar-se só de imaginar o que Hinata estava sentindo.

_- E-Eu n-não agüento... _– Ela fungou, chorando mais, tremendo com toda a fragilidade que demonstrava. Kiba adiantou-se e a abraçou, acolhendo-a como zelo, segurando-a com receio de machucá-la.

**Enquanto os dias passam eu vejo**

As the days grow long I see

**Algo ainda espera por mim**

Some is standing still for me

**E você não está aqui**

When you're not here

Longos minutos se passaram quando Hinata se acalmou um pouco, aninhando-se no colo de Kiba sem se importar com mais nada. Ela estava tão cansada. Estava tão triste. Não havia mais nada que ela fizesse além de imaginar como teria sido se permanecesse em Konoha. Como seria se Neji não a odiasse como acreditava que ele odiava.

Ela o havia abandonado.

Ela havia cumprido sua promessa.

Então por que sentia esse enorme arrependimento?

_- Você só precisa descansar. _– Kiba sussurrou ao seu ouvido, mas uma onda de pânico a engolfou com aquela afirmativa.

_- NÃO! _– Gritou exasperada. _– E-Eu não posso! _– Falou como se ele tivesse dito algo absurdo.

**Me desculpe por nem sempre achar as palavras para dizer**

Sorry I can't always find the words to say

**Tudo o que eu sempre soube desaparece**

Everything I've ever known gets swept away

**Dentro do seu amor**

Inside of your love

_- Calma, Hina. _– Disse afagando seus cabelos. _– Você só vai dormir._

_- Quando eu durmo... _– Ela começou, sentindo uma nova onda de angústia. _– __**Ele**__ invade meus sonhos._

_- Ele quem? _– Kiba questionou aturdido; olhos selvagens mirando-a confusos.

_- Neji... _– Balbuciou em resposta e o moreno compreendeu de imediato, como a breve luz de um relâmpago em uma noite escura e sombria, o motivo do sofrimento de Hinata.

**

* * *

**

_A camisola preta, com um discreto decote, moldava as curvas sinuosas e a jovem Hyuuga estava realmente nervosa enquanto tentava ouvir quaisquer ruídos que indicassem que Neji se aproximava do quarto._

_Ela fingia dormir, deitada sobre a enorme cama de casal da suíte principal, pensando que Neji provavelmente quereria vê-la antes de seguir para o seu quarto. Assim, ela poderia partir tão logo ele notasse – e acreditasse – que ela estava dormindo._

_E, finalmente, após longos 15 minutos de espera, o perfume amadeirado invadiu o ambiente quando a porta foi silenciosamente aberta. Hinata cerrou as pálpebras, mas a respiração estava descompassada e ela se questionou se conseguiria realmente enganá-lo._

_Alguns passos foram dados e ela percebeu que Neji devia ter se agachado à sua frente, porque o hálito quente e amentolado acariciou sua face antes que seus lábios fossem selados. Os orbes perolados da Hyuuga abriram-se em total descrença! De todas as ações de Neji, ela nunca imaginaria que ele a beijasse mesmo que estivesse "dormindo"!_

_Ao abrir seus olhos, porém, ela pôde notar que ele também a encarava, deixando-a extremamente constrangida. Ele se distanciou somente o suficiente para que ela observasse um sorriso divertido e malicioso moldar-se naqueles lábios finos e perfeitos. Certamente, neste momento, devia estar muito corada, porque Neji passou delicadamente seus dedos sobre a face de traços delicados._

- Você fica tão linda fingindo dormir. _– A voz rouca soou e ela sentiu seu corpo todo aquecer em resposta. Como ele sabia que ela estava fingindo?_

_O Hyuuga não deu tempo para que Hinata pensasse mais sobre os poderes misteriosos de seu marido, porque uniu sua boca à dela em um beijo exigente e desejoso, obrigando-a a arquear o corpo para acompanhar seu ritmo. _

**

* * *

**

Três meses distante de Hinata não reduziram em nada a intensidade de seus sentimentos. A esta altura, Neji reconhecia que se nunca voltasse a revê-la, Hinata seria sempre seu único amor.

Algumas vezes, ia ao quarto dela apenas para tocar as roupas que ficaram nos armários ou para sentar sobre a cama que um dia ela se deitou. E se antes fugia de seus sonhos, agora buscava adormecer pensando em Hinata para ver seu rosto e sorriso bondoso uma vez mais.

**E tudo o que eu tenho neste mundo**

And everything I had in this world

**E tudo o que eu sempre serei**

And all that I'll ever be

Durante o dia, para não se torturar pela perda e lembranças dolorosas, trabalhava arduamente, envolvendo-se em cada mínimo detalhe para tomar as melhores decisões em prol ao clã. E mesmo que isso beneficiasse a todos os Hyuuga's, a dor que seu líder ostentava na face séria e inexpressiva fazia-os desejar que ele um dia encontrasse sua libertação.

Os conselheiros fizeram propostas indecorosas e humilhantes para que o líder Hyuuga tivesse ao menos um pouco de diversão. Ofereceram mulheres para noites casuais e propuseram outros casamentos prósperos, mas Neji cortou-os com palavras duras e ameaças veladas, tornando sua vida íntima um assunto indiscutível.

**Poderia cair tudo ao meu redor**

It could all fall down around me

**Contanto que eu tenha você bem aqui do meu lado**

Just as long as I have you right here by me

E foi em uma tarde monótona que Neji recebeu uma carta registrada como emergencial. Ele reconheceu o selo do País da Grama e refletiu que não havia ninguém naquela localidade que conhecesse.

Abriu o envelope com cuidado e visualizou as breves palavras escritas de forma aparentemente apressada:

_Hyuuga,_

_Nunca pensei que precisaria um dia pedir algo a você e certamente isso é pouco agradável, mas é por Hinata. Ela precisa de você. Ainda te ama._

_Para encontrá-la, é só ir ao endereço remetente._

_Até breve,_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

Ele entendera bem? Leu uma, duas, três vezes, levantando-se daquela cadeira em um pulo, sem acreditar realmente naquela carta. Depois de tanto tempo sem sequer saber como ela estava; depois que sua esperança já havia sido esquecida; ele finalmente poderia revê-la!

**

* * *

**

_Ela estava entregue àquele beijo e mesmo que sua consciência gritasse para se afastar suas mãos envolveram o pescoço masculino aproximando seus corpos, fazendo Neji deitar-se com ela naquela espaçosa cama._

_As bocas não se afastaram quando as mãos ágeis do Hyuuga percorreram toda a extensão daquele corpo, sedentas por sentir a pele sedosa sob seus dedos, ansiosas por retirar aquela camisola incômoda. A sensatez dera espaço ao desejo que parecia queimá-la por dentro, deixando-a guiar-se pela louca vontade de sentir Neji mais próximo, excitando-se com aquelas grandes mãos pressionando sua cintura._

_Os beijos seguiram ao pescoço feminino e Hinata arquejou quando os lábios de seu marido deixaram rastros de saliva até seu ombro. Ele abaixou lentamente a alça daquela estúpida camisola enquanto beijava o ombro nu, dando leves mordidas que o fizeram ouvir suspiros deleitosos da prima. Ele fez o mesmo processo com a outra alça da camisola e Hinata prendeu o fôlego quando as mãos masculinas puxaram a vestimenta para baixo, revelando os fartos seios de bicos rosados. As mãos delicadas soltaram-se dos cabelos castanhos sedosos na tentativa de esconder-se daquelas pérolas, mas Neji segurou os pulsos femininos e sua voz soou extremamente rouca ao dizer:_

- Não se esconda. _– A jovem pôde notar a luxúria naquele olhar e suas pernas mexeram-se ansiosas em antecipação. O desejo impresso nas pérolas do primo a excitou mais._

_O Hyuuga retirou as mangas do kimono, deixando o torso musculoso visível aos olhos cobiçosos da esposa, sorrindo satisfeito com a reação que causava a ela. Aproximou-se o suficiente para que os seios rijos tocassem o torso desnudo e uma corrente elétrica pareceu banhar aqueles corpos, levando-os a beijarem-se de forma impudica, expressando o prazer que estavam sentindo._

_Hinata arranhou as costas largas ao ritmo que o beijo se intensificava e Neji acomodou-se melhor ao corpo feminino, deixando-a sentir o grande volume entre suas pernas. Um gemido baixo soou por entre os lábios rosados e o Hyuuga abandonou aquela boca para envolver um dos seios entre os dentes, lambendo-o e chupando-o enquanto a mão massageava o outro. Hinata arqueou as costas pressionando instintivamente a cabeça do marido contra o próprio colo, gemendo alto com o prazer que a acometeu quando a língua aveludada acariciava o bico rijo. _

_Era uma sensação que nunca pensou sentir, como se dentro de si houvesse um calor que surgia de seu ventre e espalhava-se por todo o corpo, concentrando-se onde a língua macia de Neji a acariciava. O rosto masculino afundou-se no vale dos seios da Hyuuga e as mãos novamente abaixavam a camisola lentamente, enquanto os lábios beijavam a pele que se tornava mais e mais nua aos seus olhos desejosos._

_Quando a camisola chegou à cintura feminina, Neji concedeu maior atenção ao umbigo bem desenhado e não pôde evitar pensar que Hinata era mais sensual do que seus sonhos mais pervertidos poderiam conceber. Ele mirou o rosto delicado corado pelo prazer, as mãos pequenas presas nos lençóis brancos, a boca rosada entreaberta... Ela era linda e sua._

_Aos poucos Neji abaixou mais o tecido da camisola, revelando a calcinha branca que combinava perfeitamente com a tez alva daquela pele suave. Ele tornou a beijá-la, mas Hinata fechou as pernas no momento em que seus lábios tocariam seu sexo sobre a calcinha úmida. Ela o mirou constrangida e ele sorriu em resposta, beijando suas coxas bem torneadas, pressionando os dedos no interior delas, fazendo-a se arrepiar com a ousadia do gesto._

_Aos poucos, relutante, ela cedeu abrindo vagorasamente as belas pernas, e Neji afundou-se naquela cavidade úmida, afastando o tecido da calcinha o suficiente para que sua língua aveludada encontrasse o ponto frágil da Hyuuga. O corpo feminino tremeu em resposta e um gemido longo escapou sorrateiro dos lábios cheios quando Neji intensificou o ritmo e pressionou os dedos sobre os pontos mais sensíveis de Hinata._

_A excitação foi tão grandiosa que seus sentidos se perderam e por um breve momento ela sequer soube definir onde estava. Era seu primeiro orgasmo e ao recobrar o pouco de sua consciência ela pôde fitar Neji à sua frente, mirando-a admirado pela expressão deleitosa que seu rosto delicado ostentava._

_Ela desejava dar ao seu marido o mesmo prazer. Ela queria retribuir a explosão de sentimentos que ele a fez sentir. As mãos pequenas dançaram sobre o torso nu, desenhando os músculos sob seus dedos, arranhando-o um pouco no processo._

_Neji suspirou pesadamente quando Hinata arranhou-o até a altura do umbigo. Ela gostou da reação que causou e logo suas mãos envolveram a faixa preta que envolvia o kimono, puxando-a lentamente até soltá-la. Os perolados se encontraram e Hinata sentiu o coração pausar uma batida quando Neji balbuciou baixo:_

- Eu te amo. _– A convicta declaração abalou Hinata que sequer desviou os olhos para o corpo do primo quando o kimono deslizou para baixo, deixando-o somente com a calça branca à sua frente. _

_Ela sorriu quando Neji se aproximou novamente, tomando-a nos braços com o mesmo desejo. Ele beijou-a com furor, sorvendo o sabor de sua boca enquanto as mãos passeavam livres pelo corpo feminino. Em um movimento brusco, o Hyuuga sentou-se sobre a cama e puxou Hinata para o seu colo, fazendo-a corar ainda mais com a nova posição. Ela sentiu com maior facilidade o grande volume entre suas pernas e movimentou-se lentamente, fazendo Neji gemer alto. Instigada, ela continuou a se movimentar, sentindo prazer com a fricção, inclinando a cabeça para trás e deixando Neji louco com a visão sensual daquele corpo. Ele afundou o rosto entre os seios volumosos, arfando quando Hinata aumentou o ritmo._

_Repentinamente, ele segurou as ancas da Hyuuga e ela o encarou ofegante e frustrada. Neji estava com a mandíbula cerrada e o cenho franzido quando explicou:_

- Eu não vou agüentar. _– Não houve tempo para Hinata questionar: "Agüentar o quê?", porque seu corpo foi lançado sobre o colchão e Neji retirou a calça permanecendo somente com a boxer branca._

_Ele arrancou a calcinha de Hinata sem resistências. A verdade é que vê-lo daquela forma, viril e possessivo, deixava-a extasiada. A Hyuuga arfou quando Neji tocou seu clitóris com uma das mãos, massageando a área para excitá-la ainda mais, sentindo seus dedos se lambuzarem quando a cavidade ficou úmida o suficiente._

_Lentamente, Neji retirou a última vestimenta e Hinata mirou a extensão daquele membro assustada, mas o Hyuuga leu em seus orbes a dúvida e expressou tranqüilizador:_

- Eu não a machucarei. _– Ela assentiu, acreditando fielmente naquelas palavras. Neji beijou os lábios rosados enquanto se posicionava e a penetrava lentamente, sentindo um prazer quase incontrolável com a entrada apertada. Precisou exercer um grande controle interno para não penetrá-la com selvageria._

_Hinata gemeu com dor àquela invasão, cerrando as pálpebras e arranhando as costas masculinas com vigor. Neji beijou seus lábios com carinho e quando sentiu estar totalmente no interior da Hyuuga, movimentou-se lentamente, trincando os dentes com a pressão prazerosa da cavidade sobre seu membro._

_Com os movimentos a Hyuuga passou a sentir o calor anterior acometê-la com intensidade cada vez maior, auxiliando nos movimentos, pedindo silenciosamente que Neji aumentasse o ritmo. Ele estocou fundo quando notou as intenções da esposa, ouvindo-a gemer ao seu ouvido em resposta, notando-a entregue ao prazer que ele proporcionava. As estocadas ficaram mais rápidas e intensas, os corpos suados com os movimentos, os beijos lascivos no processo... E então, o prazer envolveu o corpo de Hinata uma vez mais quando ela gritou o nome do marido ao alcançar seu ápice. Neji movimentou-se um pouco mais no interior daquele corpo até alcançar seu orgasmo._

_Ambos perderam as forças quando se lançaram sobre o colchão exaustos. Hinata ainda estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios quando sentiu que Neji a tomava nos braços para que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito e se aconchegasse. Ela beijou o tórax masculino e sua voz soou sincera ao dizer:_

- Eu também te amo, Neji.

**

* * *

**

Dos 27 dias previstos de viagem, Neji alcançou a pacata Vila do País da Grama em apenas 10. A corrida foi desgastante e poucas pausas foram realizadas. O sono durou somente 3 horas durante a viagem, mas Shino e Hitoshi que o acompanhavam não reclamaram.

Neji havia solicitado ao Aburame que confirmasse se a letra da carta era realmente de Kiba e depois que tiveram certeza de não se tratar de uma brincadeira o líder Hyuuga não negou que ele o acompanhasse ao País da Grama. Diante daquela velha pensão, os perolados ativaram o doujutsu reconhecendo de imediato a pequena centelha de chakra de Hinata.

_- Ela está aqui. _– Afirmou, a voz grave. _– Vamos._

**E tudo o que eu tenho neste mundo**

And everything I had in this world

**E tudo o que eu sempre serei**

And all that I'll ever be

O corpo miúdo estava recostado na única janela do quarto e um feixe fino de luz iluminava seu rosto pálido. Ela tinha olheiras sob os perolados e o rosto aparentava cansaço, como se não tivesse uma boa noite de sono há meses.

Ouviu passos no corredor da pensão, mas não se moveu sequer um milímetro, mesmo que visitantes fossem raros naquele país longínquo. A Hyuuga suspirou pesadamente antes de fechar suas pálpebras para se concentrar em esvaziar sua mente e meditar um pouco, apenas para calar os pensamentos que a perturbavam.

O som da porta de correr de seu quarto se abrindo fê-la pensar que Kiba devia ter retornado de sua ida ao mercado. Ele fora rápido. Ela sentiu a presença se aproximar e fungou irritada. Seria possível que ele estivesse assustado em vê-la com os olhos fechados? De certo pensou estar morta.

Uma mão grande e quente deslizou sobre seu rosto e o coração que estivera tanto tempo pesado pareceu inundar com o toque suave, aumentando seu ritmo conforme as narinas da Hyuuga captavam o perfume amadeirado. Ela conhecia somente uma pessoa que tinha aquele cheiro adoravelmente doloroso só de lembrar. Uma única pessoa que a fazia estremecer com apenas um toque singelo como este.

**Poderia cair tudo ao meu redor**

It could all fall down around me

As pálpebras se abriram, revelando perolados assustados. O rosto masculino um pouco mais fino pela perda de peso, com aspecto cansado da longa viagem, estava à sua frente. E aqueles olhos que a miravam continham o mesmo brilho adorável que se lembrava, aquele brilho caloroso que a fazia se sentir vaidosa simplesmente por ser alvo daquele mar pálido.

_- N-Neji... _– Ela balbuciou, dizendo o nome que mantivera preso em suas lembranças durante os últimos meses. As mãos pequenas envolveram a face masculina, passeando sobre seus traços, reconhecendo não ser mais um sonho.

Lágrimas surgiram e Hinata soluçou quando Neji a envolveu em seus braços sem dizer nada, sem demonstrar o ódio que ela esperava ter implantado no coração dele. Ele ainda a amava e, céus, ela não merecia! Ela não merecia que ele a colocasse em seu colo como estava fazendo, que acariciasse seus cabelos e inalasse o odor de sua pele como se ainda fosse aquela bela mulher que o havia abandonado.

Ela não era.

Ela estava debilitada, fraca, desnutrida. Mas isso não reduziu em nada o olhar de admiração que ele lhe lançava. Não reduziu em nada o calor dos beijos que distribuía na face feminina, enquanto apertava aquele corpo pequeno ao seu.

_- Por que me deixou? _– Ele perguntou com a voz dolorosa, o rosto enterrado no pescoço da prima. Ela inalou o ar a procura de sanidade e a pergunta de Neji a fez pensar por um breve momento que estava colocando tudo a perder.

_- E-Eu prometi... a-ao Otoo-san. _– A resposta era sincera e Neji afastou-se o suficiente para mirar aqueles olhos que tinham o mesmo sofrimento que os dele. _– D-Desculpe! _– Ela pediu em um sussurro, mas ele reconheceu o desespero no timbre fraco.

_- Ele pediu que me deixasse? _– Questionou como se o motivo de Hinata não fizesse sentido, como se esperasse qualquer justificativa que não envolvesse o antigo líder Hyuuga.

_- E-Ele tinha razão. _– Ela fungou e abandonou os braços masculinos, certa de que ele a odiaria pelo que fizera. _– Eu só o atrapalharia quando você fosse o líder do nosso clã._

Então era isso. Ele havia pensado que este seria um dos motivos. Levantou-se com a postura cansada, os ombros largos baixos e a expressão indecifrável. Hinata fremiu com aquele conjunto, baixando os olhos lacrimejantes para os próprios pés.

_- Você nunca entendeu o que eu sinto? _– Questionou, frio. _– Nunca se deu ao trabalho de pensar que talvez... _– Aproximou-se, segurando o rosto feminino para que ela o olhasse. _– Talvez eu precisasse de você? _– Hinata prendeu o fôlego quando Neji se inclinou sobre ela, banhando seu rosto com o hálito quente. _– __**Por você**__ eu me mantive vivo; __**por você**__ eu busquei forças onde não tinha, apenas para ter a esperança de que um dia eu a pudesse ver de novo. _– Ele acariciou os lábios pálidos de Hinata com o polegar. _– É __**por você**__ Hinata que eu estou aqui._

Ele se aproximou lentamente, até o momento que seus lábios roçaram em um toque suave, e a Hyuuga fechou os olhos aguardando o beijo que não veio. Repentinamente, Neji se afastou e a olhou com uma seriedade cortante.

_- Se você não aceita meu amor, se não o valoriza, eu não tenho o que fazer aqui. _– Caminhou alguns passos até a porta do quarto e Hinata sentiu a dor atingi-la como um forte soco diretamente sobre o estômago. _– Eu te amo, Hinata. _– Ele não a encarava quando declarou uma vez mais. _– Mas não posso optar __**por você**__ se você não opta __**por mim**__._

A jovem sentiu seu coração despedaçar com aquelas palavras e odiou-se profundamente quando sentiu a dor impressa na voz rouca do primo. Ele tinha razão. Ela não devia ter cumprido uma promessa que tiraria de ambos o que mais amavam. Ela optou de forma mesquinha e egoísta por seu pai – um homem que sequer a valorizava –, abandonando Neji – o único que a amava.

**Contanto que eu tenha você bem aqui do meu lado**

Just as long as I have you right here by me

_- Eu te amo! _– Ela falou, vendo o Hyuuga cessar os passos que o levariam de volta a Konoha. _– Você está certo. _– Neji voltou-se para encará-la, surpreso com a convicção presente na voz melodiosa. _– Eu não posso mais pensar em quem não pensa em mim. _ Afirmou dando passos cautelosos até o primo. _– Eu preciso viver por quem __eu amo__; eu preciso viver __**por você**__._

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios masculinos quando os braços delicados envolveram seu pescoço e os lábios se encontraram com uma opressora saudade. As línguas se acariciaram desesperadas em um ritmo que os fazia perder o fôlego e Hinata pensou no quanto fora tola em abandonar Neji; ela pensou no quanto seu amor foi inútil, porque não optou por defendê-lo quando _alguém_ lhe pediu o contrário.

E depois que o beijo se encerrou com selinhos vagarosos, ela vislumbrou o brilho amoroso nos orbes de seu marido e selou em seu interior a promessa de que nunca, nunca mais o deixaria.

* * *

**[EPÍLOGO]**

**...5 anos depois...**

Estava deitada sob as grossas cobertas naquele inverno rigoroso. Remexeu-se à procura do calor do corpo masculino, mas ele não estava ao seu lado. Onde Neji teria ido àquela hora da manhã?

Ouviu passos se aproximarem do quarto e cerrou os olhos fingindo dormir. Faria-o ter uma surpresa quando fosse acordá-la, pensou sorrindo discretamente.

_- Quietinho. _– Ela pôde ouvir a voz rouca de Neji sussurrar e constatou que ele não estava sozinho no quarto. – _Pode fazer. _– Incentivou e imediatamente a Hyuuga sentiu suas mãozinhas sobre seu rosto, acariciando-a enquanto a voz infantil lhe dizia:

_- Okaa-san, eu sei que 'tá fingindo! _– A risada gostosa de Hizashi soou alta e Hinata abriu as pálpebras com um sorriso divertido.

_- Como é que você sabia? _– Ela perguntou sentando-se enquanto bagunçava os curtos cabelos castanhos de seu filho. Seus olhos prenderam-se por um momento sobre a figura imponente de seu marido, que acompanhava a cena com um sorriso.

_- Otoo-san disse que suas pálpebras tremem quando você finge. _– Segredou e as bochechas de Hinata coraram com a resposta.

_- Ele disse é? _– Ela brincou, fazendo cócegas no pequeno corpo de apenas 4 anos. _– Que tal trocar de roupa para brincarmos no jardim? _– Soltou-o vendo-o assentir e correr porta à fora do quarto.

Quem diria que teriam um filho tão agitado quanto Hizashi? O casal estava genuinamente feliz com sua vida. Depois do retorno de Hinata há cinco anos, muitas coisas em Konoha haviam se transformado. A Vila havia sido destruída e Naruto tornara-se Hokage. Foi um período muito difícil para todos, mas o "espírito de fogo" reinou no coração de cada habitante de Konoha e logo as casas foram reconstruídas e as vidas perdidas foram lembradas com carinho.

Naruto e Sakura haviam se casado, mesmo depois que Sasuke retornou à Vila e pediu clemência por seus atos. Kiba, desiludido, havia se tornado um cliente freqüente no Ichiraku Rámen e se apaixonara pela doce Ayume. Shino estava sendo treinado para assumir a liderança do clã Aburame e estava em um relacionamento conturbado com a esbelta Yamanaka Ino.

E o clã Hyuuga estava mais unido como nunca. Hinata se tornara um exemplo aos conselheiros, que puderam notar quão errados estavam ao acreditar que não se pode ser um bom líder com um coração gentil.

_- Bom dia. _– Neji cumprimentou despertando a jovem de seus devaneios. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, mirando-a com aqueles perolados adoráveis. – _Está melhor? _– Questionou pousando os olhos sobre a camisola que escondia a saliente barriga de 7 meses, preocupado com o enjôo noturno que ela tivera.

_- Estou melhor. _– A voz melodiosa respondeu. _– Pronta para uma missão Rank S. _– Brincou, rindo do olhar repreensivo do marido.

_- Pensei que ser minha esposa fosse uma constante missão ninja para você. _– Escarneceu com a voz divertida.

_- É a maior delas, mas tem suas vantagens. _– Respondeu se aproximando, com a face corada. _– Como ter um homem sensual na minha cama todos os dias._

E os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, enquanto Neji deitava o corpo feminino que só ficava ainda mais gracioso com aquela barriga perfeitamente redonda.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

**[1]** **Kanzashis:** São aqueles "palitos de cabelo" que podem ser trabalhados em madeira ou metal. São adornos com pingentes, muito elegantes.

* * *

POVO

**_Chegamos ao Fim de "A cada desilusão, um novo saber"!_**

_E eu vou sentir muita falta de todos vocês! s2_

_Este Fanfic é especial para mim, povo._

_Com ele, tentei expressar que ser gentil não significa ser fraco._

_E amar sempre é bem-vindo, mesmo que estejamos confusos. =)_

_NejiHina é um casal lindo... E estou super curiosa com a opinião de vocês!_

_**Neste último capítulo, o que acharam:**_

_**Do jantar de Neji e Hinata?**_

_**Da dor que ambos sentiram quando estava distantes?**_

_**Do HENTAI? Hehe... sinceridade, hein!**_

_**Do final...?**_

_Espero tê-los agradado!_

_

* * *

_

**_E AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO AOS COMENTÁRIOS, POVO!_**

**_OBRIGADA A/AO:_**

**Mary Pérola **(minha irmãzinha!)**: **_Oi, flor! Ah, eu já a adotei como minha irmãzinha, rs... Afinal, eu sempre desejei ter uma irmã, rs. E você é tão querida que eu me sentiria honrada se fosse *-* Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. Você sabe que sua opinião vale ouro para mim, rs. E agora que concluí esta Fanfic, quero ver se inicio outra NejiHina e claro que será presenteada a você! =) Adianto... É NejiHinaShino, haha... Mas claro que finalizará com HyuusaCest ;) E eu ouvi bem, flor? Você está pensando em fazer um Fic? Oh, nossa, que legal! Eu vou ler, com certeza! *pose Nice Guy* Saudades de você, linda! Espero que esteja tudo bem... E estou pedindo a Kami que você goste deste último capítulo, haha... Beijo carinhoso._

**Tomoyo-chan: **_Oi, flooor! Eu adorei seu comentário! Ri sozinha com seus sentimentos dúbios, haha. E realmente, flor... Acho que te deixei chateada com este final de Fic, né? Eu realmente pensei BEM no que você disse: "quem em sã consicencia abandonaria o Neji?", e quase fiz ele flagrá-la, sei lá... Algo que a impedisse de fugir. Mas, então, que emoção teria? Haha... *leva pedrada* Certo, espero que você tenha gostado ao menos um pouco, flor. Ah, e obrigada pelo beijo sabor "Alpino" e para retribuir (considerando que o Neji está livre de sua atuação neste Fanfic, rs) desejo "beijo sabor Neji" para você ;) Aproveite!_

**KawaiAkaHana: **_Oh, linda... Obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha gostado do final. *reza a Kami* Beijos._

**Jord73: **_Oi, flor! Hahaha... realmente, eu no lugar da Hina também mandaria essa promessa para o raio que o parta! Especialmente depois da noite de amor selvagem destes dois, rs. Espero que este final a agrade, flor... Porque foi bem difícil escrevê-lo. Acho que é falta de prática em finalizar projetos, haha... *sorriso amarelo* Obrigada mesmo por comentar, Jord. E desculpe meu sumiço nos meus reviews a você. Está tudo corrido por aqui. Em breve apareço por lá! *faz promessa* Beijo carinhoso..._

**Hyuuga Francine: **_Oi, flooor! É claro que quero manter contato com você! U.Ú Vai que nos perdemos nas longas estradas da vida, rs. Olha, depois que vi que o MSN não foi aceito =O Ele é: fran (ponto) hyuuga (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com ... Ok? Acho que agora vai, haha. E, nossa, flor! Seu review me fez pensar, sabe? Eu REALMENTE queria atender a sua sugestão e fazer a Hina compreender que mais importante do que cumprir uma promessa é viver um grande amor. =) Mas, ao longo de toda a trama, enraizei na Hina essa coisa de se sacrificar pelo clã e notei que seria tarde para ela ter esse "semancol", sabe? Não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que tenha te agradado. Eu nunca veria negativamente as suas opiniões, flor... Mas confesso que elas estão ainda em minha mente e acho que em breve teremos um novo NejiHina, mas desta vez ela será mais decidida U.Ú Flor, espero que me add, ok? Se não der de novo, eu mando por MP. =) Beijo carinhoso e espero receber sua opinião sincera. *-*_

**Anaile-chan: **_Oh, minha "alegria-girl" *-* Eu fiquei mais uma vez vidrada na sua review! Hahaha, eu adoro sua espontaneidade e ela flui em cada palavra que você escreve, sabe? rs. Realmente, a Hina não tem sã consciência nenhuma! U.Ú Fugir quando se tem um cara como o Neji ao seu lado, amando-a sem medir esforços... Oh, God! Eu também sofri ao escrever, rs. Mas, pensei e pensei... E qual emoção o Fic teria em seu final se isso não tivesse acontecido? O.O *leva pedrada* Claro que a presença do Kiba piora tudo, mas acho que pelo fato dele conhecer a prima como ninguém, jamais duvidaria de seus sentimentos. Afinal, o grande problema da Hina é que ela é fiel demais – mesmo que isso envolva seu próprio sofrimento. Agora, flor... eu preciso TE PEDIR MUITAS DESCULPAS, porque – você deve ter notado – não tivemos JiraTsu... =( O capítulo ficou enooooorme e como o escrevi de forma diferente desta vez (intercalando passado e presente) não poderia incluir outras histórias paralelas. Desculpe mesmo... *se bate com um chicotinho* Espero que isso não a faça desgostar deste final... *-* Adorei conversar contigo via review, linda! E obrigada pelo comentário caloroso! Beijo com sabor de mel... =)_

**Yasu Ika **(minha flor!)**: **_Oi, linda! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, flor! E espero realmente que este final também a agrade! Não estou acostumada a findar projetos (você deve ter reparado! rs). Aaaah, e eu quase caí da cadeira em alegria ao ler que ainda a veria nos meus demais Fanfic's! *-* É mesmo, nosso contato será eterno! *olha para o horizonte* Haha... ok, talvez não tanto, mas eu não me importaria se fosse, rs. Espero MESMO linda que este capítulo te alegre um pouco, porque você merece somente isso! Alegria! =) Beijo carinhoso, flor! (ah, e só para constar... já estou com a ideia para o seu SasuHina U.Ú rs) Beijinhos!_

_**E vocês sabem como Sou**_

_**Flores ou Pedras**_

_Sapatadas, chineladas e outras "adas"_

_**!Reviews!**_


End file.
